Un été inoubliable
by nadwen
Summary: Univers alternatif. Que se passe t il lorsqu’un beau lycéen, Harry Potter, n’a pas le choix et doit passer son été chez les parents d’un ami très proche, Drago Malefoy ? Slash, ce sera essentiellement un LMHP, avec un peu de DMHP du moins pour l’instant.
1. Chapter 1 : L'arrivée

**Disclaimer :** Le monde entier de Harry Potter appartient à la grande JKR. Je suis par contre propriétaire du scénario et ne fais qu'exploiter ces personnes à des fins pas forcément honnêtes.

**Résumé : **Univers alternatif. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un beau lycéen, Harry Potter, n'a pas le choix et doit passer son été chez les parents d'un ami très proche, Drago Malefoy ? Slash, ce sera essentiellement un LM/HP, avec un peu de DM/HP du moins pour l'instant.

**Note : **Oui, je sais pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent et ont déjà pris le temps de lire mes fics, j'en ai déjà deux autres, sachez juste que je ne les abandonne pas mais que je diversifie mon activité, je me jette dans l'univers alternatif. En effet, dans l'univers magique, j'ai dû mal à imaginer un LM/HP mais bizarrement cette histoire m'est venue alors tout de suite en tête… Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

A ma bêta préférée...

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée…**

Comme chaque matin, Lucius était installé à son bureau privé, le seul endroit du Manoir où il était sûr que personne n'oserait le déranger, il fumait encore. Winky, la jeune domestique, venait de lui apporter une tasse de thé fumant et l'avait déposée comme tous les jours, avec le courrier, sur un coin du bureau. Et comme d'habitude, elle referma la porte alors qu'elle n'avait même pas adressé la parole à son employeur.

Lucius poussa un lourd soupir d'ennui, il essayait de s'échapper de ce bureau en regardant par la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc. Malheureusement, pour lui, rien n'y faisait, il s'ennuyait fermement et profondément et n'attendait qu'une seule chose la fin de la journée.

Il prit dans ses mains, le courrier. Il passa rapidement en revue les différentes enveloppes. De toute manière, c'était toujours la même chose des pseudos amis qui profitaient de lui et surtout de sa place dans la chambre des Lords. Ainsi par exemple, le Baron Nott lui demandait une grande faveur, il voulait organiser une chasse à courre dans son Manoir du Sussex alors que cela lui était formellement interdit. Rien d'intéressant, rien, strictement rien. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il sourit quand il vit au milieu de ce tas de lettres ineptes une petite enveloppe. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire et pourtant le tampon de Poudlard apposé le lui prouvait, son fils lui écrivait. C'était très rare, non plus que rare, c'était exceptionnel. Comme le souhaitait Narcissa, son fils unique, Drago avait été envoyé dans un pensionnat au fin fond de l'Ecosse, là où Lucius, sa femme et leurs parents avant avaient passé toutes leurs années d'études. Drago semblait heureux là-bas, il n'avait ainsi pas à supporter les crises de sa mère. Il venait juste d'avoir dix-sept ans et l'année prochaine serait sa dernière année loin de lui et surtout loin du monde civilisé. En effet, le système éducatif n'avait pas changé depuis des décennies, il était très strict. De ce pensionnat sortait l'élite de la Nation et on les faisait vivre dans des conditions que Lucius jugeait plus que déplorable, mais comme disaient tous ces 'amis', c'est la tradition qui veut ça. L'électricité n'était utilisée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, le plus souvent le château de Poudlard était éclairé aux bougies, le téléphone était proscrit mais heureusement les châtiments corporels avaient été interdits peu de temps avant l'entrée de Drago à Poudlard.

Lucius ne comprit pas pourquoi il était aussi fébrile quand il décacheta l'enveloppe.

_Mon très cher Père,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Ma vie à Poudlard est des plus agréables, je me plais toujours autant ici même si je sais que vous n'avez jamais apprécié cet endroit. Je vous écris cette lettre car j'ai une requête à vous faire. Vous vous en doutez si je le fais, c'est que ceci me tient très à cœur car je n'aime pas vous demander quoi que ce soit. J'espère sincèrement que vous y accéderez._

_Un ami à moi, Harry Potter, je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler au moins de ses parents James et Lily Potter, n'a plus de foyer pour cet été. Sa famille d'accueil vient de lui annoncer par une lettre des plus atroces qu'ils avaient décidé de partir tout l'été au Maroc et qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de l'emmener avec eux. Il se retrouve sans rien et n'a aucune idée de qui pourrait l'accueillir. Je me suis dit que peut-être vous accepteriez qu'il reste chez nous durant les vacances. Je sais bien que je vous demande une grande faveur mais Harry n'a vraiment aucune autre possibilité. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous arriverons en gare de King Cross dans quinze jours, le 30 juin à 19 heures._

_Avec toute mon affection, votre fils adoré Drago Malefoy._

_P.S. Si vous acceptez, pourriez-vous prévenir Mère, je n'ai pas osé lui envoyer de lettre pour l'avertir de la situation._

Lucius reposa la lettre de son fils, Drago avait demandé d'héberger durant les vacances scolaires un ami. Cette idée mit un certain temps à faire son chemin en effet Lucius savait que sa femme n'accepterait jamais et que cette situation risquait à terme de perturber un peu plus Narcissa. Pourtant, au final, l'idée d'accueillir le dernier Potter fils du légendaire James Potter, ancien directeur général de la plus grande compagnie aérienne et qui était décédé avec sa femme une quinzaine d'année plus tôt dans des circonstances très mystérieuses lui plut et puis lui qui se plaignait depuis très longtemps d'un ennui mortel aurait enfin l'occasion de croiser au moins une nouvelle personne durant cet été.

Lucius prit sa plus belle plume et rédigea de suite la réponse à son fils.

_Drago,_

_Je viens de recevoir ta lettre et je suis ravi d'héberger pour les vacances d'été ton ami. J'espère par contre qu'il ne s'ennuiera pas trop dans notre Manoir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien._

_Sache Drago que pour accueillir ton ami, j'irai personnellement à la gare le 30 juin._

_J'espère que tout se passera bien pour cette fin d'année scolaire et que comme l'année dernière, tu auras les félicitations du jury._

_Avec tout mon amour, ton très cher Père, Lucius Malefoy._

Aussitôt après avoir fini de rédiger cette lettre, il appela par l'interphone son secrétaire personnel. Le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années pénétra d'un pas prudent dans le bureau de son patron. En effet, il n'est jamais bon signe que Mr Malefoy le fasse appeler de si bonne heure.

« Bonjour, Monsieur.

- Dobby, il faut absolument que cette lettre parte aujourd'hui, c'est très important, mon fils attend une réponse de ma part.

- Bien, Monsieur, je vais faire le nécessaire pour que Mr Malefoy reçoive sa lettre demain matin.

- Bien. Ce sera tout pour le moment. »

Dobby ne se fit pas répéter deux fois cet ordre et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Lucius ne comprendrait jamais ce jeune homme, il semblait pétrifié dès qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau pourtant il ne lui semblait pas lui avoir parlé aussi durement que cela sauf peut-être à deux ou trois occasions.

Maintenant restait le plus dur, prévenir sa femme qu'un étranger passera deux mois ici. Il se dirigea vers le Grand Salon espérant la trouver en forme. Malheureusement, pour lui, il ne trouva que Winky qui nettoyait la pièce. A son entrée, il vit bien l'air perplexe de la domestique.

« Winky, savez-vous où est Madame ? Il faut que je lui parle, c'est très urgent…

- Madame est encore couchée dans sa chambre, elle ne se lève pas avant dix heures du matin d'habitude, vous savez.

- Très bien, je ne peux pas attendre, je préfère aller la voir maintenant.

- Comme Monsieur voudra. »

Lucius se dirigea donc vers la chambre de sa femme, pièce où il ne s'était presque plus rendu depuis ces cinq dernières années. En effet, il ne voulait pas attendre, le matin était le seul moment de la journée où elle n'était plus totalement sous l'effet des antidépresseurs et des anxiolytiques et c'était donc le seul moment où l'on pouvait tenir une conversation cohérente avec elle. Il frappa fermement à la porte mais fidèle à son habitude, Narcissa fit comme si elle n'entendait rien.

« Chérie, c'est moi. Je dois vous entretenir d'un problème, c'est très urgent.

- Repassez plus tard. Je n'ai pas la force de m'entretenir avec vous.

- C'est à propos de Drago… »

Lucius venait de prononcer le mot magique, le mot qui permettait à sa femme de réagir encore un peu.

« Entrez ! »

Lucius pénétra alors dans la chambre. Les volets étaient ouverts et il faisait grand jour dans la pièce, il regarda attentivement le papier peint, les meubles, les bibelots. Il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de cette pièce sauf peut-être les larmes de sa femme. En deux enjambées, il était en face du grand lit à baldaquin sur lequel se reposait sa femme. Le lourd rideau en velours bleu était tiré et Lucius dut le soulever avec un grognement de dédain.

« Ma chérie. Mais comment pouvez-vous rester aussi longtemps derrière cette chose abominable… Il fait grand jour vous devriez profiter de cette journée…

- Lucius, je vous en prie, nous n'allons pas encore recommencer cette conversation, vous savez bien que mes migraines m'obligent à rester au lit une grande partie de la journée.

- Je sais, je sais. J'ai à vous parler…

- Il n'est rien arrivé à Drago, j'espère.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas ma chérie, Drago va très bien.

- Mais alors de quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ?

- Je viens d'accepter qu'un de ses amis, Harry Potter vienne passer les vacances d'été, ici.

- Ici ? Mais Lucius, vous n'y pensez pas, il est hors de question qu'un inconnu vienne chez nous.

- Chérie, j'ai déjà accepté, sinon le jeune garçon risquait de se retrouver sans toit tout cet été. Il doit être de l'âge de Drago, ce n'était pas envisageable.

- Lucius, imaginez, un étranger…

- Ce n'est pas un étranger, c'est un ami de notre fils, et Drago semblait très inquiet pour Harry. Et si j'ai voulu vous prévenir de si bonne heure, c'est que je veux que vous vous fassiez à cette idée, rien ne me fera changer d'avis, nous accueillerons Harry Potter.

- Mais Lucius… »

L'homme quitta alors la pièce, il ne pouvait supporter d'entendre un peu plus les pleurs de sa femme. Il avait beau se raisonner et savoir que sa femme était malade, il avait de plus en plus de mal avec la situation et depuis quelques mois, il envisageait de la quitter définitivement. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant pour son fils mais Drago était presque majeur aujourd'hui et puis après tout, bientôt, son fils entrerait pour sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard et après il mènerait sa propre vie. Lucius retourna s'enfermer à nouveau son bureau, décidément, c'était bien l'endroit qu'il préférait du Manoir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lucius attendait à la gare depuis trente minutes, il avait fumé cigarette sur cigarette pour faire passer le temps. Il savait parfaitement que le train ne devait arriver qu'à 19 heures mais il était tellement impatient. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait comme l'impression que cet événement allait représenter un changement dans sa vie, sa routine habituelle. Depuis l'annonce à sa femme de l'arrivée de Harry Potter chez eux, il ne l'avait presque plus vu, le médecin lui avait prescrit de nouveaux antidépresseurs, il lui avait aussi dit que de faire hospitaliser quelques jours sa femme en hôpital psychiatrique pourrait être une bonne solution. Peut-être que oui, mais pas en ce moment, généralement, Narcissa reprenait toujours un peu de force avec le retour de Drago.

La voix neutre des haut-parleurs annonça alors que le train en provenance d'Edimbourg allait entrer en gare en voie 9. Lucius se dirigea donc d'un pas assuré au quai, il entendit le bruit des roues freinant sur les rails. C'était le moment. Il repéra de suite son fils, il faut dire que son fils et lui était très reconnaissable avec leur grande taille et leur chevelure blonde presque blanche. Il s'avança lentement vers Drago qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis les fêtes de Noël, Lucius se fit la réflexion qu'il avait encore grandi, il devait le dépasser à présent et pourtant lui-même mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

C'est alors qu'il fit vraiment attention au jeune homme brun qui marchait aux côtés de son fils, il semblait avoir dû mal à traîner ses grosses valises derrière lui. Il paraissait vraiment fluet et petit par rapport à Drago.

Quand ils se rejoignirent, Drago serra affectueusement dans ses bras, son père qui ne le repoussa pas. Drago n'avait pu s'en empêcher alors qu'il savait que son père n'appréciait guère l'étalage de ses sentiments en public

« Père, bonjour. Je vous présente Harry Potter. »

Lucius se tourna alors vers l'autre jeune homme et lui tendit sa main.

« Harry, enchanté. »

A suivre…

(Si vous avez appréciez ce début et que vous avez le temps, une tite review, merci d'avance)


	2. Chapter 2 : Premiers contacts

**Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre d' « un été inoubliable »… Quand un vent de fraîcheur, du moins je l'espère que vous le verrez comme ça, débarque chez vous.**

**Je tiens à remercier encore une fois tous les reviewers (anonymes ou pas) et lecteurs. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**En attendant bonne lecture.**

**A mon grand…**

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers contacts**

Harry serra la main de Lucius avec un enthousiasme communicatif.

« Monsieur, enchanté. Merci de m'accepter dans votre Manoir, vous me faites un grand honneur.

- Harry, voyons c'était tout naturel. Nous n'allions pas te laisser sans toit pour tout l'été quand même. Cela ne te dérange pas au moins si je te tutoie, je me vois très mal vouvoyer un ami de mon fils.

- Bien sûr que non, vous pouvez me tutoyer.

- Bien mais trêve de plaisanterie, rentrons un délicieux repas nous attend. Notre cuisinière s'est installée aux fourneaux depuis ce matin et nous sommes à plus d'une heure de voiture du Manoir. »

Lucius enleva sa main de celle d'Harry quasi à regret. Ce jeune homme lui avait fait très forte impression. Il proposa bien à l'adolescent de l'aide pour ses valises mais ce dernier refusa poliment, question de principe paraît-il. Le retour en voiture se déroula dans un relatif silence, du moins au début. Les trois passagers préféraient attendre d'être au Manoir pour pouvoir parler tout à leur aise. A plusieurs reprises, Lucius détailla à travers le rétroviseur le jeune homme qui venait de débouler dans sa vie. Il devait être âgé de seize ou dix-sept ans, comme Drago et avait des cheveux bruns, assez longs et ébouriffés. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, délicats, quasi féminins, ses joues avaient une couleur rouge, très enfantine mais surtout Lucius fut frappé par le regard de Harry, il avait deux grands yeux verts, d'un vert profond, hypnotique, cerclés d'une paire de lunettes rondes. Il remarqua également qu'une cicatrice zébrait son front. Cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne défigurait pas le jeune homme, elle lui apportait une sorte de pouvoir d'attraction, une aura de mystère et permettait que l'on puisse détacher ses yeux de ses deux émeraudes. Harry avait bien vu que Lucius l'observait par le rétroviseur, le père de Drago ne semblait pas spécialement le cacher d'ailleurs et pour l'adolescent, cela lui semblait tout naturel. Après tout, il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes et il allait rester avec lui durant deux mois. L'adolescent frotta machinalement sa cicatrice et décida de répondre à l'une des interrogations muettes de son hôte.

« Cette cicatrice, je l'ai toujours eu. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de la mort du grand James Potter et de sa superbe femme…

- Oui, en effet, comme tout le monde, je pense.

- J'étais dans la voiture, quand elle est sortie de la route et qu'elle s'est écrasée contre un arbre, la nuit où mes parents sont morts. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi on avait eu cet accident, mon père était quelqu'un de prudent surtout que nous étions en pleine ligne droite et par temps sec et le plus dommage c'est que nous ne saurons sans doute jamais ce qui s'est passé… »

Lucius fut navré d'entendre ce jeune homme raconter son histoire comme s'il ne ressentait plus de peine, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple souvenir comme un autre, rien de plus. Bien sûr, Lucius avait déjà entendu par d'autres personnes ce qui s'était passé cette nuit d'Halloween 81 ou même lu dans les journaux, ce fait divers avait défrayé la chronique à l'époque mais c'était différent. Il ressentit alors le besoin de fumer pour faire illusion.

« Harry, est-ce que cela te dérange si je fume dans la voiture ?

- Non bien sûr que non, je suis moi-même fumeur à l'occasion mais je doute que votre fils soit du même avis que nous.

- Bien sûr, c'est le non-fumeur le méchant, celui qui veut préserver la santé de ses proches, qui a tort.

- Voyons, Drago. Je plaisantais… »

Et dans la voiture, alors que Drago prenait un air faussement outré, les deux autres partirent dans un grand fou rire. Lucius n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis des mois, peut-être des années et seulement au bout de quelques instants, Harry et son fils lui avaient permis de se détendre. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans d'autres heurts, dans une réelle bonne humeur. A leur arrivée, les garçons montèrent leurs affaires. Drago se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre tandis que Lucius accompagnait Harry jusqu'à sa future chambre située comme toutes les autres au deuxième étage. Elle était située entre celles des deux représentants masculins de la famille. Quand Lucius ouvrit la porte, le jeune homme laissa éclater sa joie. Le jeune homme posa ses valises et dut se mordre les lèvres pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Waouh ! Elle est immense. »

En effet, Lucius avait fait en sorte qu'Harry soit installé dans les meilleures conditions possibles, il avait même fait faire quelques petits arrangements dans la chambre pour la venue du jeune homme. La pièce était peinte dans des tons pastel, reposants et une certaine harmonie se dégageait de l'agencement des meubles.

« Vous savez, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être logé dans de si bonnes conditions. Ma chambre chez les Dursley est nettement moins accueillante.

- Oui, mais il fallait bien que vous sachiez que vous étiez le bienvenu ici.

- Pour ça, pas de souci, Monsieur.

- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Lucius si tu veux.

- Oh, non, je ne veux pas, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit convenable.

- Pas de souci. Fais comme tu veux mais sache que l'offre tient toujours.

- Je le note, je le note.

- Au fait, tu peux arranger ta chambre comme bon te semblera.

- Ma chambre ?

- Oui, considère ce lieu comme le tien tout le temps où tu resteras ici… Juste une dernière précision, derrière cette porte, il y a ta salle de bain.

- Ma salle de bain ? Pour moi tout seul ?

- Bien sûr.»

Le jeune homme ouvrit la petite porte en chêne sur le côté et découvrit une salle de bain des plus spacieuse, il se demandait même si elle n'était pas plus grande que sa chambre chez les Dursley, il fut si heureux qu'il se précipita dans les bras de Lucius et faillit le renverser tout en le remerciant. Quand il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry rougit de la tête au pied.

« Et bien, vous savez, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être accueilli comme ça, généralement les Dursley ne prenaient même pas le temps de venir me chercher à la gare, c'était à moi de me débrouiller tout seul et ma chambre c'était plus un placard qu'autre chose.

- Un placard ?

- Oui, enfin ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Il sourit à Lucius comme si effectivement, tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir et Lucius fut encore une fois navré.

Drago arriva à son tour, dans la chambre d'Harry et siffla joyeusement.

« Harry, tu as hérité de l'une des meilleures pièces de la maison, prends-en grand soin. Sans ça, Père ne t'adressera plus jamais la parole.

- Drago, voyons, je ne suis pas aussi horrible que ça.

- Dis donc ça à tes employés et notamment à Dobby. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va tourner de l'œil à chaque fois qu'il te croise.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si Dobby se laisse impressionner par moi. Harry, ne crois rien de ce que mon fils peut dire à mon sujet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, je connais assez votre fils pour être sûr qu'il faut toujours se méfier de ce qu'il dit.

- Harry !… »

Et encore une fois, de grands éclats de rire résonnèrent, décidément l'été risquait d'être des plus agréables.

Quand, après plusieurs minutes, ils descendirent en direction de la Salle à manger, Lucius était persuadé que rien ne pourrait ternir cette première soirée. Malheureusement, il ne tenait plus compte de Narcissa. A leur arrivée dans cette immense pièce, Lucius s'attendait à voir sa femme, elle était toujours installée avant son mari pour manger mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas le cas. Et soudain, lorsque Winky fit son apparition, son regard ne présageait rien de très bon. La jeune domestique craignait la réaction de son employeur, c'était évident.

« Madame refuse de venir, elle m'a dit de vous prévenir, elle ne veut pas manger avec un inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Cela n'a aucun sens, Harry ne veut pas s'en prendre à elle. J'y vais les garçons, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Lucius était furieux. Comment osait-elle ? Elle les mettait tous dans l'embarras, il avait beau savoir que c'était plus fort qu'elle, il avait vraiment du mal, il ne lui demandait qu'une soirée, rencontrer Harry et si après effectivement, sa présence la perturbait outre mesure, elle n'aura qu'à faire comme à son habitude et se terrer dans sa chambre, loin du monde civilisé. Il pénétra d'un pas rapide dans la chambre de sa femme, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte avant. Sa femme était allongée sur son lit, elle ne portait qu'un simple peignoir et semblait avoir pris ses médicaments pour toute la nuit. Sa voix était voilée par le sommeil.

« Lucius, mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Narcissa ! Votre fils vous attend dans la Salle à manger. Ne pourriez-vous pas faire un effort juste ce soir ? Vous savez, venez et vous verrez qu'Harry est un jeune homme très sympathique et un ami de VOTRE fils de surcroît. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne dira ou ne fera rien qui pourrait vous être désagréable, j'en suis sûr.

- Lucius, je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, j'ai déjà pris mes médicaments.

- Narcissa, je vous avais laissé quinze jours pour vous préparer, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

- Chéri… »

Ce mot signait comme un refus pur et simple, Lucius quitta alors la pièce, totalement dépité, et plus que jamais il se demandait si le médecin n'avait pas raison et si elle ne devait pas se rendre dans un centre de soins, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Quand il arriva dans la Salle à manger, les deux garçons s'assombrirent, ils avaient vainement espéré que Lucius aurait pu faire changer Narcissa d'avis et qu'elle accepte de venir. Il apparut évident alors à Lucius que Drago avait dû parler des problèmes de sa mère à Harry.

« Elle ne viendra pas, je suis désolé. Elle a déjà pris ses cachets pour dormir… »

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise, tout était de sa faute, il avait accepté l'invitation de Drago alors qu'il savait que la mère de ce dernier souffrait de graves troubles psychiques et que cela pourrait la perturber. Lucius vit tout de suite la gêne du jeune homme, et il ne le voulait pas. Après tout, s'il y avait une personne à blâmer, c'était lui et personne d'autre, lui pour avoir décidé de ne pas tenir compte de sa femme, lui pour supporter depuis tant d'années cette situation.

« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, elle était vraiment très fatiguée ce soir mais tu verras demain, je suis sûr qu'elle prendra part au petit-déjeuner avec nous. »

En prononçant ses paroles, Lucius avait du mal à regarder Harry dans les yeux, qui pouvait-il convaincre dans cette pièce ? Personne. Il se racla alors la gorge, il voulait mettre un terme à ce désagrément et ne pas assombrir cette soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé.

« Venez les garçons, prenez place à table. Winky ! Winky ! »

La jeune femme brune arriva alors en courant, elle était probablement restée derrière la porte pendant tout ce temps.

« Oui, Monsieur ?

- Pourriez-vous commencer à servir ? Vous savez que je n'aime pas trop attendre… »

Son ton de voix s'était fait plus dur, plus cassant à dessein. C'était inutile et mesquin mais il avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un et à part la domestique, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Le repas commença dans une atmosphère pesante, personne n'osait parler, la magie des retrouvailles entre le père et le fils quelques heures auparavant semblait s'être évaporée. Harry picorait dans son assiette, il traçait de petits dessins dans une purée de légumes frais que venait de servir Winky.

« Harry, tu n'aimes pas ? Je suis désolé, je ne connaissais pas tes goûts et j'ai laissé carte blanche à Mme Figg, notre cuisinière.

- Non, non, Monsieur. C'est très bon, ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'est que…

- Harry dessine tout le temps et dès qu'il peut, cela lui permet de calmer ses nerfs. Père, tu sais, il est très doué, c'est un futur grand artiste peintre, j'en suis persuadé.

- Drago !!!

- C'est la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

- Et tu peins quoi, sans indiscrétion ?

- Euh, tout ce que je peux trouver beau et digne d'intérêt…

- Natures mortes, paysages, modèles vivants ?

- De tout, Père, vraiment de tout…

- Il faudra que tu me montres tes toiles enfin si tu en as amené ici…

- Bien sûr qu'il les a amenées avec lui, il ne part jamais sans elles…

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus d'excuses. »

Harry bougeait nerveusement sur sa chaise en contraste total avec les représentants de la famille Malefoy. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on parle de ses toiles. Il savait bien que des experts avaient déjà reconnu qu'il avait un talent indéniable, mais pour l'instant, il lui paraissait encore inconcevable d'être considéré comme un artiste. Il finira d'abord son lycée à Poudlard et après il entrera dans la faculté des Beaux-Arts, enfin il l'espère.

« Bon, Drago et moi, on va arrêter de t'embêter avec ça. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être ravi d'en parler. Et toi, Drago, as-tu un talent caché ?

- Malheureusement, Père, je suis tout comme vous, j'attends de pouvoir siéger un jour à la chambre des Lords et pour cela, seule la naissance compte, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des talents cachés. »

A ces mots, définitivement, l'incident du début du repas était oublié, la bonne humeur générale était de retour. Ils commencèrent à parler plus librement et notamment de Poudlard, seul vrai sujet en commun. Lucius fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier cet établissement. Harry y avait été envoyé de force afin que les Dursley, les seuls parents encore vivants du jeune homme, puissent profiter de l'héritage de la famille Potter sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien y changer. Plus la soirée avançait et plus Lucius apprenait que décidément le garçon n'avait pas eu une vie des plus faciles. On l'avait spolié de son héritage et maltraité. Bien sûr, Harry n'en avait pas vraiment parlé, il avait été très peu disert sur le sujet, c'était Drago qui avait laissé éclater sa colère contre la soi-disant famille d'Harry, mais surtout il avait suffi à Lucius de croiser le regard de l'adolescent pour comprendre.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde se quitta, ravi. Lucius était remonté dans sa chambre, comme chaque nuit, il était à son balcon, il fumait en regardant le ciel étoilé et le parc du Manoir à la lumière de la lune. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que quelqu'un lui parlait.

« Monsieur, Monsieur. »

Lucius se rapprocha un peu plus de l'autre balcon. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait eu la même idée que le châtelain, il était lui aussi en train de fumer tout en admirant le paysage. Avec une certaine dextérité, Harry exhalait des ronds de fumée parfaits.

« Fumeur occasionnel, c'est ce que tu avais dit tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute plus qu'occasionnel.

- Harry, tout va bien, la chambre te plaît toujours autant ?

- Bien sûr, elle est magnifique.

- Tant mieux, c'est l'essentiel.

- La vue est splendide, j'adorerai peindre le parc, je me le suis tout de suite dit en arrivant.

- Et bien fais-le. Je serai plus qu'heureux qu'un futur grand de la peinture se serve de ma propriété pour ses toiles.

- Je fais ça en dilettante, vous savez.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, Drago avait vraiment l'air enthousiaste tout à l'heure.

- C'est Drago. Ce n'est pas un expert.

- Arrête de te déprécier. Drago a très bon goût en général et je lui fais toute confiance s'il dit que tu es doué et que tu perceras alors c'est que c'est vrai.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai dû mal à croire que je puisse un jour être reconnu comme peintre. Je sais par contre que l'année prochaine, je m'inscrirai au cours des Beaux-Arts de Londres. Depuis le jour où j'ai vu un reportage sur l'établissement à la télévision quand j'étais tout gamin, je ne rêve quasiment que de cela. »

Lucius n'avait pas de difficulté à le croire, rien qu'à l'évocation de ce lointain souvenir, il pouvait deviner plus que réellement voir les grands yeux verts de Harry briller.

« J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu réussiras, Harry.

- Merci, Monsieur. Je vais vous laisser à présent, je ne voudrai pas abuser de votre temps.

- Harry, tu n'abuses en rien de mon temps. Bien, au contraire, je fume le plus généralement seul sauf quand mon meilleur ami vient me rendre visite. Alors pour une fois que je peux profiter de la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, je suis ravi.

- Et moi aussi, et si demain soir, vous voulez encore que je vous tienne compagnie, vous pourrez compter sur moi. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, le garçon écrasa sa cigarette au sol et prit la direction de sa chambre. Juste avant de retourner dans la pièce, Harry se retourna vers Lucius. Son visage était éclairé par la lumière de la lune, il souriait chaleureusement à son hôte. L'adulte eut l'espace de quelques instants l'impression de voir un ange. Le jeune homme murmura un simple 'Bonne nuit' avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre.

A suivre…

(Si vous en avez envie, une tite review. Merci d'avance.)


	3. Chapter 3 : La proposition

**Bonjour, tout le monde. Voici donc la suite d'Un été inoubliable. Harry vient d'arriver au Manoir et Lucius ne semble pas indifférent au jeune homme. Que va-t-il se passer après cette première soirée ?**

**Spéciale dédicace à mon grand… Gros bisous…**

**Chapitre 3 : La proposition**

Après avoir quitté le balcon, Harry s'était allongé sur « son » lit mais le sommeil le fuyait désespérément, il était encore sous le coup de l'émotion de son arrivée au Manoir qui avait été presque parfaite, bien sûr il aurait aimé rencontrer la mère de Drago, mais il savait qu'elle était très malade et puis il en aurait sans doute l'occasion plus tard. Tout le reste s'était encore mieux passé que ce qu'il avait espéré, il n'avait pas été déçu par sa rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy, il avait été bienveillant, gentil, intéressé de savoir quel était ce garçon que son fils voulait héberger pendant les grandes vacances mais sans faire preuve de curiosité malsaine. Dès son arrivée sur le quai de la gare, Harry avait été sidéré de la ressemblance physique qui existait entre Drago et son père leur haute stature, ils devaient mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt chacun en comparaison à son petit mètre soixante-cinq, les cheveux d'un blond si pâle, une couleur qui attirait le regard du moins celui d'Harry et d'ores et déjà, l'adolescent avait une réelle idée de ce à quoi ressemblera son ami dans une vingtaine d'années.

Harry repensait surtout à sa conversation après le repas. Avant de se manifester devant Lucius Malefoy, Harry l'avait observé durant quelques minutes et il en était persuadé, le père de Drago ferait un très bon modèle, dans cette pose, la lune éclairant son visage, le corps droit dans un costume sobre à la coupe parfaite, sa main droite tenant négligemment sa cigarette alors qu'il exhalait de la fumée, Harry avait perçu dans le regard de l'autre homme un voile de déception, de regret plutôt qu'il aimerait bien retranscrire sur une toile. L'adolescent aurait pu rester caché aux yeux de l'aristocrate mais il avait préféré parler au père de son ami, pour voir peut-être l'éclat des yeux acier de plus près. Leur conversation avait été agréable, Harry avait été fidèle à lui-même, il s'était dévoilé probablement plus que ce qu'il aurait dû devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais cela ne le dérangeait pas et même il s'était senti heureux de voir que Lucius Malefoy ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Et quand il était parti pour sa chambre, il n'avait pas pu résister et s'était retourné en direction de son hôte pour l'observer une dernière fois sous la lumière de la lune et mémoriser cette image dans sa tête.

Harry avait fini par s'endormir mais quelques heures plus tard, il poussa un cri à en fendre l'âme, il avait encore fait le cauchemar… Et dès qu'il fut assez réveillé pour se rappeler où il était, il espérait que ni Drago, ni son père n'avaient pu l'entendre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'endormir. Le sommeil l'avait à présent définitivement fui et sa nuit était terminée, comme à chaque fois qu'il en rêvait et le revoyait, il était pourtant très tôt guère plus de cinq heures peut-être six heures du matin. Bien sûr, il pourrait faire comme quand il était à Poudlard, rester dans ce lit aux draps défaits et attendre que les autres se lèvent. Il décida malgré tout qu'il valait mieux partir à la découverte du Manoir avec la luminosité de la nuit, tout est différent, on ne perçoit pas les mêmes choses, même les sons diffèrent et puis il fallait, il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Il ne dormait qu'avec un simple boxer, il mit donc un jean et sortit sans prendre la peine de mettre des chaussures, ou encore un tee-shirt. De toute manière, il avait bien l'intention de remonter dans sa chambre se préparer bien avant le lever des autres. A chaque pas, le parquet grinçait et il avait peur de réveiller les habitants du Manoir. Harry commença l'inspection par la Salle à manger, là où ils avaient dîné hier soir. La table était à l'instar de tout ce qui avait trait avec le Manoir, immense, le jeune homme pensait qu'une dizaine de personnes pourrait s'y installer à l'aise un peu comme les tables du réfectoire à Poudlard que les étudiants appelaient la Grand Salle à la différence que la table était en merisier et non pas en simple plaqué et que l'écusson de la famille Malefoy était gravé. Le jeune homme bougeait élégamment parmi tous les meubles, il laissait sa main pâle glisser sur le rebord de la cheminée, sur la table, le buffet, un peu partout finalement. Avec le silence de cette fin de nuit, il trouvait que le manoir était reposant, calme, un lieu parfait. Il continua l'inspection des lieux au rez-de-chaussée, ainsi il savait à présent que les pièces auxquelles il avait accès étaient toutes agencées avec goût, avec le même charme discret de la haute aristocratie anglaise qui n'a pas besoin de montrer l'étendue de sa fortune. Une pièce attira un peu plus son attention, la bibliothèque. Des pans de mur entiers sur lesquels reposaient des étagères remplies de livres et au milieu trônaient deux superbes fauteuils en cuir séparés d'une table. La curiosité d'Harry fut la plus forte et il s'avança sur l'un des fauteuils sur lequel reposait un livre ouvert. Il le prit en main alors qu'il s'asseyait, il le feuilletait négligemment, c'était un recueil de sonnets de William Shakespeare, comme tout bon Anglais il avait étudié certains d'entre eux au lycée et il avait adoré. Harry se replongea aussitôt dans les textes avec un réel plaisir, d'autant plus que le soleil se levait progressivement et sa lumière devenait plus intense dans toute la pièce. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, sans bouger.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤lmhplmhplmhplmhplmhp¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lucius fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil que laissaient filtrer les persiennes de sa chambre. Il devait à peine être sept heures, c'était toujours à cette heure-là qu'il se réveillait, précis comme un métronome. Il avait toujours le même rituel, il se douchait, sortait prendre l'air profitant du calme d'une nouvelle journée quelque soit le temps, même sous la pluie, puis après il s'enfermait dans son bureau, loin des autres. Il ne quittait quasiment jamais son Manoir sauf les jours où il devait siéger à la Chambre des Lords. Et aujourd'hui, ce premier jour de grandes vacances ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il descendit dans le hall, tout était calme comme d'habitude, de toute manière, il ne s'attendait pas à voir débouler son fils ou même Harry à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait aucune raison d'abord. Il faisait un temps magnifique en ce début d'été, un peu de vent apportait la fraîcheur nécessaire à une journée qui s'annonçait comme très agréable. Il aurait bien voulu aller faire un tour dans le parc et ne revenir que dans plusieurs heures mais il devait s'occuper des affaires courantes, il n'avait toujours pas par exemple répondu au Baron Nott. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau quand il remarqua que la porte de la bibliothèque était entrouverte, il se décida à aller voir qui était entré. Il repéra deux jambes se balançant tranquillement, par-dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Le Lord s'avança, à pas de loup et il trouva Harry plongé dans son livre de sonnets. Il se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa visiblement gêné, il tenait machinalement le livre contre son torse.

« Oh, pardon, je… je…

- Bonjour, Harry, ça va ? Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

- Euh, oui, c'est vrai, bonjour, Monsieur. Euh.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un debout, à cette heure-ci. D'habitude, les jeunes adolescents préfèrent passer un maximum de temps au lit.

- C'est sûr que Drago, vu comme je le connais, on ne le reverra pas avant le début de cet après-midi. J'aurai bien voulu en faire autant mais bon.

- Un problème avec la chambre ?

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, rien à voir avec ici, je vous rassure.

- Tant mieux. Tu lis Shakespeare ?

- J'ai trouvé le livre qui traînait et j'en ai profité pour me replonger dedans, j'ai adoré étudier ses sonnets, tout le monde dit ça, je le sais mais ça reste toujours aussi moderne.

- Je comprends moi aussi, j'ai adoré étudier cet auteur quand j'étais jeune, j'étais réellement fasciné.

- Je suppose donc que c'est vous qui lisez cet ouvrage…

- Effectivement, mais je suis heureux que quelqu'un d'autre à part moi puisse s'intéresser à la littérature ici. Pour mon plus grand malheur, mon unique fils est un scientifique, un chimiste dans l'âme, et j'ai eu beau essayer de tout faire pour qu'il s'intéresse aux arts des lettres, je crains que rien n'y a fait. »

Harry sourit et roula des yeux, lui aussi avait essayé un bon nombre de fois de faire en sorte que Drago s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à ses réactions chimiques et malheureusement, pour l'instant, c'était un échec sur toute la ligne. Le jeune homme tendit le livre qu'il avait emprunté à son propriétaire.

« Tenez, je vous le rends.

- Tu sais, tu peux le garder si tu veux, j'ai tellement l'habitude de le lire et de le relire depuis le temps que je connais les poèmes presque par cœur.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Enfin à moins que tu préfères emprunter un autre livre de la bibliothèque…

- Bien, merci, je vais pour l'instant relire celui-ci.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit hier soir et je le pensai, considère-toi ici comme chez toi et donc quand tu voudras emprunter un autre livre ne te gêne pas. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?…

- Attendre le lever de Monsieur Drago et après je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'il aura une idée…

- Le connaissant, il t'obligera à aller faire un match de tennis. »

L'adolescent grimaça, il DE-TES-TAIT le tennis, une catastrophe, il se souvenait qu'une après-midi où ils n'avaient pas cours, Drago l'avait obligé à jouer contre lui et non seulement il n'avait pas gagné un seul jeu mais en plus il avait été courbaturé pendant au moins quatre jours après le match.

« Vous avez un terrain de tennis ?

- Vu ta tête, je dirai que malheureusement pour toi, oui. Et n'espère pas qu'il pleuve, il est couvert.

- Je suis maudit, il va vouloir jouer tous les jours que Dieu fait.

- Marchande, s'il te propose un match, tu n'as qu'à lui proposer de lire, tu verras, il abandonnera très rapidement.

- Sage conseil, j'y penserai à l'occasion… Et vous ? Enfin, je veux dire… Je me demandais juste que fait un représentant de la Chambre des Lords, quand il ne siège pas.

- Il s'ennuie, Harry, il s'ennuie… Sauf quand il parle avec son jeune invité. »

Harry sourit au châtelain.

« J'ai une idée.

- Je suis tout ouï, Harry.

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour ce matin ?

- Rien qui ne peut se reporter.

- Vous… Vous accepteriez de passer cette matinée avec moi en attendant que Drago se lève, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, enfin si vous le voulez bien sûr.

- Vois-tu Harry, je m'attendais à passer une autre matinée des plus mornes mais je pense que ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas, après tout. Je te proposerais bien de faire un tour dans le parc enfin si tu acceptes bien entendu et peut-être trouveras-tu un endroit que tu pourras peindre…

- Très bien, il me faudrait juste un quart d'heure le temps de me préparer, je ne pense pas que je devrais sortir ainsi. »

Harry s'était levé d'un bond du confortable fauteuil et se dirigeait directement vers la porte de la bibliothèque, sans prêter plus d'attention à Lucius qui détailla inconsciemment, la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'éloignait, un corps pâle, mince, si ce n'est frêle, une taille fine et des cheveux lui tombant bas sur la nuque, Lucius n'avait pas de mal à croire que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas le sport, il était à peine musclé. Il était vraiment loin du portrait de l'adolescent type, peut-être un peu trop loin.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Lucius vit arriver sur le perron une tornade brune, et un sourire franchit ses lèvres à la vue du jeune homme gracile.

« Prêt, Harry ?

- Bien sûr. »

Le soleil était parfaitement levé à présent et il colorait les environs d'une jolie teinte dorée, vraiment la journée s'annonçait comme magnifique.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène où ? Sur le terrain de tennis ?

- Par pitié, c'est sans doute l'un des premiers endroits où va m'emmener Drago, alors plus tard je verrai cet endroit maudit et mieux ce sera. »

Harry commençait à sortir son paquet de cigarettes et le tendit à Lucius qui accepta l'offre. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de remettre le paquet dans la poche arrière de son jean et de prendre une cigarette pour lui-même que déjà Lucius présentait son briquet devant le visage d'Harry.

« Je vais te montrer l'un de mes endroits préférés près du lac.

- Lac ? Juste une question, le parc fait combien de superficie ?

- Je ne saurais trop te le dire, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé, j'ai juste hérité du manoir de mon père comme Drago en héritera bientôt, mais probablement plusieurs dizaines d'hectares, enfin je suppose… »

Les deux hommes marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sur un petit chemin rocailleux sans vraiment parler, par moment, ils échangeaient des banalités sur le paysage, la douceur du temps mais rien de vraiment transcendant. A tour de rôle, ils s'observaient, le plus âgé était fasciné par la vie, la jeunesse qui se dégageaient des traits de l'adolescent et au contraire, le plus jeune s'interrogeait sur l'indifférence, le cynisme qui se peignaient sur le visage de Lucius, comme s'il ne croyait plus en rien ou plutôt comme s'il était fatigué de tout. Ils avaient marché pendant près d'une demi-heure et ils commençaient à apercevoir le lac. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois aux bords.

« C'est quoi alors votre endroit préféré ?

- Le grand chêne… »

Harry se dirigea vers le grand arbre que l'homme lui avait désigné. Le garçon passa sa main sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre et inspira fortement pour s'imprégner des éléments. Lucius le suivit.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ici que vous avez échangé votre tout premier baiser.

- Non, c'est ici que je me réfugiais quand je n'allais pas bien, c'était mon refuge, oui c'est ça, mon refuge. Il me permettait de me sentir libre, loin des autres. Et puis on a une belle vue sur une grande partie du parc, on devine même le Manoir. Quand j'étais jeune, je pouvais passer des heures, assis contre le tronc de l'arbre, à l'époque, je me disais que j'aimerais bien rester juste là, éternellement. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici. »

Harry ne résista pas, il tira le bras de Lucius et l'obligea à s'installer comme il le faisait durant sa jeunesse. Lorsque l'adolescent leva la tête en direction du père de Drago, il vit de la joie, de la vie dans son regard comme s'il revoyait des images d'antan. Ils restèrent un certain temps, silencieux n'écoutant que les bruits de la nature, des oiseaux, des insectes, du vent dans le feuillage du chêne. Harry avait eu une idée bien précise du tableau qui pourrait peindre en cet endroit. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait demander ou bien attendre, il ne voulait surtout pas mettre mal à l'aise son hôte. Il le fit malgré tout, après tout, que risquait-il.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur,…

- Hm.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Ce cadre serait parfait pour un tableau.

- Eh bien, fais comme tu le souhaites, je pense que tu auras le temps les matins si tu te lèves d'aussi bonne heure.

- Ce n'est pas ça, enfin pas exactement. Je voudrais surtout que… que vous me serviez de modèle, dans cette pose.

- Moi ? »

Harry sentit le regard inquisiteur de Lucius se poser sur lui et comme un enfant pris en faute, il avait du mal à rester calme, il tapait nerveusement du pied sur la terre humide et prit une autre cigarette qu'il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à allumer.

« Je ne voulais pas vous importuner, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

- Pourquoi Harry ? »

Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il n'aurait pas dû lui suggérer de poser pour lui, mais c'était ce regard. Déjà cette nuit, il voulait capter toutes les nuances de ce regard bleu et assis sous cet arbre, Lucius n'était plus aussi vide que ce que l'on pouvait craindre et Harry voulait en garder une trace. Le jeune homme souffla profondément et décida que finalement, la franchise était probablement la meilleure des défenses.

« Votre regard, il est différent, il n'est plus voilé. »

Harry définitivement ne tenait plus en place, il ne lui demandait pourtant rien d'irréparable, ni de poser nu. Il se releva et tendit sa main à Lucius qui l'accepta bien volontiers.

« Rentrons, vous avez probablement du travail qui va vous attendre à votre bureau. Monsieur, ne faites pas attention à tout ce que je viens de dire, je ne dois pas être encore assez réveillé et puis vous n'aurez sans doute pas assez de temps. »

Le retour au Manoir se passa dans un silence absolu, ils n'entendaient plus que le bruit de leurs chaussures sur le chemin. Ils l'atteignirent assez rapidement, la matinée était largement entamée. Quand ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, Lucius dit sobrement 'J'accepte et puis après tout qui suis-je pour refuser de servir comme modèle à un grand peintre.'. Harry réussit miraculeusement à ne pas sauter au cou de l'adulte pour le remercier mais le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage ne laissait que peu de doutes.

A suivre…

Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances… A dans quinze jours…

NDA : Pour les lecteurs de « Harry Potter et l'héritier de Dumbledore », suite à un ennui technique, je n'ai pas pu avancer sur la rédaction du prochain chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée, il va falloir attendre mon retour de vacances. Merci de votre compréhension. A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4:Au détour d’un couloir ou

**Salut tout le monde, il y a deux semaines, je laissais Lucius acceptant l'offre d'Harry, pour qu'il devienne son modèle mais la suite de la journée risque de moins lui plaire… Bonne lecture**

**Merci tout le monde de me lire…**

**Chapitre 4 : Au détour d'un couloir ou d'une bibliothèque**

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le Manoir, Lucius laissa Harry se débrouiller tout seul en attendant que Drago vienne le rejoindre, il avait hésité mais son minimum de conscience professionnelle avait pris le dessus, il se devait de lire un nouveau projet de loi proposé par le gouvernement sur une future taxe immobilière dont il ne savait que penser. Harry semblait le comprendre et puis il ne pouvait pas décemment imposer sa présence à l'aristocrate. Juste avant de le laisser seul dans la bibliothèque, Harry lui avait avoué aimer l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce, surtout que l'odeur du vieux papier l'avait toujours calmé.

« Harry, au fait, pour le tableau, nous en reparlerons demain, à moins que l'offre ne tienne plus.

- Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. On verra cela plus en détail demain. Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres. »

Finalement, il ne se retrouvèrent tous les trois réunis qu'au moment du déjeuner, Narcissa avait encore prétexté une migraine et Lucius avait refusé de retourner encore lui demander de venir, elle le ferait probablement tôt ou tard et à vrai dire il n'était pas pressé de voir la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en rencontrant Harry. Drago semblait avoir à peine émergé d'un sommeil digne de celui de la Belle au bois dormant. Lucius en entrant dans la Salle à manger n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de se moquer gentiment de son fils si fatigué.

« Drago, tu es sûr que tu as assez dormi, tu me sembles encore fatigué, il ne faudrait pas que tu t'épuises avec tout ce que tu as fait ce matin.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je peux profiter enfin du repos que j'ai bien mérité. Vous le savez bien pourtant qu'à Poudlard, tout le monde doit être debout à 6 heures 30, sauf le dimanche où miraculeusement, le vieux Directeur nous permet de rester au lit jusqu'à 8 heures. Il n'y a bien qu'Harry qui puisse tenir ce rythme. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait pour être toujours réveillé avant les autres comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de se reposer. »

Lucius n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil Harry quand Drago lui avait parlé des problèmes de sommeil de ce dernier, le jeune homme n'avait pas semblé alors très à l'aise et l'espace d'un instant, Lucius eut même l'impression de voir de la tristesse, de la gêne, dans le regard de l'adolescent, comme si cela lui avait échappé et qu'il essayait de cacher quelque chose derrière toute cette bonne humeur. Enfin ce n'était qu'une impression confuse, rien de vraiment très probant. L'adulte décida de changer de sujet sur un terrain probablement moins glissant.

« Tiens en parlant de vieux Directeur, comment va ce cher Dumbledore ?

- C'est incroyable, Monsieur, malgré c'est presque quatre-vingt ans, il dirige cette école un peu comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui. Il est gentil, prévenant, à l'écoute de ce que souhaitent les pensionnaires de Poudlard, une sorte de papy gâteau. Malheureusement, c'est le seul membre de l'équipe professorale qui soit ainsi, les autres sont tous plus déprimants les uns que les autres, je me suis toujours imaginé qu'ils organisaient chaque année un grand concours pour savoir lequel fera le cours le plus navrant. Et puis, ils ne s'intéressent à rien d'autre qu'à Poudlard et à leurs misérables cours comme si le monde extérieur ne présentait aucun intérêt, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté leur Ecosse natale ou ce foutu lycée.

- Oui, enfin, dis plutôt que Dumbledore soit le seul qui trouve grâce à tes yeux là-bas, car tu es son préféré et qu'il a accepté que tu ais une salle rien que pour toi, pour que tu puisses peindre en toute liberté contrairement aux autres et principalement McGo qui n'y voyaient que du favoritisme.

- Ne me parle pas d'elle, Drago, tu sais bien ce que j'en pense, je voulais juste un atelier pour pouvoir peindre au calme, mais pour elle bien évidemment c'était du favoritisme, elle ne comprend jamais rien, de toute manière, elle ne m'aime pas car je ne comprends rien dans les mathématiques et tout le monde sait bien que pour elle, rien n'a d'importance, mis à part ses chats et ses cours de mathématiques.

- Et Dumbledore… »

Les deux adolescents s'étaient retournés vers Lucius, interloqués pour ne pas dire dégoûtés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry laissa même échapper de ses lèvres une interjection qui ne laissait pas planer de doute quant à ses véritables pensées. Le père de Drago avait été surpris de leur réaction car s'il est vrai qu'à l'époque où il était élève à Poudlard peu de personnes étaient au courant, il avait cru que tout avait finalement été découvert depuis le temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites, Père ? McGo avec le vieux Dumbledore…

- Je peux bien le raconter, il y a prescription depuis le temps, c'est ce que j'avais pu en déduire quand j'étais élève à Poudlard, je les avais surpris au détour d'un couloir, une nuit.

- Et vous croyez qu'ils sont, sont encore…

- Oui, enfin, elle est toujours restée à Poudlard depuis tout ce temps et elle ne semble pas pressée de trouver un autre poste.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, ils semblent tous tellement morts, dans cette école et McGo plus que tous les autres.

- Tu sais, Harry, les gens évoluent avec le temps et à l'époque même si elle était déjà très rigide avec les principes, elle n'avait alors guère plus de trente ans et aucun élève ne pensait qu'elle était une vieille femme décrépie comme tu sembles le croire, je peux te l'affirmer et même pour être totalement honnête, elle était plutôt jolie à regarder et beaucoup d'entre nous étaient intéressés.

- Père, s'il vous plaît épargner nous la vision d'une bande de lycéens fantasmant sur McGo, je crois que je ne serai pas capable de m'en remettre.

- Et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité.

- En attendant ce n'est pas vous qui allez repenser à cette histoire au prochain cours de mathématiques et se demander ce que fabrique mon Professeur la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec le Directeur et surtout comment se fait-il qu'elle ait choisi une personne de plus de vingt ans son aîné alors qu'elle aurait pu choisir apparemment n'importe qui dans le vivier des jeunes étudiants pour parfaire leur éducation.

- Drago et le romantisme.

- Oh, ça te va bien Harry de me faire la morale, dis-moi que tu ne le penses pas toi aussi.

- Honnêtement, non, j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer une McGo différente de celle que nous côtoyons et sincèrement, je me figure mal Dumbledore la choisir et non, Drago, cela n'a rien avoir avec la différence d'âge, et si tu veux mon avis, Dumbledore a toujours été plus jeune qu'elle dans sa tête. Il est tellement plus moderne, plus progressiste, les quelques progrès dans les méthodes d'éducation à Poudlard, c'est à lui qu'on les doit et je pense que si le conseil d'administration lui en avait laissé la possibilité, il aurait été encore plus loin.

- J'ai beau le savoir que tu le défends contre vents et marées, ça me surprend toujours.

- Et oui, Drago que ça te plaise ou non, je suis l'homme de Dumbledore.

- Oh, pitié, Harry, épargne-moi tout ça.

- Harry, ne te laisse pas faire par Drago, tu as tout à fait raison, Albus était déjà à mon époque l'un des membres d'enseignement qui se démarquait par son modernisme, sa gentillesse et sa proximité avec ses étudiants, je suis entièrement de ton avis.

- Merci Monsieur, et puis de toute manière, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il y a bien longtemps que les sarcasmes de votre fils ne m'atteignent plus du tout.

- Ne te gêne pas pour moi, Harry ! Tu me fais passer pour quoi auprès de Père !

- Drago, bien au contraire, pour une fois que je vois quelqu'un ne pas être totalement sous l'emprise d'un Malefoy ni obnubilé par les titres de la famille, et de surcroît, capable de te tenir tête. De toute façon, mon fils, ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas. Par contre, Harry, je dois admettre que tu me surprends. Tu es intelligent, drôle et très mature pour ton âge mais surtout tu arrives à faire taire mon fils et ça, ça tient de l'exploit. »

Drago boudait légèrement, il avait comme l'impression que les deux autres se liguaient contre lui mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il était un Malefoy et surtout il avait une arme décisive et c'est d'ailleurs son père qui lui permit de reprendre très rapidement l'avantage.

« Alors, sans ça, vous savez ce que vous allez faire cette après-midi ?

- Bien sûr, dans toute ta liste de compliments pour Harry, tu n'as pas souligné qu'il était en très grande forme physique et je pense qu'une partie de tennis lui serait plus que profitable. Ca te convient comme programme, Harry ?

- Ben, tu sais, on est ici pour deux mois, on pourrait peut-être envisager une partie plus tard, il faut savoir attendre les bonnes choses.

- Allez, Harry, s'il te plaît, pour moi… »

Malgré un profond soupir, Harry se laissa facilement convaincre par le blond qui lui souriait, avec un regard totalement attendrissant et il semblait tout simplement inimaginable de résister à ses petits yeux larmoyants. Il faut dire que Drago était passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation et de la roublardise et qu'il avait un don pour parvenir à ses fins, en tout cas, il savait tout particulièrement comment manœuvrer le brun à son avantage. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de contempler le visage défait de l'ami de son fils, il venait de céder à son corps défendant de jouer à un jeu qu'il semblait réellement exécré.

Le repas fini, Lucius vaqua à ses occupations le reste de la journée, lisant différents projets législatifs tous plus rébarbatifs les uns que les autres, il était épuisé lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il allait choisir un roman pour passer le temps, probablement un roman français du XIXème siècle, il avait une préférence très nette pour Maupassant. Il posait sa main sur la poignée de porte quand il entendit une voix, il la reconnut aussitôt, c'était celle de son fils.

« Harry, tu n'en as pas assez ? »

Lucius avait légèrement entrouvert la porte, il pouvait voir Harry sur l'un des deux fauteuils, de là où il était, il pouvait deviner que son fils avait pris place sur l'autre fauteuil. Il aurait dû manifester sa présence mais il fut captivé par son jeune invité. Harry était en train de dessiner, son visage était totalement tourné vers la feuille qu'il avait calée sur ses genoux repliés.

« Drago, tu avais accepté pourtant, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en aurai bientôt terminé et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Et puis après tout, j'ai bien accepté de faire cette stupide partie de tennis, tu pourrais bien faire un effort. »

Le jeune homme avait à peine levé les yeux en direction de son ami, quand il s'adressa à Drago, il semblait ne pas avoir besoin d'observer pour le dessiner comme s'il connaissait par cœur les traits de son modèle.

« Oui et bien si tu te dépêchais, je te proposerais bien une autre séance sportive, des plus agréables.

- Dray, tu sais très bien qu'elle sera ma réponse.

- OUI, bien sûr chéri.

- Dans tes rêves, certainement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, lors de la fête de fin d'année. Tu me rappelles quand c'était, une semaine au moins.

- Nous étions tous les deux bourrés, Dray, ça ne compte pas.

- Et le 1er juin, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, je crois. Nous avons passé de très bons moments, je le reconnais, mais tu ne m'aimes pas, du moins pas autant que je le voudrais et un jour ou l'autre, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu sais bien ce que je pense, nous avons à peine dix-sept ans, il faut s'amuser, tant que nous le pouvons. »

Et sans même écouter un traître mot de ce que lui avait répondu Harry, Drago s'était levé du confortable fauteuil en cuir et se dirigeait tel un chat, droit vers le brun, le regard brûlant, il lui ôta lentement le carton à dessin des mains et en profita pour lui caresser furtivement le dessus de ses mains.

« Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien. Dit-il malicieusement, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Je veux savoir à quel point tu es capable de résister à toutes tes bonnes résolutions et puis comme tu me l'as dit au repas de midi, on va passer deux mois ici, tu auras tout le temps de finir ce dessin.

- Dray, ce n'est pas… »

Harry aurait voulu finir la phrase 'Dray, ce n'est pas raisonnable, cela ne nous mènera nulle part et tu le sais bien'. Mais il n'avait pas pu, il n'avait pas eu le temps, Drago avait repoussé son ami contre le dossier du fauteuil d'une main douce mais ferme et déjà, il commençait à prendre place sur les genoux, il mordillait et suçait le cou à la peau d'albâtre, il savait exactement comment faire pour faire réagir Harry. Cela faisait déjà près d'un an que leur 'relation' avait démarré, au début ce n'était qu'un jeu pour Drago, il n'avait que peu prêté attention au jeune homme gracile jusque là, ils se côtoyaient depuis près de cinq ans mais Harry et Drago n'avaient que peu de point en commun. Le blond était sportif, séducteur, entouré d'une cour de prétendants et prétendantes alors que le garçon aux yeux émeraude était certes assez bavard mais il avait toujours une réserve, de peur peut-être de trop se dévoiler et surtout, depuis toujours il avait sur lui un crayon et du papier pour pouvoir dessiner dès que l'occasion se présentait. Les débuts furent plus que difficiles Harry avait eu du mal à croire que Drago veuille plus le connaître car il l'intriguait et il avait fallu à Dray s'armer de patience pour qu'il entre dans le cercle des amis et finalement dans le lit du brun. Drago savait qu'Harry avait raison, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il appréciait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble mais surtout, même si Drago ne l'avait encore jamais avoué à Harry, le brun le fascinait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, que le jour où il lui avait adressé pour la première fois la parole. Cette propension à parler sans arrêt pour combler un vide sans qu'il ne révèle le VRAI mystère n'avait jamais cessé de l'intriguer. Harry lui avait évidemment raconté son enfance, les maltraitances dont il avait été victime mais Drago se doutait que ce n'était pas tout, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait réconforté au cœur de la nuit froide, alors qu'il pleurait comme un petit enfant entre ses bras après avoir fait des cauchemars. Et puis il y avait ses dessins. S'il avait pu, avant de mieux connaître Harry, rire de cette lubie de traîner toujours avec lui du matériel de dessin, Drago l'admettait aujourd'hui bien volontiers, il avait totalement changé d'avis, il trouvait que ces dessins étaient de vraies splendeurs, il avait l'impression qu'Harry captait l'essence même des gens et la retranscrivait sur papier pour la garder éternellement pour lui.

Drago laissait des traces humides sur le trajet de la jugulaire et Harry avait fermé les yeux pour totalement profiter de la sensation. C'était si bon, comme toujours. Il cédait toujours face à Drago, une sorte de rituel, il avait beau à chaque fois vouloir prendre du recul, il suffisait que l'autre garçon le regarde avec ses grands yeux argentés et toute sa volonté s'envolait. Les doigts du plus grand se perdait sous la chemise du brun et suivaient les os des côtes, et Harry réagit, le blond le connaissait parfaitement. La bouche de Drago se perdait en des milliers de petits baisers sur le cou de l'autre garçon, avant de s'unir furieusement, passionnément aux lèvres de son petit ami. Les doigts agiles s'attaquaient déjà aux boutons de la chemise du brun dont les mains ne quittaient pas l'accoudoir qu'il serrait nerveusement, frénétiquement.

Lucius qui n'avait pas cessé d'observer la scène, était en admiration devant le jeune brun qui se laissait aller, il dégageait une telle douceur, un tel abandon entre les bras de son fils. Il ne réagit finalement que quand il se rendit compte que son fils commençait à descendre la fermeture éclair d'Harry et également à descendre lentement par terre. Il partit alors, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il entendit toutefois les dernières paroles de Drago.

« Prêt à jouer… »

Lucius resta au milieu du couloir et s'appuya contre le mur, il avait du mal à se figurer que cette scène l'avait si perturbé qu'il n'avait pas pensé à s'éclipser dès qu'il avait compris. Devant ses yeux, il revoyait le visage d'Harry s'abandonnant au plaisir, les yeux fermés. Une question se répétait en lui, comment son fils faisait pour se comporter ainsi, avec Harry, jouer avec ses sentiments alors qu'il semblait si doux, si fragile et en même temps si passionné. L'aristocrate décida de retourner dans son bureau mais il avait du mal à se concentrer perdu dans ses pensées, le visage d'Harry le poursuivait.

A suivre…

Pour ceux qui tomberaient sur ce chapitre au hasard (les alertes ne semblent pas fonctionner), je voulais juste signaler que si vous êtes lecteur d'Harry Potter et l'héritier de Dumbledore, j'ai publié un nouveau chapitre hier…


	5. Chapter 5 : Une soirée étrange

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici la suite, la dernière fois, Lucius avait surpris Harry et Drago dans la bibliothèque et il était parti. Que va-t-il faire ?

Je m'excuse mais je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews cette semaine car je suis malade, je poste juste mon chapitre et je répondrai à tous vos messages dès que je le pourrai…

Merci encore et bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 5 : Une soirée étrange.**

Harry reboutonnait son pantalon, gêné, devant le regard inquisiteur de Drago, il avait, une nouvelle fois, cédé aux avances du blond facilement, trop facilement et il le regrettait, il n'aurait pas dû accepter de coucher avec lui dans la bibliothèque. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible face à lui ? Alors que cela faisait des mois que cette relation ne lui convenait plus, il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'attentionné, doux et surtout AMOUREUX et pas de quelqu'un qui était seulement attiré physiquement par lui.

« Drago ?

- Oui ? »

Le plus grand des deux affalé sur le fauteuil et qui n'avait pas encore commencé de se rhabiller, encore brumeux de ce qu'il venait de vivre, regardait avec des yeux de chat affamé le brun qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Nous… nous ne devons plus le faire. Tu m'avais dit à Poudlard que tu arrêterais.

- Harry, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas résister à la tentation. »

Il souriait de toutes ses dents face au jeune peintre qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa nudité ou de la rougeur embarrassée qui colorait les joues de son ami, le blond se leva, d'un coup hors du fauteuil et enserra la taille de l'autre qui essayait de se dégager, en vain.

« Allez, Harry, on a passé un bon moment, nous savons, toi et moi qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments, enfin, du moins pas ce type de sentiments, mais, on ne fait rien de mal non plus, alors cesse de te prendre la tête, l'artiste… »

Le reste ne fut à nouveau que soupirs et profonds gémissements…

Lucius, de son côté, s'était enfermé dans son bureau depuis bientôt deux heures et il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa cachette. Il ne savait pas comment faire, sa réaction face à la scène qu'il avait surprise le laissait perplexe et les traits du visage d'Harry se détendre, prendre du plaisir le hantait encore et c'était perturbant, réellement perturbant. Pour se donner une impression de maîtriser la situation, il avait besoin de s'occuper et après avoir écrit une lettre au Baron Nott, il rangeait à présent des papiers dans son bureau, lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un frappait des coups puissants à la porte. Ce ne pouvait être Dobby, jamais il ne s'était manifesté aussi bruyamment, il en aurait été mort de peur et de honte. Sa voix se fit sèche :

« Entrez. »

Son fils fit son apparition, il semblait assez soucieux, ses mains étaient crispées.

« Père, nous vous attendons depuis vingt minutes pour manger. Vous ne venez pas ?

- J'avais programmé de rester ici à ranger mon bureau, je n'aime pas que Dobby le fasse pour moi, je n'ai pas assez confiance, il serait capable de jeter le texte du dernier projet de loi et puis je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, vous êtes des adolescents, vous ne devez attendre que ça, que les adultes s'éclipsent…

- Ce n'est pas ça, Mère est descendue, elle veut dîner avec nous et je ne pense pas que c'est judicieux de laisser Harry et moi, seuls face à elle. »

Lucius souffla, la rencontre allait finalement avoir lieu. Il savait après toutes ces années de vie commune, comment elle allait réagir, il était persuadé que Narcissa mènerait la vie dure à l'adolescent, à son corps défendant bien sûr mais elle le ferait. Pour l'instant, l'aristocrate n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait s'y prendre, sangloter jusqu'à en écoeurer son fils et son petit-ami, les faire culpabiliser, les harceler. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Drago avait raison, il ne pouvait définitivement pas les laisser seuls. Il se leva alors de son bureau et sans rajouter un mot, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle à manger. Il vit en premier sa femme assise comme à son habitude en bout de table, le plus loin possible de la place qu'occupait Lucius. Elle avait quitté pour une fois son peignoir, mais toute notion d'espoir qu'elle puisse pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie depuis des années, se comporter normalement, s'était évanoui lorsque Lucius prit place et la regarda dans ses yeux. Elle semblait paniquée et jetait des petits regards dans la direction d'Harry, comme s'il pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment et Lucius ne craignait réellement, qu'une seule chose, qu'elle ne refasse l'une de ses crises d'hystérie.

Il se souvenait de sa dernière crise, elle s'était produite, il y avait environ deux ans. C'était arrivé chez la Comtesse Zabini qui les avait invités, elle organisait un grand brunch pour fêter l'anniversaire de son fils Blaise, un ami de Drago. Narcissa s'était à peu près bien comportée, elle ne s'était presque pas plainte de ses migraines, jusqu'au moment où elle était entrée dans un état d'énervement incroyable, Lucius n'avait jamais compris ce qui s'était passé, avait-elle abusé de ses antidépresseurs qu'elle prenait de plus en plus souvent ou avait-elle trop bu. Peu importait. Toujours est il qu'elle s'était emportée, elle s'était mise à crier et à pleurer mais surtout elle avait tenu des propos incohérents sur des gens qui lui en voulaient et qui allaient l'empoisonner. La famille Malefoy avait dû s'éclipser d'urgence, heureusement, cet incident ne fit pas énormément de remous par la suite, enfin du moins personne ne fit de remarques désobligeantes à Lucius et l'histoire ne fut pas divulguée par la presse au grand public, la plupart des nobles anglais craignaient la puissance de la famille Malefoy et avaient eu peur de la réaction de Lucius, avec raison.

Depuis ce jour, ils n'allaient plus nulle part en soirée, de toute manière, les invitations s'étaient faites beaucoup plus rare à l'époque. Ils ne recevaient également que très rarement sauf Severus Snape, le seul vrai ami de Lucius, il le connaissait depuis l'époque où ils étudiaient ensemble à Poudlard. Suite à cette journée chez les Zabini, Lucius avait eu recours à des spécialistes des troubles mentaux, leur diagnostic était sans appel, Narcissa souffrait d'une dépression majeure et d'agoraphobie. Et avec le temps tous ses symptômes avaient empiré, elle ne supportait quasiment plus personne, actuellement, sauf Winky, Drago et à la limite Lucius. Le médecin qui soignait Narcissa depuis des années avait eu beau modifier les traitements, rien n'y avait fait. Et c'était à cause de cette agoraphobie que jusqu'à présent et malgré ses conseils, Lucius n'avait pas fait interner son épouse en hôpital psychiatrique, il avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas prête à affronter d'autres personnes et que cela ne la traumatise un peu plus, peut-être avait-il tort. Et puis, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il avait de l'affection pour elle, elle était avant tout la mère de son fils. Evidemment, il ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé et leur mariage avait été arrangé à la sortie de leurs études, il avait accepté leur union à l'époque, comme la plupart des aristocrates, sans vraiment discuter, il n'avait pas été aussi courageux que Severus. Il ne l'avait pas regretté cependant, ils avaient eu un fils qui le remplissait de joie et fierté mais parfois cette vie qu'il n'avait pas choisie lui pesait et parfois, il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, tout quitter définitivement pour enfin faire ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsque Winky servit le premier plat, une soupe de légumes frais, personne ne disait rien, personne n'osait lever la tête, Lucius attendait que sa femme prenne les devants et entame la conversation, elle n'avait pas revu son fils depuis des mois et comme lui la veille elle avait sans doute des choses à apprendre. Effectivement, après quelques minutes, elle commença à parler.

« Mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ? Ton début de vacances se déroule bien, je n'ai pas pu vous accueillir hier soir, je le regrette, tu sais comment cela se passe… »

Drago acquiesça, il savait parfaitement comment cela se passait d'habitude, il se sentait mal à l'aise, il faisait tourner son couteau dans sa main droite, nerveusement. Il aimait sa mère mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit désagréable avec Harry, il redoutait le moment où elle éclaterait en sanglots en reprochant que personne ne l'écoute, que personne ne s'intéresse à elle, ce qui finirait probablement par arriver. Quand il avait écrit à son père, il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Mais Harry se retrouvait vraiment acculé et puis le blond y avait vu son intérêt, passer deux mois sans les autres élèves avec le jeune peintre.

« Drago, as-tu eu les félicitations du jury encore ? Ton père ne me l'a pas dit.

- Oui, mère.

- Il a comme à chaque fois fini deuxième de la promotion juste derrière ma meilleure amie. »

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter son petit commentaire, il est vrai qu'il A-DO-RAIT taquiner le blond en lui rappelant que malgré ses prédispositions en mathématiques et chimie, il n'arrivait pas le premier, il savait instantanément que Drago se renfrognait, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry, il disait très souvent que ce n'était qu'une espèce de miss je sais tout qui passe plus de temps le nez dans ses livres qu'à vivre. Harry fixait Drago dont le regard s'était allumé, il allait continuer sur sa lancée mais Narcissa ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Votre meilleure amie ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est la personne la plus…

- Ce n'est donc pas Drago, votre meilleur ami. »

Harry aurait pu faire remarquer à son hôtesse, qu'une même personne pouvait avoir plusieurs 'meilleurs amis', il avait bien Ron Weasley et Hermione mais il devait admettre que c'était la vérité, Drago et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis, juste le temps pour que le blond accède à son objectif principal, le lit du brun. Depuis, était née une amitié curieuse, ambiguë mais sincère.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé chez elle, si vous tenez tellement à elle ?

- Narcissa !

- Mère comme je l'avais écrit dans ma lettre, Harry n'avait pas d'autres possibilité.

- Mon amie Hermione Granger est partie pour ses vacances avec son petit ami et toute sa famille en Egypte, ce voyage était prévu depuis des mois et vraiment je ne pouvais pas aller là-bas.

- Ou chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Un ami de votre famille ?

- Le seul adulte que je connaisse en dehors des Dursley, mon parrain, qui aurait pu m'accueillir, est mort… »

Le garçon semblait s'affaisser sur sa chaise, Lucius devait intervenir, il ne méritait pas ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser Narcissa continuer dans cette voie, il aurait bien dit à sa femme de retourner dans sa chambre mais il n'osait pas, il ne voulait pas affronter une énième crise de larmes, pas ce soir, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Sa voix se fit d'abord calme et douce quand il s'adressa au jeune adolescent, puis froide pour sa femme.

« Harry, ce n'est pas la peine que tu te justifies, Drago a toujours été très clair, tu n'avais pas le choix. Narcissa, ce n'est qu'un adolescent, nous ne pouvions le laisser seul comme ceux qui se prétendent être sa famille. Nous n'allons pas recommencer encore une fois cette conversation inutile !

- Chéri, tu sais ce que je pense. »

Effectivement, Lucius savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait, que ce jeune garçon n'était là que pour d'obscures raisons, un complot qui la visait d'une quelconque façon, qu'il lui voulait du mal et qu'il aurait, de toute manière, pu trouver une autre solution et, l'aristocrate fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, car sinon, il allait s'engager dans une conversation stérile qui risquerait de blesser aussi bien Drago qu'Harry, il s'adressa alors à son fils comme si sa femme n'était plus dans la pièce, c'était le seul moyen de défense qu'il avait acquis avec les années.

« Alors les garçons, le match de tennis s'est bien passé ?

- Comme c'était prévu, j'ai gagné 6-0, 6-0…

- La prochaine fois, tu gagneras un jeu, Harry.

- Non, cela impliquerait que je rejoue au tennis… et je préférerais me consacrer à mes dessins !

- Tu verrais ces dessins, mère. »

Comme Narcissa semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne répondait pas à son fils, Drago dépité se tourna vers Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout le temps de t'y consacrer, l'artiste et de continuer à m'affronter au tennis. Tiens, rien que ce matin, je te connais, tu as dû faire le tour du parc et tu as dû commencer à peindre ou dessiner un endroit qui t'a plu, j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius attendait la réponse d'Harry. Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme brun. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans l'assiette.

« Euh… oui, tu as raison, j'ai peut-être trouvé un lieu à peindre.

- Où ça ?

- Près du lac…

- Tu sais, c'est l'endroit préféré de Père, il m'y emmenait souvent quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il pouvait bien y trouver.

- Le calme, le chant des oiseaux, le vent dans le feuillage, le reflet du Soleil sur l'eau qui miroite, la luminosité, l'impression que seule la nature a des droits, que le nom de Malefoy ou de Potter n'est vraiment qu'un nom et n'a aucune espèce d'importance, dans cet endroit où l'on peut se sentir soi-même. »

Lucius avait écouté attentivement les paroles du brun, ce jeune homme était surprenant, l'aristocrate était subjugué par le visage de ce dernier qui n'avait pas levé une seule fois ses yeux de son assiette pendant qu'il parlait, mais il avait fini sa phrase en le regardant de ses grands yeux émeraude, ces yeux-là le transperçaient. Leurs regards s'étaient alors accrochés l'espace d'un instant, comme si leur esprit était connecté, Harry avait très vite tourné la tête vers Drago.

« Tu comprends mieux, Drago…

- Toujours pas, ce sera sans doute plus clair quand je verrai ton tableau.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le peindre. »

Harry avait les yeux dans le vague, un peu perdu, il finissait par croire que la mère de Drago n'avait finalement pas tort, il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'aller loger sous les ponts. Il sentait une atmosphère étrange régner à table, tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence. Narcissa était très hostile à sa venue, c'était évident, et elle semblait surtout en vouloir à Lucius d'avoir accepté, elle le regardait froidement mais ses yeux dégageaient en même temps un tel sentiment de détresse et de panique que cela perturbait Harry, il ne voulait surtout pas que la mère de Drago puisse se sentir agressée. Le jeune homme n'avait pas su expliquer pourquoi il avait été si évasif quand son ami lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait durant la matinée, il aurait pu dire que Lucius lui avait fait visiter le parc mais il avait eu une appréhension et il n'avait pas osé, préférant garder cette information pour lui. De plus, il s'en voulait encore d'avoir cédé aussi facilement au blond cet après-midi, il n'aurait pas dû accepter de coucher avec Drago dans la bibliothèque. Pourquoi était-il décidément si faible face à lui ?

Le repas continuait dans cette atmosphère lourde et pesante et naturellement plus personne n'osait vraiment prendre la parole. Lucius se sentait soulagé dans un sens, Narcissa semblait faire un effort pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son fils et son petit ami mais en même temps, il regrettait presque le manque d'intérêt de sa femme qui pour se contrôler tirait sans cesse sur la nappe. Pour l'instant presque aucun réel clash ne s'était produit et tout se déroulait dans de relatives bonnes conditions, la crise n'aurait peut-être pas lieu ce soir. Le dessert arrivait enfin, bientôt le repas serait terminé et tous pourraient retourner à leurs occupations. Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à rester ainsi, dans ce silence. S'il s'en accommodait la plupart du temps car il en avait l'habitude, il commençait à souffler, il voulait, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait si ce n'est que sa mère ne soit pas toujours en train de jeter de petits coups d'œil en coin et qu'elle s'intéresse, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à sa vie et à Harry et il ne résista plus.

« Vous savez, Mère, en fin d'année, j'ai été élu représentant en chef, l'année prochaine, tous les autres élèves me devront le respect.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, Drago que tu avais été nommé préfet en chef de Poudlard.

- Non, c'est vrai, Père, j'avais oublié, il faut dire que nous avons surtout parlé d'Harry mais l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez au courant, maintenant.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, toutes mes félicitations, Drago. C'est très bien, mon fils. »

Drago était dépité, sa mère semblait de plus en plus perdue dans ses pensées et c'est à peine si elle avait réagi à l'annonce de la nouvelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter sa venue, tout s'était tellement mieux déroulé la veille, il valait finalement sans doute mieux qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre, le seul endroit où elle voulait vraiment être. Après cette dernière tentative infructueuse, le repas s'acheva dans un calme inquiétant et dès qu'elle eut fini sa crème au chocolat, Narcissa disparut prétextant que son mal de tête n'avait cessé d'empirer durant la soirée, laissant les trois autres avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Lucius était cependant partiellement soulagé, le premier repas était enfin fini sans une seule crise d'hystérie, même si Narcissa avait été odieuse avec leur jeune invité, pourtant si adorable. Alors que la tension aurait dû disparaître avec le départ de sa femme, il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas le cas, Harry ne regardait toujours pas Drago, préférant perdre son regard sur ses couverts, contrairement à son fils qui n'avait de cesse de fixer son jeune amant.

« Les jeunes, je suis désolé mais je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux, à mon tour. Il me reste encore du travail.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, nous trouverons bien quelque chose de bien agréable pour nous occuper, Père. Harry est toujours de plaisante compagnie, vous n'avez pas idée.

- J'imagine très bien te connaissant, je te fais confiance pour choisir des amis avec qui tu puisses passer des moments plus qu'agréables, Drago, mais Harry ne vous laissez pas faire par mon fils ! »

Harry s'était légèrement tassé sur sa chaise, tordant convulsivement sa serviette de table et fusillait du regard son vis-à-vis. Lucius avait à peine quitté la pièce que le brun se leva et asséna un sans appel « bonsoir ». Drago ne chercha même pas à retenir Harry, il avait visiblement dépassé les bornes avec ses sous-entendus scabreux et ce n'était pas la peine de chercher une confrontation, le brun n'était pas rancunier et d'une gentillesse incroyable et dès demain, il s'en voudrait de l'avoir laissé aussi froidement, il ferait tout pour s'excuser ce qui fit naître un petit sourire concupiscent sur son visage d'habitude impassible.

Harry fulminait, il s'était naturellement retourné dans sa chambre qu'il trouvait si chaleureuse. Comment Drago avait pu dire de telles choses devant son Père ? Ce qui l'avait surpris le plus, c'était que l'espace d'une seconde, il aurait pu parier que le père de son ami avait parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu ce qui avait encore accentué son malaise. Il avait besoin de se détendre enfin après cette soirée éprouvante, de fumer en admirant le ciel dégagé. Il sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il alluma une cigarette et inspira profondément une bouffée. Il souffla alors calmé et apaisé. Un toussotement profond le fit sursauter, il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit.

« Je… je croyais que vous étiez dans votre bureau pour travailler.

- Tu avais bien compris, j'ai surtout tenté de donner une excuse crédible pour te laisser tranquille avec mon fils, après ce dîner des plus désagréables.

- Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine. J'ai planté Drago et je l'ai laissé seul dès votre départ.

- Pourquoi ? Pardon, Harry, je ne veux pas être indiscret mais je pensais…

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ?

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Vous savez que vous avez au moins un point commun avec votre fils. Quand vous mentez, vous contractez votre bouche qui se tord légèrement. Et donc sauf votre respect, à quoi pensiez-vous, Monsieur ?

- Et bien, c'est… Enfin, ce n'est rien…

- Monsieur !

- Harry, je suis passé à la bibliothèque cette après-midi.

- Et… et vous nous avez vu ?

- Oui. »

Harry avait senti tout son sang refluer vers son visage qui avait dû prendre une jolie teinte rouge brique. Il avait baissé son regard immédiatement en direction de ses chaussures, n'osant plus affronter les yeux gris et pénétrants du père de son ami. Que devait-il penser de lui ? Il l'accueillait comme un membre à part entière de leur famille et lui s'était envoyé en l'air dans la bibliothèque avec le fils unique du Lord. Il aurait pu le foutre à la porte de sa demeure sur l'instant et il n'en avait pourtant rien fait. Un réel sentiment de honte et de malaise remplissait le jeune adolescent.

« Harry, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Le jeune peintre ne bougea pas, l'homme se rapprocha de la balustrade et tendit sa main vers le menton de garçon, le força à se redresser pour contempler ses yeux d'émeraude, totalement perdu.

« Harry, pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Je ne vais pas te chasser de chez moi parce que tu entretiens une relation avec mon fils. Je suis très loin de partager les conceptions passéistes de certains lords anglais concernant les relations homosexuelles, tant que mon fils et toi êtes heureux, je suis d'accord.

- Je… Monsieur, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Harry, voyons, je sais que ta famille t'a habitué à d'autres types de relation, mais c'est tout naturel, il n'y a aucun souci pour moi. Enfin, si, peut-être un…

- Pardon ? Lequel ?

- Je… J'ai eu l'impression que lorsque tu t'abandonnais à mon fils, tu n'étais pas totalement d'accord dans un premier temps, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel, j'ai entendu un peu de votre conversation.

- C'est… difficile, Monsieur…

- Ecoute, Harry, je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je serai là pour t'écouter et si je le peux, te conseiller, d'accord ?

- Merci, Monsieur. C'est compliqué, nous nous entendons bien, très bien même mais voilà, j'aimerais être plus que ça pour lui ou pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui serait sincèrement amoureux de moi, votre fils m'aime beaucoup, je l'intrigue mais ça ne va pas plus loin et je voudrais tellement plus, tellement, Monsieur, pour lui comme pour moi.

- Je vois, tu regrettes ?

- Comme à chaque fois, enfin, je veux dire, c'est agréable mais il me manque quelque chose, des sentiments... Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça. »

Harry commençait à s'en retourner plus gêné que jamais. Lucius qui voyait la fine silhouette de l'adolescent s'en allait l'interpella.

« Harry, attends, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de m'en parler. »

L'adolescent sourit au père de son ami.

« A demain, Monsieur.

- A demain matin, j'attendrai au lac, si tu veux toujours.

- Plus que jamais, Monsieur. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. »

A suivre…

(Si vous avez le temps une tite review, siouplé, merci d'avance)


	6. Chapter 6 : Le modèle

**Salut tout le monde, après la confrontation au repas du soir entre les quatre habitants du Manoir, c'est l'heure du premier jour de pose. Alors comment cela va-t-il se passer entre Harry et Lucius… Réponse juste après…**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews.**

**Chapitre 6 : Le modèle**

Harry était rentré dans sa chambre tout de suite après sa conversation avec Lucius, il s'était allongé sur son lit, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il était encore habillé et admirait les couleurs du plafond, les jeux d'ombre qui se dessinaient alors que la lumière du jour déclinait dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, pourquoi il s'était épanché aussi facilement. Il avait suffi que Lucius lui pose la question et il avait tout dit, lui qui d'habitude parlait sans cesse de choses futiles et sans importance et restait si réservé sur ses véritables sentiments. Un peu comme avec Drago, Harry se sentait perdu quand Lucius le regardait de ses yeux aux reflets argentés mais c'était encore plus fort, plus irrationnel qu'avec son ami. Son regard était tout simplement hypnotique, fascinant,… attirant, il voulait tout lui avouer, pire il ne pouvait que tout lui avouer. Harry souffla bruyamment et se retourna dans le lit, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. Oh, pitié, non… Il ne pouvait pas commencer à fantasmer sur le père de son presque petit ami.

Lucius ne s'était pas éternisé sur le balcon après le départ du jeune homme, il avait fini de fumer sa cigarette puis il était rentré dans sa chambre, il repensait à sa conversation avec Harry. Pourquoi lui avoir avoué qu'il l'avait vu avec Drago et pourquoi le questionnait sur sa relation ? Cela ne le regardait absolument pas mais dès qu'il était en face de ces yeux émeraude pétillants de mille feux et de ce visage si doux, il ne pouvait résister, il voulait savoir, il voulait tout savoir sur lui, aussi bien ce qui l'intéressait, le rendait heureux que ce qui causait ce voile de tristesse dans ses yeux. Lucius se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps bleus du lit et quand il éteignit la lumière et qu'il ferma les yeux, il revit le visage d'Harry se rendant sous les assauts de la bouche de son propre fils, il y a seulement quelques heures.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil fuyait aussi bien Harry que Lucius, perdus dans leur pensée. L'un et l'autre se retournaient sans cesse dans leur lit.

Harry avait fini par abandonner en premier, il ne dormirait pas. De toute manière, il en avait l'habitude et cela lui éviterait pour une fois de cauchemarder. Il s'assit alors dans son lit, remontant les genoux et relut les sonnets de Shakespeare qu'il préférait. Il revoyait le visage de Lucius qui lui avait proposé de garder le livre pendant quelques temps. Le jeune homme souffla de nouveau, il devait trouver vite une autre occupation, il alla chercher son carton à dessin. La première esquisse était celle de Drago assis dans le fauteuil en cuir, dans la bibliothèque. Harry grogna, il ne l'avait même pas terminé, le blond ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion cette après-midi, il attrapa alors son crayon de papier et une gomme et il se remit à l'ouvrage, il fit l'ombre sur le cou de son ami en passant le doigt sur le dessin, il rendit le regard plus pétillant, plus concupiscent, les traits plus sensuels. Mais après une demi-heure, Harry s'acharnait toujours sur le portrait, il n'arrivait pas à retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait quand il était confronté au blond, il lui manquait ce petit éclat dans le regard, dans le visage qui faisait qu'il ne résistait jamais plus de quelques secondes à son ami. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, il froissa la feuille de dessin et la jeta. De toute manière, il n'était quasiment jamais content de ses représentations de Drago, il n'en avait gardé que très peu malgré le nombre impressionnant de fois où il l'avait dessiné. Le jeune aristocrate était un mystère pour lui et cela se voyait même dans ses croquis alors que tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse qu'il savait exactement représenter les gens tels qu'ils étaient. Harry ne voulait pas rester sur ce constat d'échec, il reprit alors une nouvelle feuille, bien décidé à ce que cette nuit ne soit pas une perte inutile de temps.

Il ferma ainsi ses yeux et laissa son crayon aller et venir sur le papier, il traçait des traits de façon compulsive, sans savoir où son esprit le dirigeait. C'était un jeu qu'il faisait souvent, il avait commencé alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore dix ans. Après généralement, Harry allait mieux pendant quelques temps, cela lui permettait d'évacuer tous les pires sentiments, de ne plus penser aux autres, à ce qui lui faisait si mal. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait représenté un homme sans visage, juste un corps et Harry fut encore plus perturbé, cela pouvait être n'importe qui Lucius, Drago, ou encore… Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir, il se demanda qui pouvait bien errer à cette heure-là, dans le Manoir sans trouver le sommeil en cette chaude nuit d'été. Peut-être était-ce Drago ? Il aurait tellement souhaité en cet instant que le blond frappe de légers coups à sa porte et lui fasse tout oublier, il avait l'habitude, il savait comment le réconforter, il l'avait fait tellement souvent au cœur de la nuit sans lui demander la moindre explication. Harry n'osa pas aller rejoindre cette autre personne, car que se passerait-il s'il se retrouvait non en face de son ami mais de son père. Harry ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle honte, il s'était déjà bien assez humilié comme ça en une seule soirée. Il se décida alors à se recoucher et se mit à compter les moutons en espérant que le sommeil remporte quand même le combat.

Lucius avait quitté sa chambre, il avait besoin de changer d'air, ce regard si vert, si lumineux le poursuivait et il devait faire quelque chose. Quand il était sorti dans le couloir, il avait vu un faible rai de lumière sous la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Etait-il encore réveillé ? Il aurait bien voulu frapper à la porte et entrer pour parler à nouveau avec le jeune homme mais si Harry n'était pas seul et qu'il était avec Drago, Lucius serait mort de honte, il préféra être raisonnable et aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Il aurait voulu rester dans cette pièce d'habitude si calme et reposante mais il n'arrivait pas à assumer cette envie qui montait en lui dès qu'il posait le regard sur le fauteuil où il avait vu le jeune homme brun avec son fils. Au final, il retourna très vite dans sa chambre, en passant dans le couloir, il avait encore remarqué la lumière sous la porte et avait encore hésité à frapper de légers coups contre l'entrée de la chambre et c'était donc plus mal à l'aise que jamais que l'aristocrate s'enferma dans ses appartements.

Lucius se leva très fatigué le lendemain matin, il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux ne pas aller près du lac, renoncer à retrouver le brun qui avait hanté toute sa nuit, il pourrait toujours évoquer un travail impératif qu'il n'avait pu reporter. L'aristocrate se maudissait intérieurement comment il pouvait, ne serait-ce que penser faire une telle chose à Harry, le jeune homme allait l'attendre en vain et il ne méritait pas un tel traitement, il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était lui, le seul fautif qui n'arrivait pas à chasser ces images de sa tête. C'était lui qui fantasmait sur ce magnifique peintre d'à peine dix-sept ans. Se rendant compte du côté pathétique de la situation, il se surprenait à choisir avec soin sa tenue, une chemise blanche en lin et un pantalon noir à la coupe parfaite, une fois vêtu, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son miroir et secoua piteusement la tête, il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un gamin de quinze ans, mais ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Il se sentait comme lors de son premier rendez-vous à Poudlard avec celui qui était devenu par la suite le collègue et ami de Severus. Il attendit et retarda au maximum le moment où il se dirigerait près du lac, il alla d'abord prendre un café noir fumant dans la cuisine puis laissa un message à Dobby lui indiquant ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse durant la matinée. Sur le chemin qui l'amenait vers le lac, Lucius ne savait pas s'il préférait qu'Harry soit déjà arrivé ou qu'il ait abandonné l'idée du tableau et soit resté auprès de son fils. Il fumait pour se donner l'assurance qui semblait l'avoir quitté, il inspirait profondément et se détendait progressivement. Cette impression qu'il reprenait avec une nouvelle journée la situation en main et que toutes ces images ne viendraient plus le déranger fut totalement balayée et s'envola quand il vit au loin un jeune homme brun étaler une couverture par terre.

Harry était arrivé dix minutes plus tôt, anxieux, il en était déjà à sa troisième cigarette de la journée. Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de venir mais il avait fini par se décider, il ne voulait pas décevoir le père de Drago, et depuis, il n'avait pas cessé de se demander ce que pouvait penser en vérité Lucius de lui. Il le voyait peut-être comme un garçon facile à qui il faut faire les yeux doux pour qu'il s'allonge. Harry frissonnait rien qu'à cette idée, il venait d'étaler une couverture rouge en tissu écossais qu'il avait trouvé dans une des armoires de sa chambre. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il s'était dit que les couleurs contrasteraient parfaitement avec les teintes de l'herbe, de l'eau et du chêne. C'était quand il tourna la tête qu'il se rendit compte que Lucius s'approchait de lui.

Le lord arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Il aurait préféré attendre plus longtemps, il avait même ralenti exprès le rythme de sa marche mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Harry, bonjour. Tu vas bien depuis hier soir ? »

Lucius vit son jeune invité rougir et taper nerveusement du pied la terre sèche et regretta instantanément ses paroles, se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. Il tira sur les manches de sa chemise nerveusement, il avait furieusement envie de partir après seulement cinq secondes en présence du jeune homme, lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Harry.

« Je… vais bien, j'ai juste encore un peu honte de ce que je vous ai dit hier soir, je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser et je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler de tout ça mais ça ira, enfin je pense…

- Oublie tout ça, tu as un tableau à réaliser. »

L'aristocrate sourit à Harry qui lui répondit timidement. Le jeune peintre encore nerveux passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ce geste anodin rappela au Lord tous les rêves qui l'avaient perturbé cette nuit.

« Vous acceptez toujours alors ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit hier soir et puis je suis ici, il me semble, non ?

- J'ai cru que vous alliez venir pour me dire que finalement vous aviez réfléchi cette nuit et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée puis repartir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça ? »

L'aristocrate était stupéfait, il n'osait avouer à Harry qu'il avait mille fois raison même si le jeune homme était sans doute à des années lumière du vrai motif qui le faisait hésiter sur sa présence. Harry aurait voulu lui dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait lui aussi, qu'il souhaitait que le Lord renonce pour ne plus avoir à affronter son regard, il se contenta d'un simple 'Une impression, votre démarche…'. Lucius et Harry semblaient hésitants mais l'adulte finit par reprendre.

« Le jeune artiste a-t-il des directives pour son humble modèle ?

- Allongez-vous… Euh… Je veux dire… Installez-vous sur la couverture. »

Lucius exécuta l'ordre, il avait les jambes posées sur la couverture alors qu'il appuyait son dos contre l'écorce dure. Il se sentait gauche et ne savait pas exactement ce qu'attendait Harry de lui.

« Détendez-vous, il faut juste trouver une pose plus naturelle, moins guindée si vous me permettez l'expression.

- Je suis tout ouï. Comment veux–tu que je m'installe alors ?

- Essayez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, comment vous vous mettriez ? »

Après quelques minutes, le lord plia sa jambe droite, son regard perdu dans le vague, les muscles légèrement saillants dans sa chemise vaporeuse et d'instinct, il chercha son paquet de cigarettes et en tira une. Il l'alluma d'un geste nerveux, la première fois qu'il exhala la fumée alors qu'il tenait négligemment sa cigarette, les traits de son visage se détendirent enfin et Harry savait, il voulait le représenter ainsi, enfin pas totalement. Le jeune homme avait décidé de le dessiner pour capter toutes les nuances de ce regard si particulier, glacial et torride, cynique et tendre. Harry murmura doucement.

« Monsieur. »

Lucius perdu dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendu et ne réagissait pas. Harry se racla alors la gorge un peu plus bruyamment avant de reprendre.

« Monsieur…

- Hm… Harry, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

- Je… Vous êtes sûr ?

- Absolument, si ça te dérange de le faire devant mon fils, fais-le au moins quand nous sommes seuls. Si tu veux que je sois parfaitement détendu pendant les séances de pose, je crois que le minimum serait que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, non ?

- Je… D'accord, Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander au fait ?

- Je préfèrerai que vous tourniez la tête vers moi et que vous regardiez, à travers moi, le paysage. J'ai besoin de voir votre regard. »

Lucius tourna alors son visage en direction de la voix du jeune homme, son regard gris fixait le jeune homme, semblant le dévorer littéralement et le lord fit un doux sourire à Harry.

« L'artiste est-il satisfait de la position ? »

Harry sentit immédiatement ses joues rougir à la remarque du Lord. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, il hocha simplement la tête avant de saisir sa palette de crayons et de se concentrer sur son carton à dessin. Lucius appréciait de voir la gêne s'inscrire sur ce si joli visage et Harry entendit le ricanement de son modèle. Le lord ne put s'empêcher de taquiner l'adolescent, il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux au vu de sa nuit mais il ne pouvait résister au pétillement de ces yeux émeraude.

« L'artiste serait-il gêné ? Monsieur le peintre semblait plus sûr de lui hier après-midi. Tu ne rougissais pas devant mon fils. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête et rétorqua sans même y réfléchir.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé le stade du rougissement devant Drago.

- J'ai eu effectivement l'occasion de m'en rendre compte par moi-même, Harry. J'avais compris déjà hier que ta relation avec mon fils n'était pas une nouveauté pour toi. Il avait l'air de savoir exactement comment faire pour te faire perdre tous tes moyens.

- Vous avez eu le temps de bien profiter du spectacle apparemment ?

- Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si j'étais resté quelques minutes de plus, j'aurais certainement pu, selon tes propres termes, profiter du spectacle… de ton corps totalement dévêtu. »

Harry était devenu rouge brique tandis que son modèle avait éclaté d'un grand rire cristallin.

« Je plaisante, Harry.

- Très drôle.

- J'arrête de te taquiner, promis. Et puis je ne veux pas t'énerver, je tiens à ce que tu fasses mon portrait, je n'ai pas encore vu une seule de tes œuvres et j'ai hâte de savoir si Drago a raison en ce qui concerne ton talent pour la peinture et le dessin. J'attends avec impatience le moment où j'annoncerai à tous ces snobinards de la chambre des Lords que j'ai posé comme modèle pour le futur John Everett Millais (1).

- Vous préférez que je vous représente en Ophélie, peut-être ?

- Non, je ne tiens pas à poser dans de l'eau glacée pendant des heures…

- Psssss, trouillard…

- Parfaitement, je me contenterais de cette chaude couverture, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry respira profondément pour se calmer, posa enfin son crayon sur le papier à dessin et scruta le visage de son modèle. Il se laissait imprégner par les traits fiers et élégants de cet homme, les mâchoires étaient puissantes mais sans être trop proéminentes ou carrées, un nez droit et surtout deux yeux bleus gris en amande, qui pouvaient figer le temps. Il lui fallut se concentrer comme jamais pour détacher son regard de celui de son modèle, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et laissa ensuite son crayon glisser sur la feuille sans en avoir conscience. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à dessiner, le monde extérieur n'avait plus de prise sur lui, il se sentait bien, libre et en paix. Il aurait pu dire heureux. Lucius était sous le charme de ce visage si détendu et pourtant si concentré, par moment, Harry passait sa main dans ses cheveux et mordillait ses lèvres, sa langue pointait parfois hors de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de le revoir comme lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son fils, tellement beau, serein, sensuel. Le lord commençait à avoir très chaud, il aurait bien voulu se tourner légèrement mais le moindre mouvement aurait alerté et interrompu le travail du jeune homme. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, il tira fortement sur sa cigarette, il laissait son esprit s'imprégner de la nature qui les environnait, pour oublier sa situation et ce désir qu'il sentait prendre progressivement possession de lui. Harry jetait quant à lui de brefs coups d'œil à son modèle dont le regard se faisait plus sombre, plus lointain avant de se replonger dans son dessin.

Une heure plus tard, aucun des deux n'avait osé reprendre la parole, chacun était occupé et essayait de faire abstraction de l'autre, la tension était palpable, le plus jeune se consacrait à son dessin, il y mettait toute son énergie, toute sa fougue tandis que le plus âgé faisait comme s'il n'était pas en train d'admirer l'un des plus beaux visages qui lui avait été donné de voir, d'admirer le visage du petit ami de son fils. Ce fut Lucius qui rompit en premier le silence.

« Harry, je suis désolé mais nous pourrions faire une pause. Mes jambes commencent à s'engourdir. Cela ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

Harry avait mis quelques secondes avant de réagir, il était si concentré, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses deux émeraudes, il accepta bien volontiers. Lui-même aimait bien s'interrompre fréquemment pour ne pas alourdir son trait. Le lord se leva, légèrement hésitant, il était resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Lucius avançait d'un pas décidé en direction du jeune homme, il allait jeter un coup d'œil à l'esquisse, le brun eut juste le temps de la cacher de ses mains.

« Hors de questions que quelqu'un voit une de mes œuvres avant qu'elle ne soit terminée et encore moins le modèle. »

Lucius grogna mais obéit.

« Le jeune peintre accepterait-il de me montrer donc d'autres de ses œuvres terminées ? »

Et sans attendre l'assentiment du jeune brun, il attrapa un carton à dessin qui traînait par terre et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il découvrit le figea littéralement, les mots que l'on pouvait utiliser pour décrire la peinture d'Harry étaient bien fades tant ses portraits reflétaient une profondeur, une douceur. Le premier était une esquisse d'une jeune adolescente au sourire mutin, dont le visage était encadré par une magnifique cascade de cheveux désordonnés, Lucius se rappela d'Harry parlant de sa meilleure amie, une dénommée Hermione Granger. Son pressentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'il retourna le dessin et vit l'écriture fine et penchée du peintre : 'Hermione, le 4 avril 1997'. Le second était un paysage qu'il reconnut immédiatement, c'était une vue du parc de Poudlard, son lac si sombre avec en fond la forêt que tous les élèves depuis des générations considéraient comme hantée. On pouvait même deviner le vent s'engouffrant dans les feuillages. Le dernier était un dessin de son propre fils, il était tout simplement splendide. Drago était allongé sur son lit, il était couché sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers, ses cheveux blonds formant un halo autour de lui, les draps froissés d'une blancheur immaculée, remontés jusqu'à la taille cachaient sa nudité. Drago devait être apparemment profondément endormi lorsqu'il avait été croqué. Cette scène immortalisée sur cette feuille aurait pu respirer la sensualité ou la luxure car elle ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l'activité qui l'avait précédée mais c'était tout l'inverse. Son fils avait l'air d'un ange dans cette blancheur immaculée, irréelle, il incarnait la douceur, l'innocence, ce que son père n'aurait jamais cru possible. Lucius ne percevait pas l'amour ou la passion qu'aurait dû dégager Drago aux yeux du peintre, juste de la tendresse, du respect, une profonde amitié qui semblait fonder leur relation. Un léger pincement au cœur lui fit comprendre qu'il était curieusement soulagé de découvrir leur liaison sous ce jour différent. Harry s'était levé d'un bond pour reprendre la pochette à Lucius. Quand il vit le père de Drago détailler le portrait de son fils, le jeune homme crut mourir, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction.

« C'est… c'est tout simplement splendide Harry. Drago avait tort, c'est encore plus magnifique que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Je suis époustouflé. C'est si doux, si apaisant. Tu as un vrai don. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

- Je… je… Merci. Je… »

Aucun autre mot ne put sortir de la bouche aux fines lèvres. Le brun était si heureux qu'il croyait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Le lord souriait au jeune artiste, il était si lumineux. Harry aurait pu se jeter dans ses bras, et l'autre homme n'attendait que ça. La tension qui existait entre eux deux reprit de plus belle mais aucun ne fit le moindre geste, gênés. C'était Lucius qui parla en premier.

« Harry, je crois que Dobby va avoir fini tout le travail que je lui avais laissé. Cela ne te dérange pas si nous ne reprenons que demain.

- Bien sûr que non, je vous attendrai demain, Lucius.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

- A tout à l'heure… »

Harry regarda s'éloigner la haute silhouette, étrangement amer. Il prit de nouveau le dessin qu'il venait à peine de commencer, il s'agenouilla sur la couverture rouge, il passa sa main sur les contours du visage qu'il avait tracé, ce n'était à l'état que d'ébauche mais toute personne observant le dessin aurait pu voir transparaître la fascination de l'artiste pour son modèle, jamais même dans les moments les plus intenses avec Drago, il n'avait été aussi proche de ce qu'il cherchait à représenter.

(1) Avec Dante Rosetti, Sir John Everett Millais est l'un des chefs de file des Préraphaélites, courant de peinture qui marqua l'Angleterre au milieu du XIXè siècle, il est le créateur du célèbre tableau _Ophélie_.

A suivre…

Je profite de la fin du chapitre pour vous dire, si vous ne connaissez pas, de foncer lire les fics de ma grande sœur de bêta, Lilywen. Je vous jure que vous passerez un bon moment.


	7. Chapter 7 : L’annonce d’une visite

**Salut tout le monde et oui après 'l'appartement' et 'Harry et l'héritier', voici le nouveau chapitre d''un été inoubliable', nous avions laissé Harry tout seul alors que Lucius partait après une séance de pose assez intense. Que va penser Harry de tout ça ? **

**Bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 7 : L'annonce d'une visite inattendue**

Harry avait continué à dessiner pendant le reste de la matinée, il s'était consacré essentiellement, à son portrait de Lucius Malefoy, il repassait sans cesse son index sur les traits du visage du Lord. Que faisait-il ? Il était déjà embarqué dans une histoire plus que compliquée avec Drago. Il savait que cela n'aboutirait jamais à rien de sérieux car ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment, il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais eu le courage de couper les ponts et à présent, il commençait à être plus qu'attiré par le propre père de Drago, un homme marié de surcroît, il touchait le fond. Pouvait-il exister en ce bas monde quelqu'un de plus pathétique que lui ? Certainement pas. Il cessa de travailler sur le portrait pour se coucher sur la couverture, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Tel un enfant, il observait les nuages blancs accrochés dans le ciel et leur trouver une ressemblance avec une voiture, un lapin. Une légère brise bruissait dans les feuilles, Harry se sentait perdu. Comment continuer le portrait de Lucius sans faire un impair et lui révéler qu'il aimait bien être en sa présence ? Le jeune homme commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur sa santé mentale. Il finit par retourner au Manoir des heures après que Lucius soit parti travailler, et pas une seconde, Harry n'avait cessé de penser à ce moment si particulier qu'il avait passé avec le Lord. Le jeune artiste espérait avoir le temps de ranger la couverture et ses cartons à dessin avant d'être surpris par Drago car s'il avait redouté le moment où Lucius avait porté les yeux sur le portrait de son fils, il craignait encore plus la réaction du blond s'il se rendait compte qu'Harry avait entrepris de réaliser le portrait du Lord, surtout qu'il paraissait évident en jetant un seul regard sur le dessin, qu'Harry était fasciné par le mystère qui entourait Lucius. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la chance d'atteindre sa chambre aussi rapidement, il avait à peine traversé le hall qu'une voix traînante l'interpella dans le salon. Il hésita quelques instants, il pouvait très bien faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu après tout, mais quand il posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, le blond était sorti de la pièce, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

« Tu me fuis, Harry ?

- Euh, non, pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises mais tu n'es pas venu me retrouver dans le Salon?

- Je… je ne t'ai pas entendu, je… Désolé. Je reviens, je remonte les affaires. J'en ai pour une minute. »

La chance n'avait jamais été du côté de Harry et cette journée ne dérogea pas à la règle, alors que le brun n'aspirait qu'à monter et rester seul pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Drago lui proposa de sa voix veloutée de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, il n'allait pas rester là, à l'attendre. Harry aurait aimé refuser la proposition de son ami, il savait ce que voulait le blond mais aucun réel motif ne lui venait en tête. Et quand Drago le poussa en direction de l'escalier, Harry ne rechigna même pas et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il sentait la présence du blond derrière lui, il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du brun qui n'en menait pas large. Comment il pouvait faire ça, entretenir une relation avec le fils et se sentir attiré par le père. Il ne devait pas, c'était immoral. A leur entrée, Harry rangea de suite ses cartons à dessin dans un coin de la pièce et espérait que Drago ne lui demande pas de voir ses dessins ou ne fasse comme Lucius et ne lui prenne le carton des mains sans lui demander son accord. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, le blond semblait apparemment avoir d'autres idées en tête, à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la chambre qu'il était parti directement s'allonger sur le lit du brun. Le blond avait joint ses mains derrière la tête et il sifflotait joyeusement, il laissait courir son regard malicieux sur le corps du beau brun qui lui faisait face. Il appela son camarade de classe qui se retourna gêné comme jamais.

« L'artiste, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es encore gêné pour hier ? »

Tel un félin guidait par le goût du sang, Drago s'était mis à quatre pattes sur le lit. Mais quand le jeune aristocrate vit la tête de Harry qui ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi il faisait référence quand il avait évoqué la journée d'hier, il fut pris d'un doute. C'était comme si le brun avait oublié leur dispute de la veille, obnubilé par d'autres soucis. Drago qui avait imaginé durant toute la nuit précédente cette scène où Harry s'excuserait en bonne et due forme de l'avoir laissé seul après le dîner fut désappointé, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. En cet instant, l'aristocrate était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas car même si le jeune peintre avait beau croire que Drago ne s'intéressait à lui que pour des raisons purement sexuelles, ce n'était pas entièrement le cas, il commençait à bien le connaître et sur l'honneur des Malefoy, le blond se jura de découvrir ce qui se passait.

« Harry ?

- Je vais bien, tout va très bien… »

Le blond s'était levé et s'était avancé en direction de son ami, il avait pris dans ses bras le plus petit et avait plaqué son torse contre le dos de l'autre garçon, il avait niché son nez dans le cou d'Harry et respirait son parfum.

« Tu sais que j'ai des moyens de te faire parler. »

Et afin de bien faire comprendre son message, le blond bougea légèrement des hanches d'avant en arrière.

« Drago, arrête… Je suis sérieux, nous devons arrêter. »

Le blond ne s'en laissait jamais conter, ses mains agrippèrent la taille fine de Harry et le dirigea jusqu'au grand miroir.

« Mais regarde-nous, ce serait dommage de tout arrêter. »

Le jeune aristocrate avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit et les faisait se mouvoir comme s'il entendait une musique douce en fond sonore.

« Drago, tu sais bien que nous ne nous aimons pas d'un vrai amour.

- Tu sais, l'artiste, je ne t'aime peut-être pas comme Roméo aime Juliette, mais grandis un peu, ce type de sentiments n'existe plus et depuis belle lurette.

- Dray, mais c'est ce que je veux pour moi, comme pour toi, enfin excepté le suicide final.

- De toute manière, ne rêve pas, je ne serai jamais comme ça et je ne crois pas qu'un jour je puisse ressentir de tels sentiments pour qui que ce soit. Je préfère donc profiter de ce que la vie a mis sur mon trajet et en l'occurrence tu étais sur mon trajet. »

Drago serrait toujours plus fort contre lui le jeune peintre, il laissait ses lèvres contre le cou à la peau blanche et Harry se détendait et se laissait progressivement aller, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir.

« Et si on commençait les choses sérieuses, l'artiste, nous avons une petite heure avant que Winky ne vienne frapper à la porte pour annoncer l'heure du repas et d'aller rejoindre mon Père en bas. C'est largement suffisant tu ne crois pas ? »

Le blond avait lentement dirigé ses longs doigts pâles vers le bouton du jean qu'il venait de dégrafer. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair pour faire glisser le pantalon superflu. Drago fut pris au dépourvu quand il sentit les deux mains fragiles du brun se poser sur les siennes pour l'arrêter dans son élan, c'était la première fois que Harry s'opposait ainsi. Le blond regarda leur reflet dans le miroir, Harry avait ses yeux émeraude grands ouverts, fixés sur la scène. Drago ne comprenait pas, le brun semblait perturbé.

« Harry ?

- Hmm…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne peux pas, Dray. Je… Désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Allez, l'artiste, laisse-toi aller ! Ce n'est pas si désagréable que cela, non ? »

Le blond accentuait ses gestes sur tout le corps d'Harry, ses lèvres mordillaient sa nuque puis se perdirent derrière le lobe de l'oreille droite qu'il suça sensuellement. Le brun regardait dans le miroir, fasciné malgré lui par les yeux du jeune Lord qui se collait toujours plus à lui, ses mains chaudes s'étaient égarées sous le tee-shirt et massait délicatement le ventre musclé du jeune peintre qui frissonnait de plus en plus à ce contact. Drago soufflait dans ses cheveux et ses mains agrippèrent plus fermement le jeune homme. Il l'attira progressivement vers le lit. Le blond le fit d'abord s'asseoir au bord du matelas et ensuite, il poussa Harry et s'allongea sur lui. Ses yeux verts le fixaient d'un air désemparé qui le surprit et le fit s'interrompre instantanément.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- JE NE VEUX PAS !

- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, je veux juste qu'on arrête ça ! Je t'aime beaucoup mais pas comme cela ! Tu le sais et je le sais !

- Et en quoi la situation est-elle différente aujourd'hui d'hier ?

- Elle n'est pas différente ! Je ne veux plus faire ça juste pour du sexe, sans sentiment, je…

- Tu QUOI ? Tu préfères que je te mente sur mes sentiments à ton égard ! J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi ! Je te considère comme un ami, un véritable ami sans doute l'une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance mais ce n'est pas de L'AMOUR, en tout cas, pas comme tu le souhaiterais !

- Mais je le sais parfaitement et je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi, je te demande de respecter ma décision. On ne doit pas continuer, c'est malsain…

- MALSAIN ? ça ne te posait pas de souci existentiel auparavant de t'envoyer en l'air…

- Ton père nous a surpris hier, il me l'a dit !

- Et ?

- Peut-être que tu t'en fiches, mais moi pas !

- Ecoute, c'est ridicule, mon père ne dira jamais rien ! Il me laisse libre de gérer ma vie et tu le sais parfaitement, tu l'as bien vu au repas hier quand j'ai fait des allusions peu discrètes à ton propos !

- Cela ne te gêne peut-être pas, cela ne gêne peut-être pas ton père mais moi OUI ! Il m'accueille chez lui et je…

- Bon sang ! Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui te préoccupe vraiment !

- Je ne peux pas. »

Harry ne se sentait pas de dire à Drago la vérité, qu'il avait imaginé l'espace d'un instant que ce n'était pas son ami mais son père qui le tenait dans ses bras et qui avait passé ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui avouer, cependant il se doutait que le blond ne le laisserait pas sans une explication.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin, de toute manière, je le saurai un jour ou l'autre… Et j'ai des moyens dont tu n'as pas idée pour te faire parler.

- Je suis sérieux, Drago.

- Mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, l'artiste, je ne comprends pas ton attitude et ta réaction, en quoi le fait que mon père sache que nous couchons ensemble te dérange. Tout le monde le savait à Poudlard, même les professeurs et Dumbledore et tu n'as jamais semblé faire grand cas de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres sur notre relation…

- Dra…

- Non, Harry, si tu as besoin, je peux te rappeler ce qui s'est passé lors du bal de Noël, quand nous y avons été ensemble, tu t'en foutais totalement des autres et des chuchotements, alors en quoi est-ce différent cette fois ? – Je… C'était pour toi, enfin tu m'avais dit que personne dans ta famille n'était au courant que tu préférais les garçons.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi comme c'est gentil… Mais, Harry, si mon père l'avait mal pris, il n'est pas du genre à se poser des milliers de questions, il est plutôt franc et serait directement venu m'en parler. Alors avant que je ne m'énerve, dis-moi la vérité !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit...

- BORDEL, Harry ! »

Le blond visiblement exaspéré qui se dégageait et se relevait du lit, fut interrompu par de légers coups frappés contre la porte. Il répondit avec humeur.

« Winky, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Fiche-nous la paix !

- Ce n'est pas Winky… »

Alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait lentement, Harry eut juste le temps de se redresser sur son lit, se rendant compte que son pantalon ouvert par les mains habiles de Drago tombait sur ses hanches, son tee-shirt était relevé et laissait apparaître une partie de son ventre. Il essaya vainement de ne pas paraître trop défait devant le Lord, mais ses joues s'embrasèrent quand il entendit la voix chaude de l'homme.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je devais vous parler sans tarder. Je vous cherche depuis un moment et c'est le son mélodieux de ta voix, Drago qui m'a permis de vous trouver. Un problème ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne directement, Père, une simple querelle d'_amoureux_…

- FERME-LA, DRAGO !

- Pourquoi, Harry ? Tu m'as bien dit que père était au courant.

- Je vous laisserai régler votre différent dans quelques minutes, de toute manière, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je voulais vous dire de ne pas quitter le Manoir de la journée si c'était possible, nous attendons de la visite.

- De la visite, Père ? Qui oserait s'aventurer ici, de son plein gré, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Drago, ça suffit à présent, laisse Harry un peu tranquille et arrête de passer tes nerfs sur lui. Quant à nos visiteurs, tu seras heureux d'apprendre que ton parrain va passer une grande partie de l'été ici, nous l'avions programmé depuis un certain temps mais comme il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se libérer de son travail à l'association, nous avions décidé de ne pas t'en parler pour ne pas te faire de fausse joie. Mais, finalement, il a pu s'arranger, il vient de me téléphoner pour me le confirmer. Il arrive aujourd'hui.

- Oncle Severus va passer l'été ici, c'est génial mais vous avez parlé de nos visiteurs. Pitié, il ne s'est pas encore réconcilié avec Tante Bellatrix.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de ta tante, je sais bien que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup mais elle reste ta tante, la sœur de ta mère. Non, en fait, il vient avec un ancien camarade de Poudlard et qui travaille avec lui depuis six mois. Harry, tu seras ravi d'apprendre d'ailleurs qu'ils ont tous les deux très bien connus tes parents autrefois. Ils pourront peut-être te parler d'eux. Moi, je ne les connaissais que de vue, je crois même que je ne leur ai jamais parlé, contrairement à Severus et Remus. Ils étaient tous dans la même année de promotion. Narcissa et moi étions plus âgés, je n'ai rencontré ton parrain, Drago, que grâce à ta tante Bellatrix, comme quoi, même elle peut être à l'origine de choses positives puisque sans elle, je n'aurai jamais connu mon meilleur ami…

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas critiquer Tante Bellatrix, Père.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, Remus, s'agit-il de Remus Lupin ? Parce que si c'est lui, Sirius, mon parrain n'arrêtait pas de me parler de lui, il faisait partie de sa bande de copains à Poudlard, ils se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs, c'est bien lui ?

- Oui, Harry c'est bien lui, même si j'étais plus âgé, je me souviens encore de la réputation de ces fameux Maraudeurs qui n'arrêtaient pas d'enfreindre le règlement de l'école… Même Dumbledore ne savait plus comment faire et en perdait son flegme légendaire.

- Je sais bien, quand Sirius m'en parlait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les comparer à leurs dignes successeurs, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George. Ils en font voir eux aussi de toutes les couleurs aux enseignants.

- Ce sont juste des petits crétins, à l'humour très douteux.

- Drago, ce sont mes amis et qui plus est, les frères de Ron, alors s'il te plaît, arrête !

- Mais que cela te plaise ou non, c'est ce que je pense d'eux et ce cher Ronald est le roi de cette bande de stupides rouquins, il n'y a bien que la petite Ginny qui soit fréquentable dans cette famille. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris comment tu avais fait pour pardonner à ton soi-disant meilleur ami après la façon dont il nous avait traités, non plutôt, dont il t'avait traité le soir du bal de Noël.

- Il s'est excusé et tu le sais très bien, Drago. Donc si c'est pour faire ce genre de commentaires, tu peux t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas davantage.

- J'avais déjà compris toute à l'heure que tu n'avais pas envie que je reste davantage avec toi pour d'obscures raisons et quand tu seras décidé à me dire ce qui ne va pas, tu me trouveras au terrain de tennis. A plus tard, Père ! Je vous retrouverai pour le déjeuner. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Drago quitta la chambre de son ami, laissant les deux autres face à face. Lucius était médusé de l'échange qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Drago qui d'habitude ne s'énervait jamais, semblait hors de lui et il avait très sincèrement eu de la peine pour Harry qui était visiblement blessé par l'attitude de son fils. Lucius reprit la parole en premier pour mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

« Je n'aurai pas dû venir ici, vous interrompre toute à l'heure, je ne voulais pas provoquer de dispute entre vous.

- Nous nous disputions déjà avant votre arrivée. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable.

- Enfin, contrairement à ce que tu prétends, j'ai l'impression que j'étais au moins en partie responsable de votre dispute, si ce n'est même à l'origine du problème.

- Euh, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, vous savez.

- J'ai tout mon temps pour toi, Harry. »

Le Lord se déplaça et alla fermer la porte laissée ouverte par son fils puis revint calmement vers le jeune homme qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? Pourquoi te disputais-tu avec mon fils à mon propos ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de vous.

- Tu sais, Harry, tu parles à un politicien, tous ceux que je fréquente à la chambre des Lords sont des hypocrites professionnels, il n'y a jamais un mot de vérité qui sort de leur bouche. Et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas ton cas. Tes yeux ne savent pas mentir et j'ai parfaitement conscience que vous vous êtes disputés à mon sujet.

- Je ne préfère pas en parler.

- Comme tu voudras, je ne t'oblige à rien mais par contre, je pense que tu dois une explication à Drago, car il ne comprend visiblement pas ce qui te tracasse.

- Je sais, je sais, il faut vraiment que je lui parle, il m'a beaucoup aidé toute cette année et il mérite mieux que ça, il peut être si têtu parfois.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe à ce point ?

- Toujours la même chose. Je m'entends bien avec Drago, il est mon confident, il m'écoute mais ce n'est pas vraiment… Enfin, on est ensemble parce que c'est très agréable, qu'on se comprend, mais on ne s'aime pas comme un vrai couple, vous voyez ?

- Oui, je pense, et tu espères plus et connaissant mon fils, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qui doit le préoccuper plus que cela, il veut juste profiter au mieux de la vie…

- C'est exactement ça, avant je pensais un peu comme lui, je veux dire, il a toujours été clair sur nous deux, je savais parfaitement en quoi consistait ma relation avec votre fils et il a raison, cette relation m'a très longtemps suffi mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je suis sans doute naïf mais je veux plus, tellement plus, de vrais sentiments, quelqu'un qui m'aime, quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer véritablement, quelqu'un...

- J'étais comme toi à ton âge…

- Et ?

- J'ai vieilli, je suis devenu adulte, j'ai renoncé à beaucoup de choses, pour ma famille, le 'qu'en dira-t-on', la morale, et je me suis perdu en route, sans doute.

- C'est triste… Mais vous savez, on peut toujours changer, il n'est jamais trop tard.

- J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne pense pas, Harry. Je n'ai jamais eu ta force de caractère. Je suis loin d'avoir toutes tes qualités.

- Vous vous trompez. Je… »

Le jeune artiste s'interrompit aussitôt, il était prêt à hurler au Lord qu'il était tellement mieux que ce qu'il pensait de lui, qu'il était élégant, charmant, intelligent, ironique, compréhensif, attentionné mais au lieu de cela, il baissa les yeux et ses joues s'enflammèrent. L'aristocrate se rapprocha du jeune brun et le frôlait presque sans même en avoir pris conscience. Il passa sa main sous le menton du peintre et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, Harry, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et je ne crois pas que mon fils se rende compte de la chance incroyable qui a fait que tu sois rentré dans sa vie. Si seulement, j'avais pu avoir sa chance lorsque j'avais son âge… »

Les yeux émeraude fixaient intensément les iris froids du Lord qui brillaient étrangement. L'aristocrate faisait lentement glisser sa main qui délaissa le menton, pour d'abord passer sensuellement le long de la nuque puis descendre en une douce caresse le dos de l'adolescent qui se raidissait à ce contact. Quand la main atteignit la naissance des fesses du peintre, il accentua la pression et ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, cette fois, ils se touchaient. Lucius dominait de toute sa hauteur Harry qui se sentait bouillir. Le brun se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds. L'autre main du Lord avait rejoint la première et jouait avec la bordure du jean, ses doigts passaient légèrement sous le vêtement, s'électrisant de la douceur et du velouté de la peau adolescente. Progressivement, le visage de Lucius se penchait vers celui de son vis-à-vis. Toute la tension de la nuit précédente et de la séance de pose se faisait ressentir. Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin, que c'était bien trop dangereux, mais leurs deux corps leur intimaient le contraire. Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Lucius sur lui, sur son visage, sur ses lèvres, les mains de Lucius poser sur lui, le toucher, lui caresser le haut de ses fesses, il lui suffirait de quelques centimètres à combler, et il l'embrasserait, il sentirait sa bouche contre celle du Lord. Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'aristocrate et d'un air intimidé, le brun rapprocha encore un peu plus son visage et murmura :

« Vous auriez fait quoi à la place de Drago ? »

Et le Lord lui chuchota à l'oreille, d'une voix à peine audible.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais pas fait la même erreur que Drago, je serais tombé sous le charme de ce jeune artiste, incroyablement doué, aux superbes yeux émeraude si pétillants et expressifs, à la douceur désarmante. Je serais tombé amoureux de ce regard… Je pense…

- Vous pensez ou vous en êtes sûr ?

- Non, je n'en suis pas sûr, Harry. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires ou pour s'en persuader, Lucius posa ses mains sur la taille d'Harry et le repoussa légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, nous… Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu mérites mieux.

- Et si c'est ce que je veux. »

Harry se rapprocha une fois de plus et colla ses lèvres à celles de l'adulte avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir.

A suivre…

(Si vous avez le temps, une review, merci d'avance)


	8. Chapter 8 : Souvenirs

Coucou tout le monde alors la dernière fois, Harry a légèrement collé ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius alors que va-t-il se passer ? Comment vont réagir nos deux héros ?

La réponse est là… Bonne lecture.

Bisous tout le monde.

**Chapitre 8 : Souvenirs**

Harry regardait le plafond, la scène se rejouait sans cesse devant ses yeux. Lucius s'était rapproché de lui et l'avait caressé, ses mains posées sur le bas de son dos, à la naissance de ses fesses l'avaient brûlé, sa peau avait frissonné à ce contact si doux, si tendre puis le Lord l'avait repoussé, lui ôtant cette sensation si particulière, il avait reposé ses mains sur sa taille. Mais Harry en voulait plus, beaucoup plus et c'était ce qu'il avait dit à l'aristocrate et il l'avait embrassé, il avait posé doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme sans réfléchir, il n'avait même pas cherché à approfondir le baiser, le contact de la bouche du Lord sur la sienne lui aurait suffi, enfin aurait dû lui suffire...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry n'était pas redescendu depuis son retour du lac et il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, il avait déjà renvoyé Winky en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il ne viendrait pas pour déjeuner.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Moi. »

La voix traînante de Drago lui avait répondu. Il était sans doute trop tard pour penser à une fuite vers l'Amérique du Sud. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis que le blond avait quitté furieux, la chambre et depuis que…

« Entre, Dray… »

Le jeune peintre était resté à la même place sur le lit, il était très gêné et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, à une nouvelle dispute. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient guère dû se disputer plus de cinq fois durant toute leur sixième année à Poudlard. Le blond rentra de sa démarche fière et détachée.

« Père m'a chargé de te prévenir, il est parti chercher Oncle Sev et Monsieur Lupin à l'aéroport, il faut que nous soyons prêts pour leur arrivée au Manoir, si l'avion n'a pas de retard, ils devraient être là, vers dix-huit heures, ce soir.

- Pas de problème, je serai prêt.

- Je te laisse. »

Drago se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, cela ne servait à rien de rester dans la même pièce que le brun qui ne semblait toujours pas vouloir lui parler et il n'avait aucune intention de se prendre la tête avec son ami. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit la voix peu assurée d'Harry, presque implorante lui demander de rester, de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser seul. Drago se retourna et s'avança tranquillement en direction du grand lit. Il s'installa à côté de son ami et commença à jouer doucement avec les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur le front du peintre avant de passer ses bras autour de ce corps, il le faisait instinctivement, comme lors de ces longues nuits, lorsque le blond entendait les suppliques du brun.

« Je ne te laisserais pas même si j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, enfin ce n'est pas comme si je comprenais d'habitude tes décisions. Je crois que cela restera un des très nombreux secrets qui font que je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses ou ressens vraiment. Tu sais, je tiens à toi, l'artiste. Pourquoi crois-tu, Harry, que je sois resté auprès de toi toutes ces nuits, que je voulais que tu passes tes vacances ici ? Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu n'ailles pas bien, que tu sois malheureux. Je tiens vraiment à toi, il serait peut-être temps que ta petite tête de linotte le comprenne, il y a différentes formes d'amour et quoi que tu en penses, d'une manière tordue, j'en conviens, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, l'artiste. »

Le blond souriait doucement à Harry et posa gentiment ses lèvres sur celles du brun, ce n'était pas un baiser qui aboutirait à autre chose, non, Drago marquait sa présence, son amitié, son acceptation de la situation.

« L'artiste, si tu veux vraiment tout arrêter, je suis d'accord…

- Dray.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas déjà rompu auparavant. »

Le sourire mutin de Drago réchauffait Harry même s'il n'était pas sûr que la situation s'arrangeait réellement, c'était cependant la plus sage des décisions.

« L'artiste…

- Hm.

- N'oublie pas que si tu veux d'une relation purement sexuelle, je serai toujours là, je suis trop au fait de tes capacités et de ta créativité pour ne pas accepter.

- Dray !

- Tu sais, chéri, je disais ça juste comme ça, n'y vois rien de plus.

- Je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Me faire des avances n'est pas du tout ton genre. »

Les deux adolescents partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Harry était soulagé, Dray avait finalement accepté sa décision d'arrêter leur relation physique sans qu'il ait besoin de lui faire part de son attirance pour Lucius.

« Bon, cher ex petit ami, mon parrain arrive dans une heure trente et je tiens à ce que tu lui fasses forte impression, car s'il te prend en grippe, tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer que pourrait être notre été, encore pire que si Mère se décidait à ne plus s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Alors tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche et si…

- Dray…

- Je n'ai rien dit de mal, je te conseillais juste de prendre une douche pour être totalement reposé.

- Tu sais après un an à tes côtés, je ne suis pas aussi naïf.

- Je veux bien, l'artiste, arrêter toute relation 'physique' avec toi mais ne me demande pas de ne plus m'amuser avec toi, ne plus te voir rougir sous mes commentaires lubriques me manquerait trop. »

Le blond était visiblement amusé par la rougeur qui envahissait les joues du jeune brun, il avait encore réussi à gêner Harry, il se leva du lit alors sur ces paroles et quitta la chambre, juste avant de fermer la porte sur lui, il reprit :

« Prépare-toi bien, l'artiste, à tout à l'heure, je retourne au salon. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas… Je suis tout disposé pour te passer le savon. »

Il éclata de rire quand il vit un oreiller s'écraser à ses pieds.

« Dégage, Malefoy… »

Harry se leva pour aller prendre une bonne douche, Dray l'avait sans doute dit pour le titiller mais il avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête, de ne surtout pas penser à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et ce n'était finalement pas un mauvais conseil…

Harry avait pris tout son temps pour se préparer, pour éviter que ses pensées ne s'égarent sur une personne en particulier, il était à présent presque dix-huit heures et il ne voulait pas que les nouveaux invités soient arrivés avant qu'il n'ait rejoint Drago au salon. A son entrée dans la pièce, le jeune Lord lança un clin d'œil coquin à son ami et émit un sifflement appréciateur, Harry portait une chemise d'un blanc immaculé et un pantalon sombre, à la coupe classique mais qui le seyait parfaitement.

« Je t'avais dit que je voulais que tu fasses forte impression sur oncle Sev, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait que tu le séduises.

- Hein ?

- Tu sais que j'adore te faire paniquer, l'artiste. Ne t'inquiète pas Sev n'aime que les femmes, pire ma tante.

- Tu m'avais bien déjà parlé de ton oncle mais jamais de ta tante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire pour que tu la détestes autant ?

- C'est une conne finie, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Je n'ai jamais compris comment Sev avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'elle.

- Tu sais que tu parles de ta tante là.

- Dois-je te mentionner le nom de Pétunia Dursley ?

- Très drôle, Dray.

- Je ne voulais pas, vraiment. »

Le blond s'avança en direction du brun et l'enlaça, en le berçant légèrement pour se faire pardonner. Drago câlinait gentiment le jeune peintre dont les yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse pendant plusieurs minutes, l'enlaçant par la taille, ils n'eurent que le temps de s'écarter légèrement, quand Lucius ouvrit la porte.

« Drago, s'il te plaît, un peu de tenue. Ton oncle et Remus Lupin s'installent dans leur chambre respective, Winky les guide et ils descendent tout de suite après.

- Génial, j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir oncle Sev. Cela ne vous dérange pas, Père, si je monte les rejoindre et si je vous laisse tous les deux mais j'ai trop envie de revoir oncle Sev.

- Bien sûr que non, Drago. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune aristocrate partit retrouver son parrain laissant son père face à son meilleur ami. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant et chargé de tension. Les yeux émeraude n'avaient pas osé affronter les yeux gris de Lucius depuis son entrée dans le salon, son regard était vissé à ses chaussures, ses pieds allaient et venaient sur la moquette foncée. Le souvenir du baiser remontait à la surface et le jeune peintre sentait ses joues s'empourprer et devenir brûlantes.

« Harry.

- Monsi... Lucius. »

Harry avait encore le goût des lèvres du Lord sur sa bouche. Quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme, il était resté sans oser bouger, ne sachant trop quoi faire, comme s'il s'agissait de son premier baiser. C'était Lucius qui avait rapproché leurs deux corps, ses mains avaient quitté la taille fine du jeune peintre pour se poser de nouveau sur le bas du dos, la naissance de ses fesses et le caresser légèrement. Le Lord et Harry avaient progressivement augmenté le contact, le plus jeune avait laissé pénétrer la langue de Lucius dans sa bouche et s'était laissé guider, dominer bien volontiers par les assauts du plus âgé, par sa langue épaisse qui ne cessait d'avancer, de pousser. Le baiser avait été cependant très doux et quand leurs pas les avaient guidés en direction du lit, tout s'était fait naturellement, sans précipitation…

« Tu vas bien ?

- Je… euh… oui, ça va à peu près.

- Nous devrions parler de tout à l'heure.

- Euh… Oui, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux. »

Au moment où le Lord allait s'adresser de nouveau à son jeune invité, une tornade blonde débarqua dans la pièce suivie de deux autres hommes, un brun à l'allure stricte et un homme aux cheveux châtain parsemés de quelques mèches grises. Ils devaient avoir tous les deux une petite quarantaine d'années.

« Harry, je te présente Oncle Sev et Remus.

- Monsieur Snape, Monsieur Lupin.

- Bonjour, Harry mais surtout, j'ai déjà insisté là-haut pour que le charmant blondinet m'appelle par mon prénom et je ne veux pas recommencer la leçon, je ne suis tout simplement pas encore assez âgé.

- Remus, Harry a refusé d'appeler mon père par son prénom et je ne suis pas convaincu que Monsieur daigne accéder à votre demande, _cela ne serait pas convenable_.

- Dray, ça suffit, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai appris à me comporter correctement, moi.

- Enfin ça reste à démontrer, Harry, j'ai des souvenirs très précis où tu ne te comportais pas en parfait boy-scout…

- Hum, hum… Drago, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment.

- Bien sûr, Père. »

Le ton employé et le regard amusé du jeune aristocrate démentaient ses paroles et Harry se demandait si sincèrement quelqu'un n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu, ce fut le moment choisi par Severus Snape pour prendre la parole pour la première fois, il avait observé la scène de loin et voulait venir en aide à Harry, dont la gêne et la rougeur lui rappelait ses propres réactions quand il n'était lui-même qu'un simple adolescent.

« Alors c'est le fameux Harry Potter dont tu nous as rabattu les oreilles à Bella et moi, durant les vacances de février.

- Tu as parlé de moi à ton oncle, Dray, c'est trop d'honneur.

- Que veux-tu, Harry, tu es une source inépuisable d'inspiration.

- Bon, il serait peut-être temps de passer à table, je crois que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, je vais voir si Narcissa souhaite venir se joindre à nous, même si cela me paraît compromis, elle n'est pas très en forme ces temps derniers.

- Nous t'attendons, Lucius. »

Lucius avait à peine quitté la pièce que Drago cria en direction du couloir le prénom de la jeune domestique, espérant que Winky soit dans les parages et ne tarderait pas à venir. Elle se présenta devant eux seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bon alors, pourriez-vous nous apporter la bouteille de whisky et cinq verres, nous allons prendre l'apéritif ici, nous irons après dans la salle à manger pour dîner.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Drago.

- Oui, oncle Sev ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je ne suis pas sûr que ton père soit d'accord pour que vous buviez, Harry et toi.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois pourtant.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mon cher neveu.

- Et un verre ne nous fera aucun mal, enfin pour moi, Harry est légèrement moins résistant aux effets de ce breuvage et ça me serait très profitable pour ce soir.

- DRAY !

- Tu sais, charmant blondinet, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais avoir besoin de ce genre de stratagème pour mettre quelqu'un dans ton lit, au vu de ton physique.

- Mais, Remus, qui a dit que j'en avais besoin pour mettre quelqu'un dans mon lit, c'est juste pour pimenter.

- Excellente réponse, Drago.

- Sans vouloir déranger, je tiens à vous signaler que je suis encore LA et Dray, il me semble que NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS ENSEMBLE… »

Harry avait prononcé plus fortement les derniers mots, visiblement agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Lucius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le Lord dévisageait le jeune peintre. Cette simple phrase venait de détruire tout ce que s'était répété Lucius en boucle au cours de cet après-midi. Plus tôt, il avait laissé la situation lui échapper et le long du trajet qui le menait à l'aéroport, il n'avait eu de cesse de se persuader que cela ne se reproduirait plus, plus jamais. Déjà, à son retour, quand il avait retrouvé son fils serrant tendrement, contre lui le jeune brun, il avait eu une furieuse envie de s'enfermer seul, dans sa chambre, se saouler avec sa meilleure bouteille de whisky comme unique compagnon d'infortune, et à présent, alors que le Lord entendait le splendide peintre rétorquait que son fils et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, il ressentait comme un pincement au cœur, ne regrettant qu'une seule chose, désormais qu'Harry et lui ne soient pas seuls dans le manoir.

« Que nous vaut, Harry, cet éclat de voix ?

- Euh… euh… Monsieur Malefoy.

- Harry me rappelait notre rupture, Père si vous n'aviez pas compris. Bon, il est vrai, j'ai un peu cherché ce rappel à l'ordre de l'artiste mais il est tellement mignon quand il s'énerve.

- DRAY !!

- Il n'a pas totalement tort, je suis sûr que toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard doivent sans succès te courir après. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père qui était le chouchou de l'école avec cependant un plus indéniable les yeux de ta mère. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Severus ?

- Effectivement, Harry vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, cependant je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec les propos de Remus, votre père, chouchou de l'école, ce n'est vraiment pas l'image que j'en ai gardée.

- Après toutes ces années, Severus, tu en veux encore aux deux maraudeurs en chef ?

- James et Sirius n'étaient que deux personnes qui se croyaient au-dessus des règlements, en tout cas, Harry, j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez hérité du caractère plus calme et moins fanfaron de votre mère qui était vraiment une personne exceptionnelle. »

Harry rougissait à ces commentaires, Sirius lui avait souvent dit qu'il ressemblait à ses parents mais l'entendre de deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore lui réchauffait le cœur et l'âme. La jeune domestique revint, tenant un plateau à la main, elle déposa sans mot dire la bouteille de Whisky et les cinq verres en cristal sur la petite table basse. Le léger tintement qu'émirent les verres contre le bois fut le signal et tous prirent place sur les sièges, Drago poussa énergiquement Harry, ses deux mains sur les épaules si fines en direction de la banquette de cuir blanc et s'installa à ses côtés, tandis que les adultes s'asseyaient sur les sièges restants. Lucius aurait préféré être à la place de son fils, être si proche d'Harry, qu'il aurait senti une nouvelle fois l'odeur enivrante et entêtante de ce jeune homme, comme quand il l'avait poussé vers son lit, si doucement, sans précipitation.

Harry avait initié le baiser mais le Lord avait très vite plaqué le corps du petit brun contre lui, il avait été grisé l'instant d'avant par son odeur, par la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts et maintenant c'étaient ses lèvres qu'il découvrait, des lèvres fines, rouges, au goût de cerise. Lucius n'avait pas résisté et avait approfondi le baiser, il avait alors passé sa langue lentement, méthodiquement sur les contours de la bouche du plus jeune qui avait laissé échapper un léger soupir, le Lord en avait profité pour que sa langue accède à l'antre chaude du peintre qui s'était laissé faire et enfin s'abandonner. Le contact avec la langue du plus jeune, plus fine était délicieux, tendre, si bon. Peu à peu, les mains du Lord passées sous les vêtements d'Harry étaient remontées en douces caresses le long du dos fin. Sans se détacher, Lucius avait guidé Harry à travers la chambre, tout naturellement en direction du lit. Quand les jambes d'Harry avaient heurté le matelas, le blond l'avait poussé pour le faire s'allonger. Lucius avait observé alors le corps d'Harry ainsi alangui, le tee-shirt relevé, les lèvres humides et rougies, et les deux yeux verts le dévoraient. Le jeune peintre s'était redressé et avait ouvert légèrement les jambes, il avait tendu ses mains en direction du lord en une invitation assez explicite, les doigts pâles et fins d'Harry entrelacés avec ceux de Lucius qui s'était alors couché sur le jeune homme. Tandis que leurs mains étaient remontées au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, ils avaient ainsi repris le baiser, ce n'était plus aussi tendre, c'était passionné, emporté, vital. Lucius avait détaché ses mains qui avaient glissé lentement le long des bras puis des côtes de son jeune invité, c'était à peine s'il l'effleurait. La descente des mains ne fut interrompue que lorsqu'elles atteignirent la limite du tissu, Lucius avait alors enlevé le tee-shirt d'Harry qui avait, aussitôt, atterri pitoyablement sur le sol. Et au moment où la bouche du Lord avait quitté celle de son vis-à-vis pour embrasser le cou blanc, une voix avait résonné dans le couloir, c'était celle de son assistant, Dobby qui apparemment l'avait cherché partout. Lucius s'était instantanément relevé, comme sorti brusquement de son rêve…

« Lucius, Lucius… Tu es avec nous… »

A suivre…

Comment le repas entre un Drago toujours Drago et Lucius va se dérouler ? Réponse la semaine prochaine…

Si tout se passe bien demain, vous aurez la vengeance de Harry dans 'Harry et l'héritier de Dumbledore' et si vous pouvez aller lire la réponse au défi que j'ai lancé à Lilywen, 'opération : marions-le', vous ne le regretterez pas.


	9. Chapter 9 Le rendezvous

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite d''un été inoubliable', Harry et Lucius se sont plus que rapprochés la dernière fois mais ils ont été interrompus par la voix de Dobby qui appelait le Lord, et maintenant qu'ils vont rester avec tous les autres ensemble, comment cela va se dérouler ?**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Petit message à ange34, je suis désolée de ne pas publier plus rapidement mais ce n'est pas toujours facile… Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine avec le pont et il faut que j'avance dans mes fics.**

**Chapitre 9 : Le rendez-vous**

« Lucius, Lucius… Tu es avec nous…

- Hm, bien sûr, Severus. »

Harry fixait le Lord, son visage était tendu, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, il savait à quoi il pensait, lui-même était poursuivi par les images de ce qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt et depuis Harry ne cessait de se demander ce qu'ils auraient fait s'ils n'avaient pas entendu l'assistant du Lord, il ne savait qu'une seule chose, ce n'était pas lui qui aurait arrêté Lucius.

« Et de quoi parlions-nous, Père, si vous suiviez la conversation ?

- Drago, laisse ton père tranquille, cela peut arriver à tout le monde d'être un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, l'artiste, que tu viennes en aide à mon père car avoir la tête dans les étoiles c'est l'une de tes spécialités.

- Tu sais, Drago, je serais toi, je n'essaierais pas trop de me sortir de ma rêverie, surtout quand tu tiens à la main un verre rempli de Whisky, n'oublie pas que tu es encore mineur et que je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à ce que je sache à boire de l'alcool sous mon toit et pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, laisse Harry un peu tranquille…

- Père, père, père, je vous trouve bien protecteur avec notre cher artiste, vous savez il a l'habitude de mes petites remarques et même si Harry a l'air très fragile et docile à première vue, ce n'est plus un enfant, il est capable de me dire tout seul, si je le dérange ou si je le mets mal à l'aise, il ne s'est jamais gêné jusqu'à présent, vous pouvez me croire… D'ailleurs, vous qui semblez tant tenir à protéger Harry, vous pourriez lui interdire l'alcool, d'autant plus qu'il est lui aussi mineur, pour tout dire, je suis même plus âgé que lui et en plus, il a une fâcheuse tendance à devenir incontrôlable sous l'emprise de la boisson. Au bal de fin d'année, il a choqué tout Poudlard en entamant une danse, enfin si on peut appeler ça une danse, certains puristes seraient tentés par le mot 'striptease'.

- Drago, t'es chiant. Pourquoi tu remets cette histoire sur le tapis ? De toute manière, tu avais bien profité du spectacle, il me semble et tu n'as rien fait pour m'arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas faux, mais, il ne faut jamais brider l'inventivité, la créativité, surtout d'un artiste comme toi.

- Harry, tu es apparemment le digne héritier des maraudeurs, je crois qu'il n'y a pas eu une seule fête où James, Sirius ou moi-même, nous n'avons pas fini ivres morts, dans des situations plus que compromettantes. Severus tu te souviens, à la fin de notre sixième année… »

Harry se détourna de la conversation et n'écouta pas le reste de l'histoire qui devait se révéler fort passionnante vu les éclats de rire généralisés, il était furieux, absolument hors de lui. Il avait repoussé d'un mouvement d'épaule, le bras de Drago qui s'était approché de lui. Pourquoi diable Drago ne pouvait pas rester seulement cinq secondes, sérieux, ne pas dévoiler ses bêtises d'adolescent surtout devant Lucius. Il faisait tourner dans son verre le liquide ambré qu'il avait à peine goûté, et regardait son reflet à la surface de l'alcool, ses doigts frôlaient le rebord du cristal. Même s'il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux autres, il sentait le poids du regard du Lord sur lui, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et il se décida enfin à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Harry se calma aussitôt et inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant la vision de cet homme qui le dévorait du regard et qui portait avec nonchalance et grâce, le verre de whisky à ses lèvres douces et tentantes. Le brun ne réagissait pas, le monde extérieur n'avait plus d'importance et il ne prêta guère plus d'attention quand Drago raconta plus en détail à Remus et Severus la fête de fin d'année, il se concentrait seulement pour ne pas se diriger droit vers le Lord, sur le champ et reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus tout à l'heure.

« … Et c'est comme ça qu'il a fini en boxer devant Rusard.

- Eh bien, Harry, tu es un vrai Maraudeur, Sirius et James auraient été vraiment fiers de toi. Harry ?

- Euh… oui. »

Drago fit claquer ses mains contre ses jambes.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je meurs de faim et si nous allions manger, tout doit être prêt à présent. Qu'en dites-vous, Père ?

- Euh… oui… Oui, allons-y. »

Tandis que Drago, Remus et Severus étaient déjà partis en direction de la salle à manger, Harry n'avait pas encore totalement émergé de ses pensées troublées et était resté légèrement en retrait, suivant les autres machinalement. Il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres une gorgée du liquide qu'il avait à peine effleuré, lorsqu'une main se posa sur le verre. Frôlant le plus jeune, le lord chuchota contre son oreille :

« Non, je te l'interdis, je n'ai aucune envie que tu finisses ce soir, en boxer devant Drago ou Remus.

- Et devant vous…

- On en discutera plus tard, dans la soirée, dans ta chambre, si tu veux bien. »

Juste avant de rejoindre les autres, Lucius reprit le verre coupable et ne put s'empêcher de laisser son autre main traîner le long du dos du jeune homme et le caresser lentement jusqu'aux fesses. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux à ce contact si fugace, il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'aristocrate était déjà parti comme à chaque fois.

A table, Drago se retrouva bien évidemment à côté de Harry, à sa gauche et Lucius qui était en bout de table se tenait à sa droite, un mauvais génie devait bien s'amuser avec lui, toute une soirée entre son ex-petit ami et le père de ce dernier qui venait de lui donner un rendez-vous clandestin dans sa propre chambre. Dray était d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse ce soir, dans cette même pièce étaient présentes toutes les personnes à qui il tenait le plus et il avait une folle envie de taquiner le brun qui s'était légèrement inquiété quand il avait vu le sourire radieux et illuminé de Dray. Au moment où ils avaient pris place à table, Harry eut l'impression que le blond lui avait soufflé dans le cou, en s'asseyant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le repas risquait d'être long, très long. Tandis que Winky apportait l'entrée, Harry sentit une première fois le pied de Drago sur sa jambe, ce n'était guère qu'un léger frôlement. Au début, il avait même cru qu'il avait rêvé car le blond parlait à son oncle comme si de rien n'était, mais quand le jeune blond s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait fait un clin d'œil, le jeune artiste avait pris conscience de la dure réalité, son ami voulait vraiment jouer avec lui. Au fur et à mesure que le repas se poursuivait, les gestes et les propos équivoques de Drago vis-à-vis d'Harry se multipliaient. C'était une main qui effleurait la joue rougissante du plus jeune, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, cette même main se posait parfois, très innocemment, sur son épaule et flattait une mèche brune. Remus s'amusait beaucoup du jeu peu discret du blond, Severus, lui, haussait un sourcil sarcastique vers son filleul pour lui faire savoir qu'il désapprouvait son attitude envers ce pauvre jeune homme qui était mortifié, les yeux rivés sur son assiette, Harry n'osait affronter les autres, surtout Lucius, qui ne disait plus rien depuis un long moment. Les yeux gris s'attardaient longuement sur le brun et lorsque Harry les croisa enfin, il aurait voulu s'enfuir loin d'ici. Au moment où Winky apportait enfin le dessert, le jeune artiste sentit la main de Drago appuyer d'un coup sec contre son entrejambe et il ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise, Lucius lança alors un regard furieux, perçant, lourd de sous-entendus et de reproches et sans le quitter des yeux, le Lord déclara froidement :

« Drago, si tu pouvais vraiment arrêter cette fois, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, ton oncle vient d'arriver, tu ne l'as pas revu depuis des mois, nous avons en plus un invité et tu te comportes de façon totalement déplacée. Harry et toi aurez tout le temps, plus tard, dans la soirée, dans sa chambre, pour passer ensemble un charmant moment. »

Harry qui s'était brusquement redressé fut foudroyé par le regard du Lord, hautain et condescendant… Comment cela, Drago et lui auraient le temps plus tard, dans la soirée, dans sa chambre, mais alors… L'aristocrate avait apparemment renoncé à leur projet, à cause de l'attitude de Drago ! A leur tour, les yeux d'émeraude répondaient au plus âgé... Pour qui se prenait-il pour le traiter de la sorte ? Il n'était pas un simple objet que l'on se passe sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, il n'allait pas passer un 'charmante moment' avec Drago sous prétexte que son père ne voulait visiblement plus le rejoindre cette nuit, il n'était pas une vulgaire putain. Il fulminait de rage. Le peintre ne comprenait plus rien, il n'y pouvait rien si Dray aimait plaisanter et puis depuis la fête de Noël, le jour où ils étaient officiellement sortis en public pour la première fois ensemble, le blond s'était toujours comporté ainsi par défi, pour clouer le bec à tous les moralisateurs étriqués aux préjugés homophobes. Il paraissait assez inconcevable au brun que le jeune aristocrate puisse changer radicalement d'attitude, du jour au lendemain, même s'il avait accepté, il y a quelques heures de rompre avec lui. L'ambiance s'était brusquement figée et refroidie autour de la table et personne n'osait rompre le silence pesant quand Remus toussota légèrement :

« Voyons, Lucius, ils n'ont rien fait de bien méchant, ton fils est jeune, il peut bien s'amuser et puis repense à ton adolescence, toi aussi, devant les adultes, devant tes parents, je peux dire sans trop me tromper que tu en as fait autant. Par contre, charmant blondinet, je crois que si tu ne veux pas être déshérité ce soir, tu ferais mieux de garder tes mains en place.

- Et vous croyez que je peux encore jouer avec mes pieds ?

- Tu pourrais aussi me laisser tranquille, comme tout le monde te l'a déjà dit et répété ! »

Harry avait prononcé ses dernières paroles très durement même s'il ne voulait pas véritablement blesser Drago qui n'était pas réellement responsable de sa colère, il en voulait au Lord, à son regard méprisant et froid, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas regardé Drago quand il avait dit cela, il regardait Lucius et sans plus de cérémonie, Harry se releva :

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Snape, Monsieur Lupin, je vais prendre l'air, fumer dehors et je monte me coucher, la journée a été très longue…

- Fais, fais, Harry. Nous aurons tout le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître pendant ces vacances.

- Merci, Monsieur Lupin, au revoir. »

Le jeune artiste quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé, sans se retourner, les autres ne disaient plus rien, le silence régnait mais il s'en fichait, il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, d'oublier cette fin de repas désastreuse. Il n'avait pas fait un pas sur le perron qu'il sortait déjà une cigarette de son paquet et l'allumait nerveusement, il exhala la fumée tout en admirant le paysage au soleil couchant, le miroitement des rayons de soleil sur l'herbe, les feuilles des arbres, il se sentait déjà mieux, plus calme. Il ne resta que très peu de temps sur la terrasse du Manoir, il avait besoin de s'aérer, de s'éloigner de cette atmosphère étrange et troublante et il commença à faire quelques pas dans le Parc, il écoutait les hululements d'une chouette au lointain. Il souriait, il se souvenait d'une fois, il était sorti au mépris de tous les règlements de Poudlard, dans le parc du château par un temps quasi identique et il avait vu sur une branche d'arbre une magnifique chouette blanche et l'avait observée durant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne s'envole vers une destination inconnue, il avait regretté ce jour-là de ne pas avoir pris pour une fois son matériel de dessin avec lui.

Ses pas l'avaient amené inconsciemment, près du lac, là où ce matin même il peignait Lucius, il ressentait encore toute cette gêne et tout ce désir qu'il avait ressentis face à son modèle. Le jeune homme s'approcha des berges du lac, s'agenouilla avant de saisir dans sa main quelques cailloux à la surface polie. Il se redressa et lança de toutes ses forces une première pierre qui ricocha à la surface de l'eau. Il recommença ce geste plusieurs fois, puis quand il n'eut plus de munitions, il se coucha dans l'herbe de plus en plus fraîche admirant le ciel où lentement les étoiles apparaissaient.

« Harry ? »

Le brun tourna lentement la tête vers la voix qui avait prononcé si doucement son prénom.

« Lu… Lucius. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis venu ici, pour me détendre et fumer un peu, mais apparemment tu m'as devancé, je croyais que tu étais dans ta chambre…

- A attendre sagement Drago et de préférence les jambes bien écartées, je présume. »

Harry s'était brusquement redressé et relevé, il faisait face au Lord et son regard lançait des éclairs.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Si vous ne l'avez jamais dit aussi clairement, vous l'avez au moins pensé et tout le monde l'a parfaitement compris au dîner.

- Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme je l'ai fait au cours du repas, je me suis laissé emporter…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, vous me dites que vous me rejoindrez dans ma chambre à la fin du repas et une heure plus tard, vous me faites clairement comprendre que vous avez changé d'avis et que votre fils pourra en profiter largement à votre place sans aucune raison apparente.

- Sans aucune raison apparente… Je te trouve de bien mauvaise foi, ton attitude alors que Drago n'a pas eu de cesse de te peloter laissait croire que ça ne te dérangeait pas, bien au contraire…

- Bien au contraire, bien au contraire… Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi, je vous ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises ce que je ressentais et combien cette relation avec Drago ne me convenait plus et j'ai ROMPU avec votre fils. Si j'avais voulu faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, je n'aurais pas attendu cette nuit mais je me serais laissé faire ce matin ou même quand vous êtes parti pour l'aéroport. Je peux vous assurer que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le supplier. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le seul à ne pas savoir comment réagir, je ne m'attendais pas à être attiré par le père de mon petit ami et à me sentir aussi bien en votre présence, mais moi, je n'ai pas essayé de trouver le premier prétexte pour annuler notre rendez-vous.

- Harry, je sais que j'ai parlé sèchement durant le repas mais quand je t'ai vu avec lui, j'ai été très troublé. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas que Drago te frôle ainsi, mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que c'était mieux pour toi…

- Qu'est-ce qui était mieux pour moi ?

- Que tu rejoignes mon fils, qu'on ne fasse rien… Je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable de nous voir, tu mérites mieux, je sais que je te l'ai dit ce matin mais je le pense vraiment. Drago n'est peut-être pas la personne qui te convient mais je ne le suis pas plus, j'ai plus de deux fois ton âge, j'étais plus âgé que ton propre père.

- Rassurez-vous je ne vous ai pas pris pour mon père.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit, c'était juste… un conseil.

- Un conseil ? C'est ça votre précieux conseil. En attendant de trouver un garçon de mon âge qui ait des sentiments pour moi, il vaut mieux que je continue à m'envoyer en l'air avec votre fils. J'ai bien compris ? Dans la chambre, vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas ma force de caractère, apparemment vous aviez raison. Je crois que je vais y aller, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Harry se dirigeait vers le chemin qui allait le ramener vers le Manoir, loin du Lord, loin de cet homme qui faisait marche arrière. Alors qu'il passait tout près de Lucius, l'aristocrate l'agrippa et l'arrêta :

« Je t'en prie…

- Quoi ?

- Reste. Nous devons parler.

- Je croyais qu'il valait mieux que nous ne nous voyons pas, que ça ne serait pas… Ah oui, comment vous avez dit tout à l'heure… que ça ne serait pas 'raisonnable', c'est bien ça, Lucius.

- Ne sois pas sarcastique, Harry, cela ne te ressemble pas. »

Lucius serrait fortement le bras du jeune homme qui le dévisageait, le Lord semblait perdu, nerveux, hésitant. Il ne savait visiblement pas ce qu'il voulait, laisser partir Harry ou au contraire le garder contre lui, le Lord n'arrivait pas à choisir ce qui était préférable. Le jeune peintre n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, il était évident même à ses yeux que Lucius était très attiré par lui mais pour d'obscures raisons, il semblait vouloir le repousser et le brun demanda tout de go :

« Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as proposé de venir me retrouver dans ma chambre, tu voulais quoi ? Continuer là où nous nous étions interrompus, tu voulais qu'on baise ou tu voulais me dire qu'il fallait que l'on arrête tout ?

- Harry… »

Quand Lucius avait prononcé le prénom du jeune artiste, son visage était contre la tempe du brun, sa voix était sourde, et il respirait l'odeur des cheveux d'Harry. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne rajouta rien comme s'il cherchait la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, vraiment, Harry, je n'en sais rien. Tu es si jeune, si beau, si doux, tellement parfait et je… Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon, rien de plus que ce que t'offre déjà mon fils, et je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie, je ne veux pas faire ça.

- Mais c'est ma vie, c'est à moi de décider comment je dois la passer. Je suis le seul à pouvoir savoir si être là avec toi, c'est gâcher ma vie. De toute manière, ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Drago, alors arrête de me parler de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

- Même si tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi, cela ne change rien au fait que tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux, pas un homme marié de plus de quarante ans, totalement écoeuré par sa vie et qui n'attend plus rien.

- Et si moi, c'est toi que j'attendais, ça ne compte pas si je suis irrésistiblement attiré par toi, que je ne me sois jamais senti aussi bien que lorsque tu as posé tes mains sur moi, que durant tout le repas, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule et unique chose, au moment où nous serions tous les deux, ça ne change rien pour toi… vraiment rien… »

Ces derniers mots n'étaient plus qu'un murmure prononcé tout contre le Lord qui ne savait décidément plus où il en était, Harry était si franc, si direct, ce qu'il n'était plus depuis son adolescence et il avait du mal à composer avec, il en avait si peu l'habitude. Les deux yeux verts qui le fixaient l'acculaient encore plus, il savait qu'il ne devait pas, quel parent fallait-il être pour se laisser aller dans les bras du petit ami de son fils. Harry le fit définitivement flancher quand il prit les mains de Lucius dans les siennes pour les amener sur le premier bouton de la chemise blanche que portait le jeune homme. Le lord était incapable d'expliquer comment mais il poussait le corps frêle en direction du chêne au fur et à mesure que ses mains déboutonnaient la chemise du peintre. Le dos d'Harry frottait maintenant contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre qu'il sentait à travers le fin tissu en coton blanc, il s'abandonnait aux caresses expertes de Lucius sur son torse, sur ses fesses, il ne faisait rien, ses bras restaient le long de son corps, il attendait juste le moment où la bouche du Lord viendrait prendre possession de la sienne comme ce matin. Rapidement l'une des mains de Lucius glissa sur la cuisse du jeune homme et la souleva avec force, Harry pour ne pas être déséquilibré se retenait aux épaules de son hôte, ses ongles, agrippant le plus fermement possible le costume sombre du Lord au tissu si délicat. Lucius commença à poser sa bouche sur le cou qu'il suçotait légèrement, Harry sentait la pression des lèvres remonter sur le trajet de la jugulaire, son pouls s'était accéléré et battait fort, le jeune homme était si bien, probablement trop bien et il gémit lamentablement lorsque les deux bouches s'unirent à nouveau, la langue de Lucius dans sa bouche qui pourchassait la sienne. Lucius avait retiré la chemise du pantalon du plus jeune et passait ses mains en caresses soutenues sur ce corps fin et fragile, qui tremblait légèrement. Quand à bout de souffle, le Lord s'écarta du brun, ses yeux gris brillaient, il désirait tant Harry qui s'abandonnait si facilement, il était si doux, il était si jeune... Il posa ses mains sur les joues rougies de l'adolescent.

« Harry, je… »

Lucius s'écarta un peu plus et un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Ne regrette pas, s'il te plaît.

- Rentre Harry, avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

- Viens avec moi.

- Non, nous ne devons pas.

- Viens avec moi, je t'en prie, Lucius.

- Harry, ce ne serait pas correct. Nous le regretterions tous les deux. Va-t-en. Harry, je crois aussi qu'il faudrait éviter de se voir plus que nécessaire et notamment je ne crois pas qu'il faut que je continue à poser pour toi.

- Mais… Je… Tu n'es pas sérieux. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux.

- Harry, il… »

Avant que le Lord ne finisse sa phrase, le jeune peintre s'était dégagé de la prise du plus âgé et fuyait.

A suivre…

A demain pour la suite d'"harry et l'héritier" ou de "l'appartement"... je verrai...


	10. Chapter 10 : Non dits et vieux souvenirs

**Hello donc après "Harry et l'héritier de Dumbledore", comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce soir, c'est "Un été inoubliable". La dernière fois, Lucius a laissé Harry, renonçant à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Que s'est-il passé depuis? Comment a réagi notre 'tit Harry ?**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers.**

**A bientôt...**

**Chapitre 10 : Non dits et vieux souvenirs**

Harry prit entre ses mains le réveil qui reposait sur la petite table de nuit. Il était cinq heures trente et c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il regardait les aiguilles qui n'avançaient vraiment pas assez vite à son goût. Il n'avait plus qu'à se lever, de toute façon, il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, comme toujours. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours et ce n'était plus ses habituels cauchemars qui l'accompagnaient pour une fois. Il revoyait, dès qu'il fermait les yeux une seconde ce qui s'était passé la soirée, lors de l'arrivée de Severus Snape et Remus Lupin. Il s'était enfui en courant du lac, lorsque le Lord lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir même pour les séances de pose qu'ils venaient juste de commencer.

Le jeune homme repoussa les draps d'un coup de pied et se leva d'un bond de son lit trop grand, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, traverser le couloir, frapper à la porte de la chambre de Lucius et faire changer d'avis le Lord, lui prouver qu'il avait tort, qu'ils seraient mieux ensemble. Mais Harry ne fit rien de la sorte comme à chaque fois qu'il s'était levé ainsi. A la place, il se rhabilla rapidement, se glissant dans un de ses vieux jeans élimés et un tee-shirt noir. Il avait besoin de sentir le vent frais sur lui, de se changer les idées, il ouvrit lentement la baie vitrée et l'air s'engouffra immédiatement, dans sa chambre surchauffée, rien que de respirer cette bouffée d'air frais, le brun se sentit mieux, allégé d'un poids même si ce n'était que temporairement. Harry avait pris avec lui son nouveau paquet de cigarettes et il ne s'était pas écoulé une minute qu'il en allumait déjà une, ses yeux rivés vers l'autre balcon, là où le Lord s'était tenu la nuit de son arrivée si droit et si rêveur qu'il avait eu une folle envie de le peindre. Le jeune brun n'avait quasiment plus recroisé Lucius depuis cette soirée près du lac, ils s'évitaient mutuellement. Harry exhala de la fumée, il profitait du calme ambiant et de la douceur du temps, en ce mois de juillet caniculaire, le brun espérait que son hôte reviendrait sur son choix, qu'il ouvrirait dans une seconde la fenêtre de sa chambre et de sa voix chaude, lui susurrerait qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il voudrait poser de nouveau pour lui et bien plus, en fait.

Harry avait passé tous ces derniers jours à rester seul dans sa chambre, dans la bibliothèque ou à retourner près du lac, il ne retrouvait les autres que pour manger. Même Drago l'avait laissé tranquille, le blond connaissait assez bien le jeune artiste pour savoir que lorsqu'il s'éloignait volontairement des autres, il valait mieux respecter son désir et lui laisser un certain espace. Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps à dessiner, principalement les lieux du Manoir qui l'intriguait le plus et il avait surtout continué, en secret, sa représentation du Lord, même s'il avait beaucoup plus de difficultés qu'à l'accoutumée pour dessiner de mémoire. Il n'était d'ailleurs jamais satisfait et refaisait sans cesse le regard, l'ovale des yeux du Lord, il n'arrivait pas à retranscrire exactement ce qu'il avait perçu dans le regard de Lucius ce mélange de désir, de tension et de retenue. Harry entendit un léger cliquetis d'une baie que l'on ouvre, ses deux yeux se dirigèrent aussitôt, vers un homme blond, à la chevelure presque blanche, le visage rivé au sol, Harry était sûr que le Lord ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Le jeune brun vit deux yeux gris monter progressivement vers l'horizon, ce n'était qu'après quelques secondes que le Lord se rendit compte de la présence de l'adolescent.

Lucius avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, il trouvait sa chambre étouffante, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, il n'avait eu de cesse de repenser à ce que Drago lui avait dit la veille avant d'aller au lit. Le père et le fils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, sur le perron du manoir, c'était l'une des premières fois depuis le début du séjour de Drago, alors qu'ils le faisaient si souvent les étés précédents. Harry était remonté bien vite dans sa chambre et Sev et Remus étaient partis se servir de l'ordinateur dans le bureau de Lucius pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien à l'association, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Le jeune blond avait profité de l'occasion pour reprocher au Lord le fait qu'il s'était servi à plusieurs reprises de son travail, pour ne sortir de son bureau qu'aux heures des repas. Lucius avait été très surpris de la réaction de son fils qu'il aimait plus que tout et il s'en était voulu car il semblait que le jeune homme était vraiment navré de la situation, Drago avait beau adorer son oncle et s'être très rapproché de Remus, il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec son père qu'il n'avait presque pas vu en un an. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec lui, d'habitude, il est vrai que l'aristocrate travaillait beaucoup mais il consacrait une partie de son temps à son fils alors que cette fois, il s'isolait et cela perturbait Drago plus qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Narcissa était déjà cloîtrée dans sa chambre et il ne voulait pas que Lucius fasse de même. La discussion s'était achevée lorsque Drago avait fini par dire au Lord qu'il pourrait faire un effort, qu'après tout, il était son fils, que l'été passerait vite, très vite et que tout le monde reprendrait sa vie d'avant. Les derniers mots de son fils avaient fait écho en Lucius, mais peut-être pas comme l'espérait Drago. Le Lord n'avait en fait pensé depuis lors qu'à une seule chose, bientôt, tout redeviendrait comme avant et bientôt Harry retournerait à Poudlard…

Lorsque Lucius rencontra les yeux d'Harry et comprit que tout comme lui, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'aristocrate eut un très léger mouvement de recul, il bafouilla légèrement :

« Ha… Harry ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je suis comme vous, je pense, j'ai quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil, il fait beaucoup trop chaud, dans la chambre.

- Effectivement. »

Harry vouvoyait de nouveau Lucius comme si pour lui, leur dernière entrevue en tête-à-tête n'avait jamais eu lieu. Quant au Lord, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de légèrement sourire devant la situation. Quelle ironie du sort ! Les deux hommes qui faisaient presque tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour éviter de se croiser depuis plusieurs jours, se retrouvaient encore sur le balcon, au beau milieu de la nuit comme s'ils s'étaient donné un nouveau rendez-vous ou comme si leurs esprits les guidaient l'un vers l'autre. Harry ne voulait pas reprendre de suite leur dernière, vraie conversation et il continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Et puis, c'est le meilleur endroit pour fumer au Manoir, à la belle étoile, sauf peut-être au lac.

- Harry…

- Lucius, vous voulez une cigarette ? »

Le jeune adolescent n'avait pas attendu la réponse de l'adulte et lui tendait déjà le paquet ouvert par-dessus la séparation entre les deux balcons. Le Lord accepta l'offre et prit une cigarette, il était tenté de caresser la main du jeune homme, mais il n'osa pas. Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu d'hésitation dans le regard de l'aristocrate et fit comme s'il n'avait pas ressenti un pincement au cœur à ce moment-là. Machinalement, Lucius porta ses mains à son pantalon et partit à la recherche de son briquet.

« Je suis navré, Harry mais j'ai oublié mon briquet, sans doute sur la table de nuit, cela te gênerait-il ? »

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il tendit le petit objet brillant vers le Lord qui lui prit des mains. Cette fois, leurs deux peaux se touchèrent et les deux hommes restèrent plus de temps que nécessaire, les deux mains collées l'une sur l'autre. Lucius souffla un simple 'merci' qui mit Harry dans un état assez pitoyable, ce n'était pas pour lui avoir prêté son briquet qu'il voudrait entendre ces quelques mots mais le jeune artiste continua toujours de faire semblant, il espérait tellement que Lucius fasse en premier machine arrière, sans qu'il n'ait quoi que ce soit à lui dire. Un silence lourd s'imposa à eux, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osant engager une conversation dont personne ne pouvait savoir quelle direction elle prendrait. La gêne était palpable. Ils regardaient le ciel encore étoilé au-dessus de leur tête, même si la nuit commençait à perdre face au jour qui revenait progressivement. Cette scène devenait, plus les minutes s'égrenaient, dure et douloureuse. Harry se maudissait intérieurement, il avait sans doute la meilleure occasion depuis des jours de faire évoluer la situation, et il n'osait pas, il n'osait rien. Etrangement, Lucius fut le premier à céder, à ne pas résister à la tentation de s'adresser à Harry, il voulait entendre à nouveau la voix du jeune homme lui parler, comme lors de son arrivée au Manoir sur ses passions, sur ses œuvres, sur lui. Il était toujours et irrémédiablement attiré par Harry comme un papillon par la lumière, il risquait de se brûler les ailes mais peu lui importait, il voulait profiter de ce moment face à ce jeune homme.

« Harry… »

Lucius se demandait quelle banalité il pourrait dire, il ne savait trop, il ne connaissait pas assez l'artiste pour amener la discussion sur un sujet qui n'aboutirait pas à ce qu'ils s'étaient dits quelques jours plus tôt. Harry était loin d'être majeur et la politique, moteur principal de la vie du Lord, ne devait guère trouver grâce à ses yeux, tous les deux ne semblaient pas être des fanatiques de sport et Lucius craignait de parler d'art, sous quelque forme que ce soit, et de ramener Harry sur sa peinture et sur leur tentative avortée. Pourquoi tout paraissait-il toujours si compliqué, si dur ? Le brun écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette avec une certaine impatience, il voulait entendre ce que Lucius allait lui dire, il regardait le père de Drago et il était toujours aussi fasciné par ce personnage si complexe. Les secondes s'écoulaient et le Lord finit par se lancer.

« Tu as pu évoquer avec Sev ou Remus des souvenirs de Poudlard, ils ont pu te parler de tes parents.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je suppose que nous en aurons bientôt l'occasion. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres, il ne voulait pas avouer à Lucius qu'il faisait la même chose que lui et qu'il n'avait eu quasiment aucun contact avec les autres en dehors des repas en commun, il se sentait déjà assez coupable. En effet, grâce à Lucius, il avait pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, l'occasion d'entendre parler de ses parents à nouveau en bien, car depuis la mort de Sirius, depuis plus deux ans, il n'entendait plus que les commentaires désobligeants de tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon.

« J'en suis sûr. C'est vraiment dommage que je ne les ai connus que de réputation, je suis persuadé que c'étaient des personnes très agréables et que j'aurais aimé connaître.

- Merci beaucoup. Excusez-moi, Lucius, si vous n'avez jamais connu mes parents à Poudlard, comment cela se fait-il que vous sembliez connaître Remus à l'époque, à moins que je ne me trompe ?

- Euh… non, tu as bien compris, je connaissais Remus. »

Lucius s'arrêta et ne donna pas d'autres explications à Harry, il se voyait mal raconter son histoire, dire pourquoi il connaissait effectivement Remus mais pas les autres. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au club d'échec de Poudlard, Remus était deux promotions en dessous de la sienne et ils étaient tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre comme n'importe quels jeunes adolescents âgés de quatorze, quinze ans peuvent le faire au lycée. Leur relation avait été tenue secrète, la période ne s'y prêtait guère, déjà qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas toujours facile que deux garçons puissent être ensemble au grand jour, alors à la fin des années soixante-dix, c'était impensable, surtout dans les familles les plus conservatrices d'Angleterre. De toute manière, Lucius avait toujours su depuis son enfance que pour le maintien de l'aura familial, il devrait épouser la jeune fille parfaite, celle que ses parents auraient choisie. Remus et lui étaient restés cependant plus de deux ans ensemble, personne n'était au courant, sauf Severus qui les avait surpris une fois, Lucius et Remus n'étaient jamais, pas même une seule fois sortis ensemble officiellement, et au quotidien, à Poudlard, ils s'évitaient. Lucius se souvenait d'avoir invité à la fin de sa septième année, Remus au Manoir pendant quelques jours et cela avait été un véritable désastre, ils avaient été obligés de se cacher devant ses parents, même si les deux adolescents avaient pu également jouer de la situation, ces vacances avaient marqué le début de la fin. Lucius s'était vraiment rendu compte qu'il ne se sentait pas apte à aller à l'encontre de la volonté familiale et Remus était parti vers d'autres rivages. Les deux amants avaient fini par se séparer d'un commun accord et s'étaient ainsi quittés en très bon terme. Le Lord se perdait dans ses souvenirs, tous ces secrets, ces non-dits, l'aristocrate se rendit compte que rien ne changeait, aujourd'hui il ne se sentait toujours pas capable d'aimer un jeune homme. Harry le regardait intrigué, il essayait de comprendre ce que pensait le Lord.

« Lucius, Lucius…

- Pardonne-moi, j'étais ailleurs. »

Lucius ne rajouta rien d'autre, le silence reprit alors de plus bel et se fit encore plus pesant. Lucius se maudissait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait en fait qu'une seule chose se perdre dans les bras du jeune homme, caresser cette peau douce et veloutée qu'il avait trop brièvement découverte, ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse seul.

- Je ne veux pas te faire fuir. Tu peux rester, tu sais, c'est moi qui vais te laisser.

- Non restez. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et m'atteler à un nouveau dessin.

- Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas dessiner ? »

Le Lord aurait dû laisser partir le jeune homme sans essayer de le retenir quelques minutes de plus mais il n'avait pas pu et questionnait Harry sur son art, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. La première réponse qui vient en tête à Harry était un simple 'vous' mais il n'osa le dire de peur de choquer Lucius.

« Pas vraiment. Je vais faire sans doute du dessin compulsif.

- Du dessin compulsif ?

- Oui, c'est quelque chose que je fais, que j'ai inventé depuis mon… depuis mes dix ans, je ferme les yeux et je laisse aller mon fusain ou mon crayon glisser sur le papier. C'est très libérateur, un peu comme lorsqu'on s'abandonne dans les bras de quelqu'un, le contact d'un crayon sur le papier me fait penser à une main qui glisserait lentement sur la peau nue d'un autre, je me sens si bien, apaisé, presque heureux après avoir dessiné ainsi comme après avoir... fait l'amour. »

Harry avait hésité un quart de seconde avant de finir sa phrase mais il n'avait pas pu résister, ce n'était que pure vérité, c'était sa méthode de psychanalyse personnalisée pour être mieux et il savait que depuis qu'il avait commencé son histoire avec Drago, il y avait eu moins recours car il s'était senti bien, la nuit quelqu'un le réconfortait, le caressait, le touchait, il ne sentait plus le besoin de faire sortir toute cette douleur enfouie en lui par le dessin.

Lucius ne pouvait pas mettre en doute les dernières paroles d'Harry, tellement les grands yeux verts déjà illuminés du jeune homme s'étaient légèrement agrandis, tandis qu'une adorable rougeur montait aux joues pâles du brun.

« Tu sais, Harry, je pense que peu de personnes pensent comme toi.

- Et pourtant ce n'est que la vérité, enfin en ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours eu un rapport très physique, presque charnel avec la peinture, c'est assez difficile à expliquer. Et ce n'est pas seulement lié au fait de peindre, il suffit parfois que je pose les yeux sur certains tableaux de Turner ou sur 'La nuit étoilée sur le Rhône' de Van Gogh, il se dégage une telle impression de sensualité, d'amour. »

Lucius était ravi d'entendre ce jeune homme se livrer, quand il parlait de peinture, son visage déjà beau s'illuminait et devenait superbe, magnifique, il s'oubliait totalement.

« Harry, si tu savais à quel point tu as de la chance, d'avoir une telle passion dans la vie.

- Tout le monde devrait avoir ça, pas forcément la peinture, mais quelque chose qui permet de tenir, de se dire que tout n'est pas vain.

- Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

- Pourtant, cela devrait être le cas.

- Harry ce n'est pas la réalité, regarde-moi. La politique a toujours été un dû, c'est la naissance et le choix de la reine qui fait que nous prenons place dans la chambre des Lords et rien de plus et si naïvement quand j'étais jeune, je croyais que c'est grâce à la politique que les choses évoluent, je sais que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

- Mais comment faites-vous pour rester comme ça ? Vous méritez tellement mieux, vous valez tellement mieux, vous n'êtes pas ce que vous croyez… Un être sans avenir, qui ne sert à rien sauf à rester fidèle aux idées de sa famille. N'avez-vous envie de rien ? »

A l'intonation de la voix d'Harry, le sous-entendu était plus qu'explicite et Lucius n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, celle de finir sa nuit avec ce jeune homme idéaliste, aux yeux si verts, au talent incroyable mais il savait que cela n'apporterait rien d'autre que ruine et déception car il aura toujours presque trente ans de plus, qu'Harry n'aura aucun avenir avec lui et que tout s'achèvera l'été fini. Ce que les deux hommes craignaient et attendaient s'était produit naturellement, ils allaient reparler de leur attirance et de leur désir.

« Harry, tu le sais et je ne serais pas assez hypocrite pour nier, j'ai envie de toi comme rarement, comme je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un depuis mon adolescence mais ce qui nous sépare est plus important que ce qui pourrait nous unir…

- C'est faux !

- Harry, tu veux de l'amour et de la stabilité, tu ne veux plus d'une relation comme celle que tu as entretenu, que tu entretiens avec mon fils, tu me l'as toi-même avoué.

- Je n'entretiens plus de relation avec votre fils. Et pourquoi vous remettez cela sur le tapis ?

- Car Drago est l'un des nombreux obstacles entre nous. Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir quand il l'apprendra ? Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, tu ne lui as encore rien dit, si ce n'est par crainte de sa réaction ?

- Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Dray et je ne le ferai pas souffrir, il le saura en temps utile, s'il doit l'apprendre. Et si alors il ne l'accepte pas, eh bien tant pis pour lui, il n'a aucun droit sur ma vie ou sur la vôtre.

- Harry, ce n'est pas vrai les autres auront toujours un droit de regard sur notre vie.

- Mais je ne vous demande pas d'hurler à la face du monde que vous êtes attiré par moi.

- C'est ce qui faudrait… Tu l'as dit, tu veux quelqu'un que tu puisses aimer.

- Vous avez tort, Lucius. Je ne suis pas contre une vraie histoire avec des sentiments, c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas aussi innocent que ce que vous semblez vous figurer, je ne l'ai jamais été, sachez-le et je ne vous demande pas au-delà de ce que vous pouvez me donner.

- Je ne reviendrai pas dessus, Harry, nous ne devons pas faire quelque chose que nous pourrions regretter.

- Mieux vaut ne pas vivre que de se tromper, c'est ça…

- Oui, Harry. »

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, séparés par le muret entre les deux balcons. Le jeune homme n'y tenait plus, Lucius était aussi entêté que son fils et se lança, il demanda ce qu'il voulait le plus.

« Accepter de poser à nouveau pour moi !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais à quoi m'en tenir et je ne ferai rien que vous réprouveriez, je le promets, acceptez, s'il vous plaît.

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Cela risquerait de déraper.

- Vous croyez quoi, que je me suis allongé après chaque séance de pose avec Dray. D'ailleurs, il me semble que nous n'avons rien fait la première fois et je suis sûr que nous ne ferons rien.

- Harry… »

A la colère qui commençait à poindre chez le jeune homme, répondait la résignation du Lord, ce qui énervait encore plus Harry qui fusillait Lucius du regard.

« Comprends-moi.

- Comprendre quoi… Que vous me repoussez de peur de me faire souffrir ou de souffrir vous-même… Vous le reconnaissez vous-même, nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre et peut-être que je n'ai pas encore énormément d'expérience mais je sais que notre attirance est très forte, quasi inexplicable, profitez du temps qui nous est imparti. »

Lucius admirait les traits de l'artiste qui dégageait un feu à présent. Le jeune homme ne le savait pas mais il employait le même argument que Drago, le temps qui leur était imparti, c'était le temps d'un été. Le Lord pouvait-il faire ça à cet adolescent, lui prendre deux mois de sa vie.

« Harry, ne vois-tu pas que tu mérites mieux que ça, que de te lancer dans une relation qui ne durera pas plus de deux mois ?

- Je préfère deux mois d'une relation avec des sentiments forts et passionnés et qui ne soit pas seulement basée sur le sexe qu'un an ou toute une vie d'une histoire uniquement sexuelle… Et puis tout ne durera pas forcément deux mois.

- Harry.

- Rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis.

- Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé, je sais que les sentiments ne suffiront pas et je sais que tu partiras et qu'après, il ne restera plus rien ni pour toi, ni pour moi, plus rien que de la douleur, de l'amertume, des regrets. »

Le jeune homme se sentait brisé par ce refus du Lord, il voyait tellement de désir et de tristesse dans ce regard gris. Lucius s'était brimé depuis des années, depuis toujours peut-être, qu'il n'arrivait pas à réagir autrement. Et Harry inexplicablement se retrouvait encore plus sous le charme de cet homme si beau, si résigné, il voudrait tant faire changer d'avis le Lord. Harry se lança, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

« Lucius, je sais que tu ne veux pas d'une relation avec moi, j'ai compris mais je tiens à te préciser que ma proposition pour le tableau tient toujours et je t'attendrai dès demain et les jours suivants là-bas comme il y a quelques jours. Non, ne me répond rien. »

Harry quitta alors le balcon et s'engouffra dans la chambre, Lucius le regarda fuir une nouvelle fois, il savait qu'il avait à réfléchir, sur ce qu'il voulait profondément et s'il acceptait de passer du temps avec le jeune homme en tête-à-tête.

A suivre...

Si vous avez le temps une 'tite review, merci d'avance...


	11. Chapter 11 : La réconciliation

**Coucou, la fin de nuit a-t-elle porté conseil à Lucius ? Va-t-il céder au jeune homme ? Réponse plus loin**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers et bonne lecture.**

**Note : Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai le plus possible posté une fois par semaine (c'est sans doute moins vrai, je le reconnais pour ma troisième fic 'l'appartement') malheureusement je risque d'avoir moins de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture de mes fics pendant un certain temps, ma voiture qui me permettait principalement d'aller à mon travail a été vandalisée alors que j'étais partie en WE pour la pentecôte et je me retrouve contrainte de passer deux fois plus de temps dans les trains et bus (4h par jour) pour pouvoir aller travailler, ce sera donc plus difficile pour moi pour tout gérer. Je sais que cette note n'a que peu d'intérêt pour vous mais je tenais à me justifier si je postais à l'avenir moins fréquemment, je ne sais pas trop encore ceci étant dit peut-être que cela ne changera rien. Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt. **

**Chapitre 11 : La réconciliation**

Drago s'étirait douloureusement et se levait lentement de son lit, il avait très mal dormi, le fait qu'Harry n'ait plus partagé son lit depuis cinq jours, n'aidait pas à sa sérénité. Il était jeune et en pleine forme et la décision de son ami s'avérait être des plus frustrantes. Il avançait mécaniquement vers sa salle de bain. Afin de totalement se réveiller, il glissa directement sous la douche et tourna le mitigeur sur 'eau froide'. Il avait bien réfléchi cette nuit, il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, il allait reprendre la direction des choses, car entre son père qui s'enfermait dans son bureau et l'artiste qui semblait plus triste que jamais, ses vacances s'étaient très mal engagées et cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il l'avait même dit à Lucius hier soir qu'il regrettait l'attitude de son père. Bien sûr dans ce sombre tableau, il y avait une exception, la venue de Remus. Cet homme était très intéressant, vraiment très, très intéressant et les remarques scabreuses, les regards concupiscents quand ils se croisaient depuis quelques jours, laissaient croire au jeune blond qu'il y aurait peut-être une solution au fait qu'Harry ait fait vœu d'abstinence et le contraigne à passer un été des plus frustrants, l'ami de son parrain semblait d'accord pour résoudre ce petit problème, il fallait juste que Drago se décide à franchir le pas mais au préalable, il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté et faire comme d'habitude quand il voulait avoir quelqu'un dans son lit. Cela faisait deux, trois jours que l'idée lui trottait dans la tête et il aurait bien aimé en parler avant à Harry mais le brun semblait ailleurs depuis son arrivée au Manoir et il restait le plus souvent cloîtré dans sa chambre. Drago ferma le robinet et quand il sortit de la douche, il avait pris la décision ferme et définitive de faire en sorte que Remus et lui puissent apprendre à se connaître un peu plus en profondeur et pour ça, il avait l'intention de se montrer sous un jour des plus favorables et de se servir de ce cher Harry, en tout bien, tout honneur pour parvenir à ses fins. Il se vêtit alors d'un jean et d'un simple tee-shirt blanc qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses yeux et sortit d'un pas sûr. Il frappa trois coups assez forts, à la porte à côté de la sienne.

« Harry ? Tu es là ? »

Comme le blond n'entendit aucune réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte, il vit tout de suite que son ami n'allait pas bien, il était allongé, le dos tourné à l'entrée, ses épaules tressaillaient comme si le brun sanglotait doucement. Drago s'avança à grands pas et rejoignit en trois enjambées le lit.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Harry, réponds-moi.

- Rien, rien.

- Ce sont tes cauchemars ? »

Drago avait passé ses bras autour du frêle corps de l'autre jeune homme et le berçait comme il avait appris à faire, depuis des mois.

« Non, Dray, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est rien vraiment.

- Bien sûr et je suis sensé te croire, je suppose. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'est plus ensemble que tu ne peux plus compter sur moi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?

- Dray, ce n'est rien. »

Harry se redressait sur son lit et regardait Drago qui lui faisait face, terriblement inquiet. Il frottait ses yeux du revers de sa main pour effacer ses larmes. Il souriait tristement au blond, il aurait bien aimé avouer à son ami ce qui se passait mais comme pour ses cauchemars, il ne réussissait pas, il ne pouvait se résigner à tout lui dire, Harry avait si peur de perdre l'amitié du blond. Le brun se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de Dray qui ne demandait rien. Le jeune artiste fut le premier à réagir et à reprendre la parole comme si de rien n'était.

« Au fait, charmant jeune homme, que me vaut cette venue de si bonne heure ici ? Il est à peine neuf heures du matin, d'habitude tu dors encore très profondément à cette heure. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, j'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je voulais voir si tu daignerais venir avec moi. Tu te fais si rare en ce moment et puis… »

Le blond s'interrompit, attendant la réaction du brun, il savait parfaitement que pour qu'Harry accepte l'idée de l'aider, il devait lui donner l'impression que c'était lui qui dirigeait tout, qui avait suggéré l'idée.

« Quoi Dray ? »

Le blond détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas directement, se contentant de soupirer d'un air las.

« Quoi, Dray ? Dis-moi, je t'en prie, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, si tu as le moindre souci.

- Ce n'est pas un souci, je ne sais pas comment faire c'est tout.

- A propos de quoi, tu peux me le dire, non ?

- Je… je suppose. Mais comme depuis le début des vacances, tu sembles vouloir jouer à l'homme invisible… Je ne pensais pas que cela t'intéresserait.

- Non, ne pense pas ça Dray, ne m'en veux pas si je t'ai un peu ignoré ces derniers temps, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi… Enfin pas directement… Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'en fais pas l'artiste, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, c'est bien le premier été où mon père travaille autant. A croire que vous vous êtes donné le mot.

- Dray… Viens-en au fait si tu veux, au lieu de tourner autour du pot pour me titiller, je te connais trop, tu sais. Et puis on y gagnerait du temps.

- Es-tu toujours prêt à m'aider ?

- Bien sûr.

- C'est… donne-moi ton avis, tu penses quoi de Remus.

- Remus ?

- Oui, Potter, ça te rend sourd de ne plus t'amuser avec moi !

- Très drôle, Dray, tu parles de moi ou de toi, là ? Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, pourquoi tu me demandes mon opinion ?

- Pour savoir… comme ça.

- Comme ça ? Toi, ben voyons, tu n'as jamais rien fait comme ça, par hasard. Donc je reprends, pour répondre à ta question, il m'a l'air très sympathique, je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé cependant et toi ?

- Je le trouve… intéressant.

- Intéressant, tu développes…

- La quarantaine, sexy, qui n'a pas l'air contre une relation purement physique et sans engagement, ni prise de tête, avec un jeune homme.

- Tu as donc déniché ton prince charmant et tu es intéressé apparemment par lui, j'interviens où dans cette histoire si romantique, surtout que d'après ce que tu m'as dit, vous êtes visiblement sur la même longueur... d'onde.

- Il semble assez ouvert en effet mais je voudrais d'abord mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et quoi de mieux que de rendre jaloux un futur prétendant, cela marche toujours. Rappelle-toi Blaise.

- Mais je n'ai jamais été jaloux et tu le sais très bien.

- Tss, tss…N'empêche que tu as fini dans mon lit le soir même, chéri.

- Tu es un grand malade, Malefoy…

- Non, juste pragmatique, je ne te demande pas grand-chose, seulement que tu acceptes que je te fasse plus ou moins des avances en public, je ne ferai que ce que tu voudras, disons pendant deux jours, le temps qu'il morde à l'hameçon… Allez, sois honnête, ce sera drôle ; et puis ça te fera enfin sortir de cette foutue chambre. »

Harry regardait étrangement le blond, cette situation lui semblait totalement saugrenue.

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'il sera jaloux, après la scène lors du repas, il sait parfaitement que nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Plus ensemble, la nuance est subtile et puis les amours, ça va, ça vient. Je ne sais pas, on pourrait juste faire croire à un retour de flamme ce matin, une fin de nuit de parfaite débauche. Tu as déjà l'air tout ébouriffé, l'artiste. Allez, accepte. »

Dray fit un clin d'oeil coquin à Harry et passa sa longue main blanche dans les mèches de cheveux emmêlés, il ne résista pas plus et déposa un très léger baiser sur les lèvres rouges. Harry, un peu trop fidèle à ses habitudes, ne disait rien et se laissa gentiment basculer sur le matelas, Dray en profita pour approfondir le contact, sa langue quémandait déjà l'ouverture de la bouche d'Harry et glissa une main sous le tee-shirt du brun qui dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour repousser le blond.

« Tu as dit que nous devions faire croire à une réconciliation avec une fin de nuit agitée, nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire en vérité, il me semble.

- On peut toujours joindre l'utile à l'agréable, tu sais.

- Dray, si j'accepte, tu as dit que JE déciderai jusqu'où nous irions.

- Cela signifierait-il que tu acceptes ?

- J'accepte de t'aider rien de plus alors cesse de sourire comme ça et rappelle-toi deux jours seulement.

- Sauf si tu décides de poursuivre l'expérience au vu de mon charisme extraordinaire, je ne ferai que ce que tu souhaiteras.

- Je croyais que tu étais intéressé par Remus.

- Oui, mais tu sais bien que tu auras toujours une place importante dans mon cœur.

- Dans ton cœur ? Non, non, non, j'aurai toujours une place de choix dans ton lit, pas dans ton cœur.

- Psss… Rabat-joie et puis si je suis prêt à aller voir ailleurs, je te l'ai assez dit, je ne suis pas encore assez cinglé pour faire fi de tes innombrables qualités entre mes jambes…

- DRAY ! Je vais finir par croire que ce n'est qu'un simple mensonge et que tu n'as aucune envie de rendre jaloux Remus.

- Je te garantis que je ne t'ai pas raconté n'importe quoi, il y a vraiment eu quelques signes mais pour l'instant rien d'assez concret pour que je puisse me faire une vraie idée et je saurais à quoi m'en tenir avec ton aide.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Nous allons descendre ensemble et attendre tout notre petit monde autour d'un petit-déjeuner des plus romantiques, n'est-ce pas mon petit cœur ?

- DRAYYYYY !

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, tu es irrécupérable.

- Bon, je reprends, d'abord le petit-déjeuner et puis, si tu acceptes, je me charge de trouver une occupation qui nous réunira tous et où on pourra prouver mon retour en grâce, enfin il faudra que tu sois convaincant vis-à-vis de mon père car il nous a déjà vus ensemble et ne sera pas dupe. Et si on veut que Remus tombe dans le panneau, mon père doit être aussi convaincu.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

- Tu veux qu'on descende tout de suite ?

- Tu n'as qu'y aller. Laisse-moi quelques minutes le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer et je te rejoins tout de suite après.

- Comme tu veux, Harry. Je m'en vais, le désespoir au cœur car tu ne veux pas de moi sous la douche…

- Arrête ton cirque, Malefoy. J'ai dit que je descendais et que j'acceptais de t'aider alors ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin. »

Le blond n'insista pas plus, il profita juste d'un moment d'inattention du brun pour l'embrasser légèrement alors qu'il se levait du lit, ce qui lui valut un soupir exaspéré autant qu'amusé.

« Dégage blondinet. »

Alors que le blondinet en question quittait la pièce en ricanant, Harry se demandait dans quelle galère il venait encore de se mettre. Lorsqu'il avait accepté, il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il y avait Lucius dans l'équation. Il l'avait laissé cette nuit sur le balcon après avoir essuyé un nouveau refus du Lord et depuis lors, il avait pleuré, pleuré et pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Drago l'appeler à travers la porte. Alors comme ça, son cher blondinet en pinçait pour le collègue de son parrain, un vieil ami de Lucius, d'après ce qu'Harry avait compris au fil des repas et des discussions. Bien sûr, c'était loin au vu des commentaires de Dray, bien loin de ce qu'il recherchait pour lui-même, très loin de ce qu'il ressentait en présence du Lord, mais après tout, Drago semblait vouloir aller au-delà avec cet homme et s'il pouvait l'aider à trouver une personne qui lui convenait, il savait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour aider son meilleur ami. Il se prépara très rapidement car il devait admettre que sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif : il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu prévoir Dray pour parvenir à ses fins, il avait déjà vu à l'œuvre quand lui-même avait été dans sa ligne de mire et s'il savait une seule chose au sujet de son meilleur ami, c'était que lorsque Drago avait quelque chose en tête, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir, coûte que coûte, tous les moyens étaient bons et franchement Remus avait du souci à se faire.

Lorsque Harry descendit dans la salle à manger, il vit tout de suite que Drago n'était pas seul, Remus était déjà là, les deux hommes étaient l'un en face de l'autre et ils se dévoraient des yeux à un point tel qu'Harry se demanda immédiatement si Drago avait vraiment besoin de son aide sur ce coup-là. Ouais, pas sûr, vraiment pas sûr. Au moins le blond n'avait pas menti dans cette histoire, il y avait visiblement une attirance indéniable entre les deux hommes. Pénétrant plus franchement dans la pièce, le brun se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence aux deux autres qui ne l'avaient toujours pas vu.

« Hmmm… Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Rebonjour, tu as pris une bonne douche, mon coeur. »

Harry s'avança en direction de Drago, se baissa vers le visage du blond, posant son bras sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Très relaxante, j'en avais besoin. »

Le brun entendit deux personnes entrer, au moment où il posait un très petit baiser sur les lèvres de Drago. Se doutant que Lucius venait de faire son entrée, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se retirer bien vite tandis que le blond le tira brutalement par le tee-shirt pour approfondir le contact. Surpris par le geste de son ami, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement lamentable et Drago en profita pour pénétrer ardemment dans sa bouche. Le brun se maudissait. Comment il avait pu accepter de jouer le jeu de Dray et croire une seule seconde que le blond ne ferait rien pour profiter de la situation, ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis tous ces mois. Quand enfin Drago relâcha son étreinte, Harry lança un regard noir que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir tandis que son ami haussa machinalement les épaules, d'un air tout sauf désolé. Remus regardait d'un air médusé les deux garçons alors que les deux autres avaient rejoint la table, Lucius paraissait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Drago, tu sais bien ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Nous nous passerons de tes démonstrations.

- Père, je croyais que vous seriez ravi de voir que nous nous étions réconciliés, ce matin.

- Ce matin ?

- Oui, mon chéri était en pleurs dans sa chambre alors je l'ai réconforté et voilà, on a passé une charmante matinée.

- Dray, je ne crois pas que cela intéresse ton père ou encore Messieurs Lupin et Snape.

- Chéri, tais-toi, assis-toi et mange. Tu veux un toast ? »

Alors que tout le monde prenait place à table et s'installait correctement, Lucius se demandait ce qui se passait, Drago avait réconforté son Harry et ils semblaient s'être réconciliés dans tous les sens du terme. Lui qui n'avait eu de cesse de se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas retrouver le jeune homme malgré la tristesse qu'il avait vu se peindre sur son visage au moment où il l'avait laissé seul sur le balcon. Son Harry avait pleuré à cause de lui et ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait offert ses bras pour le réconforter, pour le bercer, pour l'embrasser, pour lui faire l'amour. Il posait ses yeux sur le jeune brun que Drago s'était mis en tête de nourrir, lui présentant des petits toasts beurrés et autres pains briochés très appétissants. Les deux émeraudes se posèrent sur lui et le sourire qui les animait face au manège pseudo-romantique de son fils, mourut instantanément quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry pouvait lire un mélange de malaise et de tristesse dans les yeux du Lord, cette impression fut vite remplacée par une autre, le Lord avait du mal à contenir sa jalousie et un feu enflammait ses prunelles grises.

« Drago, si tu as eu déjà tout ce début de matinée pour profiter de votre réconciliation, nous ne sommes pas obligés de supporter ton manège.

- Père, je ne crois pas que cela soit si dérangeant, Oncle Sev me l'aurait déjà fait remarquer sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Drago, je t'aime beaucoup mais il est hors de question que tu me mêles à vos histoires et à vos disputes puisque ce point semble être particulièrement sensible entre ton père et toi.

- Bon puisque mon Parrain ne m'est d'aucun secours, je vous pose la question, Remus. Cela vous choque-t-il Remus que je me montre affectueux vis-à-vis de mon cœur ? »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Drago passa un bras autour de la taille de son ami assis à ses côtés et commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite. Harry sentit une douce chaleur au niveau de ses joues aussitôt et regardait le fond de son assiette.

« Alors ?

- Euh…

- Je crois que Remus est trop gêné pour pouvoir te répondre, Drago et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis ton père et je suis le chef de la famille donc tu dois respecter mes décisions et cesser ce petit jeu qui n'a eu de cesse, personne n'ignore plus ici ce que tu fais avec Harry et quel type de relation vous entretenez, inutile de vous donner en spectacle, nous n'avons aucune envie de te voir te comporter ainsi, alors cesse tes enfantillages, cela n'a déjà que trop duré.

- Je ne me donne pas en spectacle, Père, je profite de tout ce qui m'ait offert, je me refuse à vivre dans les regrets comme vous, en un mot, je vis, moi.

- Dray, je crois que ton père a parfaitement compris mais vous êtes tout simplement trop différents, il a passé toute sa vie à ne faire qu'en fonction des apparences, à respecter sa position sociale, les attentes de sa famille aux dépens de son propre bonheur, tu ne peux pas lui demander de changer du tout au tout en un instant, il faut se faire une raison, c'est son choix, après tout. »

Un lourd silence avait fait suite à la réplique d'Harry qui n'avait pas parlé autant en cinq jours. Le petit brun n'avait pas levé une seule fois les yeux de son assiette et les quatre autres le regardaient médusés. Drago avait noté comme une résignation dans la voix d'Harry et se demandait si le jeu n'allait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir réellement commencé, sa voix était curieusement triste et pour le réconforter, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser tendrement le jeune artiste. Il fallut un long moment pour que règne à nouveau un semblant de calme et que les langues se délient à nouveau, c'étaient essentiellement Drago et Remus qui entretenaient la conversation, les autres semblaient assez perdus dans leurs pensées. Le blond n'avait eu de cesse de poser des questions sur la vie de Remus.

« Et quelle est exactement votre rôle dans l'organisation ?

- C'est simple, Severus est celui qui va s'adresser aux autorités pour obtenir des fonds pour pouvoir acheter des médicaments et moi, je ne suis que l'humble vassal qui se rend là où on a besoin de mes compétences médicales.

- Et cela consiste en quoi exactement ? Où est-ce que vous êtes parti la dernière fois ?

- C'est très variable, je peux aller dans des pays en guerre, j'ai passé presque un an à Sarajevo. J'ai aidé à développer l'utilisation des préservatifs dans les pays d'Afrique équatoriale, j'ai aussi mis en place une mission pour aider à lutter contre le paludisme, en Ouganda.

- Incroyable, je ne pensais pas qu'en dehors de Sev, des personnes puissent mettre toute leur énergie et leurs compétences et surtout risquer leur propre vie pour d'autres. Mais quelle est votre spécialité en médecine ?

- Alors jeune homme, vous qui avez l'air intéressé par mon curriculum vitae, voilà, après mes années d'études à Poudlard d'où je suis sorti major, je suis parti étudié la médecine en France, j'ai fait mon internat sur Paris et j'ai même été chef de clinique à la Pitié Salpetrière dans le service de maladie infectieuse puis après, je me suis fait embobiner par ton oncle qui gère les bureaux de M.S.F. à Genève. Toujours impressionné ?

- Pfouu, ouais, si vous voulez.

- Tu sembles bien blasé, charmant blondinet.

- Avec un père qui faisait partie de la chambre des Lords alors que je n'étais même pas né, forcément. Enfin, vous êtes bien d'accord avec Harry, il me répète sans arrêt que je suis trop désabusé. Eh oh, l'artiste, je parle de toi, réagis.

- Quoi ?

- Nous parlions du travail de mon oncle et de Remus.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je retourne au travail.

- Père, attendez, j'avais une idée, nous pourrions tous aller faire une partie de tennis et comme oncle Severus ne peut pas jouer à cause de son dos, il pourrait faire l'arbitre pendant que nous ferions un match tous ensemble, les affaires de l'état peuvent bien attendre cet après-midi. Acceptez, nous n'avons encore rien fait tous les cinq, ce serait l'occasion ou jamais.

- Une partie de tennis, c'était ça ton idée géniale, Dray ?

- Oui, mon cœur, un problème ?

- Charmant blondinet, c'est une très bonne idée, je vote pour, bien évidemment. Sev ?

- Du moment que je puisse rester sur la chaise, oui.

- Allez, chéri, dis oui… Si tu acceptes, Père n'aura aucune excuse. »

L'enthousiasme du blond finit par emporter l'adhésion d'un Harry plus que résigné. Il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête après un profond soupir.

« Père ?

- Comme tout le monde semble s'être donné le mot et s'être ligué contre moi, je suis bien contraint d'accepter.

- Et comment organiser les équipes, charmant blondinet ? Les jeunes contre les vieux ?

- Remus, je tiens à gagner et même si j'aime beaucoup mon cher artiste, il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec lui, il est beaucoup trop nul et même si je suis très doué, je doute que cela suffise.

- Je te remercie du fond du cœur, Drago, pour ton soutien, cela m'apprendra à vouloir t'aider.

- Bon comme mon cher filleul semble vouloir à tout prix gagner, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il fasse équipe avec Remus, sinon, pour un match plus équilibré, je propose les Malefoy contre le reste du monde.

- Il n'est pas question d'équilibre et de justice ici, on parle de victoire.

- Très bien, ce sera donc Lucius, Harry contre Remus, Drago.

- Que tout le monde aille se préparer, on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure sur le perron. »

Impatient et joyeux, Drago se sauva en courant, après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. Le blond fut vite rejoint par Severus et Remus laissant le jeune brun se morfondre, émiettant un morceau de pain. Le Lord n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur lui, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Drago ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Tu te barres du balcon alors que tu ne sembles pas avoir fait une croix sur notre…

- Sur quoi ? Notre relation ? Notre histoire ? Laisse-moi rire, il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien, j'ai bien compris le message. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi et c'est ta décision alors ne viens pas me reprocher de continuer à vivre.

- Tu me plantes sur le balcon et une heure après tu baises avec mon fils et tu veux que je reste sans rien dire…

- Je n'ai pas… Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne. »

Le Lord s'était levé de table et s'était rapproché du jeune homme, ses bras agrippaient les frêles épaules d'Harry qui s'était relevé pour faire face à Lucius.

« Dis.

- Je n'ai rien fait avec Drago et je ne ferai rien avec Drago, le simple fait que tu crois le contraire prouve à quel point tu ne me connais pas et ne me comprends pas.

- Et bien sûr, le baiser c'était quoi alors ? Je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

- Drago m'a embrassé, je ne l'ai pas embrassé et de toute manière, cela ne te regarde pas, je t'ai déjà dit, tu n'as plus aucun droit, si tenté que tu en ais eu un jour.

- Oh que si. »

Et mû par une irrépressible envie, le Lord colla sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme. C'était très loin du premier baiser doux et tendre, leur second était affamé et passionné, là, c'était brutal et possessif, la bouche de Lucius voulait conquérir celle du jeune homme, sa langue, ses dents s'attaquaient aux lèvres douces. Gémissant, un soupir permit au Lord d'accéder à sa bouche, les deux langues se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, se repoussant pour se retrouver avec encore plus de ferveur. Le plus grand ne laissait que très peu de choix à Harry qui s'était retrouvé acculé contre la table, le Lord en avait assez de ce petit jeu, il désirait tant cet adolescent. Il commençait déjà à le déshabiller, les mains glissaient sous le tee-shirt et le soulevaient, il caressait frénétiquement cette peau si douce, si tendre, il sentait les côtes sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Sa bouche quittait celle du plus petit pour s'attaquer au cou et laisser sa langue lécher le long de la jugulaire où le sang battait furieusement. Le plus jeune avait clos ses yeux sous le plaisir et les caresses prodiguées le long de sa taille.

« Lus…

- Je te désire tant. »

Lucius avait fait passer le tee-shirt par-dessus la tête du brun et les mains impatientes du Lord s'attaquaient aussitôt aux boutons du jean et les doigts se perdaient déjà dans le sous-vêtement tandis que sa bouche partait à la découverte du torse du plus jeune. Il avait commencé par passer sa langue sur les deux aréoles roses avant de pincer les tétons durcis par un tel traitement.

« Pas maintenant, pas… Lucius… S'il te plaît… Pas ici. Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre.

- Je… D'accord. »

Les mains du Lord avaient quitté le bas-ventre du jeune homme et partaient à l'aveuglette à la recherche du tee-shirt sur la table, il continuait à dévorer le corps du brun, il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de sa saveur sucrée comme du miel, de son odeur entêtante. Au moment où Lucius reprenait une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Harry plus tendrement et plus doucement et qu'il rendait au jeune artiste son vêtement, il tourna la tête vers la porte, Severus était figé dans l'encadrement, le Lord se releva brusquement :

« Severus. »

Le jeune adolescent se retourna d'un bond, en direction de la porte, encore torse nu, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres rougies ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sev.

- C'est exactement ce que je crois, n'insulte pas mon intelligence s'il te plaît et si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, dépêchez-vous, Remus et Drago ne vont pas tarder à descendre. »

A suivre…

Demain, je posterai 'Harry et l'héritier de Dumbledore'


	12. Chapter 12 : Une confrontation difficile

**Hello après quelques semaines. La dernière fois Lucius s'emportait et embrassait assez fougueusement notre jeune artiste mais hélas, ils furent surpris par Severus. Comment ce dernier va-t-il réagir et que va-t-il se passer ? La réponse dans ce chapitre…**

**3615 mavie : je suis toujours sans voiture et donc je suis toujours autant overbookée et je ne sais quand vous aurez la suite de cette histoire ou des autres (le plus rapidement possible en tout cas)**

**A mon grand…**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt tout le monde !**

**Chapitre 12 : Une confrontation difficile**

Harry ne se fit pas répéter une seconde fois le conseil de Severus Snape et se précipita dans sa chambre, remettant son tee-shirt en place, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait laissé les deux hommes seuls se dévisager comme si rien d'autre n'existait plus au monde. Alors que le jeune homme farfouillait depuis quelques minutes déjà, partout dans sa chambre, à la recherche de sa tenue de tennis et de sa raquette, il n'avait qu'une envie, frapper sa tête contre les murs. Il avait enfin fait bouger le Lord dans sa direction, certes Lucius l'avait embrassé sur le coup de la jalousie mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'adolescent avait eu pour la première fois l'impression que le père de Drago ne serait pas revenu en arrière et qu'ils auraient fini dans une position encore plus compromettante s'il n'avait pas dit au Lord de se calmer et il avait fallu que Snape les surprennent.

Harry, énervé, tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il se demandait sans cesse comment cette journée allait se dérouler, le jeune homme avait comme un mauvais pressentiment sans doute légèrement justifié après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il donna un coup de pied contre le petit coffre en bois verni et ne put retenir un cri de frustration de sortir de sa gorge au moment où il entendit la porte grincer et s'ouvrir. Il savait parfaitement que le Lord n'aurait pas osé venir ici, maintenant, pas après ce qui s'était passé dans la salle à manger. Le jeune artiste accueillit assez froidement la seule personne à pouvoir pénétrer dans sa chambre, sans en demander la permission auparavant, il prononça sèchement alors même qu'il était le dos tourné à l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dray ?

- T'aider à t'habiller, tu ne sembles pas à même d'y arriver tout seul, j'ai dit que nous devions descendre dans un quart d'heure et cela fait cinq minutes que nous t'attendons cher, très cher artiste. Alors si tu pouvais enfin te préparer. Pour une fois qu'on va tous être réuni, enfin sauf ma mère qui semble vouloir se terrer dans sa chambre et attendre pour sortir de cette pièce sordide d'être sûre de ne croiser personne et surtout pas cet infâme Sev responsable du malheur de sa sœur.

- Tout le monde est déjà en bas ? Même…

- Oui, Potter, c'est ce que je viens de te dire Oncle Sev, père et bien sûr, Remus. Tu sais que parfois tu m'inquiètes l'artiste. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et range un minimum ses affaires et n'est donc pas obligé de passer vingt bonnes minutes à les rechercher partout. Tu as vu ce foutoir, ce n'est pas possible, on dirait que tu es là depuis des mois déjà, alors que ça fait à peine une semaine. »

Il est vrai que Harry avait jeté ses affaires un peu partout quand il avait commencé à fouiller dans la chambre et comme il était très légèrement désordonné, sa chambre ressemblait à l'heure actuelle à un vrai champ de bataille. Le jeune homme devint rouge de honte et son air contrit d'un enfant pris en faute fit sourire Drago.

« Tu n'es pas croyable ! Je te proposerais bien mes affaires mais elle risque d'être légèrement trop grande et mon short de tennis risque de se transformer en pantalon pour toi.

- Très drôle, Dray ! Vraiment hilarant ! »

Le jeune blond s'était alors approché du brun et l'avait pris par la taille, plaquant le dos d'Harry contre son torse, le berçant légèrement.

« Tu sais bien qu'avec un centimètre de plus, tu ne serais plus le merveilleux Harry, l'artiste qui avec son air juvénile fait fantasmer les rares homos de Poudlard et la plupart des filles qui voudraient le voir changer de bord.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère car là c'est clairement, l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. C'est de toi dont rêvent à peu près toutes les filles de Poudlard, tu me diras ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisait quelque chose.

- Potter, tu n'as jamais rien vu, je parie.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, de rien, juste de Ginny Weasley qui bave presque devant toi dès que tu passes à côté d'elle.

- Tu délires, c'est ma petite sœur, je la connais depuis qu'elle a dix ans.

- Euh, je crois que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire mais à elle. Et puis, il y a Cho Chang, Parvati Patil… Je peux continuer la liste, si tu veux… Lavande Brown, Lu…

- N'importe quoi, tu délires totalement, Dray.

- Si tu le dis… »

Drago avait déposé un léger baiser dans le cou et il devint vital pour Harry de faire vraiment comprendre qu'à part devant Remus, ce genre d'attitude n'était plus du tout possible.

« Dray, lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu sais, je veux bien t'aider avec Remus mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis pour le reste et je ne veux plus de ça. Et puis d'ailleurs, à mon avis, vu comme vous vous dévoriez des yeux avant que je n'entre dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner, je peux te jurer que si tu proposes à Remus quoi que ce soit de licencieux, il ne refusera pas.

- Mais c'est là où tu n'ais pas comme moi, je veux que ce soit lui qui me le demande.

- Pitoyable !

- Non, Malefoyen. »

Etrangement, Harry repensa à l'attitude du Lord qui ne semblait pas si 'Malefoyenne' que cela. Il était nettement plus en demande que ce cher Drago et avait à peu près autant de mal à se contrôler qu'Harry, si ce n'était plus.

« L'artiste, l'artiste… Au lieu de rêvasser à je ne sais trop quoi, trouve ta tenue et ta raquette même si je ne suis pas convaincu qu'elle te soit d'une grande utilité.

- J'aimerais tant qu'on réussisse ton père et moi à gagner, rien que pour voir ta tête mais j'ai quelques doutes.

- Quelques doutes ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Vous n'avez aucune chance. J'ai parlé de sport avec Remus et il m'a avoué être assez fort en tennis.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'infliges ce match, tu n'aurais pas pu faire un simple avec lui.

- Décidément, l'artiste, tu ne comprendras jamais rien. Si je veux le séduire par mes qualités sportives… »

Harry n'avait pu retenir un rire sonore de sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il avait entendu le blond et Drago lui lança un regard noir de reproche.

« Bon, je reprends, si je dois séduire Remus, sportif assez émérite, grâce à mes propres qualités, c'est un art très subtil car je ne dois pas le rabaisser par une victoire trop écrasante et de même…

- Tu serais trop vexé s'il remportait le match. »

Alors qu'Harry éclatait de nouveau de rire, le blond bouda légèrement, se détachant du corps fin de son ami, il partit s'allonger sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, admirant le corps de l'autre adolescent.

« Cherche donc tes vêtements.

- A vos ordres, très cher. »

Le brun s'exécuta ne voulant pas vexer un peu plus Drago. Après encore cinq minutes, il retrouva ses affaires maudites, sous une pile de linge, sur une chaise au fond de la pièce.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu m'impressionnes parfois, l'artiste. Presque une demi-heure pour trouver une raquette, un bermuda et un tee-shirt blanc, toutes mes félicitations. »

Harry allait pour se changer et se dévêtir mais il avait du mal pour l'une des premières fois en un an à assumer le regard de son ami posé sur lui sans aucune pudeur.

« Dray…

- Oui ?

- Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes affaires, tu peux descendre sans souci, je connais parfaitement la sortie et je saurais la retrouver tout seul, tu peux avoir confiance.

- Tu me chasserais moi, ton Dray, au moment le plus intéressant. Cruelle destinée !

- N'en fais pas trop, tu sais.

- Pas du tout, l'artiste, je suis toujours très juste dans mes propos. Mais au fait, depuis quand es-tu gêné que je puisse te regarder te changer ? Car, si tu as la mémoire trop courte, sache que je t'ai vu nu un nombre incalculable de fois et dans diverses positions pas forcément très catholiques d'ailleurs et que je connais parfaitement chaque centimètre carré de ton corps, du grain de beauté sur ton épaule droite, en passant par ton dos à la cambrure parfaite à tes fesses fermes et rebondies... »

Drago s'était remis en mode 'prédateur', ses yeux brillant de malice et de luxure. Il s'était d'ailleurs relevé et enserrait à nouveau la taille du plus petit, il colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de l'autre jeune homme et murmura d'une voix chaude et suave.

« Je t'ai vu nu, le corps en sueur, alangui sur le lit où nous avions fait l'amour la première fois, dans ta salle pour peindre, dans la salle de bain de Poudlard, lorsque tu prenais ta douche et que je te rejoignais alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun autre élève pour nous déranger, dans les vestiaires, après le tournoi de tennis quand TU es venu me retrouver, dans la bibliothèque du manoir, il n'y a même pas une semaine, dans…

- Ca va, j'ai compris l'idée… Tu sais qu'un jour je pourrais m'énerver vraiment, tu n'écoutes pas, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus avoir de relations sexuelles avec toi et tu es sensé avoir accepté l'idée, je te signale.

- Mon Harry, premièrement, tu es incapable d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit plus de dix minutes, t'as qu'à voir pour Weasley et deuxièmement, nous n'avons plus de relations sexuelles à ce qu'il me semble.

- Parce que je résiste, tu parles, tu ne fais que des allusions pour que je m'offre à toi sur un plateau d'argent.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis ce n'est pas la fin du monde, je n'ai pas une relation des plus suivies avec qui que ce soit d'autre, avec Remus, c'est un projet à court terme et il me semble que tu n'avais personne quand tu es parti de Poudlard. Donc…

- Arrête ! »

Alors que la prise de Drago se faisait un peu plus forte autour de l'autre adolescent, Harry le repoussa d'un fort mouvement d'épaules. Le blond fit une mine assez perplexe, il essayait de comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement. Après quelques secondes, un éclair de compréhension finit par filtrer dans ses yeux.

« C'est ça… Tu as rencontré quelqu'un…

- Dray…

- … A Poudlard. »

Harry eut du mal à cacher son soulagement quand il s'était rendu compte que le blond n'avait encore rien compris.

« Et qui est l'heureux élu, je doute que ce soit une heureuse élue ?

- Personne, Dray.

- Tu me demandes de te croire sur parole, je suppose.

- Oui, il n'y a personne à Poudlard en dehors de toi, tu peux en être sûr. Et comme tu continues à ne pas écouter, je vais dans la salle de bain pour me changer, tu peux rester ici, comme ça.

- Bon avant que tu ne sois trop en colère contre moi et que tu ne veuilles plus m'aider, je vais te laisser, j'aurais bien encore au moins une occasion de te voir dans le plus simple appareil, cela ne me paraît pas impossible. »

Alors que Drago s'en allait un grand sourire aux lèvres, très fier de sa dernière petite phrase, il sortit élégant et d'un air malicieux, rajouta.

« Tu sais, l'artiste, tu peux me faire confiance, je saurais avant la rentrée après qui tu soupires.

- Je t'ai déjà dit : Personne !

- Oui, c'est ça… »

Au claquement de la porte, Harry se demandait de plus en plus comment tout cela allait bien pouvoir se terminer. Enfin, de toute manière, dans l'immédiat, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser trop de questions, il fallait d'abord qu'il aille s'habiller et après il verrait bien comment se déroulerait le reste de la matinée. Après s'être rapidement changé, son appréhension n'avait eu de cesse de croître lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier central et il avait une boule au ventre lorsqu'il rejoignit le perron. Quand il ouvrit la lourde porte en chêne, il avait l'impression, enfin c'était probablement plus qu'une impression, que tout le monde l'observait et attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part. Severus Snape avait le regard froid et distant, Harry sentit même une certaine animosité. Bon, apparemment, tout ne s'était pas passé au mieux après son départ de la salle à manger. Lucius tentait de cacher son impatience, fumant une cigarette, s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur du Manoir, Harry surprit une certaine nervosité assez inhabituelle dans les gestes du Lord. Drago restait Drago et laissait son regard vagabondé sur le corps du brun, un sourire franc et chaleureux aux lèvres, Harry n'était pas sûr d'être plus rassuré par cette attitude que par celle de Snape. Remus Lupin, quant à lui, tentait de converser avec le parrain de Drago, sans grand succès et il semblait assez perdu par le manque de réaction de son ami, visiblement l'esprit ailleurs. La fin de matinée risquait d'être interminable.

« Bon, maintenant que l'artiste s'est décidé à nous rejoindre, si on allait écraser mon père et Harry, Remus, vous venez ? »

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de Remus ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, Drago s'avança vers le petit brun, posant ses longues mains sur les fines épaules et poussant Harry en direction du terrain qui était à un ou deux kilomètres. Le plus jeune se raidit à ce contact mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Le Lord continuait à fumer sa cigarette sans rien dire, il marchait très lentement, en retrait derrière les autres, tout au contraire de Drago qui avançait à vive allure, ce dernier avait finalement délaissé les épaules de l'artiste pour pouvoir discuter gaiement avec Remus et Severus. Harry s'était alors arrêté, faisant semblant de refaire son lacet, il laissa les trois hommes prendre leur distance, Severus lui avait alors lancé un regard froid, lucide face à ce que tentait le jeune homme. Harry fit cependant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, sa curiosité était la plus forte, il voulait absolument savoir comment s'était passé l'entretien entre Severus et Lucius et il avait besoin d'en parler avec le Lord qui avait très bien compris la manœuvre un peu maladroite du joli brun, l'adulte s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'artiste qui se releva dans l'instant :

« Je… Ca va ?

- A ton avis !

- Eh, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi, pas l'inverse. »

Le Lord leva un sourcil sarcastique, il plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux pétillants de défi du petit brun.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu te sois beaucoup opposé pour autant.

- Je ne… Si parfaitement et qui a arrêté juste à temps, d'abord ? Toi peut-être !

- Il est vrai, Harry, que tu es un exemple de résistance et de maîtrise de soi. »

Lucius se tourna vers les trois autres qui étaient quelques mètres plus loin, ne semblant pas se soucier le moins du monde d'eux. Ils s'avançaient vivement en direction du terrain de tennis, sans les attendre. Le Lord en profita pour poser sa main droite sur le bas du dos, à la naissance des fesses sur lesquelles elle glissa lentement, le petit brun émit un hoquet de surprise et s'était instinctivement rapproché, collant son corps contre celui de l'autre homme.

« Lus…

- Effectivement, un exemple de résistance.

- Bordel. Arrête, sois sérieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'abord ?

- Qu'il nous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, qu'il est très heureux pour nous deux.

- Tu peux arrêter deux secondes.

- Tu préfères la vérité ?

- Euh… Je suppose que oui.

- Très bien. Je te préviens que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire, vraiment pas… Je me fourvoie avec un mineur qui passe bien trop facilement du lit du fils à celui du père, qui va détruire ma famille, qui ne pense qu'à…

- Oui, bon et je suppose que tu n'es, tout comme Dray, qu'une innocente victime de mon comportement honteux et amoral.

- C'est à peu près cela effectivement. On en reparlera plus tard, si tu veux bien. Viens avant que les autres ne se posent des questions. »

Le Lord posa juste un instant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme avant de s'écarter brusquement. Harry avait naturellement fermé ses yeux pour savourer encore plus le contact électrique. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir à nouveau, Lucius avait alors déjà presque rejoint le groupe des autres. Le jeune homme fut quasiment obligé de courir pour les rattraper. Il fut accueilli par les mains de Drago qui se reposèrent un peu trop naturellement sur ses hanches avant de s'engouffrer sous le tee-shirt pour caresser le ventre ferme de son meilleur ami.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour refaire ton lacet, mon cœur.

- Tu me connais maintenant, je voulais gagner quelques minutes avant de commencer cette stupide partie, sans aucun intérêt.

- C'est sûr que je te connais parfaitement et ce genre d'attitude ne m'étonne pas de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne réchapperas pas à la partie comme à ce qui va suivre. »

Les mains blanches s'étaient faites plus pressantes sur le corps du brun à la dernière phrase du blond accentuant ainsi ses paroles. Harry ne savait plus s'il devait refuser ce genre de geste ou faire comme si de rien n'était, il sentait le regard des adultes peser sur lui, lourdement. Etrangement le plan de Drago aussi foireux qu'il puisse être commençait à porter ses fruits, une pointe peut-être pas de jalousie mais d'envie était clairement apparu dans le regard du médecin qui l'avait cachée sous le couvert d'une remarque sarcastique sur les jeunes et leur envie de jouer insatiable. Cette réflexion avait fait plus que rougir le jeune artiste et renfrogner l'humeur des deux autres adultes. La situation était réellement de plus en plus compliquée et Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondant que par borborygmes à son ami, il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore passer aux yeux de Remus pour le plus ou moins petit ami actuel de Dray et aux yeux de Severus Snape pour un arriviste, un gigolo qui change de lit pour en tirer meilleur profit.

« Jeu, set et match.

- Allez, l'artiste, tu gagneras une prochaine fois. Et puis grâce à mon père, vous avez gagné quelques jeux. 6-2, 6-2, c'est un bon score pour toi.

- Dray, ais le triomphe modeste, s'il te plaît… »

Finalement, le désastre tant redouté n'avait pas eu lieu. Durant le match, Drago n'avait fait aucune réflexion à haute voix, ce qui avait légèrement permis au Lord de se détendre mais ce n'en fut pas le cas pour Remus. A la façon que le jeune blond dévisageait Harry et parlait à voix basse à Remus Lupin qui rougissait à vue d'oeil, l'attaque de Dray devait être de plus en plus frontale, l'artiste en était persuadé. Et puis, le jeune brun le reconnaissait bien volontiers, il était très content de se retrouver là même si c'était pour une partie de tennis. Grâce à Drago, le jeune artiste avait pu passer une partie de la matinée, proche de Lucius, il avait senti un regard chaud se poser sur lui, par moment, comme par exemple, juste avant que le Lord ne serve. De même, parfois, quand Remus Lupin et Drago se rapprochaient pour échanger des conseils, enfin officiellement, Harry et Lucius faisaient de même et parfois, les mains du Lord frôlaient innocemment le corps du jeune homme.Dray avait bien entendu continué son petit jeu, au retour vers le Manoir, il avait multiplié les gestes tendres envers le brun, susurrant des remarques scabreuses ou de simples remerciements dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune peintre.

Le reste de la journée ne fut malheureusement pas aussi idyllique. En effet après un déjeuner copieux et mérité, le Lord était retourné à son travail sans un regard en arrière et personne n'avait essayé cette fois de le retenir. Drago, lui, continuait son plan d'attaque et après avoir soufflé le chaud pendant le match de tennis puis le froid au cours du repas, il s'était de nouveau rapproché volontairement du petit brun, laissant Remus assez perdu, il avait proposé au médecin d'aller jusqu'aux écuries, et de faire un tour de cheval, juste tous les deux, il avait trouvé un prétexte imparable, Severus ne pouvait pas et l'artiste n'acceptait jamais plus de deux activités sportives la même journée. Harry avait souri, devant le manège peu subtil de son ami, et avait tu une réflexion sur les bottes de paille très confortables. Ainsi, le jeune peintre avait décidé de retourner à la bibliothèque, emprunter un livre. Il suivait les rayonnages, jetant un coup d'œil machinal sur les titres, parfois, un ouvrage l'attirait plus et il le prenait en main, le feuilletait négligemment avant de le reposer là où il l'avait trouvé. C'était la première fois qu'il ne broyait pas du noir depuis des jours. Harry venait d'ouvrir un exemplaire du 'Portrait de Dorian Gray', quand il entendit quelqu'un se raclait la gorge. Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt en direction de la porte et ses yeux croisèrent un regard sombre et glacial.

« Que faites-vous Monsieur Potter ?

- Je pars à la recherche d'un livre intéressant. Pourquoi ?

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, vous ne gagnerez pas. Que faites-vous avec Lucius ? Comment se fait-il que je vous ai trouvé à moitié nu dans ses bras, ce matin ? »

Le brun attendait depuis le petit-déjeuner le moment où il aurait cette conversation avec Severus Snape et à présent, à la mine de l'adulte et aux regards noirs que lui lançait l'homme, il était beaucoup moins pressé. Il reposa le livre à la place où il l'avait trouvé et fit quelques pas d'un air penaud, en direction du parrain de Drago.

« Je… Rien.

- Rien ? Dès que vous restez seul avec quelqu'un, il est normal que vous vous retrouviez à moitié nu, débraillé, dans ses bras ! Je ne tolérerai pas ça !

- Quoi ?

- Que vous abusiez de la confiance de Lucius, je le considère comme mon frère et il est hors de question qu'un gamin profite de sa situation financière et matrimoniale pour…

- Profite ? Mais je ne profite de rien du tout.

- Comment appelez-vous le fait de venir ici, sous l'invitation de son petit ami dans l'intention de séduire le père de ce dernier ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout cela, je ne suis pas venu pour… séduire Lucius.

- Lucius ?

- Euh… Je… »

Severus pointait un index accusateur vers l'adolescent qui se tortillait de gêne et de honte.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, je voulais juste vous dire que je connais Lucius, je suis sans doute la personne qui le connaît le mieux et je n'aime pas ce que vous faites. Je sais parfaitement ce qui en est de sa vie personnelle, de ce sentiment de gâchis, d'inutilité qu'il ne cesse de ressentir. Il est à l'heure actuelle très vulnérable, il ne s'en rend même pas compte et vous en profitez sans aucune honte.

- Mais je n'en savais rien.

- Drago ne vous a jamais fait de confidences sur l'oreiller, oreiller qu'apparemment vous avez souvent partagé.

- Mais, non, il s'était borné aux grandes lignes, à m'avertir que sa mère était malade et à me montrer toute l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour son père.

- Justement, jeune homme, que croyez-vous qu'il se passera quand Drago apprendra la vérité car il le saura tôt ou tard. Tout finit par s'ébruiter ici.

- Mais, vous…

- Non, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas moi qui lui annoncerai la bonne nouvelle et ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. Si je n'ai encore rien dit à Drago, c'est pour ne pas le faire souffrir inutilement. De toute manière, il n'y aura rien à signaler car il est hors de question, vous m'entendez bien, hors de question que vous continuiez votre petit jeu avec Lucius, Monsieur Potter.

- Mais je… Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de voir Lucius. Je tiens à lui, c'est la vérité, il vous l'a sans doute dit déjà ce matin.

- Je suis persuadé que Lucius le croit vraiment mais en ce qui me concerne, jeune homme, je sais qu'il a tort.

- Je…

- Qu'espériez-vous donc ? Vous ne venez de nulle part et je devrais croire à votre attachement sincère pour Lucius, au bout d'une simple semaine.

- Je n'en sais rien… »

Harry avait comme un goût amer au fond de la gorge, il sentait ses yeux piquer et il avait peur d'éclater en sanglot devant l'autre homme. Il continua cependant sur un ton quasi suppliant.

« La seule chose que je sache, c'est que je suis vraiment très attiré par Lucius depuis le premier jour et lui aussi, je vous assure que je ne voulais pas le provoquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je n'ai rien cherché, c'est…

- Plus fort que vous. Lucius m'a exactement dit la même chose ce matin. »

Quand il entendit cet aveu, Harry avait souri malgré lui, Lucius était exactement comme lui et cela le ravissait. Malheureusement le regard peu amène de Severus assombrit la fraction d'espoir.

« Et que faites-vous de Drago dans ce charmant tableau ?

- Mais il n'y a plus rien entre Drago et moi, enfin si, c'est un ami très proche mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très surprenant, Monsieur Potter, quelqu'un de très ouvert, vous embrassez passionnément vos amis puis les parents de vos amis en à peine une demi-heure, je suis très impressionné. »

La voix de Severus Snape avait du mal à cacher le sarcasme.

« Mais c'est vrai, je… Il n'y a plus rien entre Dray et moi, vous l'aviez bien compris le soir de votre arrivée.

- Peut-être mais ce matin, ce n'était pas une invention de mon esprit, vous aviez l'air TRES PRO-CHES… »

Severus détachait parfaitement chaque syllabe pour mettre encore plus mal à l'aise le jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large. Il avait ses fines lèvres pincées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il répondit instinctivement, par réflexe.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il est en ce moment même avec Remus Lupin dans des écuries…

- Qu'est-ce que Remus à avoir dans l'histoire ?

- Même si je ne sais trop ce qu'ils font, vous pouvez me faire confiance, à mon avis, c'est tout sauf de l'équitation. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit une jolie teinte carmine sur l'ensemble du visage quand il vit l'expression de Snape, le jeune brun s'était laissé emporter et avait beaucoup trop dit. Il n'était pas convaincu que Drago soit très ravi d'apprendre qu'Oncle Sev soit à présent, au courant de la situation.

« Dray va me tuer !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que quand il entendra toute cette histoire, il comprendra qui vous êtes et que vous êtes capable d'inventer n'importe quel mensonge pour vous dédouaner de toute responsabilité.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Drago est très intéressé par Remus et c'est réciproque d'après les dires de Dray ! Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, en vérité, je m'en contrefous totalement !

- Il est impossible que…

- Que quoi ! Que vos deux meilleurs amis soient en train de fricoter avec des gamins qui ont la moitié de leur âge. Désolé de vous décevoir ! Enfin je suppose que c'est différent pour Drago que vous devez considérer probablement comme votre propre fils. Lui ne peut pas profiter de la situation financière de Remus, n'est-ce pas ? Non, lui, c'est un gentil garçon, il n'a fait que me demander de faire croire que j'étais de nouveau avec lui pendant une ou deux journées car il voulait que Monsieur Lupin lui fasse des avances. C'est très…

- Drago !

- J'aurais dit tordu, enfin…

- Et Lucius le sait ?

- Non, je lui ai juste avoué que je ne couchais plus avec Dray. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, cela ne le regarde pas vraiment, son fils est assez grand pour décider avec qui il veut coucher, me semble-t-il.

- Et qu'il puisse croire à juste titre que vous mentiez, que vous couchiez toujours avec son fils ne vous a même pas effleuré l'esprit et ne vous gêne pas !

- Ca suffit. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, JE NE MENS PAS ! Je ne suis pas ce que vous vous plaisez à croire, je ne suis pas un gigolo, ni un gamin sans cervelle qui veut briser une famille. J'aime Lucius.

- Vous quoi ? »

Le garçon rouge de honte s'enfuit de la bibliothèque en courant, laissant Severus Snape stupéfait.

A suivre…

Et si vous avez le temps une tite review siouplé, merci d'avance.

Au fait ça fait longtemps mais n'oubliez pas d'aller les histoires de lilywen ma bêta, vous ne le regretterez pas.


	13. Chapter 13 : L’annonce d’un départ

**Et voilà, coucou tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre…**

**Rappel de la situation : Après avoir surpris Lucius avec Harry, Severus a rudement pris à parti le petit brun lui reprochant de mettre en péril la famille Malefoy. Harry poussé dans ses derniers retranchements finit par dire à Severus qu'il aime Lucius et fuit le Manoir. Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Merci à neko-nansu (je n'ai pas gardé la trace de ton adresse mail et je n'ai donc pas pu te répondre, désolée)**

**Chapitre 13 : L'annonce d'un départ**

Harry ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois et il courait, courait à en perdre haleine, il s'était enfui loin de l'autre homme et était sorti du Manoir à toutes jambes. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Et en plus, à Severus Snape, un homme qui le prenait pour le dernier des gigolos.

Alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus irrégulier, il repensait sans cesse aux trois derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés et les répétait en boucle : 'j'aime Lucius, j'aime Lucius, j'aime Lucius...'. Il avait fini par atterrir tant bien que mal, au beau milieu du Parc, loin de tout et de tout le monde, près d'un petit bosquet qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Dieu que le Parc était vaste. Il décida que l'endroit était parfait pour se reposer un peu, personne ne viendrait le déranger ici avant longtemps. C'était seulement après bien dix minutes, assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre l'écorce d'un tilleul qu'il commença à se calmer et à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait dit à un quasi inconnu ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il n'en avait lui-même pas conscience avant, enfin pas vraiment. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer à présent ? Snape irait-il raconter cette discussion à Lucius et comment allait bien pouvoir réagir le Lord ? Harry craignait vraiment la réaction de l'aristocrate, il avait déjà du mal à accepter une relation basée quasiment exclusivement sur une attirance physique alors des vrais sentiments, d'autant plus que le brun n'était pas dupe et il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se produire à la fin de l'été, les deux resteraient seuls et séparés, l'un ici et l'autre à Poudlard, l'un avec sa femme qu'il n'avait probablement jamais aimée et l'autre dans un lieu où il se sentait comme un étranger, sans aucune attache, si ce n'était son amitié pour Hermione, Ron et enfin Drago. Il était vraiment dans de beaux draps, s'il se mettait à ressentir de l'amour, à espérer, à croire que cela puisse être réciproque. Des larmes chaudes roulaient à présent sur ses joues, c'était tout lui, beaucoup trop sentimental… Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps qui passait, il savait juste qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le regard des autres habitants du Manoir, la froideur de Snape, l'incompréhension de Remus Lupin, la folie de Narcissa Malefoy, la grivoiserie de Dray et surtout le désir de Lucius, non vraiment pas ! Il resta assis ainsi, profitant de ce moment de répit et de calme relatif et il ne réagit toujours pas quand une pluie d'orage de fin de journée vint le déranger, il ne trouvait pas désagréable la sensation des gouttes d'eau ruisselant le long de son corps et collant sa chemise. Il jouait avec une brindille d'herbe, l'entortillant autour de son doigt quand il entendit une voix connue aux accents lents se manifester derrière lui.

« Harry ?

- Dray ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu attends quelqu'un peut-être ? fit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je… je… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Car tout le monde t'attend pour passer à table, nous t'avons cherché en vain dans le Manoir et c'est alors qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir, on s'est douté que tu n'avais rien pour te protéger de la pluie et je me suis dévoué pour venir te chercher, d'où le parapluie. Je pense que les autres ne vont pas nous avoir attendu pour manger depuis le temps, cela doit bien faire une demi-heure que j'arpente tout le parc. Quelle idée de venir ici aussi ?

- J'avais besoin de solitude, je…

- Tu as passé pourtant tout l'après-midi, seul déjà, cela ne te suffisait pas et puis je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu t'enfermer dans ta chambre et ne pas traverser la moitié du parc.

- Apparemment non, ça ne me suffisait pas.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, l'artiste, tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Harry sentit poindre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Dray, il tenta de répondre avec force, sans grand succès cependant.

« Oui, évidemment.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as les yeux bouffis et rougis comme si tu avais pleuré ?

- Parce que tu as une mauvaise vue. »

Harry instinctivement passa le revers de sa main droite pour s'essuyer les joues et les traits de Dray se crispèrent quand il entendit son ami. Depuis le début des vacances, le blond avait vraiment du mal à le suivre, encore plus que d'habitude mais il avait surtout l'impression que chaque jour, cette incompréhension se faisait encore plus présente.

« Allez, viens avec moi l'artiste, rentrons sinon tu vas attraper la mort et je ne voudrais pas te retrouver au fond de ton lit, fiévreux et délirant. »

Harry accepta la main que lui tendait le blondinet et se releva. Drago sourit et ne put résister lorsqu'il vit dans quel état se trouvait son complice, les épis rebelles aplatis en de longues mèches et la chemise blanche, devenue transparente, qui moulait le corps fin du brun.

« Quoique, finalement, vu le joli tableau qui s'offre à moi, je me demande si je ne devrais pas te laisser sous la pluie tandis que je resterai sous le parapluie. »

Harry tenta un faible sourire assez pathétique et alors que Drago entoura de son bras gauche la fine taille d'Harry pour le protéger de la pluie, le jeune blond murmura doucement dans le creux de l'oreille du brun.

« Il faudra bien un jour que tu me dises ce qui se passe depuis quelque temps, l'artiste, je te dis bien tout, moi… »

Harry pouvait-il avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Lucius à Drago ? Pouvait-il réellement tout lui raconter ? Le brun savait que sa relation avec Dray était complexe, sans doute beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait laissé entendre aux autres membres du Manoir, une amitié amoureuse sincère et intense les reliait mais jusqu'à quel point. Bien sûr, dès le début de leur relation, ils avaient été très proches et ils s'étaient encore un peu plus rapprochés et unis au cours de la fin de cette année scolaire lorsque Dray et lui étaient devenus le point de mire de tout Poudlard pendant plusieurs mois, suite au bal de Noël. Ainsi ils avaient bravé ensemble l'ordre moral de Poudlard. Tous ces mois avaient été cependant beaucoup plus difficiles pour Harry qui n'en avait presque jamais laissé paraître. Dray restait le meilleur sportif de l'école, l'un des préfets et Harry avait dû supporter à l'inverse du blond les insultes surtout des autres garçons et des réflexions telles que 'au moins il n'est pas difficile de deviner qui est l'enculé des deux' n'étaient pas rares, et le blond était toujours resté à ses côtés durant cette période et l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il avait pu. En vérité, le jeune aristocrate n'avait eu de cesse de prendre soin du brun depuis leur rapprochement et de toujours le réconforter. Harry n'avait jamais cependant pu tout dire à Drago. Il avait beaucoup hésité à lui avouer les sources de ses cauchemars, au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait compris, mais il n'avait pas osé. Pour le brun, il n'avait pas à partager tous ses malheurs et c'étaient probablement la même chose pour ses sentiments envers le Lord mais à une grande différence près, là il n'était vraiment pas sûr que Drago puisse l'accepter et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre son amitié pour une relation certainement sans avenir, pas en ce moment alors qu'il avait l'impression que tout n'était qu'un immense gâchis.

Drago mordilla la peau du cou du jeune artiste et d'une voix enjôleuse donna un penny pour avoir accès aux pensées de l'autre garçon. Sur le ton de la confidence, Harry lui répondit qu'il pensait à eux deux et à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois et que sincèrement, il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse entendre ce qui le tracassait réellement. Le brun sentit légèrement son ami se raidir mais Drago ne dit rien pour le contredire, bien au contraire.

« Comme tu voudras, l'artiste mais sache que cette offre tient toujours et que si tu veux…

- Oui, Dray mais de toute manière, je crois que je ne vais pas avoir grand-chose à te raconter.

- Si tu le dis, l'artiste. Allez, dépêchons-nous, je meurs de faim.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pour Remus. Vous…

- Plus tard ! »

Les deux adolescents se mirent alors à courir en direction du Manoir, ils allaient à l'encontre de la pluie et les gouttes d'eau qui fouettaient malgré le parapluie le corps d'Harry lui faisait un bien fou, il oubliait un peu sa discussion avec Snape et il sentait son cœur s'alléger. Leur retour ne se fit évidemment pas dans le calme et la discrétion qu'Harry aurait voulue, ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir d'entrée que surgit de la salle à manger Lucius un air passablement excédé sur le visage.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Excusez-nous, Père. Harry était parti se promener au milieu du parc et il a été surpris par la pluie et voilà comment je l'ai retrouvé…

- Je vois, je vois, Drago. »

Harry aurait voulu rentrer sous terre si c'était possible, il se doutait du spectacle pitoyable qu'il devait infliger aux autres, le visage rougi par la course, ses vêtements détrempés dégoulinant et l'eau formant ainsi au sol une petite flaque tout autour de lui. Il se sentait pitoyable, le dernier des imbéciles et ce sentiment ne fut que renforcé quand il vit dans l'encadrement de la porte Severus et Remus le dévisager.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez m'attendre, vraiment je suis navré, je n'ai tout simplement pas vu le temps passé.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais je crois qu'il faudrait que vous alliez tous les deux vous changer, nous pouvons bien attendre dix minutes de plus.

- Oui, évidemment, Père. Allez, suis-moi l'artiste. »

Dray tira légèrement sur la manche de la chemise de son ami qui le suivit sans dire un mot de plus, Harry ne put s'empêcher cependant de regarder le maître des lieux droit dans les yeux quand il passa juste à côté de lui et ce qu'il vit le transporta, cela n'avait même pas duré une seconde mais Dieu, que ses yeux gris étaient intenses, le désir que le Lord éprouvait pour ce magnifique adolescent et qu'il avait tant de mal à cacher les faisait briller de mille feux ! Le jeune brun eut même du mal à ne pas frémir devant une telle vision. Le garçon repensa au soir de son arrivée, il s'était alors dit que les yeux de Lucius étaient éteints, comme s'il avait renoncé à ce que quelque chose de bien puisse enfin lui arriver et là c'était exactement l'inverse, le contraire et cela lui allait tellement mieux, son regard gris pétillait de vie et d'envie et l'éclat de mille couleurs qu'Harry avait pu percevoir serait un vrai régal à représenter sur une toile, un plaisir total. Pour sa plus grande joie, Dray le laissa seul dans sa chambre pour se sécher et se changer le plus rapidement possible, il se força à ne pas repenser à cette après-midi et à son retour et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, il était cependant toujours entre deux sensations totalement opposées et complémentaires, l'envie de revoir le Lord le dévorer du regard et la gêne de se dire que Lucius ne ressentait que du désir, que tout n'était qu'un feu de paille et s'arrêterait aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Contrairement à son habitude, Dray ne semblait pas pressé de le retrouver pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger car Harry venait de finir de s'habiller et son ami n'était pas encore arrivé pour lui faire l'une de ses réflexions salaces sur le fait de cacher son corps à la vue des autres et n'y tenant plus, le petit brun sortit en direction de l'autre chambre, il ne frappa qu'un faible coup contre la porte en bois, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, sans attendre de réponse en retour. Après tout, le blond se comportait bien ainsi. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres quand il vit dans une chambre parfaitement rangée un jeune homme blond se mirant de la tête aux pieds dans le grand miroir, il était clair que le jeune aristocrate avait choisi sa plus belle tenue, une chemise blanche assortie à un pantalon en toile de la même teinte qui s'accordait parfaitement à son teint pâle et faisait ressortir encore un peu plus ses yeux argentés. Le reflet lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Mais oui, Dray, tu es magnifique, tout le monde est au courant, tu n'as pas besoin de t'admirer pour vérifier et si tu veux mon avis, Remus Lupin va être ravi de te voir ainsi vêtu. Mais bon, je crois que le moment de rester devant le miroir à ne rien faire est mal venu, les autres vont vraiment finir par nous détester et nous maudire depuis le temps, enfin si ce n'est pas encore déjà fait.

- Voyons l'artiste, qui pourrait nous détester ou nous maudire ? Nous sommes la beauté et le charme incarnés…

- Et la modestie aussi en ce qui te concerne… »

Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre, il ne voyait que le reflet de son ami qui lui souriait, il semblait plus en forme que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé au pied de l'arbre, nettement plus, même si dans son regard émeraude, un je ne sais quoi de doute et d'appréhension persistait. Harry faisait de même et son regard ne quittait pas l'image du jeune aristocrate, il était vraiment superbe, nul doute mais ils devaient vraiment retourner en bas, à présent.

« Bon, tu viens ou tu as décidé de pique-niquer dans ta chambre !

- J'arrive, j'arrive… Dire que tout à l'heure tu n'avais même pas envie de quitter ton tronc d'arbre et maintenant c'est limite si tu ne me fais pas une scène pour cinq minutes de retard en plus, tu es vraiment incroyable. »

Drago n'avait même pas encore fini sa tirade qu'il avait déjà commencé à marcher vers le brun puis le prit dans ses bras, nichant comme d'habitude sa tête dans le cou du plus petit, sa bouche effleurant presque la peau blanche.

« Mais tu sens tellement bon, l'artiste, que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, marmonna-t-il faiblement.

- Oh si, tu sens vraiment très bon. »

Cette fois la bouche fine et parfaitement dessinée du jeune aristocrate se posa plus franchement sur le cou et l'embrassa gentiment.

« Dray !

- Allez, viens, rigola le blond. »

Drago s'arrêta aussitôt et quitta la pièce. Le jeune peintre souffla plus par devoir et suivit son ami vers la salle à manger. Malheureusement, au cours du chemin, la peur du brun reprit le dessus et ne cessa de croître à chaque pas qu'il faisait et chaque marche qu'il descendait. S'il savait que Lucius était fou de désir pour lui, sans nul doute, quelle attitude devait-il adopter vis-à-vis de Snape ? Faire comme si de rien n'était, l'ignorer, lui faire la conversation… Juste avant de pénétrer dans la pièce Drago remarqua que de nouveau, Harry semblait inquiet, presque tétanisé. Le brun avait à présent son regard baissé en direction de ses chaussures. Y aurait-il eu un problème cette après-midi avec quelqu'un du Manoir, peut-être son parrain ou sa mère? Et avant qu'Harry ne dise quoi que ce soit, le blond lui prit sa main et lui murmura des paroles douces et réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille et aussi surpris et touché qu'il fut, Harry n'en laissa rien paraître mais laissa sa main là où elle était, et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger. A leur entrée dans la pièce, les deux garçons furent le point de mire des adultes dont les assiettes étaient encore désespéramment vides, mais à vrai dire, ils commençaient à en avoir légèrement l'habitude, ils s'installèrent donc comme pour les autres repas, côte à côte, la main de Drago n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux correctement installés, sous le regard médusé des adultes.

« Eh bien, quelle galanterie, Drago !

- Je sais, Père… Notre cher artiste n'est pas très en forme depuis ce soir alors je le soutiens du mieux que je peux, voilà tout.

- Un souci, Harry ?

- Euh, non… Le fait d'être resté sous la pluie m'a rendu patraque mais rien de bien méchant, Monsieur Malefoy. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus…

- Vu votre tenue à tous les deux tout à l'heure, il n'est pas difficile de le croire.

- Mr Lupin… Je, je n'aurai pas dû quitter le Manoir ainsi et je tiens encore à m'excuser, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il puisse pleuvoir.

- Et pourtant le temps s'était très vite assombri, vous avez eu de la chance, cela aurait pu être pire, un vrai déluge.

- Sans doute, Remus, mais que ne ferait-on pas pour l'artiste ?

- Drago, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas, nous souhaitons tous profiter du repas préparé par Mademoiselle Figg et dans le calme.

- Bien entendu, Père, je ne l'envisageais pas autrement. Alors pour changer de sujet, Remus, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous pensiez au sujet de ce magnifique pur-sang que je vous ai montré cet après-midi. Accepteriez-vous de le monter lors d'une prochaine ballade ? »

En entendant le son de la voix étonnamment basse et sensuelle de son ami, le jeune brun ne douta pas un instant que Drago ne parlait absolument pas de chevaux et qu'il avait fait un sous-entendu très, très scabreux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et de dévisager le médecin pour étudier sa réaction et il ne fut pas déçu. L'homme qui avait légèrement toussé adopta une charmante teinte rouge sur le visage et avait légèrement baissé le regard en direction de l'assiette étincelante. Cependant, avantage ou inconvénient, l'autre homme semblait encaissé le choc nettement plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait fait lui-même et le médecin répondit sur un ton assez badin.

« Même si de prime abord, il me paraît très tentant de le monter, je ne pourrais encore me prononcer sur les qualités de cet étalon pour la course, je ne l'ai pas encore vu dans le feu de l'action, mais il me semble avoir clairement fait part de mon réel intérêt, concernant une prochaine ballade en ta compagnie. »

Si Remus se contenta d'un sourire éclatant, fixant avec un regard de prédateur le jeune blond, l'artiste qui sirotait doucement un verre de thé glacé apporté à l'instant par Winky eut clairement quelques difficultés à ne pas éclater de rire, manquant de peu de s'étouffer. Severus Snape regardait étrangement cet échange et visiblement songeait à sa discussion récente avec le petit brun qu'il dévisageait, peut-être que ce sale gamin qui se jouait de son meilleur ami avait dit au moins la vérité à propos de son filleul et de Remus.

« Et de quel étalon parlez-vous ? demanda Lucius qui visiblement n'avait pas compris tous les dessous de cet échange.

- Du meilleur, Père, d'Eclair de feu bien sûr. répondit naturellement et avec assurance le jeune blond. »

Harry était ébahi par l'aplomb de son ami, Drago s'était adressé à son père comme si de rien n'était, sans même y réfléchir, alors que lui, aurait probablement bafouillé pitoyablement et rougit de concert. Tout occupé à ses constatations, le beau brun ne vit donc pas le coup venir, il avait fixé peut-être trop intensément son voisin et camarade de Poudlard.

« Dis-moi, l'artiste, un petit tour aux écuries te plairait également, je présume, tu voudrais monter un bel étalon, toi aussi ?

- Drago, s'il te plaît. »

Etrangement, le Lord avait parfaitement perçu cette fois-ci le sous-entendu, son ton s'était fait cassant, il faut dire que depuis le début du repas, il ne cessait de couler des regards en biais au jeune homme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser aux différents moments où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, à son emportement devant cet adolescent intelligent et mature et à la réflexion de son fils, il avait vu Harry rougir aussitôt, cela n'avait pu lui échapper, il s'était alors crispé et sous le coup de l'énervement, il n'avait pu retenir ces quelques mots de sortir.

« Bien sûr, Père. »

Après ces trois derniers mots prononcés par Drago, le Lord appela Winky et les premiers plats et notamment une délicieuse soupe de poisson arrivèrent presque aussitôt sur la table. Au début, il régnait un certain calme, les habitants du Manoir profitaient du repas, les uns observant les autres. Au fur et à mesure, les discussions reprirent de plus bel. Ainsi Drago questionnait Remus à propos de sa vie en Afrique, sur les coutumes, il semblait s'y intéresser réellement et sincèrement à tel point qu'Harry se demanda même si le blond lui avait dit toute la vérité, sur ce qu'il ressentait, le jeune aristocrate qui ne s'intéressait que très peu à la vie des autres d'habitude, paraissait véritablement fasciné, buvant chaque parole de cet homme qui vouait entièrement sa vie à soigner et aider des inconnus. Le jeune artiste ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, d'autant plus que Severus dévisageait de la même façon les deux autres et le voir douter de plus en plus après la façon dont il l'avait traité quelques heures auparavant le faisait jubilé.

Ils en étaient arrivés au dessert lorsque le maître des lieux se racla, il voulait faire apparemment une déclaration officielle :

« Bien, je dois vous apprendre deux choses, la première, c'est au sujet de Narcissa… »

Le Lord fixa sans s'en rendre compte le petit brun, guettant sa réaction et il le vit se crisper légèrement, serrant plus fermement la petite cuillère qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

« Narcissa m'a rejoint dans mon bureau, vous savez tous qu'elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa santé ces derniers temps, cependant elle m'a informé d'une décision assez surprenante. Elle souhaite partir dès demain et loger auprès de sa vieille tante malade, Elladora Black, apparemment cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle y pensait. Elle veut se changer les idées et elle semblait plutôt heureuse de son prochain départ, enfin, du moins j'en ai eu l'impression.

- Mère nous quitte, mais je ne l'ai pour ainsi dire presque pas vu depuis le début de l'été en dehors de quelques repas auxquels elle a accepté de participer. Compte-t-elle au moins revenir avant que je ne reparte pour Poudlard ?

- Je ne pense pas, Drago, je lui en ai d'ailleurs fait la remarque mais elle n'a pas eu l'air de prendre conscience de cela, tu sais qu'elle a du mal à sortir de sa chambre et je me voyais mal le lui refuser pour une fois qu'elle fait une démarche dans ce sens.

- Une démarche dans ce sens ? Elle s'enfuit au contraire… Après tout, il y a cet atroce inconnu qu'est Harry sans oublier Oncle Sev qu'elle ne supporte plus depuis qu'il s'est séparé de Tante Bellatrix.

- Drago, je ne crois pas que ce soit bien le moment, je te comprends et c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps que possible pour t'en informer, j'avais espéré qu'elle aurait changé d'avis mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Elle voulait te le dire elle-même cet après-midi mais tu étais déjà parti aux écuries avec Remus.

- Bien sûr et pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici pour sa dernière soirée au Manoir, à manger avec nous ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que tout soit prêt pour son départ demain.

- Comme d'habitude, elle a une excuse, quand ce n'est pas ses migraines, elle doit préparer sa fuite, pardon ses valises !

- Drago, ça suffit à présent, ton père a raison, ta mère a besoin de calme et de repos, elle est MALADE. Cela ne peut lui faire que le plus grand bien.

- Mais oncle Sev… »

Drago fulminait, jusqu'à présent Narcissa avait toujours fait des efforts pour son fils, la seule personne importante dans sa vie mais à présent même lui ne faisait plus le poids face aux vieux démons de sa mère. Harry aurait voulu l'aider mais il ne savait pas trop, il se sentait gauche, il avait l'impression que tout s'était envenimé entre Dray et sa mère à partir du jour où elle avait appris sa venue. Le Lord qui avait prévu à juste titre, une telle réaction de son fils prit la parole en premier alors qu'un silence pesant régnait en maître depuis quelques minutes.

« J'avais quelque chose d'autre à vous dire. J'ai pensé à organiser une soirée.

- Quand ?

- Pour mon anniversaire. »

Harry interloqué releva la tête, il ne savait même pas que son hôte allait fêter bientôt son anniversaire et il ne connaissait même pas l'âge du Lord. Le jeune homme ne put résister et demanda sous les regards peu amènes de Severus Snape la date.

« Le 25 juillet, Harry. »

Il était soulagé, il aurait le temps de trouver un cadeau, il y avait encore quelques jours avant la date fatidique.

« C'est une très bonne idée, Père. »

Harry souriait, malgré lui, en observant les deux hommes, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Lucius faisait essentiellement cela pour son fils, pour lui faire oublier le départ précipité de sa mère. La conversation reprit alors, beaucoup plus calme et sereine, le Lord voulait inviter une vingtaine de proches et notamment, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago, les familles Zabini et Nott. L'aristocrate voulait avoir l'approbation de tous pour que les invitations puissent partir au plus vite. Comme les autres, Harry acquiesça même si cela impliquait pour lui de supporter une soirée entière les amis du club de tennis de Drago, il était nettement moins enthousiaste que son ami à l'idée de revoir Blaise et Théodore. Après avoir fixé l'essentiel des préparatifs, les habitants du manoir se dispersèrent. Sous les conseils de son père et de Severus, Dray partit rejoindre sa mère pour lui parler et lui souhaiter bon voyage, ils étaient sûrs qu'elle n'attendait que ça, le jeune blond n'en était pas totalement convaincu mais c'était sa mère, il l'aimait et il ne savait pas quand il la reverrait, il avait comme une sensation étrange. Remus et Severus partirent encore une fois dans le bureau de Lucius joindre l'association pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Lucius avait intercepté le regard froid de son ami, dirigé à l'encontre d'Harry, quand Severus avait quitté la pièce.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Severus cet après-midi ? demanda d'un air attentif le Lord au jeune brun.

- Rien… rien du tout.

- Harry ?

- Je crois que je vais remonter dans ma chambre, je me sens encore un peu patraque.

- D'accord, je m'apprêtais à faire de même, d'ailleurs. »

Les deux hommes montèrent silencieusement les escaliers lentement, très lentement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'en rester là. Harry avait des questions qui le taraudaient depuis le repas et Lucius de son côté voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé au cours de cet après-midi pour faire ainsi fuir Harry. Ils étaient à présent, tous les deux en face de la porte de la chambre du jeune artiste. Après quelques secondes où ils se regardèrent au fond des yeux, Harry malgré une gêne évidente se décida :

« Est-ce de ma faute si votre femme s'en va du Manoir ?

- Harry, je ne crois pas que de parler ici soit judicieux n'importe qui pourrait nous voir ou nous écouter.

- Comme ce matin. »

A voir le brun se remémorer ce qui s'était passé ce matin, son visage se crisper, cette fois, Lucius n'avait plus de doute, il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Harry, j'ai envie de fumer, tu m'accompagnerais ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit alors la porte et le Lord le suivit aussitôt, sans un mot. Une fois sur le balcon, Harry sortit de l'une des poches de son pantalon, son paquet de cigarettes et en offrit une au blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin d'aller au milieu du Parc alors que le temps se couvrait ? »

Lentement, le brun exhalait de la fumée, cherchant une réponse plausible. Il savait juste qu'il ne devait rien dire sur son aveu.

« Rien, je voulais juste prendre l'air.

- Harry… »

Instinctivement, le Lord se rapprochait du brun, ses yeux gris ne lâchant pas les deux émeraudes. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Le plus jeune n'en menait pas large, il avait peur que s'il dise qu'il avait eu une altercation avec Severus Snape, Lucius aille immédiatement s'expliquer avec lui et que ce dernier ne lui apprenne quels propos avaient tenu le jeune brun avant de s'enfuir du manoir, le 'j'aime Lucius'. Il avait du mal à affronter les perles grises, elle semblaient emplies d'inquiétude. L'artiste malgré tout finit par se lancer :

« J'ai rencontré Severus par hasard, dans la bibliothèque, il m'a plus ou moins dit de vive voix tout ce qu'il pensait de moi, que je ne suis intéressé que par l'argent et que je vais apporter le malheur à cette famille et j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air, voilà tout.

- Est-ce bien tout ? »

De sa main libre, Lucius tenait le menton de son vis-à-vis et le caressait tendrement, ils étaient très proches et le Lord sentait une envie irrépressible d'embrasser Harry monter en lui tandis qu'il voyait les joues du peintre prendre une jolie couleur rouge, mélange subtil d'embarras et de désir qui caractérisait si bien le jeune homme. L'homme n'entendit pas le faible soupir du brun qui ne savait vraiment pas comment se sortir de cette discussion sans réel dommage.

« C'est tout, par contre tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas répondu. Est-ce de ma faute si Narcissa quitte le Manoir ?

- Je ne pense pas, elle ne se doute absolument pas de ce qui se passe entre nous. Mais…

- Quoi ? »

La main douce avait quitté le menton et remonté le long de la joue, caressant lentement la peau fine et délicate de l'artiste et pour éviter de répondre, ses lèvres finirent par faire les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient, dévorant agréablement celles du jeune homme, le Lord voulait approfondir le contact et il jeta sa cigarette à terre et l'écrasa négligemment. Sans que ses lèvres ne quittent celles d'Harry, il fit glisser sensuellement sa main le long de la joue, du cou puis du bras du peintre. Ses doigts caressèrent le dessus de la main de l'autre homme avant de s'entremêler aux autres doigts. Lucius, à la fin, finit par se saisir de la cigarette à peine entamée d'Harry, qui fut jetée par-dessus la balustrade. Le Lord, doucement mais fermement, entraîna le jeune peintre et le poussa contre le mur. Sa bouche décida enfin à quitter son homologue et commença une lente descente au niveau du cou, le long de la jugulaire. Harry sentait ses jambes fléchir sous les sensations et il perdait peu à peu pied d'autant plus que les mains du maître des lieux se faisaient plus pressantes, elles étaient passées sous son vêtement et lui caressaient le torse mais il avait besoin de savoir.

« Lus… Lus… Attends !

- Oui ?

- Mais quoi ? Tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

- Mais… Ce n'est rien, comme toi et ta rencontre avec Severus.

- Lus… Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire à ce sujet.

- Vraiment ? »

Lucius augmenta sa prise sur le brun, sa bouche mordillant et ses mains suivaient les côtes. Le plus petit laissait échapper des gémissements de contentement. Harry sentait que la situation pouvait vite dégénérer et ils pourraient finir tous les deux au lit et après tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace d'une seule journée, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Le Lord avait dû sentir le garçon hésiter, il leva un sourcil circonspect et s'interrompit.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Malgré tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour le Lord, Harry n'était définitivement pas prêt à ce qu'ils aillent plus loin, du moins cette nuit. Il se détacha légèrement de l'emprise de Lucius, tout en s'excusant, le blond le regardait, sa bouche quitta finalement le cou du petit brun et vint se nicher dans les cheveux ébène, lui chuchotant des mots tendres.

« Harry, je comprends, mon ange, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui et je connais suffisamment Severus pour savoir qu'il n'a pas dû être tendre avec toi…

- Dis-moi pourquoi elle s'en va.

- Je ne veux pas encore le dire à Drago pour le moment, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, quoi que tu en penses. Sa mère et moi avons des problèmes depuis des mois, depuis des années et apparemment cet été est celui de trop, elle veut demander le divorce.

- Je… je…

- Chut, mon ange, tout va bien se passer.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va bien se passer, Lus ?

- Bonne nuit, mon ange. »

Il posa encore, pendant quelques secondes, ses lèvres contre celles fines et roses du peintre puis il disparut par la porte vitrée du balcon. La porte de chambre du jeune homme claqua quelques secondes plus tard. Harry était sur le coup de l'émotion et il n'avait pas fait un seul geste pour arrêter le Lord. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait dit à Severus qu'il aimait cet homme, et pourtant il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin avec lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Drago. Avec lui, il n'avait pas hésité le jour où ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble pour la première fois, parce que paradoxalement, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, contrairement à sa relation avec Lus. Harry se passa ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres gardant en mémoire la saveur et la douceur de celles de Lucius et finalement partit se coucher.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14 : Le piano

**Coucou tout le monde, après une longue absence, je mme suis pas mal consacrée à mes autres fics et puis j'avoue avoir eu un manque d'inspiration pendant longtemps. La suite est enfin là et j'espère que malgré tout, vous l'apprécierez.**

**La dernière fois, Lucius avait annoncé officiellement le départ de Narcissa et Harry était très perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce qui aller se passer à présent ? Toujours est-il que nos deux héros n'ont pas fini la nuit ensemble… **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à bientôt.**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 14 : Le piano **

Harry dormit très mal, cette nuit-là, après avoir repoussé Lucius, il se sentait totalement perdu. Il aurait voulu traverser le couloir et frapper à la porte de la chambre du Maître des lieux pour se réfugier dans les bras du Lord mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. En vérité, tout au fond de lui, il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix en ne finissant pas dès ce soir dans le lit de Lucius. Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite à son goût, tous ses sentiments étaient mélangés, mêlés. Etait-ce du désir, une passion passagère ou de l'amour, comme il avait dit à Severus ? Finalement, sur les coups de cinq heures du matin comme le sommeil avait décidé apparemment de fuir définitivement Harry et ne pouvant plus rien faire d'autre, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea droit vers sa chemise où il conservait ses différentes esquisses. Le brun souffla profondément lorsqu'il défit le lien qui fermait le carton à dessin et regarda avec attention ses derniers croquis. Il ne les trouvait pas spécialement réussis, le trait de crayon n'était pas assez précis, il semblait à Harry que n'importe qui pourrait voir rien qu'aux dessins toute la fébrilité, toute la tension qu'il avait ressenties ces derniers jours. Harry s'attarda finalement un peu plus longtemps sur un vieux portrait de Drago qu'il avait peint dans la salle qui lui était réservée à Poudlard. C'était l'une de ses esquisses préférées. En effet, contrairement à d'habitude, il avait réussi à capter l'intensité du regard du blond qui fixait avec concupiscence le jeune peintre, par-dessus le livre qu'il était sensé lire.

Harry sourit, il se souvenait avec précision de cette séance de pose plus que fastidieuse. C'était un dimanche après-midi pluvieux. Le match de tennis de Drago avait été annulé ce jour-là, au grand désespoir du blond qui s'était ainsi retrouvé enfermé avec son ami pendant le reste de la journée. Le blond avait accepté de poser pour le jeune artiste, après bien des tergiversations, il avait en tête d'autres projets assez inavouables. Durant cette séance, Drago n'avait pas eu de cesse de bouger en tout sens et de multiplier les propos scabreux et autres avances, comme lors de la dernière fois où le blond avait posé pour le peintre, dans la bibliothèque, le lendemain de leur arrivée au Manoir. La séance s'était d'ailleurs terminée à peu près de la même façon, Drago à bout de patience s'était jeté sur le petit brun qui s'était alors très vite laissé aller dans les bras de son ami. Avec lui, Harry oubliait tout et ses journées paraissaient beaucoup moins longues et pénibles. En observant ce regard complice et joueur, Harry se posait mille questions. Jusqu'au début de ses vacances, Harry avait toujours été franc avec Drago, bien sûr il avait caché une partie de son passé à son ami mais il n'en avait jamais parlé avant à quiconque, ni à Ron, ni à Hermione, ni même à Sirius durant les quelques mois où ils s'étaient côtoyés et Harry se disait souvent qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à personne de toute façon, tout cela s'était passé il y a tellement d'années. Mais jamais le brun n'avait menti avant à Drago et le fait de taire son 'aventure' avec le Lord le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, peut-être devrait-il rejoindre son ami sur l'instant et tout lui avouer. Le blond comprendrait peut-être et puis Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher en voyant ses yeux gris, respirant la joie de vivre de se sentir responsable du départ de la mère de Drago pour Londres et de la séparation de ses parents. En acceptant l'invitation du blond, il y avait participé, Lucius avait eu beau le rassurer cette nuit en lui répétant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la décision de Narcissa, il n'en était pas du tout persuadé, bien sûr que Drago ne lui avait pas caché que sa mère était très fragile psychologiquement et que cela datait de bien avant sa venue, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Narcissa l'avait fui depuis son arrivée au Manoir et qu'à présent elle fuyait le château tout court.

Harry préféra laisser ce dessin de côté, il avait trop l'impression que le regard du blond le poursuivait et lui rappelait tout le mal qu'il faisait à cette famille. Le brun tourna alors les feuilles de papier. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le portrait de sa meilleure amie, il soupira, Hermione était toujours de si bon conseil, elle, elle saurait ce qu'il devrait faire et puis ses yeux intelligents et son sourire si franc et naturel lui manquaient. Harry n'avait aucune nouvelle de la petite brune aux cheveux ébouriffés depuis le début des grandes vacances et il avait hâte de la revoir. Le jeune artiste ne se faisait pas de souci cependant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était partie avec le reste de la famille de Weasley en voyage et qu'elle devait être aux anges au milieu des champs de pyramides et autres vestiges archéologiques. Harry continuait à tourner lentement les dessins, à chaque fois, il se laissait envahir par les mêmes sensations que le jour où il les avait fait et il adorait ressentir tout cela de nouveau, le vent sec et froid d'hiver brûlant ses joues lorsqu'il représentait Poudlard, la joie qu'Hermione accepte de se laisser croquer et surtout le désir et l'envie face au Lord. Harry regardait à présent, avec attention l'esquisse du Lord près du lac. Le brun était persuadé que c'était l'un de ses dessins les plus réussis même si pour l'instant, il n'était pas achevé. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu montrer transparaissait de chaque trait, de chaque ombre. Le regard de Lucius brillait de mille éclats et sa façon d'être à moitié allongé, avec une chemise blanche en lin, aux premiers boutons savamment détachés, une cigarette tenue avec nonchalance, tout dans ce portrait inachevé dégageait une sensualité folle. Harry secoua la tête, vu la direction que leur relation avait prise ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, le Lord changerait peut-être d'avis et accepterait éventuellement de reprendre les séances de pose avec lui. Le jeune artiste avait particulièrement envie de continuer et d'achever ce dessin et même si c'était possible, d'en faire d'autre, il s'imaginait déjà représentant Lucius assis sur le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, lisant son exemplaire de sonnets de Shakespeare ou bien le Lord attelé à son travail dans son bureau.

Harry était parti s'allonger de nouveau sur son lit en ramenant avec lui tout son matériel de dessin, il mourait d'envie de commencer un nouveau dessin, en attendant de pouvoir dessiner celui qui le fascinait tant. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le jeune artiste finit par prendre un fusain en main et commença à dessiner sur l'une des grandes feuilles vierges même s'il ne savait toujours pas quoi représenter, il préférait laisser aller son esprit, en général, ses meilleures esquisses étaient apparues lors de ces séances de dessin compulsif, comme il les appelait. La journée qui s'annonçait risquait d'être particulièrement éprouvante avec le départ de Narcissa, assombrissant et alourdissant un peu plus l'atmosphère du Manoir, Harry appréhendait ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures lorsqu'il se retrouverait face aux autres habitants, il aurait voulu représenter quelque chose de joyeux, d'apaisant et de reposant mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Il se lança alors sans même y réfléchir, très vite, il réalisa que les contours incertains prenaient la forme d'un visage d'enfant. Après une seconde, il savait que ce n'était pas n'importe quel enfant, c'était lui, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Le seul bruit en cette chaude nuit d'été était la pointe du fusain qui grattait d'abord lentement le papier blanc. Au fur et à mesure, le jeune artiste accéléra le mouvement. Après une dizaine de minutes, Harry finit par s'arrêter pour voir ce qu'il avait produit. Rien ne lui plut, le trait n'était pas assez précis et surtout, il n'aimait pas se revoir jeune, âgé de huit, dix ans, il ne lisait que tristesse dans ce regard qui aurait dû normalement respirer la joie et l'innocence. Sous le coup de la colère, Harry chiffonna la feuille qu'il jeta violemment à terre tandis qu'un cri d'insatisfaction franchissait ses mâchoires serrées. Son esprit s'évada, il repensait à cette autre époque, pendant son enfance. Jamais encore, il n'avait peint cette sombre partie de lui, c'était la première fois et les résurgences de ce temps révolu lui donnaient la nausée, il avait terriblement envie de pleurer.

Harry ne s'arrêta pas après cet échec, il prit une nouvelle feuille et à nouveau se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs d'antan. Tout d'abord, les premiers traits épais étaient assez droits, presque durs, sombres, les pieds d'un meuble, mais ce n'était pas une table, puis une alternance de rectangles noirs et blancs, plus ou moins grands, une ellipse, retenue par un nouveau trait. Harry réalisa qu'il venait de dessiner un piano à demi-queue, mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était le superbe piano des Dursley, le meuble qui régnait en maître dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante, Vernon en avait hérité de sa mère. Harry avait tant détesté cet objet qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher, ni même d'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Il se souvenait de ses huit ans quand Dudley avait le droit de jouer avec l'instrument de musique tandis qu'Harry se retrouvait enfermé dans le placard à balai qui lui servait de chambre. Il se rappelait également de la première fois où ses doigts avaient frôlé les touches du clavier, c'était un peu comme le premier jour où il avait dessiné, il s'était senti léger, heureux et la suite n'en fut plus que douloureuse et désastreuse. Alors que des scènes de son enfance défilaient devant lui, il avait continué le dessin, il avait représenté à côté de l'instrument une silhouette droite, immense, sombre, effrayante, une main longue, pâle posée sur le piano comme s'il lui appartenait. Cette silhouette planait sur le dessin, tel un ange apportant le malheur, du visage longiligne de trois quarts, transperçaient deux yeux sombres, intenses. Les flashs de ce passé tant redouté se bousculaient, il se revoyait enfant de huit ans, pleurant et hurlant et personne pour l'aider, pour le secourir, Harry repoussa le dessin au loin et se coucha de nouveau, serrant contre lui son oreiller. Et ce n'était plus le petit enfant transi de peur et de froid qui pleurait à présent mais lui, adolescent, allongé sur un lit immense, bien trop grand pour lui. Il avait si froid. Harry se laissa aller ainsi, le seul bruit était celui de sa respiration entrecoupée par des sanglots forts et bruyants. Il n'en eut pas vraiment conscience mais la fatigue eut le dessus et il sombra dans un sommeil peuplé d'ombres malfaisantes et d'enfants en larme. Ce n'était que bien des heures plus tard, alors qu'il se débattait entre ses draps défaits, qu'Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper contre la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune homme dit d'une voix grave et embrumée 'Tu peux entrer', ce ne pouvait être que son ami qui venait le taquiner pour n'importe quelle raison à une heure aussi matinale. La surprise ne fut que plus grande lorsqu'il vit pénétrer Lucius. Le jeune homme se redressa à la vue de cet homme en costume gris, parfait, absolument. Il ne se sentit qu'encore plus gêné quand il vit le regard acier du Lord posé sur lui, et lentement glisser long de son corps, alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon trop large et un vieux tee-shirt déchiré.

« Lucius… »

Aussitôt que le Lord entendit Harry l'appeler ainsi, le Lord ferma la porte qu'il n'avait que repoussée. Cette petite voix douce et encore endormie était d'une telle sensualité.

« Bonjour, Harry. Je suis désolé, mais je croyais que tu étais déjà levé à cette heure de la matinée. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais toujours de grandes difficultés à dormir la nuit.

- Je… je… Quelle heure est-il exactement, s'il te plaît ?

- Oh, seulement sept heures trente mais Narcissa a décidé de partir vers neuf heures et je voulais que tout le monde soit là, pour le petit-déjeuner, pour Drago. Apparemment, il a tout fait pour faire changer sa mère d'avis hier soir mais sans grand succès et malgré ce qu'il va dire, je suis persuadé qu'il aura besoin du soutien de tous et en premier lieu du tien.

- J'arrive tout de suite, je prends une douche et je descends. »

Harry s'était levé aussitôt, par réflexe, il avait passé le revers de sa main sur ses joues pour être sûr que plus aucune larme ne coulait. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Lucius qui s'avança vers le jeune homme.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Le Lord s'était rapproché du brun et avait pris entre ses doigts le menton du peintre qui avait le regard baissé et le releva de sorte que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause d'hier soir ?

- Non, vraiment, je fais parfois des cauchemars et cette nuit a été particulièrement difficile.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Harry. »

La voix de Lucius s'était faite douce et réconfortante et quand elle se tut, le Lord descendit dans un mouvement lent son visage vers celui de son invité. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la joue puis la bouche de Lucius finit par s'unir à celle du jeune homme dans un tendre baiser léger comme une plume. Cela ne dura guère plus d'une seconde mais Harry se perdit dans cette douce chaleur et semblait avoir oublié ses cauchemars et tout ce qui devait se passer aujourd'hui. Quand Lucius recula son visage, Harry aurait voulu prolonger le contact mais il fit en sorte de ne pas le lui montrer.

« Je ferai mieux d'aller me préparer avant que tout le monde ne soit descendu.

- Très bien, Harry. »

Par hasard, le regard du Lord se posa sur le dessin qu'Harry avait abandonné au bout du lit. Il attrapa le morceau de papier et le regarda avec attention. Il n'aurait su exactement expliquer les raisons mais alors que le dessin ne représentait qu'un simple piano et une vague silhouette, il se dégageait une réelle noirceur et presque de la peur, si loin de la douceur et la chaleur des autres dessins d'Harry que Lucius avait déjà vus. Harry tenta d'arracher l'esquisse des mains du Lord mais le blond l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce dessin, Harry ?

- Rien de bien important, j'ai dessiné ce qui me passait par la tête.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu avais pourtant l'air de ne représenter que des choses qui existent vraiment, non ?

- Je…

- Harry, je vois bien que ce n'est pas n'importe quel piano, il est beaucoup trop réel, on devine presque chacune des touches et le logo de la marque.

- C'est… c'est le piano de mon oncle. J'y ai juste repensé cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu représenté cet instrument ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop, je ne l'avais jamais dessiné avant.

- Et la personne à côté du piano, est-ce ton oncle ?

- Non, non pas du tout, en fait, mon oncle ressemble plus à un cachalot sur patte.

- Qui est-ce alors ?

- Personne en particulier… »

Harry semblait vraiment très gêné, presque sur la défensive, il s'était même éloigné en direction de la fenêtre. Cependant, Lucius n'avait aucune envie de laisser le petit brun s'en sortir si facilement, il se sentait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise avec ce dessin et il devait y avoir une raison. Le Lord laissa le croquis tomber à terre et suivit le jeune homme qui se tenait devant la vaste baie donnant sur le balcon, il enserra par derrière l'adolescent, son torse contre le dos d'Harry. Avant de parler à nouveau, l'aristocrate se contenta d'abord de bercer le jeune homme qui paraissait perturbé. Ses mains commençaient à glisser doucement sur le ventre du jeune homme, Lucius déposa simplement ses lèvres sur la peau fine et fragile de la nuque d'Harry.

« Mon ange, tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Lus.

- Alors, dis-moi qui est cet homme. Cette esquisse ne ressemble pas à tes autres dessins, c'est tellement sombre, malfaisant.

- Tu te trompes. Ce doit être simplement le contrecoup à mon cauchemar, n'y vois rien d'autre. »

Le Lord fit lentement retourner le brun dans sa direction, ne put résister à ces émeraudes si tristes, ses lèvres firent le chemin du cou à la bouche de l'artiste, le baiser fut cette fois, plus exigeant et profond comme la nuit dernière. Lucius poussa Harry assez rudement contre la baie vitrée, le jeune homme se laissait faire, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte du Lord, le blond semblait vouloir reprendre là où il s'était arrêté la veille. L'aristocrate avait fait passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme et il commençait à caresser le torse d'Harry avec avidité, sa peau douce et délicate le fascinait à chaque fois un peu plus, comme une drogue. Lucius savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire cela, Harry était l'ex petit ami de son fils depuis si peu de temps et en plus, le petit brun semblait totalement perdu en ce moment, les yeux cernés, rougis d'avoir trop pleuré mais il était aussi exactement ce dont il avait envie et besoin et il ne savait comment résister à la tentation de ce doux jeune homme. Le tee-shirt d'Harry traînait à présent à terre, il n'était plus vêtu que de son caleçon trop large, qui tombait bas sur les hanches. Le jeune homme se laissait aller, il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du Lord comme pour se retenir tandis que l'aristocrate continuait l'exploration de ce corps jeune et parfait. Les doigts longs et habiles du blond étaient prêts à passer sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Le brun avait l'impression de mourir à chaque fois que les lèvres parcouraient son corps, il ne pouvait plus que bégayer des mots sans suite logique entre deux baisers.

« Lus… Lus… Je… Dois… Douche… Les… Autres…

- Ha… Harry… Oui... C'est vrai. Vas-y. »

Le lord s'était détaché du plus jeune avec difficulté, essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de la main. Il regrettait son emportement. Il y a à peine quelques heures, le jeune homme lui demandait du temps car il se sentait perturbait par tout ce qui se passait et le dessin de cette nuit laissait entrevoir encore d'autres problèmes et lui ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser. Pour la troisième fois, si le petit brun ne l'avait pas arrêté, il ne se serait pas certainement interrompu.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû, Harry.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… Lus, c'est que…

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas à te justifier et tu as totalement raison, le départ de Narcissa n'est que dans quelques heures. Je vais descendre, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre plus tard dans la salle à manger quand tu auras fini. Je t'y attendrais, mon ange. »

Lucius ramassa le tee-shirt blanc qui gisait à terre et il le rendit à son propriétaire, il en profita pour que sa main caresse et remonte le long du bras du jeune artiste qui trembla à ce doux contact. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et avança doucement vers le visage du Lord. Ce fut lui qui initia un baiser léger et volatile. Il susurra d'une voix basse, à peine audible :

« Lus, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me forces en rien, je te désire et je te jure que je suis impatient de faire l'amour avec toi. Alors n'aie pas de regret, j'adore quand tu te comportes comme ça avec moi… C'est… J'existe enfin grâce à toi, vraiment.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu existes, tu es même la plus belle âme que je connaisse, mon ange.

- Lus… Je… je te rejoins.

- Je comprends mais un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu me le dises, que tu me fasses confiance.

- Je suis désolé. »

Sans même que Lucius ait le temps de réagir, Harry s'était échappé de la prise de l'adulte et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain attenante. L'aristocrate était de plus en plus perdu et perplexe, Harry avait parfois des réactions assez incompréhensibles. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit si perturbé ? Etait-ce leur relation, le départ de Narcissa, un événement passé ?

Lorsque Harry entra quinze minutes plus tard dans la salle à manger, l'atmosphère était loin d'être à la joie et à la bonne humeur, tout le monde était déjà à table même Narcissa qui semblait encore très nerveuse, son regard glissait de Severus à Remus et à présent, la mère de Drago fixait Harry depuis son entrée dans la pièce et ne le lâchait plus du regard comme s'il risquait de l'attaquer à tout instant. Force était d'admettre que la perspective de son départ prochain ne l'avait apparemment pas changé d'avis sur l'ami de son fils. Si tous les autres avaient salué l'entrée d'Harry, ce n'était pas le cas de la châtelaine.

« Mme Malefoy, bonjour.

- Ah… Oui…

- Je… J'espère que vous allez bien, Madame Malefoy.

- Certes… »

La sécheresse des propos de la femme glaça un peu plus le jeune homme qui chercha un regard réconfortant. Seul, Lucius ne semblait pas perdu dans les méandres de son assiette et adressa un sourire chaleureux au petit brun. Harry préféra ne pas insister et prit place comme d'habitude, aux côtés de Drago, le blond semblait accusé le coup, son visage était fermé et tendu, il jouait machinalement avec la nourriture et paraissait triste, loin de son enthousiasme habituel et Harry en voulait à Narcissa d'abandonner ainsi sa famille et surtout son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Contrairement à son caractère plutôt conciliant, Harry n'avait pour une fois pas l'intention de laisser la situation s'envenimer davantage.

« Drago, si tu veux, on pourrait faire une partie de tennis, à moins que tu ne préfères jouer avec Remus et que je sois l'arbitre du match.

- C'est gentil d'essayer Harry, je sais ce qu'il t'en coûte de me proposer une partie de tennis et je garde la proposition pour plus tard, quand je serai plus à même de te battre à plate couture.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas même aujourd'hui tu me battras très facilement. Mais sinon on peut aller faire un tour aux écuries et faire une promenade à cheval.

- Merci, l'artiste mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? »

Drago avait hoché de la tête et avait clos ainsi le semblant de conversation au grand désarroi du petit brun, apparemment tout le monde avait abandonné et n'espérait plus rien de cette journée. Lucius n'avait pas perdu une miette des tentatives d'Harry pour aider Drago et lui en était reconnaissant, le Lord savait que son fils vivrait mieux si tout le monde faisait comme si rien ne changeait avec le départ de Narcissa.

« Harry, ce ne sera pas possible pour aujourd'hui. Nous en parlions justement, avant ton arrivée. Drago tient absolument à accompagner sa mère à Londres, chez sa tante. Remus s'est gentiment proposé pour les conduire, ils ne reviendront que demain, dans la journée. »

Harry était vraiment surpris, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son ami depuis la veille et il n'avait aucune idée du projet du blond. Le brun se rendit compte aussi que pendant plus de 24 heures, il n'y aurait plus que Severus, Lucius et lui et le jeune artiste se demandait s'il devait se réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un calme absolu, chacun essayant de faire face à ses propres interrogations. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement mais inexorablement et bientôt, Narcissa partirait du château. L'horloge près de la cheminée sonna, il était à présent 8 heures 45 et il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant le départ pour Londres, Harry venait à peine de finir de boire son thé au citron, Lucius se racla alors la gorge.

« Il me semble que c'est le moment. Winky, Winky ! »

Le Lord avait appelé avec force la jeune domestique qui entra presque en courant dans la pièce.

« Oui, Monsieur ?

- Pourriez-vous aller chercher les valises de Madame dans sa chambre ?

- Oui, Monsieur, tout de suite.

- En passant, pourriez-vous demander à Rusard d'amener la voiture devant le perron ?

- Bien, Monsieur. »

La jolie domestique s'enfuit aussitôt, elle avait visiblement peur de son employeur, tout comme Dobby et craignait de se faire rabrouer par le Lord si elle n'obéissait pas sous l'instant. Winky avait à peine quitté la salle à manger que Remus et Drago s'en allèrent à leur tour préparer quelques affaires pour le voyage, laissant les autres habitants du manoir. Tous se retrouvèrent dans la cour, Argus Rusard, le vieux chauffeur mettait les trois grandes malles de Narcissa dans le coffre de la Mercedes, Harry se demandait en voyant tous ces bagages, si ce n'était qu'un départ temporaire et si la mère de Drago avait un jour l'intention de revenir au Manoir.

« Rusard, merci de votre aide. Vous pouvez disposer à présent, Mr Lupin va conduire Madame à Londres. »

C'était étrange, un tel départ aurait dû être empreint par une quelconque tristesse ou des regrets mais rien de la sorte ne se produisit, peut-être parce que Drago accompagnait sa mère à Londres. Lucius regardait sa femme s'en aller sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, il semblait avoir vécu dans sa tête des dizaines de fois cette scène, Harry ne détectait même pas un peu de nostalgie dans le regard du Lord, Narcissa représentait pourtant vingt ans de sa vie, elle était la mère de son fils, Harry était persuadé que plus jamais elle ne franchirait les portes du Manoir, que Lucius ne la reverrait plus que dans l'enceinte d'un tribunal. Lucius finit par se rapprocher de sa femme et l'embrassa sur les joues :

« Ma chérie, prenez soin de vous et de Tante Elladora. Bon voyage, Cissy.

- Merci, veillez bien sur Drago durant ses vacances. Je vous téléphonerai à notre arrivée. A bientôt, Lucius. Severus, Harry, adieu. »

Severus répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Harry, lui, n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans la voiture. Remus et Drago montèrent à leur tour dans le véhicule, souhaitant bonne journée aux autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture démarra dans un nuage de fumée, il ne restait plus que Severus, Lucius et Harry au milieu de la cour. Instinctivement, le blond s'était rapproché du petit brun, sans prêter plus d'attention à son meilleur ami et avait posé son bras sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Tôt ou tard, elle serait partie, cette situation n'avait que trop duré.

- Admets au moins Lucius que son arrivée n'a pas été un élément en ta faveur.

- Severus, ça suffit. Tu étais le premier à m'encourager à me séparer de Narcissa, tu reconnaissais qu'il y avait peu d'espoir qu'un jour cela puisse s'arranger !

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais encouragé à t'envoyer en l'air avec un gamin, le meilleur ami… Que dis-je l'ex petit ami de ton fils.

- Severus !

- Que croyais-tu, Lucius, que le fait que Narcissa soit partie allait changer quelque chose à ce qui se passe ici entre vous deux. Il se sert de toi et j'ai bien l'intention de t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il est réellement.

- Je… »

Harry n'eut même pas le courage de finir la phrase, il se détacha de l'étreinte de Lucius et partit en courant vers le Manoir.

« Tu es satisfait, j'espère. Il est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, précipité mais c'est ainsi et plus vite tu l'auras admis, mieux ce sera.

- Arrête ! Ce n'est qu'une question de baise, une fois qu'il se sera allongé et qu'il aura bien ouvert les jambes, tu n'en auras plus que faire mais ce sera alors trop tard…

- Ne parle plus jamais de lui comme ça.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était qu'une putain mais que crois-tu qu'il va se passer après que tu l'ais tiré ? Il ira se consoler dans les bras de ton fils, il lui dira que tu l'as séduit, que tu t'es servi de lui, Drago ne te le pardonnera jamais et tu perdras ton fils.

- Tu sais, Severus, tout le monde n'est pas mauvais comme ta chère Bellatrix. La rancœur te sied très mal et la vulgarité aussi. Ne m'adresse plus la parole tant que tu n'accepteras pas ce qui se passe entre Harry et moi, tant que tu ne respecteras pas ma décision.

- Je peux quitter le Manoir si ça t'arrange. Je ne serai plus là pour t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie !

- Non, tu restes mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu vaux mieux que ce que tu viens de dire et que tu admettras un jour tes torts. Et puis, Drago vient de voir partir sa mère et tu dois rester pour ton filleul, il aura aussi besoin de toi. A demain, je vais passer le reste de la journée, avec ma putain, dans sa chambre, faire la connerie de ma vie. »

Lucius tourna alors les talons et partit rejoindre Harry.

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15 : Une journée hors du temps

**Coucou et bonne année à tous et toutes. Voici comme je l'avais dit la suite des aventures d'Harry et Lucius. **

**Rappel des faits : Lucius furieux contre Severus part pour retourner au Manoir. Va-t-il comme il l'a dit à son meilleur ami rejoindre Harry. Voici la réponse…**

**La suite d'Harry et l'héritier' sera publié la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 15 : Une journée hors du temps**

Lucius était furieux, il serrait nerveusement ses poings dans ses poches pour ne pas frapper au sang Severus. Il avait du mal à comprendre son ami, et avant de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait pour le reste de sa vie, le blond préféra tourner les talons et retourner au Manoir. Même si son ami croyait bien faire, il n'avait absolument pas le droit de dire de telles choses. Harry n'était pas un gigolo avide d'argent, c'était la plus belle personne qui lui avait été donné de croiser, il était si doux, si tendre. Lucius estima qu'avant d'aller retrouver Harry, il ferait mieux de retourner dans un premier temps, dans son bureau, pour donner sa journée à son assistant, Dobby. Il avait eu son comptant d'énervement pour la journée, il avait vraiment envie de faire comme il avait dit à Severus, de s'enfermer avec Harry et cette fois, il n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangé par son assistant le cherchant dans tout le Manoir. Lorsque Lucius franchit le pas de la porte du bureau du jeune trentenaire, il le vit presque trembler de peur. Décidément son employé était bien trop craintif.

« Monsieur, le Baron Nott a déjà essayé par trois fois de vous joindre ce matin, il semble qu'il ait quelque chose de très important à vous demander.

- Quoi ? Que la chasse à courre soit autorisée toute l'année.

- Je… je ne sais pas, Monsieur, le Baron a refusé de m'en parler.

- Eh bien, tant pis pour lui, il attendra demain matin. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis là pour personne et vous non plus, Dobby.

- Pardon, Monsieur ?

- Je prends ma journée, il n'y a rien d'important en ce moment, toujours la même paperasse assommante à lire et quant à vous, je vous laisse carte blanche, vous pouvez faire ce que vous souhaitez.

- Mais, monsieur…

- Vous savez, la plupart des personnes seraient ravies d'être dans votre situation, votre employeur vous laisse votre journée libre sans aucune contrepartie, profitez-en. Vous avez bien une vie en dehors de ces quatre murs, Dobby.

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux simplement que dans dix minutes, vous ayez quitté le manoir et je ne veux vous revoir que demain matin sinon je vous vire, est-ce bien clair, Dobby ?

- Euh, oui, Monsieur mais vous devriez quand même peut-être rappeler le baron Nott, il avait l'air vraiment très en colère au téléphone.

- Par pitié, Dobby, je ne crois pas que ce que le baron ait à m'apprendre soit primordial et nécessite que je le rappelle dès aujourd'hui. A présent, vous pouvez disposer et amusez-vous bien. »

Le jeune homme rouge de confusion rassembla toutes ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire disputer une énième fois par le maître des lieux, d'autant plus que son employeur avait l'air particulièrement renfrogné et de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Il y avait dû y avoir un problème avec Lady Malefoy, enfin il savait déjà qu'elle était partie. Il avait croisé ce matin Winky, la belle domestique était dans tous ses états car sa maîtresse avait décidé de quitter précipitamment le manoir. Dobby était toutefois très surpris par la réaction de son patron, il avait compris depuis bien des années que l'entente dans le couple n'était pas au beau fixe et il n'aurait jamais cru que le Lord puisse réagir aussi violemment, mais il avait sans doute mal jugé les sentiments de Lucius Malefoy pour sa femme, il était peut-être encore très attaché à elle. Alors que le jeune secrétaire essayait de percer à jour son patron, il ne se rendit pas compte que déjà Lucius repartait. En fait, il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bureau claquer assez violemment. Mais alors que le jeune homme soufflait de soulagement, une journée loin de cet endroit maudit lui ferait le plus grand bien, le Lord ouvrit de nouveau la porte et sur le même ton autoritaire qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Au fait, Dobby, je vais aussi dire à Winky et Mme Pomfresh de prendre leur journée, ce serait l'occasion ou jamais pour inviter Winky à aller au cinéma ou que sais-je encore avec vous.

- Pardon ? »

Le blond referma aussitôt la porte avant que son employé ne puisse vraiment s'offusquer et s'opposer à ses dernières paroles. Lucius avait le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il croisa quelques minutes plus tard Winky et qu'il lui annonça qu'elle avait sa journée de libre tout comme l'ensemble du personnel de la maison car il avait besoin de se reposer suite au départ de Narcissa. Sa colère contre Severus commençait enfin à retomber, il pouvait rejoindre Harry sans craindre en le revoyant d'avoir de nouveau envie d'aller frapper son ami de toujours.

Lorsque enfin le blond arriva à la porte de la chambre du petit brun, il craignait de le retrouver en pleurs dans son lit, d'autant plus que le jeune homme ne paraissait vraiment pas en très grande forme ce matin, quand il l'avait rejoint pour le prévenir du départ de Narcissa, ce matin. Il tapa ainsi d'abord de très légers coups mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, personne pour lui dire d'entrer. Il frappa donc plus fort, sans plus de succès, Harry n'était peut-être pas retourné dans sa chambre après la dispute mais avait préféré par exemple la chaleur et le calme de la bibliothèque. Lucius se décida malgré tout à entrer dans la pièce, pour en avoir la certitude. La chambre était effectivement vide, il n'y avait pas Harry dans son lit en train de pleurer, à la place, cependant, il trouva le carton à dessin étalé par terre, grand ouvert. Pour l'instant, il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir les œuvres du jeune homme qu'une seule et unique fois et encore il n'avait eu le temps que d'admirer seulement trois esquisses et il adorerait voir l'ensemble du travail de l'adolescent, il s'avança à pas de loup vers tous les dessins éparpillés, il en prit trois au gré du hasard. L'un représentait sa meilleure amie assise au milieu de la bibliothèque. C'était impressionnant, Harry avait réussi à capter dans le regard de la jeune femme son amour des livres, sa soif d'apprendre. Un deuxième mettait en scène un grand rouquin, gardien de but d'une équipe de football, à la vue de ce visage crispé et prêt à parer toute attaque du camp adverse, Lucius comprit que c'était un sportif dans l'âme, un compétiteur, quelqu'un qui refuserait toujours de se plier aux exigences des autres. Le Lord cependant ne sut comment réagir à la vue du dernier dessin, c'était SON dessin, quand il avait posé pour Harry au début des vacances, près du lac. Il trouvait le décor superbe, l'atmosphère des lieux, le calme, tout était parfaitement rendu. Cela lui paraissait exaltant mais aussi très étrange de se voir ainsi à travers les yeux d'un tiers même si cette personne était très particulière pour lui. Le Lucius du dessin lui paraissait beaucoup plus beau et plus sûr de lui, le Lord ne put retenir un soupir, il avait l'impression d'être idéalisé et se demandait comment réagirait Harry lorsque ce dernier se rendrait compte qu'il était aussi perdu et perturbé que lui. L'homme admirait encore l'esquisse lorsqu'il entendit la grande baie vitrée grincer, il lâcha le croquis et se tourna vers Harry qui entrait déjà de sa démarche gracieuse et aussi enfantine. Il avait encore les yeux légèrement rougis suite à son manque de sommeil ou suite à la dispute de ce matin, peu importait.

« Harry, tu es là ? Je te cherchai pour m'excuser de l'attitude inacceptable de Severus ?

- Et tu t'es arrêté aux dessins à ce que je vois.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister, je sais que tu ne veux pas trop qu'on regarde ton travail mais ils étaient là et semblaient me narguer, fit-il dans un sourire étincelant. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te féliciter pour le dessin me représentant, tu m'as mis plus qu'en valeur.

- Et pourtant, je ne suis pas satisfait, le regard manque de vie et le visage d'expression.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, tout est absolument parfait et je refuse que tu y retouches à nouveau.

- Hum…

- Que faisais-tu sur le balcon ? Une pause cigarette ?

- Non, j'avais surtout besoin de prendre l'air et… aussi de fumer effectivement.

- Je suis navré pour ce matin vraiment, Severus a toujours été très protecteur avec moi, je sais que c'est très étrange, que cela devrait être l'inverse, que JE devrais protéger Severus mais c'est ainsi depuis près de trente ans. Il n'aurait pas dû te traiter…

- De pute !

- Il n'a pas dit ça.

- S'il te plaît, Lus, n'essaie pas de le nier. Je sais ce qu'il m'a dit la première fois dans la bibliothèque, j'ai juste cru que peut-être son opinion aurait pu s'adoucir mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas et à mon avis, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Mais il n'a sans doute pas tort après tout.

- Harry ? »

A ces mots, le Lord s'était avancé vers Harry et il força l'adolescent à le regarder dans les yeux, il ne pouvait tolérer de tels propos.

« Pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles ? Tu vaux mieux que ça !

- Je… je me suis mis à la place de Severus et je le comprends, je ne suis… »

Le blond ne laissa pas au jeune homme l'occasion de finir sa phrase, il l'interrompit d'un baiser dans lequel transparaissait, du moins le Lord l'espérait, tout ce qu'il ressentait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, Lucius faisait passer d'abord le tee-shirt d'Harry au-dessus de sa tête, le jeune homme se laissait à nouveau griser par les mains du Lord glissant le long de son corps et le caressant. Le petit brun se sentait si bien mais lorsque les longs doigts commencèrent à se faufiler sous la ceinture de son jean, les dernières paroles de Severus résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Il se sert de toi, il se sert de toi, il se sert de toi… ». Avec une volonté dont il ne se savait pas capable, Harry posa ses mains sur celles du Lord qui s'apprêtaient à s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair du jean. Lucius interrompit aussitôt le baiser et interrogea du regard le plus jeune.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé et que tu le regrettes ensuite.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Viens, Harry. »

Sans lui laisser le choix, Lucius prit la main d'Harry et l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il le fit s'asseoir.

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis la naissance de mon fils. J'ai enfin l'impression de revivre depuis que tu es ici et lorsque tu devras repartir à la fin de cet été, j'aurai vécu malgré tout ce qui s'est passé à côté, comme le départ de Narcissa, l'une des plus belles périodes de ma vie. Alors je peux te jurer que je ne me sens obligé de rien du tout. Et puis autre chose, je l'ai déjà dit à Severus mais apparemment il faut que je te le répète à toi aussi, ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe, même si je ne te cacherai pas que je te trouve extrêmement attirant. Et si tu as besoin d'attendre encore pour que tu sois sûr que nous ne faisons rien de mal, eh bien soit, j'attendrai si tu le souhaites. »

Le Lord ne résista cependant pas à finir d'abaisser la fermeture éclair et à laisser traîner ses longs doigts blancs sur la partie du caleçon noir ainsi découverte.

« Sache toutefois que Severus ne nous dérangera pas aujourd'hui, je le lui ai expressément demandé et j'ai laissé la journée libre à l'ensemble du personnel du manoir et que donc durant cette longue journée, nous pouvons faire tout ce que tu veux. Nous sommes seuls, juste toi et moi et une occasion comme celle-ci ne se reproduira pas si facilement.

- Eh bien, Monsieur Malefoy, je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui accepte d'attendre que je sois prêt, vous êtes bien entreprenant.

- Cher Monsieur Potter, sachez que je suis connu dans le milieu politique comme étant effectivement quelqu'un d'obstiné et d'impatient, et cette réputation n'est pas usurpée, voyez-vous, je peux être très persuasif. »

Lucius poussa sur le lit le jeune homme qui se laissa très docilement faire. Le Lord n'avait pas envie d'en rester là, pas maintenant, il le désirait tellement, il avait l'impression que chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses était électrisée au contact d'Harry. Ensuite, il fit lentement glisser le pantalon le long des jambes minces et fuselées, Harry n'opposait aucune résistance, au contraire même, il gigotait habilement pour faciliter la tache du Lord. Une fois le jean enlevé, Lucius entreprit de remonter inexorablement le long du corps du petit brun, il déposait de légers baisers sur les pieds, les mollets, les cuisses, le ventre, le torse, le cou. Les yeux bleus gris s'ancrèrent à ceux d'émeraude, Lucius était fasciné par la couleur du regard du jeune artiste. Le vert s'était assombri, ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation, il mordait férocement ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Il avait envie de jouer avec le charmant jeune homme qui était sous lui, il posa de nouveau sa main sur le caleçon :

« Monsieur Potter, croyez-vous encore que je me sente d'une quelconque façon obligé de faire ça ?

- Je… je… »

Harry respira difficilement et ceci ne s'arrangea pas quand le Lord appuya fortement sur son entrejambe. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner normalement, une petite voix le mettait toujours et encore en garde mais elle semblait être de plus en plus faible.

« J'attends votre réponse, jeune homme. »

Cette fois, la main passa sous le caleçon et commença à se mouvoir de bas en haut d'une lenteur désespérante. Lorsque la paume de la main froide était entrée en contact avec la peau brûlante, Harry avait poussé un léger cri qui avait fait sourire le Lord.

« Dois-je prendre ce bruit incongru pour un oui, Harry ?

- Je… Oui. »

De toute manière, il n'avait aucune envie d'interrompre ce mouvement, il adorait la sensation du sexe du brun entre ses doigts, sensation renforcée par les mouvements inconscients, initiés par le jeune homme. Harry après quelques minutes se tordait, se soulevait pour venir à sa rencontre. Lucius savait que bientôt le brun viendrait dans sa main et il redoubla d'attention. Harry n'était plus qu'halètement et soupir, le Lord n'entendait plus que ce charmant surnom que susurrait doucement le jeune artiste… Lus… Harry se répandit alors dans un dernier spasme, il avait le regard embrumé par le plaisir qui l'avait submergé, il semblait très fatigué et commençait à s'endormir. Le Lord était subjugué par ce visage apaisé, angélique, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front du brun alors qu'il se relevait pour aller dans la salle de bain.

« Dors bien mon Ange.

- Tu restes ?

- Bien sûr, je reviens de suite, je ne veux pas te quitter de la journée, je te l'ai promis. »

Harry s'était assoupi le temps qu'il revienne, Lucius ne put retenir un sourire à cette vue, l'adolescent avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, il dormait à poings fermés, recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans une attitude enfantine, le brun lui avait parlé ce matin de cauchemar et apparemment, à le voir à présent, il se demandait à quel point sa nuit avait été perturbée. Il prit place à ses côtés et tandis qu'il caressait tendrement le bras, il finissait lui aussi par sombrer dans un sommeil enfin réparateur, il ne se réveilla que des heures plus tard, lorsque Harry lui souffla sur le visage.

« Ah enfin ! Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir besoin de sommeil.

- Effectivement. »

Lucius tenait par la taille l'artiste, leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées et Harry ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau, ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être deux ou trois heures, enfin une chose est sûre en tout cas, nous avons largement dépassé l'heure du déjeuner.

- Pour ma part, je n'ai pas faim et puis comme Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là, je me vois assez mal préparé à manger.

- Pourtant quelle charmante vision, cela doit être. Le grand lord Malefoy, haut dignitaire de la monarchie anglaise, condamné à faire cuire des œufs sur le plat.

- Bref, nous ne pouvons pas manger et il nous reste encore une après-midi et une nuit avant le retour de Drago et Remus, as-tu une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire ? »

Le blond avait légèrement augmenté la pression sur la taille du jeune homme qui souriait franchement :

« Et si moi, j'ai faim ?

- Alors charge à toi de préparer le repas. »

Harry avait l'air parfaitement affamé mais pas vraiment de nourriture terrestre, il avait passé une jambe par-dessus le corps du Lord et s'étais assis sur le bas-ventre de ce dernier. Il ne perdit pas un instant et s'attaqua aussitôt aux boutons de la chemise, écartant largement les pans de tissu. Il faisait naviguer ses mains fines sur le torse musclé qui semblait avoir été dessiné par les dieux. Harry se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres douces.

« Ai-je le droit de déjeuner, Mr Malefoy ? »

Pour appuyer son propos, le jeune homme avait fait glisser son doigt le long de l'entrejambe du blond qui était à la fois surpris et ravi par cette initiative. Lucius savait déjà que le brun n'était pas uniquement ce garçon sans défense et innocent qu'il paraissait être, il avait une certaine expérience, il avait eu l'occasion de le voir au début des vacances.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit qu'ici tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux et donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherai de 'déjeuner'.

- Eh bien soit. »

La bouche rosée du peintre s'abaissa ainsi, de nouveau sur celles du Lord pour un baiser plus exigeant, le brun avait plus qu'apprécié les attentions de son hôte en début de journée et il voulait vraiment en faire de même s'il savait qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout, conscient que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Sentant les mains de Lucius sur ses fesses plus présentes, il avait besoin de le repréciser. De son air le plus penaud, il se redressa légèrement :

« Lus', tu sais, je… je ne suis pas prêt à… Je voudrais attendre le bon moment… pour aller au bout.

- Mais je n'ai rien pensé d'autre, Harry. Nous irons jusqu'où tu voudras.

- Merci. »

Harry était soulagé, il avait besoin d'entendre encore ces mots une autre fois, le Lord n'avait eu de cesse de le rassurer mais il avait tant besoin de quelqu'un qui ne le harcèle pas et qui le comprenne surtout après la dispute de ce matin. Il s'était tellement senti mal alors, il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'existait que pour coucher et ainsi grimper socialement, Severus l'avait regardé avec tellement de dégoût et de rancœur. Lorsqu'il était resté seul sur le balcon, il avait essayé de mettre au clair ses idées, tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête, le départ de Narcissa, ses cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents et un moment, il s'était dit que le meilleur ami de Lucius et les Dursley avaient vraiment raison, il ne valait rien et il ne méritait pas que Lucius s'intéresse à lui. Heureusement, pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Snape, Lucius était revenu vers lui peu de temps après, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé d'avis, au contraire même. Il l'avait touché et à présent il s'apprêtait à en faire de même.

Finalement, le brun ouvrit le tiroir de la petite table de nuit, à côté du lit et en sortit un préservatif.

« Prévoyant.

- Non, lucide. »

La bouche du brun partait à la conquête du torse, du ventre, du nombril tandis que d'une main agile, il déboutonnait le pantalon du blond, il le fit glisser juste assez pour libérer le sexe excité du Lord. Comme il le lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, il fit deux ou trois allers retours, pour exciter encore plus l'autre homme. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, lorsqu'il entendit le plastique de l'emballage du préservatif craquer et qu'une main experte mettait en place le petit morceau de latex. A peine, cela fini, Lucius se sentit littéralement aspiré par une bouche chaude, le Lord regardait à loisir ce spectacle, le brun remontait et descendait son visage avec un réel plaisir, ses grands yeux verts assombris, plongés dans le regard gris de Lucius. Très vite, submergé par les sensations, le blond n'était plus que cris, il se retenait aux draps du lit qu'il serrait nerveusement. Il eut à peine le temps de prévenir Harry de se retirer qu'il vint. Lucius se sentait bien dans une réalité floconneuse et commençait à s'endormir alors que l'adolescent lui ôtait le préservatif, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir la dernière fois où il avait été aussi bien et lorsque Harry le rejoignit à nouveau dans le lit, il le prit au creux de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, tantôt s'embrassant légèrement, tantôt se caressant avec un peu plus de hardiesse, profitant de ses instants volés. Dans très peu de temps, la réalité reprendrait ses droits, Drago reviendrait de Londres et Lucius savait qu'il faudrait le veiller et l'aider à surmonter le départ de sa mère et le soutien de Severus, Remus et Harry ne serait pas de trop.

Après plus d'une heure, ainsi, pelotonnés, ils commençaient à sortir de leur douce torpeur et ils avaient autant l'un que l'autre envie de profiter encore du reste de la journée. Le jeune artiste avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le moment précis où il avait descendu le pantalon du propriétaire des lieux, le tout était de savoir comment proposer la chose car il craignait que cette fois, le Lord ne refuse et ne s'en offusque. Alors que l'homme le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs, Harry murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de l'autre homme.

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose, je… »

Il avait pris une jolie teinte rosée, embarrassée et n'osait plus lever les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ?

- Je voudrais te dessiner à nouveau.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ton esquisse était parfaite et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être arrangée.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Jevoudraisquetuposesnu. »

Harry avait soudainement eu très chaud, il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Pour se calmer, il entortillait le drap de satin entre ses doigts. Il avait dit la dernière phrase d'une seule traite et si rapidement que Lucius ne comprit rien.

« Quoi ?

- Je voudrais que tu poses… nu. »

Le regard de l'aristocrate s'était élargi quand il avait entendu les derniers mots du l'adolescent. Pas que cette proposition le choque, au contraire, il était surtout surpris, presque heureux qu'Harry veuille faire cela, il avait vu assez de ses œuvres pour savoir que cette fois encore l'esquisse serait splendide.

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Je… Je… Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, cela m'a paru si évident. Tu es si beau. Je l'ai déjà dit, je dessine selon mes envies et…

- Harry…

- Je comprends, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas, je n'aurais pas dû te le demander, je ne le ferai plus…

- Laisse-moi finir. »

Le Lord prit entre ses mains celles pales du jeune homme, qui tremblaient nerveusement.

« J'accepte…

- Je… Hein, vraiment ?

- J'ai déjà dit qu'aujourd'hui, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras et puis je crois aussi t'avoir raconté qu'il ne faut jamais brider l'imagination d'un artiste, je suis seulement curieux de voir ce que tu vas faire, enfin vu ce que tu as fait du premier dessin, je ne doute pas que tu gommeras toutes mes imperfections.

- Faut-il qu'il y en ait à effacer ! »

Le Lord en profita pour faire basculer le corps du brun sous lui, le caresser encore en plus et l'embrasser avec avidité, sa langue plongée dans la bouche du plus jeune, il avait pris conscience qu'il adorait faire en sorte qu'Harry s'abandonne, se laisse totalement aller dans ses bras, se coupant presque de la réalité.

Après cet ultime baiser, la séance de pose allait pouvoir commencer. Etrangement, Harry demanda à Lucius de retourner dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse préparer le cadre comme il le souhaitait et qu'il cherche tout son matériel à dessin. Il se passa un quart d'heure pendant lequel Harry remit ses vêtements, alla chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin et enfin refit le lit. Autant la première fois, il n'avait aucune idée exacte de comment représenter Lucius, autant ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau entrer le Lord dans la chambre, ce dernier ne portait plus qu'un boxer gris. Le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire glisser son regard le long de ce corps assez athlétique et tout simplement superbe. Il avait dû reprendre sa traditionnelle teinte rouge, le sourire de Lucius qui s'était élargi ne laissait que peu de doute.

« Eh bien, la vue doit te plaire, tout à l'heure tu étais moins rouge quand ta bouche me su…

- Je… Peut-être mais au final, tu étais plus habillé alors.

- Je vois que tu as soigné le cadre.

- Ben, il fallait bien. »

Il avait tiré le rideau pour être dans la pénombre et avait allumé des bougies. Sur la petite table de nuit, il avait posé un cendrier sur lequel reposait une cigarette allumée, sur le lit, traînait l'exemplaire des sonnets de Shakespeare ouvert, en fond sonore, un CD de jazz. Le moment était arrivé, Harry dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, terriblement gêné et le Lord ne faisait rien pour l'aider, au contraire, il semblait particulièrement s'amuser de la situation.

« Je crois que tu dois me demander d'ôter mon dernier vêtement à présent.

- Je… »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête sous les éclats de rire de l'adulte. Puis, très lentement, Lucius obéit à l'ordre du jeune homme et enleva son sous-vêtement, ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Harry avait la gorge sèche et semblait avoir du mal à déglutir, il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche 'magnifique', il ne voulait cependant pas perdre de vue que pour l'instant, c'était une séance de travail, certes particulier, il fit donc en sorte de laisser transparaître le moins de chose possible.

« Tu… Tu peux prendre place ?

- Je crois que de toute manière, je n'ai plus que cela à faire. Comment veux-tu que je m'installe ?

- Je voudrais que tu me regardes et que… »

Le brun s'était interrompu, effrayé par sa propre audace, il avait tellement l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui ne lui ressemblait pas et qu'il se laissait encore plus que d'habitude porter par les événements. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Lord s'était déjà installé. Il était à moitié allongé et fumait la cigarette qui se consumait dans le cendrier en terre cuite. Il avait naturellement pris la même position que lorsqu'il avait posé près du lac, une position qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination, et en vérité c'était exactement ce que désirait l'artiste. Dans son esprit, il voulait un portrait brut du Lord, il avait la croyance qu'ainsi ressortirait la personnalité, mélange de magnétisme et de douceur.

« C'est par… parfait. »

L'adolescent voulait commencer le dessin mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et regrettait d'avoir fermé la fenêtre, il avait la sensation de mourir de chaud et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré la fraîcheur du lac ? »

Pour la première fois, depuis que le Lord était sorti de la salle de bain, Harry se mit à rire.

« Effectivement, un peu de fraîcheur ne me ferait pas de mal, je crois mais à toi aussi je pense.

- Moi, le verre d'alcool me suffit mais par contre, tu peux toujours poser ton tee-shirt.

- Intéressé ?

- Je disais ça pour toi…

- Je suis obligé de te croire là.

- Evidemment, pourquoi te mentirai-je, je n'ai plus rien à cacher

- Certes, s'esclaffa le brun. »

Enfin, le fusain glissa sur la page blanche dans un crissement qui réconfortait toujours Harry quelles que soient les circonstances. Le brun s'attaqua d'abord au lit, à la table de chevet et au tableau accroché sur le mur, il savait que pour que le dessin soit réussi, il devrait le représenter en dernier.

Lucius remarqua tout de suite quand il commença à le croquer, la rougeur du visage s'était encore plus accentuée si possible et le regard d'Harry qui descendait et remontait le long de sa silhouette brillait de mille feux, il ressemblait à celui d'un prédateur repérant sa proie, le jeune homme voulait capter chaque infime détail pour rendre son œuvre encore plus réaliste et vraie. Harry n'avait aucune conscience de la sensualité qu'il dégageait, ainsi totalement concentré et tourné vers son œuvre, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là. Lucius aurait voulu continuer leur badinage léger pour soulager l'atmosphère chargée mais il avait aussi très peur que la magie du moment ne s'évapore alors il se concentra sur sa cigarette et la musique qui n'avait pas cessé, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre en même temps, même pas prendre le livre de sonnet, de crainte de ne pas garder la pose.

Harry était subjugué par l'aura du Lord, il pouvait presque la voir tout autour de lui. Lucius ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par son absence de tenue, il avait l'air même plus à l'aise que l'autre fois près du lac. Le lac n'était pas un lieu anodin, le Lord avait alors dévoilé un pan entier de sa vie qu'il n'avait que peu évoqué jusqu'à présent et sans doute, il avait eu l'impression de trop en dire sur lui alors qu'aujourd'hui, il ne montrait que son corps. Paradoxalement, ce n'était pas le sexe de Lucius qui posa le plus de difficulté à l'artiste mais bien son regard glacé mélange de curiosité, de désir et de tendresse.

Cette fois, personne n'interrompit la séance prématurément, tous les deux savaient que cet instant n'était pas réel et que plus jamais, il ne se reproduirait, la vie reprendrait. Pendant des heures, Harry crayonna, effaça et recommença et pendant des heures, Lucius resta nu, exposé, perclus de courbature, une cigarette remplaçant une autre cigarette et écoutant le même CD tourner en boucle. Le soleil avait fini sa course et s'était caché déjà depuis longtemps lorsque Harry posa enfin son fusain et dit d'une voix si basse.

« J'ai fini.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'autorises à le voir ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes puis hocha la tête et le Lord se leva, il ne pensa pas à souffler sur la bougie qui était presque totalement consumée, à allumer la lumière ou même à aller se rhabiller, non tout devait rester pareil pour que le rêve ne prenne pas fin. Il prit toutefois le brun dans ses bras, son torse contre les épaules raidies du plus petit, son bas-ventre contre le bas du dos. A la vue du portrait, il souffla simplement.

« Je suis époustouflé, c'est éblouissant mais je crains de ne pas être aussi beau.

- Oh que si, désolé de te décevoir mais tu ressembles à ça. »

Harry se sentit retourné et soulevé, une bouche le happa encore et toujours, il se laissa faire et déposer sur le lit mais le Lord ne se coucha pas à ses côtés, il lui fit juste un petit baiser sur le bout du nez. Harry était interloqué mais regarda sans rien dire l'autre homme se rhabiller et quitter la chambre. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec un plateau de repas rempli de victuailles, petits pains briochés, mousse au chocolat, confiture.

« J'ai pensé que maintenant tu aurais peut-être vraiment faim. Voici ce que Mme Pomfresh nous a laissé notamment. Alors ? »

Le sourire franc et joyeux d'Harry confirma à Lucius qu'il avait eu une bonne idée. La soirée se passa dans la même béatitude que précédemment, tout était parfait. Le temps se partageait entre baiser chocolaté ou à la confiture et caresse. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte quand les deux épuisés par cette journée finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'attendaient pas cependant à ce que la vie les rattrape aussi vite.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16 : Vérité

Hello, juste à temps, dans mes délais, à 1h30 près, bon pour la suite de l'héritier la semaine prochaine, c'est pas gagné…

La dernière fois, nos deux héros avaient passé une journée assez inoubliable, loin de tout, malheureusement, la nuit risque d'être inoubliable mais pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons.

Je tiens vraiment à dire que ce chapitre me tient à cœur c'est un nœud de l'intrigue, pour bien cerner le personnage d'Harry et j'y pense depuis le commencement de ma fic. Par contre, ce chapitre est très dur et pour celles et ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, vous savez que je ne dis pas ça pour rien…

En tout cas, merci tout le monde, bonne lecture, et à bientôt…

**Chapitre 16 : Vérité**

Harry se sentait bien et protégé comme jamais, il s'était naturellement réfugié dans les bras de Lucius et c'était si agréable, si doux, malheureusement, pour lui, IL ne le laissait jamais en paix surtout depuis son arrivée ici. Presque toutes les nuits, IL s'invitait dans ses draps, dans son lit et le collait toujours un peu plus, le souffle de sa respiration faisant trembler Harry. Et cette nuit qui avait si bien commencé, qui devait être merveilleuse et parfaite se transforma comme toutes les autres en un horrible cauchemar. Le brun ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce le calmer, le rassurer, lui susurrer des mots tendres à l'oreille. Il se réveilla alors, en sueur, recroquevillé dans un coin du lit.

« Harry, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Machinalement, le brun passa ses mains blanches et fines sur ses joues et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elles étaient humides, il n'était pas vraiment surpris, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi en larme, le corps transi de froid. Alors que Lucius aurait voulu serrer plus fermement dans ses bras le petit brun, Harry le repoussa et se redressa, appuyant son dos contre le mur de la chambre. Le Lord était interloqué, c'était si loin du comportement habituel d'Harry, il dévisagea longuement le jeune artiste et fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait dans le regard émeraude de son presque amant.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, un cauchemar, rien de plus, je te promets.

- Quel cauchemar ? Tu as l'air si étrange. Dis-moi, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- Oh, je ne m'en souviens plus, probablement une bêtise, de ma dispute avec Ron, le soir du bal de noël.

- Harry ! »

La voix du Lord s'était faite plus forte et paraissait aussi exaspérée qu'inquiète. Le brun se leva d'un bond, sans demander son reste et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, le blond aurait tant aimé savoir quoi dire ou faire pour le retenir près de lui, mais, en cet instant, il se sentait impuissant comme jamais. Harry savait comment d'habitude ce type de 'crise' finissait avec Drago : son ami le réconfortait et lui pleurait sans parvenir à se calmer, sans donner d'autres explications, s'invectivant intérieurement de n'être qu'un sombre imbécile, mais il préférait éviter ce type de scène devant le Lord, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie ainsi, pitoyable et pathétique.

« Je reviens, je vais aller prendre une douche, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir un peu. »

Harry avait dit cela d'une seule traite sans même jeter un regard en arrière, il ne s'en sentait absolument pas capable, pas maintenant. A peine, l'adolescent avait-il franchi la porte de la salle de bain qu'il jeta au loin son boxer et son tee-shirt et qu'il se précipita sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il souffla profondément, essayant de ne se fixer que sur cette sensation de chaleur, de vapeur l'enveloppant. Après quelques minutes, il se sentait mieux, nettement mieux, ses muscles se décontractaient enfin, au contact de l'eau chaude. Il avait appris à faire avec ses cauchemars depuis le temps, mais en cet instant, il se sentait perdu, il avait l'impression de s'être comporté comme un lâche face à Lucius.

Le lord regarda partir ou plutôt fuir le jeune homme aux yeux verts, il aurait voulu l'en empêcher mais le brun était si mal à l'aise qu'il préféra ne pas insister pour le moment. Une fois qu'il entendit le bruit du jet d'eau dans la salle de bain attenante, la curiosité fut la plus forte et il se leva, il voulait absolument connaître l'explication de ce qui venait de se passer. Il repensa au dessin qu'il avait vu le matin même, il avait l'intuition que la clé du mystère résidait là. Harry avait eu la même attitude de fuite, de gêne. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour que le brun fasse de tels cauchemars ? L'adolescent ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte mais il avait gémi si horriblement, murmurant en boucle le même mot 'non' que le Lord en avait eu des frissons.

Lucius commença par fouiller dans le carton à dessin mais il n'en trouva nulle trace, le jeune artiste ne l'avait visiblement pas gardé. Le Lord se dirigea vers le petit bureau, évidemment, il ne trouva rien dans ou sur le meuble. Par contre, il s'aperçut que la corbeille était remplie de feuilles de dessin toutes chiffonnées. Il hésita environ un quart de seconde avant de renverser la poubelle et de fouiller. Les esquisses qu'Harry avait jetées étaient très variées, certaines le représentaient, le brun avait dû dessiner de mémoire et si, apparemment, ces représentations n'avaient pas convaincu l'artiste, le Lord les trouvaient déjà remarquables. Il y avait quelques vues du jardin, de la bibliothèque, des dessins de Drago. Si tout ceci paraissait parfaitement normal, plusieurs autres esquisses au nombre de huit pour être précis, étaient toutes autres, elles représentaient la même silhouette sombre et énigmatique. Comme lorsqu'il avait découvert le premier dessin, le lord se sentit étrangement glacé. La même impression de malaise, de noirceur imprégnait les traits. Il murmura le prénom du jeune homme comme s'il attendait une réponse en retour. Et contre toute attente, il entendit un grand bruit de verre qu'on brise dans l'autre pièce.

Sans même y réfléchir, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, tenant toujours à la main les brouillons jetés, le spectacle qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos, Harry était nu, encore trempé, les poings ensanglantés, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, le Lord se jeta sur le brun pour le réconforter, il semblait proche d'un état de catatonie.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Devant le mutisme du jeune homme, le blond s'alarma. Devait-il appeler quelqu'un, Sev, un médecin ? Le fait qu'il doive justifier sa présence ici l'en empêcha toutefois. Il préféra à la place poser sur les épaules dénudées du jeune homme une serviette blanche qui gisait à leurs côtés. Il entendit alors la voix faible d'Harry.

« Il était là… Il était là… »

Lucius aurait aimé lui demander qui était ce 'il', s'il y avait un rapport quelconque avec la silhouette des dessins mais il se rendit que ce n'était pas le moment et il préféra le porter jusqu'au lit, le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, prostré dans un monde lointain. Lucius le sécha délicatement, lui banda les mains grâce à des pansements qu'il trouva dans la salle de bain puis enfin, le força à s'allonger : il le borda tendrement, caressant pendant un long moment les cheveux bruns, il attendit patiemment que l'adolescent se calme et s'endorme. Le blond resta debout toute la nuit, de toute manière, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus fermer l'œil. Les quelques heures pendant lesquelles Harry dormit semblèrent durer une éternité au Lord, il essayait d'imaginer comment le réveil du brun se passerait, Lucius lui demanderait sûrement des explications mais en attendant, il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, scrutant ces dessins, écoutant Harry s'énerver, sangloter durant son sommeil. Parfois, le blond était tellement à bout de nerfs qu'il ouvrait la baie vitrée et allait fumer une cigarette sur le balcon. Et puis, il revenait auprès du brun, il se sentait tellement coupable, il avait l'impression que toute scène avait un lien avec aujourd'hui, peut-être était-ce lié aux disputes avec Severus ou à leur rapprochement trop rapide. En tout cas, il avait hâte d'avoir la réponse à toutes ces questions.

Aux environs de six heures, le brun commença à se réveiller, le Lord assis au bureau sourit à cette vision du brun, l'artiste se frottait les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes, cherchant machinalement ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur sa table de nuit, il semblait avoir oublié les derniers événements. Malheureusement cette accalmie ne fut que de bien courte durée, dès qu'Harry fit attention à la présence du Lord, il rougit et balbutia, encore plus gêné que d'habitude.

« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar… J'ai vraiment… Cette nuit… »

Le silence du Lord et le regard gris fixe mirent très mal à l'aise Harry qui remonta le drap qui le couvrait par-dessus son visage, il aurait voulu fuir aussi loin que ses jambes l'autorisaient mais Lucius ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le blond le rejoignit, il prit le drap et le repoussa autant que la décence le lui permettait, ce n'était pas le moment opportun pour se laisser distraire. Puis, il mit les mains bandées et pâles du jeune homme dans les siennes.

« Tu as refusé cette nuit de me raconter ce qui s'est passé, tu dois en parler…

- Ce n'est rien.

- CE N'EST PAS RIEN. Regarde tes mains, Harry. Cette nuit, tu étais différent, tu as cassé le miroir de la salle de bain dans un état second. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu t'en souviennes d'ailleurs. »

La tête baissée de Harry confirma qu'il avait raison.

« Je ne peux pas…

- Est-ce que cela a à voir avec l'ombre des dessins ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda perdu, toutefois une lueur de colère naquit dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Tu as fouillé ? »

La question était rhétorique et ne demandait aucune réponse mais le Lord fit comme s'il ne s'en était pas aperçu et ne cilla pas.

« Harry, n'attends pas à ce que je regrette d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires.

- C'était dans les poubelles !

- Je le sais parfaitement et n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai le pressentiment que ces croquis sont essentiels. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Rien. »

La voix commençait à perdre de sa force et de sa dureté. Le Lord était désolé mais il avait pris conscience que s'il voulait découvrir le fin mot de toute cette histoire, il ne devait pas laisser au jeune homme une chance d'esquiver mais, au contraire, il devait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le garçon tout en augmentant la pression sur les mains coupées, provoquant une grimace de douleur du garçon. Le regard de l'artiste semblait si triste, si vulnérable.

« Harry, tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Qu… quoi ?

- Il était là. De qui parlais-tu ? »

Le jeune homme était rouge et ses yeux commençaient à briller étrangement.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est… »

Il s'interrompit un nœud dans la gorge. Le blond avança alors doucement son visage et embrassa le plus jeune tendrement. Il devait faire comprendre que quoi qu'il se soit passé avant, cela ne changerait en rien ce qu'il pensait de lui. Lentement, il faisait glisser ses mains sur la peau nue du jeune homme dans un geste plus réconfortant que sensuel. Encore plus doucement, il le força à se redresser, pour que leur regard puisse être au même niveau.

« Harry, réponds-moi. Quand as-tu commencé à dessiner ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait très, très longtemps.

- Une éternité… Avant même de savoir dans quoi je m'embarquais.

- Pourquoi tu t'es lancé ? Explique-moi, je meurs d'envie de le savoir. »

Lucius avait le pressentiment que tout était imbriqué, le dessin, le fameux homme qui empêche Harry de dormir et peut-être qu'en le faisant parler sur son art en général, il se confierait plus volontiers. Au final, le sourire réconfortant du Lord convainquit l'adolescent.

« C'était au primaire, grâce à mon instituteur, Mr Flitwick.

- Et pourquoi voulait-il que tu dessines ?

- On va dire que je griffonnais dès que l'occasion se présentait et qu'il a fini par s'en rendre compte.

- Alors, en vérité, il n'a fait que remarquer tes capacités et il t'a conseillé de continuer.

- Il pensait que cela me permettrait de m'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres.

- Tu étais plutôt du genre timide à l'école, je me trompe ?

- Je n'avais pas d'amis, Dudley interdisait à tout élève de m'adresser la parole, quiconque allait à l'encontre de cet ordre devait se préparer à de graves représailles. »

Etrangement, maintenant qu'il commençait à parler, cela paraissait plus facile au brun, il laissait juste les mots s'écouler hors de sa bouche.

« Tu n'avais donc pas d'ami à qui te confier à l'époque ?

- Non et puis je n'avais rien de bien intéressant à raconter, donc…

- Tu dessinais quoi alors ?

- Tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Je n'ai pas changé avec le temps.

- Et cette silhouette ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce, entre eux deux. Harry se renfrognait, regardant le drap blanc comme si la réponse y était inscrite.

« Cela n'a rien à voir. »

Il l'avait presque hurlé au lord mais tout ceci ne semblait que peu convaincant.

« Tu en es sûr ?

- Je…

- Harry, je veux simplement t'aider, tu vois bien que quoi qu'il se soit produit par le passé, cela te pèse encore aujourd'hui et il va falloir que tu y remédies. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne veux plus te voir comme cette nuit, tu mérites tellement mieux. »

Ces dernières paroles s'étaient accompagnées de gestes tendres, ainsi, Lucius avait fait glisser son index le long de la joue et il avait fini par prendre le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts et le fixait de son regard gris, énigmatique.

« Je l'ai surnommé Voldemort… »

La voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et les yeux verts semblaient définitivement baissés. Lucius aurait voulu lui poser une foultitude de questions mais à présent que le brun avait fait un premier pas, il fallait lui laisser le temps d'avancer à son rythme. L'artiste répéta plus fortement.

« Je l'ai surnommé Voldemort suite à un commentaire de Neville, un camarade de classe qui était tombé sur un croquis par hasard, il avait trouvé que la mort régnait tout autour. La première fois que je l'ai dessiné, cela faisait deux mois que tout avait commencé et je ne me suis pas rendu compte immédiatement de ce dont il s'agissait. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux et je peux le dessiner, je le vois toujours, il est là, comme une ombre, une présence menaçante, il ne me quittera jamais, je crois…

- Qui ça, mon ange ?

- Quand cela a commencé, je devais avoir huit ans… C'était la première personne qui me parlait gentiment, comme si j'avais de l'importance, comme si je n'étais pas simplement une erreur de la nature. Il était grand avec un sourire étincelant. Bien sûr, Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ne voulaient surtout pas que je le croise et ils me cachaient dans ma chambre ou plutôt le placard sous l'escalier. Et les premiers temps, il ignorait tout de mon existence, il venait tous les mercredis après-midi pour donner des cours de piano à Dudley sur les coups de quatorze heures et les Dursley m'enfermaient au moins une demi-heure avant. A chaque fois, tout se déroulait de la même façon. Quand il arrivait, les Dursley partaient faire des courses et le laissaient seul avec Dudley pendant deux heures puis à quatre heures, ils revenaient.

Je les entendais parler et jouer de la musique à travers la fine cloison. Un jour, fatigué des fausses notes et de donner toujours les mêmes conseils, il décida de faire une pause et de jouer tout seul et c'était si beau, sans doute la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais entendue et je me mis à tourner sous le placard et à tourner sans cesse, emballé par cette douce musique mais suite à une maladresse, j'ai renversé tous mes livres scolaires. Le fracas fut si fort qu'aussitôt, il s'arrêta et demanda à Dudley d'ouvrir le placard. Je me souviens, je m'étais caché sous le lit mais il ne mit pas une seconde pour me trouver. J'étais tout tremblant, je savais que j'avais désobéi aux Dursley et que je paierais très cher cette erreur à leur retour. Mais il se montra gentil et réconfortant. Il me dit que je pouvais venir avec eux si je le souhaitais. Au début, j'avais très peur mais j'ai fini par accepter et j'ai passé l'une des meilleures après-midi de ma vie. Ce jour-là, j'avais joué pour la première fois du piano alors qu'Oncle Vernon m'interdisait de le toucher, il ne cessait de me répéter que c'était l'une des dernières choses que je n'avais pas encore cassée et qu'il était hors de question que je ne m'en approche à moins de cinq mètres. Puis, il réussit à faire promettre à Dudley de ne rien dire à ses parents contre des bonbons.

Le mercredi suivant, à peine, les parents de Dudley avaient disparu que déjà je me montrais et tout se passa aussi bien que la fois d'avant. Après une ou deux semaines, Dudley qui détestait par-dessus tout jouer au piano avait laissé tomber et me permettait de prendre toutes les heures de cours à sa place et tout était parfait, vraiment parfait. J'avais l'impression d'être capable en quelque chose. J'étais vraiment doué, tu sais.

- Continue, mon ange… Continue…

- Il s'est passé un mois, avant la première fois, la toute première fois. Dudley avait supplié le maître de le laisser partir rejoindre Henry et toute sa clique et il a dit oui et moi, j'étais heureux, si heureux, j'allais rester tout seul avec lui et je pouvais jouer du piano rien que pour lui et moi, j'étais tellement fier. Ca a commencé, j'ai fait une fausse note, c'était La Lettre à Elise et je ratais toujours le même accord, il m'a pris les mains pour me guider. J'ai enfin réussi et il a fait glisser ses longs doigts de pianiste pour me féliciter. Et puis, il m'a dit que j'étais son meilleur élève, que j'apprenais très vite et qu'un jour, je serais capable de jouer aussi bien que lui. Il m'a donné un autre exercice beaucoup plus difficile, il n'avait pas cessé de m'encourager et de me dire que je pouvais réussir. Après trois ou quatre échecs, il m'a dit de venir sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse me montrer et je l'ai fait. Au début, nous avons continué le travail, je devais suivre les mouvements de ses mains et jouer en même temps que lui. J'aimais bien ça, je trouvais ça amusant, ses mains étaient tellement grandes par rapport aux miennes que j'avais l'impression qu'elles les recouvraient totalement. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je sentais ses mains qui remontaient le long de mes bras puis sur mon cou. Sa respiration était plus forte et rapide. Je trouvais ça bizarre alors je gigotais légèrement et sa voix claqua : « Concentre-toi. Je veux que tu réussisses cet accord à la fin de ce cours. » Je n'ai plus osé ni parler, ni bouger, s'IL avait dit que je devais rester concentré, IL devait avoir raison. J'avais confiance en lui, moi, tu comprends ? »

Lucius n'avait plus assez de force pour répondre, il hocha difficilement la tête et Harry reprit sur le même ton étrangement détaché et enfantin :

« J'ai refait l'exercice cinq fois, dix fois, quinze fois, je ne sais plus exactement, je me souviens seulement que ses mains ont délaissé mes épaules et elles sont descendues sur mon ventre, j'ai arrêté de jouer et il me fâcha. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi dur avec moi, il ne souriait plus alors, il me fit descendre de ses genoux et me dit que la leçon était finie pour aujourd'hui, que je m'étais mal comporté, qu'il attendait beaucoup plus de moi. Il me renvoya dans ma chambre sous l'escalier, je courus, je pleurais. Même lui, je l'avais déçu, j'étais vraiment qu'un bon à rien, Oncle Vernon avait raison. Mais le maître n'est pas resté dans le salon, quelques minutes après, il est venu me rejoindre et il m'a dit que tout ceci n'était pas grave et que si à présent, je me comportais bien, il oublierait tout… Et je me suis bien comporté, comme il voulait. »

Pendant tout le temps où il avait parlé, les yeux verts étaient restés lointains et vides et Lucius ne put en supporter davantage.

« Tu n'as rien dit à ton oncle et à ta tante ?

- Je pouvais pas, Lus, je pouvais pas. Il fallait pas que je me montre, tout était de ma faute, je leur avais désobéi, tu comprends, tu comprends, hein ?

- Oh oui, mon ange, bien sûr, mais tu n'avais rien fait de mal, tu le sais maintenant ?

- Cela fait tellement mal, la nuit, quand IL vient. »

Lucius aurait voulu lui poser tant d'autres questions. Avait-il fini par dénoncer cet être immonde ? Cela s'était-il souvent produit ? Mais lorsqu'il vit enfin des larmes poindre dans le regard vert, il préféra prendre le brun dans ses bras et s'allonger auprès de lui. Il le sentit sangloter au creux de son cou pendant un temps interminable, ils s'endormirent alors que le jour apparaissait sur le parc du château et quand Lucius se réveilla, dix heures sonnaient aux horloges du Manoir, le brun avait disparu.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17 : En attendant midi

Chapitre 17 : En attendant midi…

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre d'Un été inoubliable après plus de 4 mois de silence radio. Je tiens en premier à remercier les personnes qui continuent à me lire et je vous affirme que j'irai au bout de mes histoires même si je suis consciente qu'il faut être patient, très patient.**

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez voir la réaction d'Harry et de Lucius quelques jours après la révélation.**

**Pour ceux (celles) que ça intéresse, j'écris le prochain 'le temps d'une année'**

**Encore merci pour tos vos messages, à bientôt (promis)…**

**Chapitre 17 : En attendant midi…**

Harry se regardait dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, lorsque l'horloge sonna onze heures. Il souffla profondément, d'un air dépité, dans moins d'une heure, le Manoir serait envahi par les invités des Malefoy et il n'avait qu'une envie, faire comme toute cette dernière semaine, peindre au lac, faire une quelconque activité avec Drago et surtout fuir toute autre personne.

« Potter, ne fais pas cette tête, nous allons revoir Théo et Blaise. En plus comme nous avons décidé finalement de faire un brunch plutôt qu'une soirée, nous allons pouvoir profiter du beau temps. »

Son ami était allongé sur le lit, il jouait avec un élastique qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait où. Lorsque Harry se retourna dans sa direction, il ne put retenir de sourire à cette vue assez plaisante.

« Tu crois vraiment que je dois m'en réjouir ? Excuse-moi, mais là, c'est trop me demander. Ce ne sont que deux crétins pleins aux as, qui ne pensent qu'au sport et aux blagues les plus douteuses possible.

- Tu as oublié, le troisième pilier de leur vie, la baise.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais, c'est tellement palpitant de savoir qu'ils ont couché l'un avec la première jumelle Parvati et l'autre avec la seconde. »

Drago lâcha son élastique et se tourna vers son ami :

« Tu sais, Harry. Je suis sensé être celui déprimé par la séparation de mes parents et le départ précipité de ma mère, pas toi… Et depuis mon retour, c'est encore pire qu'avant, tu ne penses qu'à aller au fin fond du parc seul, ton excuse favorite à la bouche : 'j'ai repéré un nouvel endroit à peindre' et tu t'enfuis une grande partie de la journée on ne sait où, accompagné de tout ton attirail de parfait petit peintre. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il savait que Drago avait entièrement raison. Une semaine, depuis le départ de Narcissa. Une semaine depuis cette journée particulière qui avait été son paradis et son purgatoire. Il avait adoré passer ces quelques heures en présence de Lucius, comme s'ils étaient les deux dernières personnes vivant sur terre et puis il avait fini par céder et par avouer la raison de ses cauchemars, des ombres de ses tableaux. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais rien dire à personne. Il n'avait toujours souhaité qu'une seule chose au monde, oublier, oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ces événements, le souffle de Sa respiration, Ses mains, Son visage aux traits angéliques et faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Cette nuit-là, il s'était endormi dans les bras du Lord, après lui avoir tout raconté. Toutefois, il n'en avait pas été soulagé pour autant, le sommeil l'avait fui comme à chaque fois. Harry s'était rendu compte de sa position, Lucius l'enserrait tendrement, comme s'il voulait le protéger du reste du monde et le garder pour toujours à ses côtés. L'adolescent avait pris peur, il ne méritait pas un tel égard, il était sale, un déchet de l'humanité comme Oncle Vernon le lui rappelait souvent. Harry avait fini par se sauver, il s'était réfugié près du lac et avait attendu d'être sûr que Drago et Remus soient revenus pour retourner à son tour au Manoir et éviter ainsi toute confrontation avec Lucius. Depuis lors, le propriétaire des lieux n'avait à aucun moment cherché à se rapprocher. C'était à peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole, au contraire d'un Drago qui s'était montré beaucoup plus jovial qu'attendu et il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant ou bien inquiet. A présent, Harry était convaincu que Lucius ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon et que ses grands yeux d'argent n'auraient plus le même éclat de franchise, il y lirait toujours de la peine, du regret.

« Eh l'artiste, à quoi tu penses ?

- A rien, Drago, à rien.

- Je veux bien que tu me fasses des cachotteries, cela a toujours été le cas depuis le premier jour mais n'insulte pas mon intelligence, je t'en prie, chéri. »

Le sourire de Drago était charmeur et taquin, cela faisait bien longtemps pourtant que Dray ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

« Arrête avec ce surnom stupide, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et d'abord, que veux-tu ? Je te connais et dès que tu me regardes ainsi, tu as quelque chose en tête.

- Rien de physique, amour, rassure-toi tout de suite. Tu sais bien que Remus est nettement plus compréhensif et ouvert que toi sur ce point-là. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et souffla assez bruyamment. Depuis une semaine, il avait entendu déjà un grand nombre de fois cette phrase.

« Enfin j'étais suffisamment compréhensif et ouvert pendant toute l'année dernière et tu ne t'en plaignais pas tant. »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit davantage, il se leva d'un pas nonchalant et tourna autour de son ami.

« Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

- Sois sérieux, tu veux. Je peux t'assurer que tu es loin d'être aussi irremplaçable que tu te plais à le croire.

- Ouh ! Quel dommage que je ne puisse te croire ! Je suis irremplaçable et n'oublie pas que nous sommes enfermés depuis des semaines au Manoir et qu'en dehors de moi, il n'y a que Remus qui t'est formellement interdit et Severus qui est bien trop amoureux de ma tante. Ill n'y a personne, aucun étalon capable de me faire de l'ombre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Toujours aussi distingué. Et puis ton raisonnement est légèrement biaisé, tu oublies ton père, Dobby et même Rusard.

- Rusard ? Arrête ! Tu vas me donner des cauchemars pour le reste de mon existence. Et puis, tout le monde sait que Dobby en pince pour cette pauvre Winky, sauf évidemment les deux principaux intéressés et pour mon père, il est encore marié avec ma mère et sort d'une histoire douloureuse, je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup d'autres soucis que de flirter avec l'ex-petit ami de son fils. »

Cette conversation tournait en rond et commençait sérieusement à échauffer les nerfs d'Harry. Il continua donc sur un ton peu amène.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Si tu n'es pas venu pour mon corps, que fais-tu donc ici ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons beaucoup d'autres points communs.

- Décidément, tu es bien énervé aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude, c'est le brunch qui te met dans un état pareil.

- Drago, je n'ai pas le temps avec tes divagations, je dois me préparer donc si tu pouvais en venir directement aux faits, ça m'arrangerait et tu pourrais retourner voir Remus !

- Bon je continue, avant que tu ne te fâches pour de bon, vu que tu es d'une humeur toujours aussi charmante. Que je t'explique donc. Après le brunch, Severus doit retourner pour une énième tentative de réconciliation avec Bellatrix qui vient d'arriver à Londres. C'est Remus qui me l'a dit ce matin, apparemment, il lui en a parlé peu après le petit-déjeuner. En effet, ma tante est toute à sa joie, elle a enfin convaincu sa soeur de partir du Manoir et de quitter ma pourriture de père et pour fêter l'événement, elle est elle aussi revenue en Angleterre pour les vacances. Enfin bref, j'espère juste que cette tentative échouera… Toujours est-il que c'est une occasion en or pour que je puisse passer du temps seul à seul avec Rem'. Cela fait une semaine que l'on se voit entre deux portes, la plupart du temps, Remus reste avec Severus pendant que j'essaye de te dérider. Enfin, même si j'adore ce genre de rencontres passionnées, je trouve cela un peu trop rapide à mon goût. Donc c'est là, mon chéri que tu interviens…

- Quoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je tienne la porte, comme il n'y aura plus Severus.

- Non, je n'y avais pas pensé… »

Drago s'arrêta quelques secondes, le regard pétillant de malice et continua :

« Mais c'est une idée intéressante, on devrait peut-être creuser un peu. Juste une fois, en passant.

- DRAGO !

- C'était juste comme ça. Après tout, c'est toi qui as commencé…

- Donc, si je ne tiens pas la porte, que suis-je sensé faire ? »

Le brun visiblement usé par le jeu de Drago se raidit, posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un geste impatient. L'autre fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et prononça simplement :

« Je veux que tu tiennes compagnie à mon père quand tous les autres seront partis…

- HEIN ! Pardon ? Quel est le rapport ?

- Je sais bien que tu le connais très peu mais comprends-moi. Je veux vraiment passer du temps avec Rem' et je risque d'avoir des difficultés à le faire si mon père est dans les parages. Et surtout, c'est son anniversaire. Je me refuse à ce qu'il s'enferme aujourd'hui comme il le fait depuis le départ de ma mère et comme je serai avec Remus, il ne reste plus que toi pour lui tenir compagnie. Ce serait pour vous l'occasion d'apprendre à vous connaître et puis, vous êtes tous les deux des grands amoureux du parc, je suis sûr que cela lui plairait beaucoup de faire une longue ballade avec quelqu'un qui appréciera le paysage au moins autant que lui. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si probablement, tu dois avoir raison.

- Tu es d'accord alors ? »

Harry hésita mais finit par acquiescer. Le visage du blond parut soulagé et se fendit d'un large sourire. Il était certainement très immature et égoïste, mais Harry ne pouvait absolument pas remettre en cause l'amour que son meilleur ami portait à son père.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout organiser. Tu n'auras qu'accepter de faire une ballade avec lui le moment venu. »

Harry hocha la tête. Après tout, l'occasion ne se présenterait peut-être pas à nouveau. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme, malgré sa peur savait que cette confrontation devait avoir lieu, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de simple échange de banalité avec Lucius, comme il le faisait depuis une semaine. Trop heureux, Drago enlaça le petit brun et lui fit un léger baiser dans le cou.

« Je dois me sauver, il me semble que tu as dit que tu devais te préparer et je ne voudrais pas te contrarier, je te dois bien ça. Et puis, j'ai docteur sexy qui doit m'attendre dans sa chambre.

- S'il te plaît, Drago, épargne-moi. Je ne veux rien entendre d'autre. Va-t-en vite. »

Drago laissa traîner ses mains un peu plus longtemps sur les hanches du brun, plus d'un an d'habitude ne se perdait pas aussi facilement. Puis il quitta la pièce, il sifflotait et ricanait à moitié. Il venait comme à son habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Lucius, de son côté, essayait de se concentrer, il avait trois réponses à rédiger avant que les festivités ne commencent mais comme depuis une semaine, il n'arrivait à rien dans son travail. Dès qu'il était seul, il ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit Harry. Il avait été littéralement bouleversé lorsqu'il avait écouté le récit du garçon. Comment ne pas l'être ? Harry lui avait paru si fragile, si éloigné du monde réel. Il avait tellement souffert par la faute de cet homme. Si seulement, le brun lui avait dit son nom, le Lord se serait déjà fait une joie de le faire arrêter et inculper pour ses crimes. Lucius en voulait aussi terriblement à ceux qui étaient censés éduquer Harry, ils n'avaient rien vu, rien fait, ils s'étaient comportés comme les pires des êtres humains. Malheureusement, depuis cette nuit-là, Harry s'est enfermé dans un mutisme forcené. Le jeune homme avait d'abord fui avant même le réveil de Lucius et depuis lors, il ne lui avait presque plus parlé. Ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls ni dans la chambre du jeune homme, ni sur le balcon, ni dans le parc. Et à sa plus grande honte, l'aristocrate en était presque soulagé. Il détenait la clef qui faisait de lui la personne la plus proche de Harry, la personne en qui le brun avait mis toute sa confiance et il en était très inquiet. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais, Lucius n'aurait pu imaginer nouer une relation aussi complexe et forte avec ce jeune homme deux fois plus jeune que lui et en si peu de temps, jamais il n'avait eu un lien aussi fort qui puisse le lier ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait un autre problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à occulter, Harry avait eu l'air de dire que depuis son arrivée, les cauchemars avaient redoublé et les souvenirs s'étaient faits encore plus violents. Harry pourrait-il associer l'histoire avec Voldemort à leur propre aventure ? Existait-il des points communs entre lui et ce monstre ? Dans les mimiques ? Dans l'apparence physique ? Peut-être sont-ils du même âge ? Ou encore est-ce dû au fait que les deux soient des hommes adultes ? Alors que jusqu'à cette nuit-là, Lucius s'était senti parfaitement à l'aise, tout simplement bien auprès de Harry, il craignait à présent que ce ne soit pas réciproque et qu'il n'ait apporté qu'un peu plus de malheur à ce garçon déjà si marqué par la vie.

Lucius jouait avec son stylo depuis au moins cinq minutes, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées douloureuses lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il avait aussitôt deviné au son faible que ce devait être son assistant Dobby.

« Dobby, vous pouvez entrer.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous déranger, je sais que vous ne voulez voir personne avant midi mais M. Snape m'a demandé expressément de le laisser entrer. »

Le Lord reposa son stylo et se frotta machinalement le front à la vue de son secrétaire qui se dandinait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire entrer son ami de toujours. Après tout, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et il avait envie de tout sauf de se disputer une énième fois à propos de Harry. Mais il était aussi très curieux de connaître la raison de sa venue dans son bureau, il se contenta donc de répondre d'un ton sévère :

« Dobby, ne soyez pas aussi cérémonieux et faites-le entrer. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est encore un membre de ma famille ?

- Je… Pardon. »

Et avant de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, le pauvre Dobby avait disparu et laissé la place à Severus. Lucius se dit qu'à lui aussi, il n'avait quasiment pas parlé depuis près d'une semaine alors qu'il avait tant besoin de lui demander conseil. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et lança un regard glacial à son beau-frère lors de son entrée :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon bureau ?

- Bonjour, Lucius.

- Oui… Bonjour, Severus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner avec vous ce matin.

- Ce n'est pas le problème.

- Puis-je alors connaître la raison de ta venue ?

- Je suis ici pour te souhaiter bon anniversaire. »

Lucius leva un sourcil sarcastique et sourit malgré lui. Même en temps normal, ce genre d'attention ne ressemblait guère à Severus.

« Merci à toi mais tu aurais pu attendre comme tout le monde une heure de plus que je sois sorti de mon bureau et que le brunch ne commence. Je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant que ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que tu es venu…

- Oui, effectivement, je dois aussi t'informer d'une chose importante.

- Laquelle ?

- Remus est déjà au courant. Bella vient d'arriver à Londres et je compte m'y rendre dès que le brunch sera terminé si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.

- J'en aurais un bon millier mais comme tu ne prêteras attention à aucune de mes remarques, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai mon temps.

- Je t'en suis gré. Puis-je te demander quelque chose d'autre ?

- Oui ?

- Aurais-tu enfin tenu compte de mes objections concernant Harry Potter ? Vous me semblez bien distants ces derniers temps. »

Severus n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu un changement d'attitude, depuis le jour suivant sa dispute avec Lucius et Harry Potter. Le Lord leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sur un ton peu amène avant de se radoucir légèrement :

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois et si tu veux arrêter d'être bien pensant et moralisateur, j'aurai quelque chose à demander à mon meilleur ami. »

Severus se raidit, marquant un temps d'arrêt. Le visage de Lucius était creusé et paraissait particulièrement fatigué. Ce devait être très grave pour que le Lord vienne quérir son aide surtout après la semaine dernière. Une réplique bien cinglante sur les capacités au lit du jeune homme lui était venue aux lèvres mais il avait compris au regard de son ami que ce n'était pas le moment et que Lucius avait bien besoin de conseils avisés. Il préféra à la place s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face au bureau et reprit plus calmement :

« Je t'écoute.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas à l'ami que je veux m'adresser mais au meilleur psychiatre de Londres avant qu'il ne décide de s'engager dans une association pour défendre et soigner les plus démunis.

- Assez de flatteries, Lucius, tu sais bien que cela ne prendra pas sur moi. Alors, viens-en aux faits, s'il te plaît.

- Je suis sérieux, Severus, tout ce que je vais te dire maintenant doit rester entre ces quatre murs et tu ne devras en parler à personne, ni Drago, ni Remus et encore moins Harry. Promets-le.

- Si tu t'adresses au médecin, inutile de prendre toutes ces précautions, je suis soumis au secret professionnel. Dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Bien, te souviens-tu la semaine dernière lorsque tu m'as proposé de me laisser seul pour faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ? »

Severus s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu l'as fait et tu regrettes déjà ? Typique de l'homme en pleine crise de la quarantaine. Tu ne peux pas nier que je t'avais prévenu.

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

- Ah… Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Nous n'avons rien fait… Enfin, nous n'avons pas été jusqu'au bout.

- Le gamin aurait-il eu des scrupules à écarter les jambes devant le père après l'avoir fait devant le fils ? Il remonte dans mon estime ! Pourtant, je me disais que c'est bien le genre de personne a écarté les cuisses si on est un minimum persuasif, il n'a pas l'air très farouche.

- Severus, arrête avec tes sarcasmes, je suis sérieux, écoute-moi. J'ai sans conteste passé l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie, il est doux, tendre, il est vraiment fantastique.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de conseil d'un psychiatre si tout est si idyllique et d'un psychiatre de surcroît…

- Justement, tout ne l'est pas, il m'a confié un terrible secret, je suis d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre le seul à qui il l'ait dit et depuis je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Lucius avait réussi à capter l'attention de son ami, ce dernier s'était redressé et écoutait sérieusement son vis-à-vis.

« Tu crois qu'il t'a menti, c'est ça ?

- Non, il en est bien incapable, pas sur ça. Qui pourrait inventer une histoire pareille ? Et puis, il y a les dessins, les cauchemars, sa crise dans la salle de bain, tout concorde trop bien malheureusement.

- Raconte-moi tout et dans l'ordre, je ne comprends rien et n'omets aucun détail. »

Lucius passa sa main dans ses cheveux et souffla profondément, il avait l'impression de trahir le jeune homme mais il savait surtout que toute cette histoire le dépassait complètement et que Severus était probablement la personne la plus apte à comprendre. Il avait pourtant traité Harry de façon odieuse quand il avait appris leur relation, mais le Lord avait une confiance aveugle en son professionnalisme. Lucius se leva alors et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, il n'y avait encore personne dans la cour, les invités ne tarderaient sans doute pas à faire leur apparition. Severus avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude. Lorsqu'un patient s'apprête à dire quelque chose de vraiment important, il a tendance à gagner du temps, à focaliser son esprit sur de menus détails sans importance. Severus laissa donc le temps nécessaire à son meilleur ami, il se rassit plus confortablement et attendit. Lucius finit au bout de quelques minutes par se lancer, regardant toujours obstinément le parc. Comme le lui avait demandé son ami, il expliqua tout, même les plus infimes détails. Il essaya d'être le plus clair et compréhensible possible. Il se remémora quand il avait trouvé pour la première fois ces étranges esquisses si froides, si effrayantes et l'attitude fuyante du garçon. Severus écouta sans broncher lorsque Lucius en vint au cauchemar et qu'il lui avoua avoir passé la nuit dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Au contraire, le brun était de plus en plus captivé par le récit, la fuite dans la salle de bain, la crise d'Harry, le miroir brisé, les aveux si horribles qu'il avait été pris de nausée et enfin l'absence du garçon à son réveil.

« Voilà, tu sais tout, je crois. »

Lucius ne se retourna qu'alors vers son meilleur ami, ses yeux clairs essayaient de déchiffrer le visage impassible de l'autre homme. Le Lord s'alluma une cigarette d'un geste impatient et attendit que Severus lui adresse la parole ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Et depuis ?

- Rien. C'est à peine si nous nous sommes dit bonjour. Je ne suis pas retourné dans sa chambre.

- Je comprends mieux, à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Son attitude… Il n'a jamais rien dit auparavant, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Je suis convaincu que c'est la vérité, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Tu le crois ?

- Comment ai-je pu passer à côté ? Son comportement est si typique. »

Severus avait pris son menton dans sa main droite et semblait se morigéner. Lucius alla prendre place dans son fauteuil, il avait besoin d'écouter avec attention tous les conseils que pourrait prodiguer son meilleur ami.

« Severus, cela te paraît peut-être on ne peut plus clair mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors explique-toi simplement.

- A partir de maintenant, je vais parler en tant que spécialiste. Les victimes de sévices sexuels, surtout les enfants, s'enferment dans un monde de secret et de non-dits et cette situation peut perdurer s'ils n'ont pas confiance en leurs proches et c'est ce qui s'est probablement passé dans le cas d'Harry.

- Je vois. Ai-je brisé sa confiance en te le rapportant ?

- Disons que tu as fait le meilleur choix même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le prenne de cette façon.

- Dois-je lui parler de notre conversation ?

- Harry ne cherche que du réconfort et la vérité, il me semble dans ce cadre que tu ferais mieux de le lui dire. Ce n'est bien évidemment pas à moi de prendre la décision et comme tu me l'as demandé tout à l'heure, moi-même, je ne lui dirai rien. De toute manière, vu comme je lui ai parlé, je doute qu'un jour, il puisse me croire ou me faire confiance et que nous puissions un jour en parler ouvertement tous les deux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, les victimes de viols ont du mal à donner leur confiance de façon générale et je pense que ce que je lui ai dit sur votre relation ne soit un obstacle durable entre nous. Je crains surtout d'avoir pris une réelle part à la recrudescence de ses cauchemars. D'après ce que tu m'as rapporté, je pense deviner sans trop me tromper que celui qu'il appelle Voldemort a dû lui répéter à de nombreuses reprises qu'Harry était responsable de la situation et que tout était à cause de lui. Et moi, je n'ai fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment en le traitant de putain.

- Tu penses avoir réveillé des souvenirs douloureux.

- C'est plus que probable.

- Tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire…

- Je veux que tu comprennes que cela va prendre du temps, il a été victime de sévices ce jour-là mais cela a duré pendant des mois, peut-être même des années.

- Tu en es sûr ? Je… Enfin, il n'a parlé que de cette fois.

- Lucius, voyons, tu l'as bien compris toi aussi quand il t'a parlé de son passé. »

Lucius hocha simplement, évidemment, lui aussi savait, il n'y avait aucune raison de mettre un terme aux leçons de piano. Au contraire, le cousin d'Harry avait dû demander à s'absenter davantage, laissant les pleins pouvoirs à cette ordure sans nom.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à raconter ce qu'il avait subi, il lui était inconcevable que quelqu'un le croit. Grâce à toi, il a fait un énorme pas en avant. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi toi. »

Lucius baissa les yeux légèrement honteux que Severus puisse aussi bien lire en lui.

« Tu as pris sans doute une grande importance, plus que Drago ou ses autres amis à qui il n'a jamais pu se confier. Même si je ne croyais pas ça possible, il doit vraiment tenir à toi. »

Les implications de ce que venait de dire Severus fit frémir Lucius, c'était bien ce qu'il redoutait, Harry lui avait investi une lourde mission.

« Lucius, tu dois continuer dans cette voie. Le progrès d'Harry doit être encouragé, il doit continuer, il doit comprendre que Voldemort est le seul coupable et qu'au contraire, lui, n'a rien à se reprocher, il n'est que la victime. Surtout, il doit en prendre vraiment conscience rapidement, je crains qu'il ne devienne violent contre lui-même suite à sa crise dans la salle de bain.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… »

Severus connaissait Lucius depuis toujours, il se demandait si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un état pareil, il semblait perdu.

« Bien que sûr que si, tu l'aideras, c'est ta mission. Je vais te laisser, je dois aller préparer mes affaires pour ma visite à Londres. »

Severus se leva alors et partit, laissant Lucius pantois. Il venait de retrouver son ami sincère et compréhensif qu'il avait toujours connu. Sa mission… Midi moins le quart sonnait, il allait bientôt retrouver Harry.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18 : L'anniversaire du Lord

**Coucou tout le monde, comme promis, cette semaine un chapitre d'un été inoubliable, la semaine prochaine, je suis moins sûre mais j'ai pas mal avancé sur 'le temps d'une année' alors si mon travail le permet, je finis le chapitre et le posterai le WE prochain.**

**La dernière fois, il était 11 heures et tout ce petit monde attendait le brunch et peut-être l'après-midi. En tout cas, vous allez voir aujourd'hui une nouvelle rencontre Harry/Lucius.**

**Bonne journée et à bientôt.**

**Chapitre 18 : L'anniversaire du Lord**

Harry était éloigné des autres convives, il s'était réfugié près du buffet avec le même sempiternel verre depuis le début du repas. Il regardait la scène avec circonspection et détachement. Toutes les femmes étaient vêtues de tenues plus élégantes et plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, il aurait pu se croire transporter dans un univers parallèle. Beaucoup trop de jeunes femmes à son goût, héritières des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, papillonnaient autour de Lucius. Nul doute que le départ de Narcissa devait déjà avoir fait le tour du Tout Londres. Harry avait tenté de se mêler à la foule des Lords au début mais leur conversation sur la récession économique, la Bourse, le laxisme général de la société l'avait fait fuir vite et loin. Il n'avait vraiment pas sa place ici. Il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui, il était déjà près de deux heures et il savait que bientôt il se retrouverait seul avec le Lord. Il était peu probable que Drago ou Severus Snape changent leur projet pour cette après-midi, il avait même vu l'ami du Lord jeter à plusieurs occasions un coup d'œil à sa montre, signe de son impatience de se rendre à Londres.

Par moment, alors qu'Harry cherchait Lucius, ils avaient échangé un regard presque complice. A chaque fois, le blond lui avait souri gentiment et Harry s'était senti encore plus mal à l'aise. Il avait baissé très rapidement les yeux. Quant à Drago, il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser avec Blaise et Théo, Harry devinait parfaitement leur conversation. Ils se moquaient sans nul doute des autres invités qui ne trouvaient aucunement grâce à leurs yeux. 'Pas assez beaux.', 'Mal habillés.', 'Trop coincés.' Ils n'avaient probablement pas tout à fait tort mais leur cynisme usait le brun à la longue. Il les trouvait assez cruels d'autant plus qu'eux étaient parfaitement intégrés à cette société. C'était d'ailleurs légèrement effrayant et perturbant de se dire que dans quelques années, ce serait des représentants dans la chambre des Lords, des hauts dignitaires de ce royaume.

Harry aurait tant voulu se retrouver près du lac à réfléchir et à laisser le temps s'écouler lentement. Il aimait rester là-bas jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, voir les lumières faiblir peu à peu et les étoiles se faire plus présentes au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, le vent bruissant dans les feuilles. Il était arrivé au Manoir depuis plus de trois semaines déjà pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait tellement plus longtemps, des années qu'il était ici, peut-être même depuis toujours, dans ce parc, près du lac, il se sentait chez lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ailleurs.

Harry observait Drago. L'héritier se rapprochait à pas de loups de son ami qui semblait collé à la table et se mit à parler avec un air machiavélique peint sur le visage :

« Tu pourrais faire semblant de t'amuser un minimum. Père est bien meilleur acteur que toi, c'est dire. Bon, je te l'accorde, il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi en politique. »

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Lucius et le regarda encore plus attentivement. Il était vrai que si on n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, il paraissait dans son élément, entouré de toute sa cour, charmeur, distingué. Il faisait parfaitement illusion mais bien sûr, Drago et Harry savaient que ce n'était qu'une façade, à sa façon de se resservir un verre, de ne jamais rester plus de quelques minutes d'affilée avec les mêmes convives.

« Je ne suis pas l'hôte, je n'ai pas besoin de me mélanger à toute cette foule.

- Cela te ferait pourtant le plus grand bien de parler à d'autres personnes, tu es si renfermé sur toi-même. Tu souris encore moins qu'avant. »

Le brun releva alors le bord de ses lèvres dans un semblant de rictus.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, sourire cela change toute la physionomie d'un visage, rigola Drago.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur et puis tu as des invités.

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi pour l'instant. »

Drago montra de la tête ses deux acolytes. Théo et Blaise étaient en grande conversation avec deux filles blondes d'une vingtaine d'années. Harry se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Les jumelles Parvati ne faisaient pas partie de la haute société, elles n'avaient pas été invitées et bien évidemment leurs princes charmants respectifs en profitaient largement. Drago amusé continua sur le ton de la confidence :

« Ne fais pas ton père la morale ! Ils profitent de l'occasion, ces deux blondes sont Julia Wincott et Shirley Millay, ce sont les héritières de deux des familles les plus puissantes d'Angleterre. Ils auraient eu tort de ne pas en profiter.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à en faire autant. Ce serait dommage pour toi que tu ne tentes pas ta chance.

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas intéressé, chéri. Je préfère un peu plus de force. »

Inconsciemment, Drago s'était tourné vers l'endroit où se trouvait Remus Lupin. Harry sourit, le blond était vraiment très attaché au médecin, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il admettait dans tous les cas. Malheureusement, pour le brun, son sourire se fana lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Severus Snape. Il n'était plus plein de hargne et de rancœur, non, depuis le début du brunch, l'oncle de Drago était différent, il semblait vouloir lire au travers de Harry et le jeune peintre en était gêné et perturbé, il avait l'impression d'être jaugé, étudié sous microscope. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement si brusque et incompréhensible. Lorsque Severus détourna le regard et qu'il reprit sa conversation avec Lupin, Harry secoua la tête, il devait imaginer des choses. Il daigna prêter de nouveau attention à son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. A présent, Drago regardait les rayons de soleil se refléter au travers d'une flûte de champagne, avec son éternel sourire charmeur, vissé aux lèvres. Harry avait très bien compris ce que tramait son ami.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester à mes côtés. Cela ne me dérange pas d'être seul.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu passerais toute ta journée seul, dans un coin du parc si je n'étais pas là, pour te distraire. Dis-toi que c'est ma mission en ce bas monde.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, tu peux rejoindre les autres. Va voir ton père, par exemple, tu ne lui as pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis le début du brunch, je suis sûr que cela lui fera très plaisir.

- Tu parles… Il s'en fiche pas mal, il ne s'intéresse à rien depuis le début des vacances, il ne pense qu'à répondre à des courriers inutiles et barbants alors qu'il a une occasion unique de passer du temps avec son propre fils ou avec ses amis.

- Tu as tort, Drago. Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça.

- Je ne pense pas. »

Drago grimaça légèrement, il s'était laissé emporter bien plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu et déjà il regrettait amèrement ses propos, il ne devait pas mêler Harry à toute cette histoire qui ne concernait que les Malefoy. Pour se donner une constance, il vida d'une traite son verre et reprit sur un ton faussement enjoué :

« Eh bien, soit, si c'est ce que tu désires, reste ici à te morfondre sur tous ces merveilleux tableaux que tu n'as pas encore peints et je vais écouter les conseils que tu n'es même pas capable de suivre. Je m'en vais profiter de cette superbe journée et aller parler aux autres. »

Il prit une petite verrine au hasard et de son pas élégant, il partit rejoindre Snape et Lupin. Il avait écourté sa conversation, il reprochait souvent à Harry de ne pas tout lui raconter mais en fin de compte, il n'était guère différent. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sous les mêmes auspices, le point d'orgue fut la pièce montée en guise de gâteau d'anniversaire. C'était une initiative de Winky et de Mme Pomfresh qui n'était pas totalement du goût de Lucius. Il s'était toutefois montré fair-play et avait, avec grâce, accepté l'offre. Peu après, les gens commencèrent à s'en aller et les Rovers, les Mercedes et autres voitures de luxe quittèrent la cour les unes à la suite des autres. Pour son plus grand malheur, alors que Blaise et Théo s'en allaient, Harry les entendit dire qu'ils reviendraient dans quelques jours pour jouer au tennis avec Drago. Le brun s'imaginait déjà qu'il serait alors contraint de faire office de quatrième joueur à moins d'être sauvé par Remus. Le peintre avait également remarqué que les deux blondes étaient parties avec les deux garçons. Au final, sur les coups de seize heures, il ne restait plus que les cinq habitants du Manoir.

Harry avait l'impression de revivre. Toute cette foule, toutes ces paillettes l'avaient fatigué, épuisé même. Il n'avait toutefois pas oublié sa conversation avec Drago plus tôt dans la journée, il devrait dans les heures qui viennent affronter à nouveau le Lord et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment pourrait se dérouler une telle rencontre. Mais il refusait pour l'instant de s'en faire, il lui restait encore quelques minutes de répit. Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour faire le vide, il s'installa donc dans la bibliothèque et il profita de cette source inépuisable de culture. Il laissait traîner ses doigts sur les lourdes étagères de bois surchargées de livres, il aimait tellement ce mélange de papier et de vieux bois. Il avait déjà fini de relire les sonnets de Shakespeare mais Harry ressentait encore un besoin de romantisme échevelé et les œuvres de Lord Byron lui paraissaient parfaitement adéquates. Il prit l'ouvrage en cuir relié et partit s'asseoir confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir. Il lisait avec avidité les poèmes, il ne les avait découverts que très récemment mais il aimait la puissance lyrique et le vent de liberté qui s'en dégageaient.

Harry était perdu dans sa lecture, il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à l'heure. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la voix hautaine de Drago.

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je te cherche partout, depuis près d'une demi-heure. Oncle Severus est déjà parti et Père est sur le point de retourner dans son bureau. Remus fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le retenir, tu te rappelles de ta promesse au moins.

- Je… je… »

Harry s'était instantanément redressé, il était rouge de honte. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Drago dut lire dans le regard gêné et interrogateur du peintre, il lui répondit un sourire aux lèvres, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir très longtemps.

« Il va bientôt être dix-sept heures, Harry. Tu n'es pas croyable si au moins tu en avais conscience. Allez, dépêche-toi. »

Drago lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Harry accepta volontiers l'offre. Ils partirent à la course, dans les corridors du Manoir pour finir par arriver dans le grand salon. Lucius et Remus étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et semblaient en grande conversation.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Drago avec une curiosité non feinte.

- De rien, de choses et d'autres, de vieux souvenirs, de la réception d'aujourd'hui. »

Harry s'avançait déjà pour s'installer dans le canapé pour participer à la conversation mais un regard peu amène de son camarade de Poudlard le fit légèrement atterrir et il resta figé sur place. Harry doutait que le blond veuille que tout le monde reste ici à faire gentiment causette. Il devait avoir des projets nettement plus personnels et plus enthousiasmants.

« C'est vrai que le brunch a été une véritable réussite. Cela fait du bien de voir de nouveaux gens et puis, cerise sur le gâteau, il a fait un temps absolument superbe. Père, j'ai un petit service à vous demander. »

Harry leva furtivement les yeux au ciel. Drago n'avait jamais été très fin mais le brun lui reconnaissait un talent certain dans le rôle du fils capricieux et cela lui permettait généralement d'arriver toujours à son but avec Lucius.

« Au cours du brunch, nous avons Remus et moi parlé de jouer à nouveau au tennis comme oncle Severus est parti mais je ne voudrais pas que tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau dès que nous aurons le dos tourné.

- Et qu'attends-tu de moi dans ce cas ?

- Je me suis dit que tu pourrais passer du temps avec Harry, vous pourriez faire une promenade dans le parc par exemple. »

Harry avait aussitôt baissé les yeux en direction de ses chaussures. Jusqu'à présent, tout était parfaitement pensé par Drago, il ne restait plus qu'une inconnue de taille. Quelle serait la réaction de Lucius ? Aucun son ne franchit les lèvres du Lord, il semblait un peu perplexe alors Drago décida de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

« Père, je ne peux honnêtement pas forcé Harry à participer encore à un match de tennis, il en deviendrait malade et je ne peux me dédire auprès de Remus, une promesse est une promesse. Alors n'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? »

Lucius leva un sourcil étonné en direction d'Harry. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis près d'une semaine. Le brun semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, il tenait ses poings serrés d'appréhension. Il serait peut-être plus sage de refuser mais sa conscience prenait la voix sentencieuse de Severus. 'Il t'a fait confiance, tu ne peux pas le laisser seul.' Lucius croisa les jambes et s'assit un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Eh bien, Harry, je connais mon fils, il a l'air décidé et donc si vous voulez bien de ma présence, je serais ravi de me promener avec vous, le temps de leur match de tennis. »

Harry était dans un état étrange. Il était à la fois soulagé que Lucius accepte de passer encore du temps avec lui, angoissé à la perspective de n'être plus qu'eux deux, fatigué de faire comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine devant les autres. Le jeune artiste acquiesça et il vit Lucius se lever de son fauteuil, avec élégance et défroisser machinalement les quelques plis de son pantalon.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile d'attendre nos deux sportifs invétérés. Alors après vous, jeune homme. »

Lucius laissa passer Harry devant, puis une fois dehors, il profita d'être à côté des tables qui n'avaient pas encore été débarrassées pour prendre une bouteille de champagne à moitié entamée et deux flûtes. Le garçon le regarda légèrement surpris, le Lord sourit et enlaça la taille du jeune homme.

« C'est mon anniversaire, je peux bien faire ce que je veux.

- Lus', si Drago nous voyait. »

Le ton se voulait réprobateur mais il était plutôt suppliant et cette main chaude que le Lord avait volontairement laissé sur son corps le faisait frémir d'anticipation.

« Tu veux que nous allions près du lac ?

- Hum, hum. Je crois que c'est l'endroit idéal. »

Lucius ne répondit rien, mais ces paroles sonnaient bien énigmatiques à ses oreilles. Mais pour l'instant, son esprit était tourné ailleurs, vers le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les mèches brunes et les soulevaient sensuellement. Retrouver cette proximité lui faisait un bien fou et même les non-dits et les silences n'arrivaient pas à gâcher cette merveilleuse sensation. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un calme serein. Il faisait encore très chaud en ce début de soirée et le soleil bientôt commencerait à se coucher. Harry était plus que ravi de partager ce moment privilégié avec Lucius. A présent, le château avait pratiquement disparu et le lord serrait encore plus fortement le petit brun. Il voulait faire comprendre par ce geste à quel point il tenait au garçon. Il rêvait d'embrasser cette peau d'albâtre douce et sucrée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, aux bords du lac, Lucius ouvrit largement les yeux, il y avait étalé par terre, près de l'arbre, la même couverture rouge en tissu écossais. Elle était maintenue en place par quatre bougies éteintes. Harry se détacha et sortit un briquet de la poche de son jean. Il partit allumer les petites lumières avant de se replacer juste devant Lucius :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Lus'. »

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa gentiment ses lèvres sur celles purpurines de l'autre homme. Lucius se laissa faire. Le contact était fragile, délicat, presque évanescent. Harry commença à reculer et Lucius ne voulait pas le laisser partir, ne le voulait plus. Alors, à la place, Lucius tira le brun vers lui, serrant sa taille fermement, la bouche du brun s'ouvrait de plus en plus pour faciliter le contact. Leurs langues s'apprivoisaient, se cherchaient et se repoussaient. Harry gémissait et Lucius commençait déjà à détacher les boutons de la chemise du brun. Il avait besoin de plus de contact, de plus de peau brûlante sous ses doigts. Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser tendrement enlacés, ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle, la chemise blanche d'Harry était déjà tombée à terre.

« Mais, Harry, comment as-tu fait pour tout préparer ?

- C'est un secret… Chut… Tu ne le diras à personne, je suis un peintre magicien. »

Lucius rit devant le regard malicieux du garçon et embrassa tendrement sa joue. Harry prit alors la main droite de Lucius dans la sienne, il transpirait légèrement d'excitation.

« Suis-moi et ferme les yeux. »

Lucius obéit et se laissa entraîné par Harry qui recula jusqu'à la couverture. Le plus jeune l'obligea à s'asseoir contre le tronc d'arbre où il avait posé de longues heures.

« N'ouvre pas encore les yeux, je vais chercher ton cadeau. »

Au contraire de la demande du brun, Lucius stupéfait ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Tu triches, Lus', réprimanda Harry. Si tu ne les fermes pas sur le champ, je garde ton cadeau.

- C'est du chantage.

- Peut-être mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

Et cette fois, pour faire taire le blond, Harry déposa une fraction de seconde ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius puis il s'éloigna aussitôt. Il revint quelques instants plus tard chargé d'un énorme cadeau empaqueté.

« Voilà, tu peux regarder maintenant. »

Le brun s'agenouilla, face au Lord. Il tendit le cadeau et paraissait terriblement intimidé et nerveux. Lucius avait lui aussi perdu de sa prestance, il était gêné et ému qu'Harry lui offre un présent, il arracha fébrilement le papier. Il eut le souffle coupé, lorsqu'il le vit :

« Ca te plaît ? demanda d'un ton mal assuré Harry. »

C'était une aquarelle d'une taille assez imposante, représentant le lac au coucher de soleil. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et vives dans les ocres. Le travail était si fin, si précis. C'était une scène d'orage, un éclair lézardait le ciel en deux, les branches d'arbre pliaient sous le poids du vent, de la poussière tourbillonnait sur les bords du lac. Lucius était littéralement fasciné et passa un doigt sur l'aquarelle. Harry n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux, il n'avait encore jamais offert de tableau à quiconque et craignait plus que tout, la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Après quelques instants durant lesquelles le temps s'était suspendu, le Lord sourit et murmura :

« C'est… c'est absolument superbe ! »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il voulait réentendre Lucius et il lui reposa à nouveau la question. Le Lord ne répondit rien, il se contenta de poser le tableau à ses côtés. Il s'avança doucement vers le garçon agenouillé devant lui et l'embrassa intensément avant de faire basculer le frêle corps sur la couverture. Il prit le visage du brun en coupe entre ses mains blanches et fines, il fit glisser son index sur la peau satinée de la joue puis il lui susurra au creux de l'oreille de sa voix chaude :

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Mr Harry Potter. Ce tableau est divin et il a déjà sa place dans mon bureau et ne me demandez plus jamais si je l'apprécie. C'est sans conteste, le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie.

- Tu…

- Plus un mot. »

Et pour le condamner au silence, il commença à faire glisser sa bouche sur le corps de brun, il suçotait des petites parcelles de peau qu'il savait particulièrement sensible, derrière les oreilles, dans le creux de la clavicule, ses deux tétons dressés. Harry se cambra sous le coup du plaisir ressenti, il gémissait. Les mains de Lucius n'étaient pas restées inactives, elles avaient quitté la taille et glissaient le long du jean pour atteindre la fermeture éclair. Dans un même ensemble, alors que la langue passait sur le nombril, une main audacieuse plongeait dans le boxer, Harry tenaillé par les sensations grogna tant les doigts habiles le caressaient avec talent.

« Lus'. C'est si bon, continue… Encore.

- Je n'ai encore aucune intention d'arrêter, tu peux me croire. »

Effectivement, le lord ne s'en tint pas là, il finit par enlever les vêtements qui le dérangeaient tant. Les poings d'Harry s'agrippaient à la couverture, il était perdu sous toutes ces sensations. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus résister et qu'il allait bientôt venir. Et lorsque Lucius posa ses lèvres sur son sexe avant de l'engloutir entièrement, sans guère plus de précaution, Harry se sentit partir ailleurs bien loin, dans un autre monde cotonneux et parfait. Il avait beau demandé à Lucius de le laisser qu'il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps, le Lord ne semblait pas y prêter attention, il redoublait même d'effort. Quand Harry finit par se répandre, ses doigts étaient enfouis dans les cheveux blonds et lisses. Il se laissa retomber tel une marionnette sans fil. Lucius remonta son visage et vint embrasser son vis-à-vis, ses yeux émeraude brillaient de mille feux de désir et d'envie.

Harry était encore trop loin dans le plaisir pour vraiment réaliser mais le baiser avait un goût plus amer. Lucius le prit fermement dans ses bras, pour le garder contre lui, il avait fait en sorte que le brun cale sa tête au creux de son cou, il pouvait ainsi sentir les cheveux indomptables à l'odeur de miel.

« Tu sens si bon, Harry. »

Lucius rit devant la mine légèrement penaude du brun qui avait écarquillé les yeux et rougit adorablement. Le Lord augmenta encore son étreinte, il ne pouvait résister.

« Et tu as également un goût délicieux, Harry.

- Tu le fais exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise, bougonna l'artiste.

- C'est si facile et tentant. »

Les deux hommes ne virent pas le temps passer, ils étaient juste bien, ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se laissaient bercer par les bruits alentour, le clapotis de l'eau, le vent. Lucius faisait glisser ses doigts sur la peau dénudée. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière baissait, la fraîcheur se faisait plus présente et Harry frissonna légèrement.

« Je crois, Mr Potter qu'il est temps de retourner au manoir si tu ne veux pas attraper froid.

- A qui la faute ? Qui m'a enlevé tous mes vêtements ? Moi qui croyais naïvement que les Lords étaient bien élevés et totalement dénués de passion.

- Mais je ne suis pas un Lord comme les autres, le réprimanda Lucius en le tapotant sur le bas des fesses. »

Les deux hommes savaient que la réalité allait reprendre le pas. Ils avaient évité jusqu'à maintenant tous sujets douloureux. Lucius voulait d'abord retrouver leur complicité innée, il n'avait aucune intention de pousser Harry au-delà de ses limites, il avait désiré le gamin, il avait eu envie de le prendre mais il avait préféré s'abstenir de crainte de faire remonter à la surface les cauchemars et les angoisses du brun. Cette après-midi, Lucius s'était promis d'attendre qu'Harry vienne à lui, qu'il le lui demande. Ils se levèrent silencieusement. Tandis qu'Harry se réajustait, Lucius attendait adossé contre le tronc. Le blond avait allumé une cigarette qu'il tenait négligemment. A peine avait-il fini de reboutonner son pantalon qu'Harry se tourna en direction de l'autre homme. Il dit dans un sourire :

« Le spectacle te satisfait-il ?

- Assez. Mais je préfère quand tes vêtements font le trajet inverse.

- J'avais déjà compris. »

Harry encore torse nu se rapprocha du Lord. Lucius se dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la sensualité qu'il pouvait dégager. Le brun prit entre ses doigts la cigarette à moitié consumée, inspira une forte bouffée qu'il exhala lentement devant le visage.

« Un tel acte d'insubordination mérite correction. »

Lucius largement plus musclé le saisit et le colla contre l'arbre. Les jambes du plus jeune s'étaient instantanément accrochées autour de la taille de Lucius tandis qu'une langue mutine lapait délicatement un mamelon. Harry se mit à rire avant de déclarer plus sérieusement :

« Je croyais que nous devions rentrer, Monsieur le Lord.

- Comme tu veux, Harry mais méfie-toi qu'un jour, je ne demande pas une réelle réparation en nature pour cet affront. »

Lucius le fit alors descendre à regret, il aurait bien aimé le garder encore un peu, sous son emprise. Il ramassa la chemise blanche qui traînait à terre.

« Remets-la vite sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Harry reprit sa chemise qu'il enfila d'une lenteur affolante, il savourait sa victoire, il aimait voir cet éclair de désir qui assombrissait les pupilles du Lord à chaque bouton remis. Trop vite à son goût, il avait fini de se rhabiller mais Lucius et lui devaient retourner au Manoir. Harry ne portait pas de montre et n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Le long du chemin de retour, ils parlaient joyeusement, ils étaient bien. Si le peintre avait repris la couverture et les bougies, Lucius tenait le tableau avec une certaine révérence. Le Lord aurait tant aimé tenir la main du brun dans la sienne mais il n'osait pas, cela lui paraissait étrangement familier. A l'approche du Manoir, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Drago accourir à leur rencontre.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? Cela fait déjà un moment que Severus est rentré de Londres.

- Nous sommes partis depuis combien de temps ?

- Environ quatre heures. Je sais bien que vous adorez le parc mais à ce point-là ! »

Si Harry était gêné et baissé les yeux, cette révélation ne semblait absolument pas perturbé le Lord qui n'avait pas bronché et continuait simplement son chemin. Tandis que Remus et Severus arrivaient à leur tour, Drago se figea. Il regardait le tableau avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce donc, Père ?

- Un cadeau. Harry me l'a offert pendant que nous nous promenions. Il l'a fait spécialement pour mon anniversaire. »

Lucius était plus que satisfait, il montra avec fierté l'aquarelle. Remus et Severus félicitaient l'artiste pour son talent indéniable. Harry tourna la tête vers Drago et l'observait à la dérobée. Son ami savait parfaitement à quel point il était terrifié de montrer sa peinture à quiconque. Il n'avait jamais accepté de lui offrir la moindre esquisse malgré ses nombreuses demandes. Le blond passait du tableau au visage de Lucius avec incompréhension. Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était juste impossible, il se passait forcément quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qui lui échappait forcément.

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19 : Révélations

**Alors tout d'abord, je souhaite une bonne année et tous mes meilleurs vœux à tout le monde. Bon je pensais publier avec les derniers jours de 2008 mais ce sera pour les premiers de 2009 et j'espère que tout le monde appréciera.**

**A bientôt. Si tout se passe bien dans environ deux semaines pour 'le temps d'une année'**

**Résumé : Harry a offert un tableau à Lucius pour son anniversaire, éveillant les soupçons de Drago. Le blond va-t-il enfin tout découvrir ?**

**Chapitre 19 : Révélations**

Remus était allongé sur son lit et maudissait Severus ainsi que les trois prochaines générations de Snape. Pourquoi lui faisait-il lire ce foutu rapport sur les activités de l'association des six derniers mois, ce soir, pendant ses vacances ? Lui, c'était le médecin, le baroudeur et les chiffres, il s'en fichait royalement pour rester poli. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était le bien-être qu'il pouvait apporter aux autres et uniquement cela. Morose, il commençait à lire le détail des bénéfices lorsqu'une furie blonde surgit dans la pièce. A la vue du jeune homme qui semblait prêt à en découdre avec l'univers entier, Remus sourit fugacement, au moins, il allait avoir droit à un peu de distraction :

« Grrr… Je ne comprends rien. Il ne m'a jamais rien donné, il m'a toujours affirmé que toutes ses toiles devaient rester en sa possession car elles ne sont pas dignes d'être montrées. Alors pourquoi à mon père et de façon si secrète ? Si nous ne les avions pas surpris à leur retour, nous n'en aurions sans doute jamais rien su, grinça Drago. »

Remus souffla bruyamment, il avait comme une légère impression de déjà-vu et décida de reprendre sa lecture. Drago faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, il allait finir par user la jolie moquette ocre, à ce rythme. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et abandonner, Remus résigné posa ses lunettes de vue sur son édredon et se pinça fortement le nez.

« Drago, je n'ai aucune envie de supporter encore toutes tes élucubrations. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu tournes en boucle, depuis trois jours. Tu devrais penser à autre chose. Je ne sais pas, moi, à l'anniversaire d'Harry qui approche à grands pas ou même à moi et à tous mes désirs encore inassouvis. »

Remus lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus et s'allongea un peu plus confortablement, repoussant au loin le bilan de l'association. Le jeune homme boudait et semblait faussement indigné. Il était venu pour discuter et pas pour assouvir les fantasmes de son amant.

« Drago, arrête de faire ta tête de mule, cela déforme tes jolis traits. Tu risques d'avoir des rides prématurément, si tu continues et je suis sûr que tu ne le veux pas.

- Ne plaisante pas, Rem', c'est très grave ce qui se passe ici.

- Ah bon ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non, mais mes parents se sont séparés ! »

Remus tapota doucement son dessus de lit et Drago y prit place, s'asseyant à contre cœur à côté du médecin. Le blond n'en démordrait pas, il se passait quelque chose entre Harry et son père. Drago raconta donc encore une fois tout ce qu'il avait vu et pas le plus infime détail ne fut oublié. Remus faisait mine d'écouter attentivement le jeune homme pour ne pas vexer inutilement le blond même s'il connaissait déjà l'essentiel des arguments. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il devait bien admettre que certains points l'avaient déjà légèrement désarçonné du moins assez pour qu'il se demande si Drago n'avait pas raison. Evidemment, Remus n'en avait rien dit à son amant, n'ayant aucune envie d'envenimer la situation mais, hier, il n'avait pu résister à la tentation, il avait discuté de la situation avec Severus. Ce dernier avait été des plus évasifs, il n'avait même pas semblé surpris d'entendre parler d'une éventuelle liaison entre Lucius et le meilleur ami de Drago. Remus avait encore été conforté dans ses suppositions. Le médecin fut brusquement sorti de ses réflexions par Drago qui tapait nerveusement du pied au sol.

« Tu m'écoutes à la fin !

- Mais bien sûr, chéri, je ne fais que cela, tu le sais bien. Ceci dit, cela fait déjà trois longues journées que j'entends cette histoire, donc il m'arrive par moment de légèrement décrocher. »

Cette dernière réplique avait voulu à Remus un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du blond. Le médecin hésita un instant puis après avoir pesé bien chaque mot pour ne pas enflammer le fils de Lucius, il reprit :

« Drago, je ne sais pas, tu as peut-être raison mais...

- Ah, ah ! Tu le reconnais enfin ! »

Remus se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis légèrement surpris. Drago resta quelques secondes, un peu hébété et l'autre homme en profita pour tapoter le bout du nez du garçon.

« Ne m'interromps pas, chéri, veux-tu ! Je n'ai pas encore fini. »

Drago regardait étrangement son amant actuel mais ne répliqua pas, il se laissa tomber avec élégance et naturel sur le dessus de lit à côté de Remus.

« Te triturer l'esprit pour savoir si oui ou non, ils ont fait quelque chose n'apportera strictement rien de bon, bien au contraire. Ne te laisse pas déborder par ta tristesse d'avoir vu ta mère partir.

- Je ne suis pas triste, je suis furieux plutôt et je veux comprendre !

- Il n'y a malheureusement strictement rien à comprendre. Ta mère est une personne paranoïaque qui n'a pas supporté la venue d'étrangers et elle a préféré fuir au détriment de son fils adoré. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'Harry n'a qu'un rapport très lointain avec la décision de ta mère. »

Drago semblait fasciné par le plafond à tel point que Remus se demandait s'il l'avait écouté ou même entendu. L'homme avait appris à déchiffrer les réactions de Drago en un mois et il se faisait du souci. Drago était un garçon qui essayait de passer pour plus dur et plus sûr qu'il ne l'était en réalité. En vérité, le garçon avait manqué toute son enfance de l'amour de sa mère et de l'affection de son père, il se sentait en mal de reconnaissance et voulait par-dessus tout que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Tous ces récents changements l'avaient un peu plus meurtri mais il faisait tout pour le cacher au maximum. Remus avait eu cependant l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, le jour où ils avaient conduits Narcissa à Londres. Ils avaient été contraints de passer la nuit là-bas et à travers la cloison fine qui séparait leurs chambres, Remus avait entendu Drago pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il l'avait rejoint après maintes hésitations et ils avaient fini par faire l'amour aussi bien pour soulager la peine du blond que parce qu'ils en avaient envie depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

« Drago, je te le répète, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Nous ne sommes que tous les deux que pourrions-nous donc faire d'inconsidéré, murmura Drago, le regard concupiscent.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

- Mais je ne joue jamais, moi.

- Arrêtez, jeune homme ou vous risquez de le regretter. ajouta Remus, faussement menaçant.

- Des paroles. Toujours des paroles, monsieur l'intrépide médecin. »

Drago s'était rapproché du châtain, sa mauvaise humeur semblait s'être envolée et il lui souriait d'un air entendu et coquin.

« Voyons, Drago, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un homme de parole mais plutôt d'action. »

Drago ricana légèrement et s'étendit plus volontiers, poussant du pied les papiers gênants, les faisant tomber à terre.

« Si Severus voyait comme tu traites son œuvre, il serait indigné…

- S'il entrait dans cette chambre, en cet instant, je ne pense pas qu'il serait uniquement indigné par ça ! »

Le plus jeune partit dans une hilarité vite rejointe par l'autre homme. Imaginer Severus dans cette chambre paraissait juste inconcevable mais en même temps si drôle.

« Et puis, reprit le blond, encore très amusé, tu sais que je pourrais être vexé, penser à Severus au moment où j'allais te proposer un petit entracte romantique.

- Je ne ferai plus aucune référence à notre bon Severus, promis. Et commence donc, j'ai hâte de voir quel spectacle me sera proposé ce soir. »

Drago roula, de sorte que son visage soit à quelques millimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis. Il frotta son nez contre la joue râpeuse de Remus. Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement.

« Tu devrais mieux te raser, ce n'est pas très agréable au toucher.

- Pas très agréable ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier. Tu veux que je te le rappelle.

- Remus, tais-toi. »

Drago embrassa franchement son amant avant que Remus ne reprenne. L'élève de Poudlard devait bien reconnaître qu'ils s'entendaient tout particulièrement bien au lit. C'était encore mieux qu'avec Harry. Son camarade était bien sûr parfait, doux, attendrissant mais le blond avait toujours cet étrange sentiment en compagnie d'Harry comme si le brun n'était pas toujours là ou pire comme s'il n'avait pas toujours souhaité être là et puis il y avait ses pleurs et ses cauchemars inexpliqués au milieu de la nuit. Avec Remus, tout était différent, sans aucune comparaison. Lorsque Drago était dans les bras de l'autre homme, il était vraiment au nirvana, tout était clair, sans faux-semblant, sans problème.

Ils s'embrassaient déjà avec fougue et passion, laissant leurs différents doutes loin de cette chambre. Les chemises avaient été déboutonnées avec rapidité et zèle et lancées au loin, permettant à Remus d'admirer le torse ferme et musclé du plus jeune. Le désir que pouvait lire Drago dans les yeux du plus âgé le faisait sourire. Il appréciait cette sensation d'être pour un court moment l'être le plus important aux yeux d'un autre. Les deux hommes s'enlaçaient, se caressaient. Les lèvres se posaient en divers points stratégiques qui enflammaient les sens, derrière les lobes d'oreille, sur la peau tendre du cou, du poignet. Ils plaisantaient joyeusement :

« Il est temps, il me semble, de passer à des choses encore plus sérieuses, M. Malefoy. »

Se faisant, Remus en avait profité pour déboutonner le pantalon de Drago et passait ses doigts sous la ceinture, vers des territoires plus si inconnus. La main du blond aidait bien gentiment son alter ego à trouver son chemin.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi nul que ça et je peux très bien y arriver tout seul.

- Je voulais seulement être un gentil garçon et apporter toute mon aide. »

La voix était enjôleuse, joueuse, en un mot tout simplement exquise.

« Eh bien, parfois, les gentils garçons devraient laisser faire les adultes, ils ont plus d'expérience car ils savent exactement comment faire. En un mot, ils sont beaucoup plus doués.

- Plus doués ? Tu te fous de moi ! »

Drago s'était redressé sur ses coudes, indigné et fusillait l'autre homme du regard, il reprit aussitôt.

« Hier, il ne me semble pas que tu me trouvais moins doué que toi, surtout lorsque… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le creux de l'oreille de Remus, qu'il entreprit de lécher avec délectation. Pour riposter, l'homme attrapa le visage du plus jeune et débuta un baiser fougueux et exigeant, repoussant le garçon au milieu des oreillers. Le blond n'avait pas l'habitude que l'autre homme soit si intense et il en profita bien agréablement. Quand, après de longs instants, Remus arrêta le baiser, le garçon était pantelant, légèrement groggy, ses lèvres presque douloureuses mais surtout les yeux illuminés par le désir et l'envie. Le médecin était plus que satisfait par cette vision.

« Très bien, M. le docteur, je me rends, fais-ce que tu veux de moi, tu as gagné pour ce soir, je serai ta marionnette. Ceci dit je trouve ça regrettable que vous ne m'ayez encore jusqu'à présent jamais embrassé ainsi. »

Drago comme pour se persuader une nouvelle fois de la réalité de ce baiser passa machinalement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Contre toute attente, alors que le plus jeune s'était installé encore plus confortablement, Lupin fit un fugace bisou sur le bout du nez du blond et se releva, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres, recherchant sa chemise tombée à terre.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de rester dans la chambre, il est encore très tôt et il y a tellement d'endroits magnifiques dans le parc. Ca te tenterait une promenade à cheval ? J'adorerais remonter ce merveilleux étalon que tu m'as montré au début de mon séjour ? »

Alors que le plus âgé reboutonnait déjà sa chemise, le plus jeune était outré, furieux.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

- Non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, nous deux, pour une promenade au clair de lune, ce n'est pas tentant et si romantique ?

- Mais… mais tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça… faillit s'étouffer le blond qui avait fait un geste des plus explicites en direction de son pantalon qui tombait largement sous ses hanches. »

L'autre homme rigolait à gorge déployée.

« C'est l'avantage de l'homme plus expérimenté qui peut se contrôler plus facilement. Sinon, si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, tu peux toujours te soulager tout seul, je serais de retour disons dans une heure.

- Tu as décidé de te foutre de moi ? bouda franchement Drago.

- Tu me prêtes de bien mauvaises intentions, ricana Remus. J'étais sincère lorsque je t'ai proposé une ballade romantique : juste toi, moi et le clair de lune. Mais, je crois que je vais être obligé d'oublier cette promenade et me contentai, comme tu l'as si bien dit, de te foutre… profondément.

- Mon dieu, tu parles à un futur Lord, c'est très choquant, Docteur Lupin. Absolument honteux ! »

Les deux se défiaient du regard mi-hilares, mi-sérieux et Remus se rallongea aux côtés de son amant et posa d'abord sa main sur la peau chaude et veloutée de Drago avant de prolonger et de déposer ses lèvres sur le torse fin et musclé. Rapidement, les mains fautives finirent de faire descendre le pantalon et le boxer bien inutiles. Remus aimait jouer et plaisanter avec le blond et ce soir, il n'avait qu'une envie que Drago oublie réellement tous ses soucis inhérents à la probable liaison de Lucius et d'Harry et qu'il passe la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils passèrent toute la nuit ensemble, à s'amuser, à faire l'amour intensément, à se donner l'un à l'autre avec rage, force et précipitation, totalement. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte, lorsque repus et satisfaits, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Remus eut malheureusement, un réveil des plus difficiles lorsque soudainement, il entendit un cri suraigu à proximité.

« Putain, il est plus dix heures ! »

L'homme encore tout ensommeillé se frotta les yeux mi-clos longuement puis s'étira calmement. Il vit le blond qui était déjà en train de rassembler toutes ses affaires avec précipitation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'homme d'une voix endormie.

- Tu te demandes ce qui se passe, tu te fous de moi. Au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits, tu devrais plutôt faire attention à l'heure. »

Remus ne voulant pas choquer outre mesure son blond tourna la tête vers le radio réveil et prononça un très laconique 'Ah'.

« Ah… Ah ! Tu ne pourrais pas être un plus expressif. Il est dix heures, on a tous les deux loupés le petit-déjeuner comme par hasard. Comment crois-tu que l'on va pouvoir le justifier !

- Simple coïncidence. Nous avons eu tous les deux une panne d'oreiller. »

L'oreiller le plus proche de Drago fut alors projeté en plein milieu du visage de Remus.

« Ca aussi c'est une simple coïncidence, ragea le garçon.

- Mis à part, ton père et encore je ne suis pas sûr, je crois de toute manière que tout le monde est déjà, au courant pour nous deux, au Manoir.

- Même oncle Sev ? blanchit Drago. »

Remus tout d'un coup semblait très intéressé par les motifs du papier-peint.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'as-tu été raconté à mon oncle, espèce d'obsédé ?

- Ben, la vérité, quoi d'autre… Je n'allais quand même pas me lancer dans une relation avec toi, sans l'avis de mon meilleur ami. Tu en as bien parlé à Harry, je suppose.

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Je te l'accorde, je n'ai jamais couché avec Severus. »

Drago encore nu laissa tomber ses affaires à terre et se rassit sur le bord du lit, dépité.

« Et il ne s'y est pas opposé ?

- Etrangement non. C'était le matin de notre départ pour Londres et je croyais qu'il m'insulterait mais non rien. Je ne te dis pas qu'il était emballé par l'idée mais il n'avait pas l'air énervé non plus, j'ai même cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il nous avait déjà surpris en train de nous embrasser sans oser nous le dire. Bref, pour faire court, il a reconnu que j'étais bien incapable de te faire souffrir vu le fait je cite que 'tu es sentimentalement encore plus instable que moi'. Il voit en toi plus un prédateur qu'une potentielle victime sexuelle et il est même persuadé que ce sera toi qui me briseras le cœur et me jetteras en premier et j'ai même parié avec lui le contraire. »

Drago était médusé, stupéfait, en un mot choqué.

« Charmant ! Vous avez parié sur notre éventuelle rupture avant même qu'on ait baisé ensemble !

- Oui, tu sais, il n'est pas toujours aussi rigoriste qu'il en a l'air.

- Mais il n'a vraiment rien dit ? bafouilla le blond, encore surpris.

- De toute manière, que veux-tu ? Nous sommes deux adultes consentants, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. »

En cet instant, le terrible prédateur regardait d'un œil torve Remus et se demandait si en vérité, il n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un d'encore pire que lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé auparavant ?

- Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion et puis je savais que tu allais faire ta tête de cochon pour des choses aussi futiles.

- Futiles ! bouda le garçon. A t'écouter, j'entends déjà Oncle Sev te mettre en garde à mon encontre. »

Remus s'était approché du blond lentement, glissant le long des draps en soie avant de lui enserrer la taille avec force.

« Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas stupide, ce n'est absolument pas ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, à la fin, il m'a demandé de faire très attention à toi. »

Remus embrassa légèrement Drago pour éviter que le blond ne continue inutilement à s'énerver avant de le frapper légèrement à la naissance de ses fesses.

« Il me semblait que nous étions très en retard pour le petit-déjeuner et que tu voulais descendre au plus vite.

- Merde ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je te jure que tu me diras tout ce qui s'est exactement passé. »

Remus ne se hâta pas vraiment, il préférait voir son amant mettre en marche tout un plan de bataille pour retourner dans sa chambre sans être repéré, récupérer des vêtements propres et prendre une douche, le tout en moins de cinq minutes. Remus après avoir laissé à son goût assez réfléchir le garçon, alla jusqu'à son armoire et tendit un paquet au gamin.

« Mais ce sont mes vêtements !

- Oui, je te les avais pris, je m'étais douté qu'un jour, cela pourrait t'être utile, comme par exemple, après une nuit de débauche.

- Je… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras bien un moyen de me remercier ce soir. »

Remus avait fait un clin d'œil coquin à son vis-à-vis. Drago, quant à lui, ne savait pas s'il devait remercier l'homme pour sa prévoyance ou bien le maudire pour avoir choisi une chemise à carreaux qu'il n'avait plus osé mettre depuis l'été dernier. Il choisit de le maudire.

« Car tu crois que je vais te remercier pour avoir réussi à prendre le seul vêtement de ma garde-robe qui n'est plus à la mode. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi avec ça, moi ? »

Remus soupira. Au temps pour lui, il ne comprendrait jamais totalement sa furie blonde.

« Comme tu veux. Si tu préfères traverser le long couloir à moitié nu, au risque de tomber nez à nez avec Winky ou même avec Dobby, grand bien te fasse… Sinon, tu as toujours ce vêtement, même s'il ne répond pas exactement à tes critères esthétiques ! En tout cas, il est grand temps que je me prépare, je vais prendre une douche. Si tu veux venir, il y a de la place pour deux, sans problème… »

Drago d'un air déprimé regarda d'abord cette horrible chemise, puis la porte de la chambre. Il finit par tourner la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain attenante que Remus venait de fermer. Il secoua la tête. Après tout, il pouvait relancer la mode des carreaux et finalement, après maintes hésitations, il rejoignit son amant. Il ne le regretta pas, la douche fut en un mot un pur moment de délice. Avoir un Remus aux petits soins, frictionnant chaque parcelle de son corps, sous le jet d'eau chaude était des plus agréables, d'autant plus que le médecin avait fini ce doux moment par un petit massage avec une huile parfumée au jasmin. Drago tout émoustillé en était même resté quelques instants, sans voix. Malheureusement, très vite ou plutôt trop vite, les deux hommes furent habillés et prêts à affronter le reste du monde. Drago avait décrété qu'ils descendraient avec un léger décalage pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père et Remus n'avait pas osé contrarier le blond. Il avait accepté l'idée et partit en premier, légèrement résigné.

Evidemment, lorsque Remus pénétra dans la salle à manger, il n'y avait déjà plus personne, il ne restait plus que leurs couverts encore intacts. Le médecin craignait la réaction du blond et il avait raison. A son arrivée, Drago semblait à la fois furieux et triste que personne ne se soit inquiété de son retard et ne l'ait attendu. Alors que Remus s'installait et se versait une tasse de thé fumant, Drago sonna Winky. La jeune domestique affolée se présenta devant eux, quasiment aussitôt.

« Winky, les autres ont fini de déjeuner depuis longtemps ? »

Le ton était sec et la pauvre jeune fille acquiesça rapidement puis elle ajouta en bégayant :

« Je les ai entendus, M. Snape est parti travailler dans le bureau de Monsieur. Votre ami souhaitait se rendre dans la bibliothèque.

- Le contraire eut été étonnant, il est parti se cacher comme d'habitude. Et mon père ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, hésita-t-elle. Il est sans doute remonté dans ses appartements.

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail. »

Remus avait observé silencieusement la discussion tout en continuant à prendre son petit-déjeuner, il avait été frappé par la ressemblance entre le père et le fils, dans sa façon de s'adresser au personnel si sèchement. Il voyait bien que Drago était sur le point d'exploser et qu'il ne supportait plus les mensonges et petites cachotteries de Lucius. Une fois, la bonne repartie, le médecin s'adressa à son amant :

« Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Viens manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim. J'en ai plus qu'assez et je vais parler à Harry tout de suite. »

Remus aurait pu essayer de retenir le blond mais à son regard, il savait que cela n'aurait eu qu'un effet : accentuer sa colère. Lorsque Drago quitta les lieux, le médecin pria intérieurement pour que Harry et Lucius ne soient pas ensemble car désormais, il craignait sincèrement la réaction de son amant, si leurs soupçons s'avéraient exacts.

Drago marchait à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Tout le monde dans ce Manoir agissait dans son coin. Evidemment, les autres avaient eu raison de ne pas les attendre mais il avait comme l'impression qu'ils se fichaient de lui, qu'il n'avait plus aucune importance à leurs yeux. Harry était parti se cacher, il lui mentait, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Plus il se rapprochait de son objectif, plus il redoutait le moment où il se confronterait avec son meilleur ami. Que devrait-il dire ou faire ? Son pas s'était naturellement ralenti. A présent, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas totalement fermée, Drago allait entrer quand il entendit un bruit de voix ou plutôt un soupir, un son qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Doucement, il se contenta de pousser la porte de quelques centimètres, sans se faire repérer. Il mit du temps à les apercevoir mais ils étaient bien là tous les deux. Il aurait pu faire autant de bruit qu'il souhaitait, les deux autres étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne seraient sans doute rendus compte de rien.

Harry était à moitié nu, plaqué contre l'une des bibliothèques, son tee-shirt avait été jeté par terre comme un chiffon inutile. Lucius soulevait le corps frêle du plus petit et martyrisait un téton déjà durci. Drago pouvait lire tout l'émoi que ressentait Harry sur son visage. Le brun, la tête renversée, avait les yeux mi-clos. Il tentait de se maintenir en équilibre comme il pouvait, en agrippant férocement les épaules de l'adulte. Le plus jeune se mordait intensément les lèvres et s'il continuait, il risquait de les faire saigner. Drago était surpris par la sensualité qui se dégageait de ces deux êtres. Jamais, l'artiste ne s'était ainsi abandonné dans ses bras comme il le faisait en cet instant, il paraissait tellement libéré. Harry soufflait avec force, parfois des onomatopées sortaient de sa bouche. Drago resta longtemps à les observer, il avait encore besoin de se persuader que c'était bien la réalité, il était comme hypnotisé, incapable de bouger ou même de réfléchir. Il fut saisi lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque, chargée de désir de son père.

« Tu as la peau si douce, elle est à croquer. Et si on continuait dans ta chambre… Tu te rappelles ?

- Je… je… Lus. »

Harry semblait perdu, sur le point de défaillir. Lucius ne résista pas et attrapa les lèvres meurtries entre ses dents. Drago se rendit compte que son père avait fait glisser sa main dans le pantalon du brun, dans un geste si semblable à celui de Remus.

« Lus, Lus… tu… tu ne devrais pas retourner travailler. Drago ne devrait pas tarder à se lever de toute manière.

- Pourrais-tu éviter de faire mention de mon travail ou de mon fils lorsque tu es entre mes bras, il y a tellement d'autres sujets plus excitants et notamment… »

Sa main se fit encore plus pressante sur l'entrejambe du brun qui poussa un petit cri. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Harry et Lucius aient parlé de lui mais Drago ne tint pas et finit d'entrer dans la pièce.

« C'est vrai, Père, pourquoi parler de moi ? Il y a tellement de choses plus excitantes, vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si je n'existais pas. »

A suivre…

P.S. : Une review en période de fêtes est toujours la bienvenue. Merci d'avance.


	20. Chapter 20 : L'avant et l'après

**Coucou… Eh vouiii une semaine de retard sur mes prédictions mais je m'améliore… Alors voici la suite. La dernière fois, Drago surprenait Lucius et Harry dans une position compromettante. Comment va-t-il réagir ?**

**Voici la réponse.**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le 'temps d'une année' (Déjà un tiers du chapitre est écrit)**

**Chapitre 20 : L'avant et l'après**

« C'est vrai, Père, pourquoi parler de moi ? Il y a tellement de choses plus excitantes, vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si je n'existais pas. »

Au son de la voix de son propre fils, Lucius eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha Harry qui retomba tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Le jeune peintre était tout autant médusé que le Lord, totalement sous le choc. Drago avait tout découvert, malgré toutes leurs précautions. D'un geste malhabile et nerveux, Harry remonta son pantalon qui tombait largement sur ses hanches.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tu peux rester comme tu es. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas déjà ce que tu essaies de cache. Ne te comporte pas comme un petit garçon pris en faute, cela ne te sied absolument pas ! »

La voix avait claqué froide, sèche, le brun n'avait jamais entendu Drago avec ce ton aussi glacial, même pas lorsqu'il s'adressait à Ron. Harry avait alors baissé les yeux l'air fautif, Lucius, lui, lançait un regard furibond à son fils.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une raison pour que tu parles ainsi à Harry.

- Pas de raison ? Pas de raison ! Eh bien, moi c'est l'inverse, j'en vois des milliers de raisons. Tu veux que je te les énumère.

- Drago, ça suffit ! »

Drago était totalement entré dans la bibliothèque. Et à présent, le père et le fils se faisaient face, les mâchoires crispées, dans un silence lourd et menaçant. Le Lord se retourna après de longues secondes vers Harry qui était légèrement en retrait.

« Laisse-nous, il faut que je parle avec Drago ! »

Le garçonne répondit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, tout en ramassant son tee-shirt blanc, resté à terre. Drago ne s'y opposa pas, lui aussi avait besoin de parler seul à seul, avec son père, en toute franchise. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible que Lucius puisse s'envoyer en l'air avec son ex-petit ami. Au moment où le brun quittait les lieux, silencieusement, il jeta un dernier regard en direction de son ami qui n'y prêta aucune attention. Le blond avait même été jusqu'à détourner assez ostensiblement la tête, lorsqu'Harry était passé à proximité.

Le claquement de la porte se fit à peine entendre que déjà le combat reprenait :

« Drago, je te préviens. C'est la dernière fois que tu te comportes ainsi avec lui.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me demander quoi que ce soit, Père ! Surtout pas maintenant !

- Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton-là, veux-tu. Je suis encore ton père !

- Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi. D'ailleurs, petite question, tu pensais à moi, _ton fils_, lorsque tu couchais avec Harry ? »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face. Après une ou deux minutes où pas un mot n'avait franchi leurs lèvres, la rage contenue dans le regard de Drago finit par remporter une première manche, Lucius reprit alors la voix légèrement adoucie :

« Drago, calme-toi, veux-tu. Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver de la sorte…

- Ah et que dois-je faire alors ? Vous prendre tous les deux dans mes bras en vous criant 'Mazeltov, mon père et mon petit ami sortent ensemble'.

- Ex-petit ami…

- Depuis… hmm, attends que je réfléchisse… au moins deux semaines.

- Ne sois pas sarcastique, Drago.

- Donc je ne dois être ni sarcastique, ni en colère. Peut-être, ai-je encore le droit de penser. Je vais quand même te réexpliquer la situation des fois que tu aurais mal compris ! Je viens chercher mon meilleur ami pour savoir si tout va bien alors que depuis plusieurs semaines, il est très évasif et distant à mon encontre et je le trouve en train de se faire peloter par mon propre père mais je dois être compréhensif, gentil, zen. Evidemment, c'est évident ! Et après, tu vas sans doute dire que c'est moi, le méchant dans l'histoire. C'est moi, le gamin capricieux qui refuse l'évidence.

- Drago, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne te demande pas non plus de comprendre, juste de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, il n'a rien fait de mal et de te savoir malheureux par sa faute l'achèverait. »

Lucius avait inconsciemment tourné la tête en direction de la porte en bois.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller le rejoindre, s'il te manque tant que ça. Ne te dérange pas pour moi, de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire de plus. Tu as profité de la venue de nouveauté pour t'amuser et faire ce que tu n'avais pas dû pratiquer depuis des années avec mère.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît et ne mêle pas ta mère à toute cette histoire, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans ! »

Drago serrait son poing si fort que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches et douloureuses. Il ne voulait pas agir sans réfléchir et le regretter par la suite mais que son père nie l'évidence et le lien entre sa relation ratée avec sa mère et sa liaison avec Harry le rendait littéralement furieux :

« Bien sûr que si que mère est liée à toute cette histoire. A qui veux-tu le faire croire ? Elle t'a quitté, il n'y a pas un mois et toi, tu as déjà trouvé un remplaçant et même pas une remplaçante d'ailleurs.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses me faire une réflexion pareille !

- Excuse-moi d'être surpris par ta soudaine homosexualité. »

Un bref éclair d'étonnement dans le regard translucide du Lord fit légèrement douter l'héritier des Malefoy :

« Que se passe-t-il ? J'aurais déjà dû être au courant ?

- Je croyais que peut-être… »

Lucius laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant Drago encore plus chamboulé.

« Que croyais-tu ? Que je l'avais déjà deviné ! Explique-moi comment ce serait possible !

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, Drago. Et pour la seconde fois, je te demande de te calmer. Je ne te répondrai pas plus si tu hurles.

- Eh bien, soit, je vais me calmer. Mère est-elle partie car elle a appris pour vous deux ? avait-il demandé posément, sans la moindre trace d'énervement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. Ta mère n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire et elle n'a pas eu besoin de découvrir qu'Harry me plaisait pour qu'elle parte d'ici. Depuis des années, elle ne supporte plus la vie au Manoir, c'était bien assez évident, non ? »

Drago avait comme l'étrange impression que tout s'inversait. C'était son père qui aurait dû être soumis aux questions, pas lui. Le jeune homme se renfrogna, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en laisser compter.

« Possible mais elle n'est jamais partie auparavant, alors tu comprendras que je puisse émettre cette hypothèse !

- Vas-tu enfin arrêter de parler de Narcissa. Crois-moi, si elle nous avait surpris, Harry et moi, je pense que tu aurais été le premier averti. »

Lucius venait de marquer un point, Drago avait légèrement reculé en entendant la réplique de son père.

« Très bien, donc je dois te faire confiance. De toute manière, je suppose que tu refuseras tout net de répondre à toute autre question à propos de mère ! »

Le Lord se doutait que son fils n'allait pas battre en retraite aussi facilement, il le voyait trop en colère, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici. Il était littéralement sur le point d'exploser.

« Et moi, vous comptiez m'avertir un jour ? Car vu votre 'complicité', je suppose que cela fait quelque temps déjà que vous vous voyez, peut-être même depuis son arrivée ici.

- Un jour, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment, nous ne voulions pas te faire de mal.

- Toutes mes félicitations, vous avez parfaitement réussi. »

Drago faisait mine d'applaudir. En cet instant, il ne se sentait plus l'âme d'un Malefoy, il avait juste l'impression d'être minable, d'avoir été tout simplement trahi par son meilleur ami et son propre père.

« Vous vous êtes bien fichus de moi, c'est tout ce que je vois. Je couchais avec lui, il y a encore quelques semaines et je dois accepter la situation sans m'opposer, sans broncher. Je ne dois même pas 'lui en tenir rigueur'. Je dois être un gentil garçon bien sage et compréhensif envers ce pauvre Harry. Mais dis-moi pourquoi ? Il m'a trahi, après tout.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Lucius, haussant la voix bien malgré lui.

- Ah bon ?

- Je te le répète. On n'avait aucune intention de te faire du mal. Il n'y avait rien de prémédité et avec le départ de Narcissa, nous avions peur de ta réaction, tu avais l'air si déprimé. Nous nous sommes tus d'un commun accord et apparemment, nous avions bien raison.

- A ce rythme, cela va bientôt être de ma faute, de la faute de mère qui est partie chez sa tante, si vous vous êtes cachés comme des voleurs. Mais par contre, vous, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, vous êtes blancs comme neige. Quelle drôle d'idée de toute façon ? Et puis de quel droit pourrais-je t'en blâmer ? Après tout, il est mignon, Harry, un très bon coup même. Je me le suis tapé assez souvent pour être au courant ! Et surtout, il n'est pas farouche, il s'allonge très facilement, une vraie putain. »

La gifle avait claqué, retentissant avec fracas dans la bibliothèque.

« Ne redis jamais ça. Je te l'interdis ! Tu m'entends ! »

Drago estomaqué passa sa main sur sa joue rouge comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tout était bien réel. Jusqu'à ce jour, son père n'avait encore jamais levé sa main sur lui et pourtant il l'avait parfois largement mérité.

« Tu sais, Père, je viens d'avoir une idée fabuleuse pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Tu n'as qu'à me déshériter et faire d'Harry ton légataire universel, il a tellement travaillé pour y arriver et puis cela compensera ses pertes financières. »

Drago avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pensait pas un mot de sa dernière réplique mais il n'avait plus qu'un seul but en tête tout simplement blesser son père pour lui faire aussi mal que ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Mais avant que le Lord ne réponde à son tour et que la situation ne s'envenime davantage, une personne frappa contre la chambranle de la porte. Sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de répondre, Remus entra aussitôt dans la petite pièce.

LMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPL

Harry avait obéi à l'injonction de Lucius. Les deux Malefoy l'avaient écarté pour s'expliquer et à présent qu'il était sorti de la bibliothèque et qu'il se retrouvait seul, au milieu du couloir, le doute l'assaillait. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il craignait que Lucius et Drago, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, ne campent sur leur position et que cela ne finisse en drame. Il sentait des larmes le picoter au coin des yeux. Drago avait une telle admiration pour son père et à présent, tout était fichu par son unique faute, par sa seule présence ici, au Manoir. Harry ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si les deux autres venaient à se disputer et à se fâcher définitivement.

Le jeune peintre ne pouvait pas attendre à rester sans rien faire, il devait agir au plus vite. Au Manoir, il ne voyait qu'une seule personne ayant assez d'ascendance sur Drago pour lui faire entendre raison. Il partit donc aussitôt à la recherche de Remus, sans perdre une seconde. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide de la jeune Winky, il n'eut pas à le chercher pendant très longtemps. Il était tout simplement en train de petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

Harry n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la pièce qu'il baissa les yeux l'air coupable. Le docteur qui s'apprêtait à beurrer une tartine grillée, s'arrêta aussitôt dans son geste et s'adressa au garçon à l'air totalement perdu.

« C'est Drago ? »

Le brun hocha légèrement la tête.

« Il vous a surpris, Lucius et toi. C'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux surpris, lui qui s'imaginait déjà devoir expliquer longuement la situation au médecin. Il en était à la fois soulagé et gêné. Il se demandait si d'autres personnes dans le Manoir avaient déjà compris pour Lucius et lui ? Dobby ? Winky ? Harry finit toutefois par demander, les yeux toujours fixés vers le sol.

« Vous… Vous savez ? Est-ce que c'est Monsieur Snape ?

- Ce cher Severus était donc bien au courant, sacré cachottier. Dire qu'il a fait mine de ne rien comprendre quand je lui ai parlé de mes doutes. »

Remus avait souri, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas vendu la mèche. Mais il me doit quelques explications quand il reviendra. Trêve de plaisanterie, où sont les deux autres ?

- Dans la bibliothèque…

- Vous étiez… »

Le regard perçant, plein de sous-entendus que lui lança Remus fit rougir le jeune homme jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

« Non… Nous nous embrassions. »

Remus posa sur le coin de son assiette sa tartine de pain, avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Il se leva enfin de sa chaise.

« Et tu les as laissés, tous les deux seuls ?

- Lus' m'a demandé de partir, il voulait parler en tête-à-tête avec Drago. »

Harry fut conforté dans son idée lorsqu'il vit la tête de Remus. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir de la bibliothèque et les laisser seuls.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques minutes à peine. »

Remus ne laissa pas Harry aller plus avant, il se dépêcha de partir en direction de la bibliothèque. Il savait que Drago était tout particulièrement à vif, aujourd'hui et il craignait sa réaction. Alors que ce n'était encore qu'une hypothèse, Drago ne pouvait tolérer qu'Harry puisse sortir avec son père, il n'avait eu de cesse de le lui seriner pendant des heures ces jours derniers et le fait qu'il ait découvert brutalement la vérité ne pouvait qu'aboutir à une catastrophe.

Remus marchait l'air sombre, Harry qui était trois pas derrière lui n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi aussi taciturne et préoccupé et le brun avait peur que la bienveillance dont avait fait preuve le médecin à son égard jusqu'à présent ne soit plus qu'un souvenir du passé.

« Harry… Harry ? répéta Remus pour sortir le peintre de ses pensées.

- Hum…

- Tu sais, il n'y a aucun problème en ce qui me concerne. Il me paraît évident que tu es une personne qui n'a aucune once de méchanceté. Je connais assez bien Severus, il a toujours été très protecteur vis-à-vis de Lucius même lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et il a dû te mener la vie très dure. »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre :

« Il semble me tolérer à présent, même si j'ignore la raison de ce changement.

- Harry, ce sera exactement pareil pour Drago. Tu verras… »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus avant, il échangea un regard plein d'inquiétude avec le jeune homme. Ils entendaient des bruits, presque des cris provenant de la bibliothèque et ils avaient peur que les deux autres n'en viennent aux mains. Remus n'hésita pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce sans attendre.

LMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPL

Harry était toujours un peu à l'arrière mais il put voir que Remus souriait à nouveau, comme si de rien n'était, comme l'éternel gamin qu'il semblait être. Sans doute, ne voulait-il pas rajouter du drame au drame et pour cette attitude, le brun lui en était reconnaissant.

« Drago, ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester tranquille ? Tu vois finalement que j'avais raison. Tu aurais mieux fait de prendre ton petit-déjeuner en ma compagnie.

- Tais-toi, veux-tu. »

Drago s'était tourné vivement vers Remus qui remarqua une légère rougeur sur la joue droite. L'homme ne doutait pas que si Lucius avait giflé son fils, ce dernier n'était pas innocent et avait dû le pousser à bout. Le médecin décida de ne pas entrer dans leur jeu, il resta calme et poursuivit :

« Eh bien… Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Tu t'en doutais bien pourtant. Ne me dis pas que tu as été surpris alors que tu me parles de cette éventualité depuis des jours. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent légèrement confus.

« Arrêtez de vivre dans votre bulle. Je tiens à rappeler que l'idée de la toile comme cadeau d'anniversaire était une très bonne idée si on oublie le fait que tu n'ais jamais accepté de donner le moindre de tes œuvres à notre petite terreur et que ça lui a très légèrement mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Je… je… bégaya Harry. Drago, je suis désolé.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de t'excuser !

- Drago, crièrent conjointement les deux adultes.

- Il ne me semble pas utile que vous me repreniez à la moindre de mes paroles. Je ne lui ai rien demandé car cela ne servira à rien, je ne l'écouterai pas. Il me dira quoi de toute façon. Il s'excusera platement encore de longues minutes, me répétant à l'instar de Père que rien n'était prémédité, qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Mais je m'en fiche royalement, on me traite d'égoïste mais vous ne valez pas mieux que moi, ce qui compte ce n'est que votre petit bonheur. Le pire c'est que ce soit toi, je croyais que tu étais mon ami, mon meilleur ami mais apparemment l'amitié ne compte pas face au sexe ! »

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir se terrer au fond d'un trou de souris, il sentait ses jambes trembler comme s'il était sur le point de défaillir. Lucius qui voyait le brun peu à peu se renfermer ne supportait plus cette situation, il se rapprocha alors du jeune homme instinctivement, pour le protéger de son propre fils.

« S'il est assez grand pour que tu puisses le sauter, il l'est aussi pour se défendre tout seul.

- A présent, ça suffit, Drago, tes gamineries ont assez duré. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être en mesure de leur reprocher quoi que ce soit. »

Remus serrait assez fortement le bras du blond et lui faisait à présent face. Même lui avait fini par perdre sa bonne humeur.

« Excuse-moi, Lucius mais je crois que nous devons être totalement honnête avec cette tête de mule si tu veux qu'un jour, il soit dans de meilleures dispositions. »

La demande était surtout théorique et Lucius le devinait, il se contenta seulement d'un simple hochement de tête.

« T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi j'étais venu ici, pendant ces vacances ?

- Evidemment, mais je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Tsss. Ne m'interromps pas ! Eh bien pour te répondre, les raisons de ma venue au Manoir tiennent en deux tout petits mots : ton père ! Je voulais savoir ce qu'il devenait après toutes ces années. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais tout comme tu as été très lié à Harry à Poudlard, je l'ai tout autant été avec ton père mais cet inconscient a préféré l'honneur familial à notre relation, pas que je regrette ce choix aujourd'hui. Si tu ignorais encore ma relation avec ton fils, Lucius, navré que tu l'apprennes dans de telles circonstances mais je veux que Drago réalise. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un horrible personnage et un traître d'avoir accepté tes avances alors que j'ai été l'amant de ton père par le passé ? En tout cas, j'espère bien que non, mais comprends bien, Drago, que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, tout le monde fait des petits arrangements avec sa conscience. Lucius, Harry, moi, sans t'oublier évidemment… Alors avant de t'énerver, réfléchis-y bien, et à mon avis, tu devrais plutôt te réjouir, je pense que Lucius est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver Harry et inversement d'ailleurs. Et ne dis pas que j'ai tort, tu le sais tout autant que moi. Harry a déjà beaucoup changé, il a même offert une de ses œuvres, ce qu'il t'avait obstinément refusé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Harry était surpris à plus d'un titre. Déjà, d'apprendre que Remus et Lucius furent ensemble à l'époque de Poudlard avait été une annonce des plus inattendues même si cela lui permettait de mieux comprendre bien des choses, dans l'attitude de Lucius ou même Severus qui n'avait pas été plus ému que ça par le fait que Lucius embrasse un garçon. Malgré son étonnement légitime, Drago n'en semblait pas moins toujours en colère. Il fusillait du regard son vis-à-vis.

« Lâche-moi ! grognait le blondinet. Comme apparemment, tu tiens encore énormément à Père, tu n'as qu'à le rejoindre. Je suis sûr que vous formeriez un très joli couple à trois. »

Sous le choc des paroles, Remus libéra le bras de Drago.

« Sur ce, je vais vous laisser avec tous vos mensonges et votre monde en gris. Je suis navré de te décevoir Remus, je suis peut-être le pire des enfants gâtés mais j'ai toujours été honnête avec Harry, je lui ai même parlé de toi, bien avant que nous ne fassions quoi que ce soit. Enfin, si ça te fait plaisir de croire que c'est lui, l'être parfait alors qu'il n'a cessé de mentir, de toujours cacher ce qu'il pensait. Alors que je faisais tout pour le mettre en confiance, pour lui prouver mon amitié, à défaut d'amour, il m'a trahi avec mon père. »

Le jeune homme était aux bords des larmes, des sanglots de rage perçaient par moments. Le blond avait profité de la fin de sa tirade pour s'enfuir loin de cette pièce qui lui donnait la nausée. Remus courut aussitôt à sa suite, il eut à peine le temps de dire à Lucius et à Harry :

« Je pars le rejoindre, je crois qu'il aura besoin de moi. C'est une vraie tête de mule ! »

Harry était groggy après toute cette confrontation et il se demandait si d'avoir été cherché Remus avait été une bonne chose finalement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Tu peux faire confiance à Remus, il arrivera à faire entendre raison à Drago.

- Je… Je suis tellement désolé. Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'aurais pas dû faire appel à Remus.

- L'effet escompté n'est peut-être pas à la hauteur de tes espérances. Mais si j'étais resté seul avec Drago, je pense que cela aurait été pire. Et puis j'espère que le temps fera son effet. »

Le brun n'était pas rassuré malgré les paroles, réconfortantes il tremblait légèrement. Son visage était si pâle que Lucius ne résista pas. Il s'avança lentement et le prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Toujours aussi doucement, il murmurait à Harry de ne plus s'inquiéter. Sa bouche soufflait de l'air chaud dans le cou du garçon. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être aussi bien dès que Lucius était à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes de ce doux traitement, Lucius prit dans sa main le menton du jeune homme et guida la bouche d'Harry jusqu'à la sienne. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles purpurines mais si incroyablement tentantes. Puis peu à peu le baiser s'emballa, leurs deux langues s'apprivoisaient, s'entremêlaient. Les mains de Lucius commençaient à parcourir ce torse fin, si désirable sous le tee-shirt blanc, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus. Mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, Lucius et Harry savaient que malheureusement, cela n'était qu'une illusion car ce n'était plus comme avant désormais.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21 : Un jour spécial

**Coucou et en tout premier lieu…**

**JOYEUSES FETES, TOUT LE MONDE !!!**

**Je sais bien que cela fait trèèèèèèès longtemps (euh 7 mois pour être exact) mais je rassure tout le monde, je n'ai pas arrêtée et même si vous lisez, le temps d'une année (RLHP), sachez qu'un nouveau chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines, il est déjà fini mais je veux garder un peu d'avance pour ne pas rester deux mois sans publier…**

**Donc voilà, je sais bien que je suis sans excuse, en dehors d'une fatigue et d'une flemme contre lesquelles je lutte ardemment mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce retard… C'est une période de fête…**

**Sinon, rappel de l'intrigue : nos deux héros Harry et Lucius ont été découverts par Drago qui a très mal réagi en apprenant leur relation. Voici la suite…**

**Merci pour tous les lecteurs et surtout reviewers, je continuerai coûte que coûte pour vous.**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 21 : Un jour spécial…**

Harry alluma le plafonnier et regarda machinalement l'heure sur le réveil. Huit heures et demie. Une nouvelle fois, sa nuit avait été émaillée par de nombreux cauchemars, comme en témoignaient les draps défaits et qui traînaient à terre. Il resta tout d'abord couché sur ce lit, sans avoir la moindre intention de bouger, à regarder une ombre imaginaire sur le plafond mais il finit par se lever, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, pouvoir se recoucher au plus vite et rester si possible dans ce lit, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il passa à proximité du miroir de plain-pied, il s'y arrêta et admira quelques secondes, le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait et cette vue lui fit peur. Ses cernes s'étaient encore creusées et son teint, à l'accoutumée pâle virait presqu'au cadavérique. Son pyjama rayé lui donnait l'apparence d'un prisonnier condamné aux travaux forcés. Seuls, ses grands yeux émeraude tranchaient avec cette pâleur. Le jeune peintre murmura entre ses dents 'Joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux' avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau, les bras en croix, sur son immense lit.

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus le constat était désolant. Les jours s'étaient suivis sans que la situation ne change vraiment. Drago ne lui parlait plus, depuis qu'il avait découvert la relation qu'Harry entretenait avec son père. Le brun avait également dû subir les regards désapprobateurs de Severus Snape. Concernant sa relation avec Lucius, tout était bouleversé, l'aristocrate avait tenté de réconforter Harry comme il le pouvait mais le jeune homme avait préféré s'éloigner, il se sentait tellement honteux. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien d'ailleurs ne cessait de lui seriner que tout était de sa faute, qu'il était l'unique responsable de la dispute entre Lucius et Drago et qu'il mériterait de finir seul, abandonné de tous.

Après maintes hésitations, Harry partit se doucher. Il gardait le fol espoir que, malgré tout, la journée ne serait pas totalement ratée et même qu'un miracle pouvait se produire.

Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bains, ceint d'une serviette, il sursauta en découvrant Lucius dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps que l'autre homme avait pu rester seul dans la pièce. Il était assis sur la petite chaise de bureau, droit, fidèle à l'image de la famille Malefoy, ses ongles manucurés tapotaient contre le bois du bureau. A la vue du jeune homme, Lucius se fendit d'un large sourire. Harry décontenancé pensa uniquement que le Lord était vraiment superbe.

« Je… je… ne savais pas que…

- Bonjour, Harry, l'interrompit le Lord.

- Bonjour, prononça le garçon qui baissa les yeux au sol, comme pris en faute. »

Lucius se leva alors de la chaise qui grinça contre le parquet et se dirigea tranquillement vers le jeune homme. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'image tentatrice, qu'il pouvait renvoyer en cet instant, à demi-nu, les cheveux mouillés, légèrement ondulés et c'était sans doute ce qui était le plus touchant et incroyable chez lui. Le Lord colla alors sa bouche contre la tempe du brun et lui susurra doucement au creux de l'oreille :

« Bon anniversaire, Harry. »

Sa voix était douce et chaude… Envoûtante. Le geste joint très vite la parole et le Lord caressa d'abord le visage de l'adolescent avant que les deux bouches ne s'unissent et que leurs langues ne débutent une danse langoureuse. Harry tremblait légèrement et avait la chair de poule, des gouttelettes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux sur ses épaules et s'écoulaient le long de son dos. Il entendit le rire du Lord qui se détacha.

« Il me semble plus prudent que tu te changes, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade aujourd'hui. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre dans la salle à manger, pour le petit-déjeuner. Tu pourras profiter de la journée et faire ce que tu veux après. Je ferai tout ce que tu souhaiteras ! »

Le sourire de Lucius s'était fait plus coquin, ses yeux brillaient, ce qui lui valut une réplique piquante de l'adolescent :

« Eh bien, eh bien, Monsieur le Lord, que signifie donc ce regard ? J'ai comme l'impression que vous imaginez déjà certain de mes souhaits mais vous risquez fort d'être déçu !

- Comment peux-tu me prêter de telles intentions ? C'est tout simplement honteux. »

L'homme riait cette fois, franchement, il avait comme le soupçonnait Harry, une multitude de mauvaises pensées à la vue de ce corps mince, finement sculpté. Lucius s'assit sur le lit et croisa avec élégance ses jambes.

« Autre possibilité… Si tu préfères, je peux attendre ici que tu sois prêt et nous descendrons ensemble, après.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu veux rester ici et m'espionner tout à loisir, pendant que je me changerai.

- Je dois bien reconnaître que tu m'as démasqué.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable. Je ne crains que nous ne passions toute la journée ici or j'ai l'intention de profiter de ce soleil magnifique pour aller peindre dans le parc.

- Oh, non, je ne te laisserai pas faire, jeune homme. Aujourd'hui est un jour tout particulier, tu as dix-sept ans. Il est hors de question de te laisser partir seul peindre, pour le reste de la journée. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes aujourd'hui, pour des bêtises.

- Si tu savais, le nombre de fois où Drago m'a dit exactement la même chose. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une ombre fugitive passa dans les yeux verts émeraude. Une ombre qui n'échappa pas au regard vif et perçant de Lucius. L'homme pensa que cela faisait déjà bien assez de jours que la relation entre son fils et Harry s'était dégradée et qu'il allait devoir intervenir. Il soupira assez fortement devant l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il se devait d'accomplir. Harry, interloqué par l'attitude de Lucius, le fixa.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, absolument rien. D'accord ?

- Euh, oui… prononça d'un air mal assuré le jeune peintre.

- Finalement, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Puis-je attendre dans ta chambre que tu ais fini de te préparer ?

- Accepter ou ne pas accepter telle est la question ? s'amusa le brun qui s'avançait en direction du Lord. »

Il se baissa à sa hauteur et posa délicatement ses lèvres purpurines sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Monsieur, je suis d'accord si vous consentez à seulement observer sans agir ni parler, car sinon cela risquerait fort de me gêner et de m'empêcher de me changer.

- Tiens donc. Tu me crois capable de te distraire de la sorte ?

- Et comment… »

Et pour preuve, Harry désigna d'un rapide mouvement de tête les mains de Lucius qui glissaient lentement le long de ses hanches. L'aristocrate se contenta de retirer ses mains. Harry se retourna donc et se dirigea vers la grande armoire, il sentait le regard affamé de son hôte. Lorsqu'il entendit les ressorts du lit, preuve incontestable que Lucius s'installait plus confortablement, il refusa d'y prêter attention, restant dos au blond. Ceci lui valut un rire aux échos résolument sarcastiques de la part du Lord. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte vitrée de l'armoire, Harry vit le reflet de Lucius à moitié allongé et qui allait allumer une cigarette.

« Ce n'est pas bien de fumer dans un lit.

- Ah, ah ! Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que tu m'as fait poser ici même, nu et fumant des cigarettes, durant des heures ?

- C'est… c'est différent, bafouilla Harry.

- Et en quoi ? Je serai curieux de le savoir.

- C'était pour l'art, se renfrogna légèrement l'adolescent.

- Oh, oh ! Donc l'art justifie tout, même de fumer dans un lit ! Quelle chance tu as alors d'être si bon artiste ! »

Harry rougit lorsqu'il entendit Lucius, il n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute la véracité des propos de l'homme mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter les compliments, quels qu'ils soient. Lucius avait allumé sa cigarette et des volutes de fumée s'échappaient da sa bouche tandis qu'il expirait lentement. Leur regard se croisa durant une fraction de seconde à travers le miroir et Harry en eut la chair de poule, il avait l'impression d'être revenu quelques jours plutôt, lorsqu'il avait dessiné l'aristocrate, l'un des moments les plus intenses et des plus sensuels qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se sentait rougir et finalement baissa les yeux. Lucius qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle prit davantage ses aises puis il s'adressa à ce gamin qui paraissait en cet instant, presque désemparé :

« Oh non, Harry, je te l'interdis, ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je sais que tu doutes de tout, de mes sentiments mais sache et surtout retiens-le : tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Tu es mon ange brun. »

Harry sourit lorsqu'il entendit la voix chaude de Lucius prononcer ces quelques mots. Le jeune homme fixait le reflet du Lord, le regard du blond pétillait de mille feux. Harry se disait qu'en cet instant, Lucius avait l'allure d'un adolescent espiègle, il avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans de moins. Le brun ouvrit la porte de la penderie afin de choisir sa future tenue, il n'avait guère de choix, la majorité de sa garde-robe était composée de jeans et de tee-shirts blancs. Même s'il avait rompu le contact visuel, il sentait toujours la présence forte et réconfortante de Lucius.

Lentement, comme dans un ralenti de cinéma, les mains d'Harry errèrent sur le bord de la serviette blanche qui ceignait sa taille fine puis il la dénoua et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes pâles et fines, il entendit le froissement des draps, le Lord s'était légèrement redressé. La respiration de Lucius s'était accélérée et était devenue plus forte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait ainsi nu face à l'autre homme et étrangement, il avait l'impression d'être ainsi exposé comme jamais. Harry resta debout, sans bouger offrant son dos nu, durant de longues minutes. La pièce était chargée de tension, les deux restaient à leur place dans un silence des plus perturbants. Lucius était subjugué par ce corps svelte, gracile, par la blancheur parfaite de cette peau. Il avait même détaillé les rares grains de beauté qui parsemaient le dos du jeune homme. Harry sentait toute envie de bouger ou de s'habiller s'éloigner malgré les frissons provoqués par le ruissellement continu des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau chaude. Les yeux bleus perçants fixaient avec envie. Lucius aurait volontiers voulu rester à profiter de la vue mais il savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment, la journée allait être longue et il n'avait aucune intention de garder Harry dans cette petite pièce pour l'instant. Il se leva alors du lit qui grinça légèrement. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux mains fines serraient sa taille fine.

« Harry, chuchota le blond de sa voix suave qui rendait fou le jeune peintre, tu es si beau, si parfait… »

Les mains glissaient délicatement, formant des arabesques. Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Lucius contre son cou et une chaleur bien naturelle se répandait en lui. La bouche purpurine martyrisa légèrement la peau rosée et tendre du cou. Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement mêlé de surprise et d'envie pour que toutes ses sensations auxquelles il était soumis se poursuivent encore et toujours. Même s'il ne pouvait le voir, il savait que Lucius souriait. Alors qu'il croyait que les mains élégantes allaient continuer doucement leur progression sur son corps, elles s'arrêtèrent juste avant d'atteindre une zone de son anatomie qui ne demandait et ne souhaitait que cela.

Et le manque visible de compréhension de l'adolescent provoqua un véritable rire chez le Lord.

« Harry, ceci ne doit correspondre qu'à notre seconde partie de la journée, j'ai prévu autre chose tout d'abord.

- Quoi ? Comment cela ?

- Crois-tu que je vais te le dire avant le moment opportun ? Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Je plaisante, Harry ! »

Le jeune homme vit les mains qui étaient quelques instants auparavant posées sur sa peau pâle passer au-dessus de lui et partir à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi dans la penderie. Elles fouillèrent quelques secondes avant de prendre au hasard l'un des tee-shirts du même sempiternel blanc et un jean délavé, savamment déchiré.

« Il serait plus sage que tu te rhabilles vite.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance ? Aurais-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir résister ? se moqua gentiment le garçon.

- Peut-être bien, reconnut Lucius dans un chuchotement. »

Harry se sentait si bien en cette seconde, il y avait bien des jours que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Cette journée s'annonçait vraiment sous les meilleurs auspices. Le brun murmura un petit 'merci'.

« Ne me remercie pas maintenant. Attends de voir ce qui t'attend, d'abord ! »

Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long des bras qui frémissaient à ce contact. Il prit entre ses mains fines, celles du jeune homme et il le força à lever les bras puis il enfila le tee-shirt au jeune homme qui était toujours contre lui. Harry se dit confusément que si être déshabillé était l'une des choses les plus excitantes qui puissent exister, l'inverse pouvait être également vraie. Le gamin gémissait et bredouillait quelques onomatopées. Lucius susurra au creux de l'oreille d'Harry :

« Tu ferais bien de finir de te changer seul. Je ne crois pas être en mesure de te faire enfiler un jean.

- Tu as peur de flancher…

- Peut-être bien.

- Bon, eh bien, si tu insistes, je vais te faire cette faveur et te laisser retourner à ton poste d'observateur.

- Cela me semble plus raisonnable, en effet. »

Harry rit plus franchement mais évita toute phrase qui aurait pu casser le charme de l'instant et pourtant, Lucius ne lui avait jamais fait autant penser à Drago qu'en ce moment avec sa blondeur, ses blagues douteuses et son regard le détaillant. Le Lord guida la bouche du jeune homme sur la sienne, ils s'embrassèrent avec avidité et force, pour encore mieux se goûter puis tout aussi rapidement, Lucius retrouva le lit et alluma une nouvelle cigarette :

« Définitivement, je préfère vous observer et profiter du spectacle que vous m'offrez, jeune homme. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, marquant ostensiblement son amusement. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, enfila donc un long caleçon blanc, informe qui lui valut une moue des plus dégoûtées.

« Si tu n'es pas satisfait, tu n'auras qu'à me fournir des sous-vêtements à ta convenance.

- Je n'ai guère le temps malheureusement. »

Puis après avoir fait mine de réfléchir intensément, il rajouta, malin :

« Mais je pourrai toujours envoyer Dobby à Londres en acheter des nouveaux, suivant mes instructions. Je suppose que même lui serait capable de s'en sortir.

- Salaud ! »

Harry ne savait pas s'il le disait pour lui ou pour ce pauvre Dobby qui n'était pas dans la capacité de se défendre. Lucius trouvait l'air outré du brun parfaitement adorable. Il fit tomber les cendres de sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui était soigneusement posé sur la table de nuit, à côté du recueil de poèmes de Lord Byron, qu'Harry avait emprunté. Le Lord avait bien évidemment reconnu le cendrier, c'était celui qu'il avait utilisé durant cette séance de pose si singulière et si chère à son cœur. Il n'avait depuis lors plus servi comme modèle au jeune homme qui se contentait de peindre de merveilleuses vues du parc. Il se racla légèrement la gorge avant de se lancer :

« Harry, tu serais d'accord pour peindre à nouveau mon portrait, je ne t'ai plus servi de modèle depuis…

- Depuis le nu… »

Harry ne lui répondit pas aussitôt, Lucius vit seulement que le garçon reboutonnait son jean. Puis, il croisa le regard vert, si franc et il s'en voulut. Pour lui, cette expérience avait été l'une des plus incroyables mais pour le jeune homme, cette séance n'était-elle pas liée à la nuit qui avait suivi, aux aveux d'Harry au sujet de toutes les horreurs qu'un être abject avait osé lui faire subir. Harry vit le trouble dans les yeux de Lucius et comprit. Il voulut rassurer le Lord :

« Tout va bien, tu sais… Et j'en serai plus qu'honoré. Je suppose qu'il y a plein d'autres endroits où tu adorerais être représenté. La bibliothèque, par exemple ?

- Non. »

La réponse avait fusé, énoncée froidement et cela surprit le gamin. Lucius avait l'impression d'être un vrai imbécile, il bredouilla une phrase d'excuse sans grande conviction. Pouvait-il donner la vraie raison ? Il avait vu Harry dessiner Drago sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir et il ne voulait pas être un remplaçant. C'était de la jalousie pure et simple mais lorsqu'il était avec Harry et qu'il le voyait se concentrer pour rendre au mieux chacune de ses expressions, son attitude, il ne pouvait se résoudre de n'être qu'un simple second.

« Il n'y a aucun souci, reprit Harry, remis de sa surprise, le Manoir compte bien assez de pièces, pour faire un choix qui conviendra aussi bien à toi qu'à moi et alors, ne t'inquiète pas, je réaliserai un nouveau portrait. »

Lorsqu'Harry prononça ses derniers mots, il venait de lacer ses chaussures, il n'y avait guère plus d'excuse pour prolonger la matinée ici. Lucius lui fit donc un clin d'œil complice.

« Et si nous allions prendre le petit-déjeuner, à présent. Tu vas voir, il t'attend une surprise.

- Vraiment ?

- Hm, Hm, ânonna l'aristocrate. »

Ils rejoignirent donc très vite la salle à manger. Ils n'avaient pas osé se serrer la main, en descendant les escaliers, de peur de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. A la place, leurs mains se frôlaient, rendant le geste encore plus sensuel et leur complicité plus évidente encore. La table du petit-déjeuner avait été dressée avec soin, tous les couverts étaient d'un raffinement extrême. La jeune Winky se tenait bien droite à côté. Remus et Severus étaient déjà installés, ils devaient avoir commencé leur repas depuis quelques temps déjà et il paraissait évident qu'ils auraient bientôt terminé. Le docteur semblait de bonne humeur, lui aussi. Il sourit au jeune homme lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Harry. As-tu bien dormi cette nuit ?

- Oui, très bien, merci.

- Il me semble qu'aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier. Donc, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Harry. »

Le ton était volontiers paternaliste mais Harry n'en était que plus ravi, lui qui n'avait jamais connu son père et il ne put retenir un léger rougissement.

« Bien, heureux de voir que Lucius ne s'est pas trompé pour une fois, après tous les efforts qu'il a mis en place. »

La dernière remarque de Remus lui valut une œillade noire de la part de Lucius, ce qui au lieu de lui faire regretter son intervention eut le mérite de beaucoup amuser le docteur. Harry se demanda même si l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Severus n'avait pas souri lui aussi. Le jeune peintre détailla enfin tous les plats posés sur la table. Il y avait une multitude de viennoiseries de toute sorte, au moins quatre goûts de jus de fruits différents, du thé Darjeeling à la menthe –probablement le thé qu'Harry préférait-. Lucius se racla légèrement la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Tu peux remercier, cette chère Miss Figg. Elle a tout préparé en l'honneur de ton anniversaire et comme elle ne cesse de se plaindre à tout moment de la journée, de ton manque d'appétit, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle s'est vengée. »

Alors que Lucius tirait la chaise pour permettre à Harry de s'asseoir convenablement, il s'adressa de manière assez vive à la jeune domestique qui n'avait pour l'instant pas bougé.

« Winky, Winky, servez donc un thé à Harry, ne restez pas sans rien faire.

- Oui, Monsieur, tout de suite. »

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt tandis qu'Harry la remercia chaleureusement. Le brun aurait bien aimé questionner Remus sur ce que faisait Drago, son camarade de classe ayant visiblement décidé de ne pas participer au petit-déjeuner mais il avait peur de la réaction des autres personnes attablées. Il se contenta donc de mordre dans l'un des merveilleux pains aux raisins, confectionnés avec soin par Mrs Figg.

Il avait soufflé légèrement sur le thé fumant et en avait déjà bu deux petites gorgées lorsqu'il entendit Severus Snape, il faillit bien tout recracher. L'homme avait croisé ses doigts et s'était raclé la gorge avant de se lancer :

« Je crains de n'avoir rien à vous offrir, M. Potter même pas la moindre babiole. Toutefois, laissez-moi au moins vous souhaiter à mon tour un très bon anniversaire et que cette journée soit une réussite en tous points. »

Le ton de Severus était légèrement froid mais Harry avait déjà assez côtoyé l'homme pour savoir qu'il ne dirait jamais une telle chose s'il ne le pensait pas. Mais, en vérité la joie à l'entente de ces paroles n'était rien par rapport à la fierté qu'il put lire dans les yeux du Lord. Le regard bleu acier brillait d'un éclat tout particulier, il semblait soulagé, heureux. Harry prit encore plus conscience de l'importance de Severus Snape dans la vie de Lucius. Jamais, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, le Lord n'aurait pu supporter que Severus ne le comprenne, ni n'accepte son choix. Tout semblait se passer à la perfection et Harry n'en était que plus surpris. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tous ses anniversaires avaient été synonymes de catastrophes et d'horreurs. Harry se sentait perdu, totalement perdu dans un monde inconnu, il repensa à toutes ces fois où il s'est trouvé seul dans sa petite chambre sous l'escalier. A chaque anniversaire, les Dursley avaient une étrange habitude, ils n'offraient qu'une babiole sans valeur à Harry alors qu'en même temps, ils achetaient tout ce que désirait Dudley. Harry secoua la tête, il n'avait aucune intention de laisser ses mauvaises pensées l'envahir à nouveau, de repenser à ce passé, à tous ces vieux événements, il se contenta donc de bafouiller quelques mots de remerciements avant de mordre à nouveau dans le pain aux raisins.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas sensé avoir d'appétit, rigola Remus. »

Severus ne se montra guère plus disert, il avait selon lui offert le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire la reconnaissance implicite de la relation entre Lucius et Harry. Severus n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais même lui devait bien reconnaître que l'attirance des deux hommes n'étaient pas feintes et le lien qui les unissait était plus fort et honnête que ce qu'il s'était imaginé au premier abord. Le petit-déjeuner continua de se dérouler dans une bonne ambiance générale, les sujets les plus délicats étaient soigneusement évités. Très rapidement, Remus et Severus se levèrent de table. Tandis que les deux hommes allaient quitter la salle, Lucius les interrompit et s'adressa à Remus :

« Remus…

- Oui ?

- Il est grand temps de faire comme on a dit, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Un large sourire fendit le visage du médecin tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Harry observait les deux hommes qui conspiraient contre le reste du monde.

« Bon et bien, d'accord, on en reparlera plus tard, répondit Remus avant de quitter la salle à manger. »

Harry regarda Lucius avant de rajouter mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Il tut un mot qu'il lui brûlait les lèvres : 'Drago'… Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête que cette petite scène était directement liée à sa relation actuelle qu'il entretenait avec l'autre garçon. Lucius sourit, énigmatique.

« Ne crois pas que ceci ait un quelconque rapport avec toi.

- Euh… oui. »

Harry n'était pas réellement impressionné par le Lord mais il n'arrivait jamais à se montrer percutant face à lui. Il aurait pourtant tellement voulu se montrer aussi mordant qu'avec Drago mais c'était peine perdue. Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans un silence relatif. Les deux hommes se regardaient plus qu'ils ne profitaient du repas délicieux, qui leur était offert. Winky prétexta qu'elle devait aller aider Mme Figg en cuisine et s'éclipsa, gênée et se sentant visiblement de trop. Cela ne perturba pas outre mesure le Lord qui n'en avait que faire, cette petite écervelée pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait.

Très vite, trop vite peut-être au goût d'Harry, ils finirent le petit-déjeuner. Tandis qu'ils se levaient de table et s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle, Lucius questionna à nouveau le jeune homme, il voulait savoir s'il avait décidé de ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu depuis leur petite discussion dans la chambre. Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, sa gêne visible sur son visage. Lucius fit alors une proposition des plus surprenantes, Harry n'aurait jamais cru que ces mots auraient pu franchir la bouche de l'autre homme.

« J'ai une idée et si nous partions faire une ballade à cheval. Tu veux aller dehors et il fait un temps magnifique pour se promener. Evidemment, si tu ne veux plus de ma compagnie, je m'en irais travailler dans mon bureau, l'âme en peine, finit-il mélodramatique. »

Harry doutait. A l'inverse de Drago, il n'était pas doué en sport et l'équitation ne faisait pas exception. Il était un piètre cavalier. C'était à peine s'il savait monter à cheval mais cette idée était toutefois des plus tentantes. Il imaginait déjà l'autre homme droit et fier, les cheveux au vent, le portrait type d'un noble châtelain du temps passé et se tenir ainsi à ses côtés, sur les terres des Malefoy avait un attrait tout particulier. Le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du jeune homme n'échappa pas au regard vif de Lucius.

« A ce que je peux voir cette proposition a été acceptée. Bien, dans ce cas, j'ai deux ou trois choses à régler avant. Je dois me changer, je crains que ce costume ne supporte pas une ballade à cheval et puis je dois donner des instructions à Dobby, j'ai quelques courriers qui doivent partir aujourd'hui. Que dirais-tu de m'attendre dans la bibliothèque ? Cela ne me prendra pas plus d'un quart d'heure. »

Et comme si Harry avait besoin d'être convaincu, Lucius se pencha sur le garçon et l'embrassa doucement. Les mains du Lord caressaient lentement les bras blancs. Harry se laissa aller, il repensa au jour où Severus les avait surpris. Ils étaient dans cette même salle. De la même façon, Lucius était parti à la découverte du corps du brun, soulevant légèrement le tee-shirt. Ils restèrent seuls, à profiter ainsi l'un de l'autre, comme deux aimants irrémédiablement attirés, même si cela pouvait blesser les autres. Lorsque le baiser se finit, Lucius et Harry étaient essoufflés, le blond reprit plus vite ses esprits et posa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme :

« A tout à l'heure ! »

Il s'éclipsa enfin, laissant Harry seul. L'adolescent était encore sous l'effet du baiser, perdu quelque part dans les souvenirs de ces si douces et si agréables sensations. Il resta ainsi quelques instants dans la salle à manger. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il prit le chemin en direction de la bibliothèque. Il se doutait bien que le Lord mettrait bien plus de temps à régler tous les soucis inhérents à son travail.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la bibliothèque, il huma l'air de la pièce. Il aimait bien l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ces lieux. Il prit le Frankenstein de Mary Shelley et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir. Il survolait les pages, choisissant avec soin les passages qu'il lisait. Il referma en vitesse l'ouvrage et se redressa lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Remus, Remus, tu es là ? »

La joie que put lire Harry sur le visage de Drago fut de courte durée et le sourire disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Bonjour à toi, Drago. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Jusqu'à présent oui. »

Le blond toujours aussi impatient tapait du pied sur le sol. Harry n'aimait pas cela, il avait l'impression qu'une aura noire entourait l'autre garçon.

« Dobby m'a pourtant bien dit que Remus m'attendait ici. »

Harry repensa aux paroles de Lucius et tout prenait son sens.

« C'est Lucius et Remus. Ils…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent encore ? Nous rabibocher avec des stratagèmes aussi puérils que de nous réunir dans une même pièce !

- Exactement. »

Lucius se tenait debout derrière son fils, droit. A ses côtés, Remus paraissait tout aussi inflexible. Harry s'était finalement levé, mal à l'aise.

« Tu le sais parfaitement, Drago. Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire d'Harry et il est hors de question qu'il reste triste et malheureux par ta faute. Et donc, tant que tout ne sera pas réglé, vous resterez ici.

- Tu n'as pas peur que nous mourrions de faim avant.

- Très amusant, Drago.

- Ce n'était pas le but recherché. »

Les lèvres pincées et l'air sérieux du jeune blond confirmèrent à Harry que Drago ne plaisantait pas. Tandis que Drago allait quitter la bibliothèque pour laisser les autres s'amuser si c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient, Lucius l'en empêcha, lui bloquant le passage. Grâce à l'aide de Remus, le Lord réussit même à repousser le garçon dans la bibliothèque, sous le regard médusé d'Harry :

« Eh bien, bon courage. J'ai toujours l'intention de faire cette ballade à cheval après, Harry. »

Et sans même demander l'avis aux deux adolescents, il referma la porte à clé.

« J'hallucine, maugréa le blond tout en tambourinant contre la porte en bois. »

Harry souffla, lorsqu'il vit l'énergie dépensée par Drago en pure perte. Lui en vérité ne regrettait qu'une seule chose, ne pas avoir pris avec lui son nécessaire à dessin. Cela l'aurait occupé en attendant.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22 : Dernière barrière

**Coucou tout le monde. Bon j'ai pas atteint mon objectif de deux mois entre deux chapitres (trois mois et demi c'est mieux que sept tout de même) et puis ce chapitre fut difficile à écrire pour moi, près d'un mois, pfiouu. Cette confrontation fut très difficile à orchestrer et j'espère que vous ne serez pas totalement horrifié(e)s par cette lecture.**

**Autre chose : la fin s'approche à grand pas (qui a pensé : Enfin !). Dans mes estimations, il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres (trois tout au plus si je ne sais limiter ma plume) et donc dans l'hypothèse de deux, j'espère la finir pour cette fin d'été, et enfin laisser mes personnages en paix.**

**Fin du blablatage.**

**Rappel des faits : C'est l'ultime confrontation entre Drago et Harry. Le blond va-t-il enfin comprendre et accepter la relation entre Harry et Lucius ?**

**Merci, grand merci de continuer à me lire (et à m'envoyer des reviews).**

**Bonne lecture, Nadwen**

**Chapitre 22 : Dernière barrière**

Drago était furieux, il bouillait littéralement et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il avait longtemps tambouriné contre la porte de la bibliothèque, demandant ou plutôt criant à son père et à Remus de lui ouvrir la porte mais ce fut un échec retentissant. Aucun des deux hommes n'était revenu sur leur pas. Harry ne fit rien pour envenimer la situation, il resta sagement assis dans le fauteuil en cuir, si confortable. Au vu du tintamarre que faisait le blond, le jeune homme avait délaissé son livre qu'il aurait pourtant tant aimé lire. Le brun aurait bien été incapable de se concentrer, il détailla la silhouette du blond et il fut assez surpris. Drago semblait avoir légèrement maigri et ses cheveux si parfaitement coiffés et gominés étaient laissés au naturel et bougeaient au rythme de ses coups contre la porte. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien aboutir toute cette histoire. Il ne put toutefois empêcher un léger sourire d'orner ses lèvres. Il trouvait l'idée de l'enfermer, lui et Drago, dans la bibliothèque assez amusante au final, même si aussi un peu effrayante. Les deux autres hommes étaient donc à ce point désemparés pour agir de la sorte. L'artiste attendit encore quelques minutes, que les cris d'énervement poussés par Drago ne s'espacent pour se racler la gorge et interpeller son ami. Le blond se retourna instantanément vers le garçon qui l'avait trahi. Son regard bleu, méprisant transperça le garçon qui se raidit dans son fauteuil et rougit piteusement.

« Drago… Drago… hésita le jeune peintre avant de poursuivre, il me semble que tu vas devoir te calmer si tu veux ne pas passer toute la nuit, ici avec moi.

- Cela m'étonnerait que Père réussisse à se passer de toi une nuit entière, il va forcément venir te chercher. »

Drago eut un rictus qui déforma son visage si lisse et parfait, lui faisant perdre sa beauté et son charme innés. Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il doutait des chances de réussite du plan de Lucius et Remus. Drago lui paraissait tellement en colère, il avait du mal à cacher son dégoût.

« S'il te plaît, viens t'asseoir. »

Lorsqu'Harry prononça ses derniers mots, il se sentit comme le pire des imbéciles et ce sentiment ne fit que s'accentuer au regard écœuré que lui lança Drago. Le brun se demandait de plus en plus si cette tentative de réconciliation le jour même de son anniversaire était une bonne idée. Il ne voyait se profiler actuellement qu'un échec retentissant et il risquait juste de déprimer davantage. Et, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Drago lui en voulait car il lui avait caché sa relation avec Lucius. Certes, on pourrait considérer que Drago se comporte comme un gamin impulsif et capricieux mais sur le fond, il avait raison.

« J'aurais dû être honnête et te le dire plus tôt.

- Quoi ? Que tu couches avec mon père !

- Je… Non… »

Harry s'était interrompu et cherchait la réponse la plus adéquate. Drago ne serait probablement pas soulagé d'apprendre que pour le brun, ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire de coucherie et qu'il éprouvait de réels sentiments pour Lucius. Drago n'apprécia pas d'attendre une réponse correcte et reprit énervé :

« Tu n'es pas capable de t'exprimer correctement. Tu veux que je t'aide, que je te résume la situation. Bon et bien, j'y vais. Depuis des semaines, mon père rôde autour de toi, las de sa vie de Lord inutile et sans but et toi, pauvre âme, tu n'as pas su résister même si tu savais que toute cette histoire ne pouvait finir que dans les cris et les larmes. »

Drago le somma du regard de le contredire. Harry mal à l'aise se crispa.

« Je ne suis pas aussi innocent et naïf que tu le laisses entendre. Au début, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de se promener avec moi, pas l'inverse.

- Ah ! Ah ! Laisse-moi rire. Je vois très mal mon père dans le rôle de la pauvre victime harcelée, je pense que tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse. Franchement, je te connais toi et tous tes sempiternels atermoiements et apitoiements. Si le plus grand des chemins n'avait pas été fait par mon père, je peux te garantir que je ne vous aurai pas trouvé tous les deux, dans la bibliothèque. »

Drago était toujours debout près de la porte. Contrairement à d'habitude, ses cheveux blonds n'avaient pas été assez gominés retombaient sur son large front. Il tapait du pied furieusement et Harry doutait de plus en plus qu'un jour prochain, il arrive à se calmer.

« Drago, viens t'asseoir, retenta un Harry assez démuni.

- Non, s'entêta l'autre garçon bien décidé à ne se laisser attendrir sous aucun prétexte.

- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner…

- Et heureusement !

- Je sais que j'ai trahi ta confiance et que je t'ai menti assez longtemps.

- C'est bien de le reconnaître mais c'est beaucoup trop tard et cela ne va rien changer aux faits. Alors que je te racontais dans les moindres détails ce qui se passait avec Remus, tu filais le gui doux avec mon père et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir. »

Harry n'osait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait car pendant des jours et des jours, il n'avait pas cru que cela irait plus loin. Au tout début de leur histoire, le Lord l'avait repoussé assez durement puis, tout s'était précipité avec le départ de Narcissa Malefoy, l'anniversaire de Lucius. Ce n'était probablement qu'une excuse assez lamentable mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'avouer de peur que la magie ne s'évapore, que la bulle qui entourait Harry et Lucius ne s'annihile. Le brun reprit profondément sa respiration une, deux fois puis finit par se lancer.

« Tu as raison…

- J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps… »

Cette réplique si malfoyenne eut le mérite de faire sourire légèrement le brun et de détendre l'atmosphère quelques instants.

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer jusqu'au bout, c'est déjà assez difficile. J'aurais sans doute eu des multiples occasions de te dire que je m'entendais plus que de raison avec ton père mais j'ai fait comme si cela ne te regardait pas.

- Ce n'est que mon père après tout !

- S'il te plaît… Comprends que c'était déjà assez perturbant comme événement. Lucius faisait l'effort de m'accueillir pour te plaire, à toi, son fils.

- Aurais-tu pensé à moi, avant de passer à l'acte ? Tu m'impressionnes, siffla le blond. Et à ma mère ?

- Je… Lucius m'a assuré que je n'étais en rien responsable de son départ. Toi-même, tu m'as souvent répété que ce n'était qu'un mariage de façade depuis de nombreuses années.

- Cela t'a arrangé de le croire, sans te poser de questions.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Drago. Je… J'avais du mal à gérer avec Severus et…

- Severus était au courant !

- Je croyais que…

- Quoi ? Que je l'avais appris ! Non mais quel crétin, je suis, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, absolument de rien. Tout le monde savait et je n'ai rien vu, rien du tout.

- Non, Drago, ne te rabaisse pas. Je ne voulais pas… Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal, surtout pour toi mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions ou alors je les ai évitées. Je me sens si coupable pour toute cette histoire. »

Harry sentit un sanglot serrer sa gorge mais il ne voulait pas montrer encore plus sa faiblesse et baissa simplement son visage vers le sol, il ne put retenir un léger reniflement. Drago avait beau être en colère, très en colère même, il n'avait jamais pu supporter de voir Harry malheureux. Il avait passé tellement de temps à écouter la nuit, à Poudlard, Harry sangloter et lutter contre un ennemi qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le blond souffla, un mélange de dépit et d'énervement mais après quelques minutes, il vint s'asseoir sur le second fauteuil.

« Harry… Cela ne servira à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil. »

Le brun leva ses grands yeux verts en direction de son ami. Il ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne savais pas comment…

- Je ne te parle pas uniquement de mon père, là. Tu n'as jamais pu me dire ce qui se passait dans ta petite tête, malgré toutes mes tentatives. J'avais beau t'entendre pleurer et te demander sans relâche de te confier à moi, tu as toujours refusé. Tu n'avais probablement pas assez confiance en moi, pour te livrer tout simplement.

- Je… je suis désolé, s'excusa à nouveau Harry. »

Drago grogna de rage.

« Arrête ça, s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses. Pour le fait de ne m'avoir rien dit pour ton père, ne me fais pas croire que c'était pour me protéger, tu as seulement agi comme tu le fais toujours, ni plus, ni moins, incapable d'avouer tes envies et tes besoins. Qu'espères-tu à la fin ? De la compréhension, de la sympathie… Dans ce cas, le minimum requis serait que tu sois honnête, enfin, je pense… »

Drago croisa ses longues jambes fines et joliment sculptées et s'assit plus confortablement, dans le fauteuil de cuir. Il regardait froidement Harry et il ne s'attendait à rien de plus. Depuis de longs mois déjà, il avait essayé de faire parler Harry au sujet de ses troubles et cauchemars et toutes ses tentatives avaient été vouées à l'échec. Le jeune peintre dévisageait son ami. Il avait la douloureuse impression que la conversation l'échappait. Au début, tout lui laissait présager que Drago ne serait que bruit et fureur mais il s'était bien vite calmé et avait lancé la balle dans le camp d'Harry. Il n'était apparemment pas en colère outre mesure qu'Harry puisse sortir avec son père ou être l'un des catalyseurs de la séparation des parents. Il était tout simplement déçu d'avoir été mis de côté, comme s'il n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de l'autre garçon. Harry secoua la tête laconiquement. Il avait toujours cru que Drago ne faisait que jouer avec lui, qu'il ne voyait en lui qu'un moyen d'avoir toujours quelqu'un dans son lit mais il s'était lamentablement fourvoyé. Actuellement, Harry ne mettrait pas un terme exact sur leur relation amicale ou fraternelle mais s'il ne voulait pas la perdre, il serait peut-être temps qu'il fasse un geste envers le blond. Harry se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix et joignit ses mains devant son visage. Il prenait son temps et voulait choisir ses mots avec précision.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler car cela ne te regarde pas…

- Rien de ce qui se passe ou s'est passé dans ta vie ne m'a jamais concerné de toute manière ! Tu me l'as déjà fait comprendre depuis bien longtemps. »

Au regard peu amène que lui lança Drago, Harry se reprit mal à l'aise. Il avait fait un pas important grâce à la patience et à la présence de Lucius et il se devait de continuer.

« Excuse-moi, Drago, je n'ai jamais cru que cela te touchait autant.

- Tu me prends pour quoi ? Je sais que j'agis comme un enfant gâté mais je peux penser aux autres, tu sais…

- Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est moi, le problème… Ce n'est pas facile à raconter… »

Les yeux vert émeraude brillaient encore plus, Harry, perturbé, n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses joues avec ses mains blanches. Drago commençait à s'en vouloir, se demandant s'il pourrait assumer toutes les révélations qu'Harry allait lui faire, le brun semblait si triste, si malade.

« Je ne veux pas t'obliger Harry, si cela t'est trop pénible. Je ne suis pas aussi rustre !

- Non, non… Je te le dois. Contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines, tu comptes beaucoup dans ma vie, tu es l'un des tout premiers à m'avoir permis de m'ouvrir aux autres et à me faire sortir de mon monde personnel.

- Moins que mon père, visiblement.

- Ton père m'a permis de continuer le chemin que j'avais commencé avec toi, j'ai pu, pour la première fois, parler à quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé et de mes sentiments… Je… Je… C'est si difficile. »

Drago se précipita vers le garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras, il semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il ne parlait plus à son camarade de Poudlard et que son ami l'avait trahi, lui avait menti en lui cachant sa relation avec son père. Drago prit dans ses mains celles de l'autre jeune homme, pour le calmer.

« Harry, chut, je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. Je te promets que je ne reviendrais plus dessus, plus jamais. »

Le brun réussit à libérer sa main droite et il se frotta du revers ses yeux embués.

« Non, ça va aller… Je vais te le dire. En fait, je rêve de mes souvenirs d'enfance. Alors… alors que j'étais âgé de huit ans, j'… j'ai été victime d'abus.

- Tu as été vio… »

Harry ne laissa pas Drago finir sa phrase. Il hocha tout simplement la tête avant de baisser ses yeux vers le sol en parquet.

« Ton oncle ? ne put s'empêcher d'interroger le blond. Ce pourri…

- NON ! s'écria assez fortement le garçon. Il… Il ne m'a jamais touché, enfin pas ainsi.

- Qui ? Qui alors est ce fils de pute ?

- Personne d'important.

- Personne d'important ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille après ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

- Il ne vaut juste pas la peine que nous nous attardions sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Au contraire, il faut parler de lui et de ce qu'il a fait. Tu as bien dit avoir tout avoué pour la première fois à mon père. »

Harry hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

« Tu es en train de me dire que ce pourri n'a jamais été inquiété. Tu n'en as jamais parlé à ton oncle et à ta tante.

- Je… je ne pouvais pas. Soit ils m'auraient tenu pour responsable, soit, le plus probable, ils m'auraient traité de sale menteur.

- Mais, non, personne ne peut être aussi dur et cruel. »

Harry avait la tête baissée et regardait ses chaussures. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser. Des flashs et des scènes qu'il aurait tant aimé oublier remontaient à la surface. IL ne le quitterait jamais, sa voix, son corps, son odeur. Drago était totalement perdu. Il se sentait en-dessous de tout. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir, ne rien comprendre ? Il savait depuis le premier jour où il avait parlé à Harry que le garçon était différent, éloigné du monde des autres. Mais il n'avait rien vu. Au fond de lui, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas inconsciemment fait en sorte de ne rien comprendre, comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement entendu toutes les larmes versées en silence. Il aurait dû être toujours, autant en colère, rien n'avait changé, Harry l'avait trahi, lui avait menti mais il devait être honnête et reconnaître que ce n'était plus le cas. L'aventure qu'Harry entretenait avec son père lui apparaissait comme tellement plus futile.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! »

Le ton paraissait sans doute plus énervé que ce que le blond aurait souhaité. Drago se mordit les lèvres et regretta instantanément ses paroles. Harry paraissait déjà au bord d'un précipice sans fond et Drago se doutait qu'il suffirait de peu pour faire basculer l'autre garçon définitivement.

« Comprends-moi, je ne te le reproche pas mais cela n'aurait jamais dû être. Quand je pense à toutes ces années durant lesquelles tu as porté ce lourd fardeau sans jamais le partager ? »

Drago s'était levé d'un air décidé, il semblait prêt à partir au combat :

« Donne-moi le nom du pourri responsable, je suis sûr que si nous le disons à la police, Père pourrait payer des privés ou mieux, il connaît certaines huiles à Scotland Yard. Il pourrait faire en sorte que les meilleurs agents enquêtent. Ils pourraient retrouver sa trace et il paiera pour son crime, même s'il ne paiera jamais assez. »

Harry tourna ses grands yeux verts vers son ami, il faisait mine de réfléchir intensément aux paroles du blond puis il finit par secouer la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas de cela, il en était juste hors de question. Toute sa vie n'a constitué qu'à oublier tous ces douloureux souvenirs, il savait qu'il pourrait faire une croix sur cet objectif si par malheur, il devait le revoir, partagé le même air que lui, le voir vieilli mais toujours aussi sûr de lui et puis dans un tel cas, son oncle et sa tante seraient eux aussi mis au courant, ils se rangeraient forcément du côté de l'ancien professeur particulier de Dudley, prétextant une invention de la part d'Harry pour se rendre intéressant.

« Co… comment tu refuses ? demanda outré le jeune Malefoy.

- Comprends-moi, Drago. Je ne doute pas de tes bonnes intentions mais je refuse de dire ce qu'il m'a fait subir à des inconnus et plus jamais je ne veux croiser sa route, le voir ou même entendre le son de sa voix.

- Mais… mais il doit être condamné et enfermé pour qu'il ne puisse plus nuire et qu'il recommence et fasse autant souffrir un autre garçon que toi. »

Harry était persuadé que son bourreau n'avait pas continué avec un autre garçon, après son départ pour Poudlard. Il en avait l'intime conviction. Cette hypothèse paraîtrait imbécile et totalement irréaliste pour Drago et pour n'importe quelle autre personne mais c'était simplement une évidence pour lui. L'homme avait largement profité de la situation d'Harry comme enfant délaissé et maltraité par ses tuteurs pour le détruire gratuitement et sans le moindre remords.

Drago était sans doute encore plus dérouté que lorsqu'il avait compris le piège tendu par Remus et son propre père, quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne savait comment continuer la conversation avec l'autre garçon qui commençait déjà à se crisper et à se renfermer sur lui-même. Harry regardait obstinément le sol, ses pieds tapant un obstacle imaginaire. Toute autre discussion à propos de l'ordure sans nom ou pour convaincre le brun de le dénoncer semblait s'éloigner, devenant de plus en plus hors de propos. Drago avait bien trop peur de la réaction d'Harry, qu'il ne fasse marche arrière et ne revienne au point de départ, après toutes ces avancées. Le blond n'était décidément plus dans le même état d'esprit, sa rage et son envie furieuse de frapper les autres avait disparu.

Drago hésita un instant puis il s'assit de nouveau sur le second fauteuil en cuir. Il s'installa le plus confortablement et croisa ses longues jambes. Il voulait paraître le plus calme possible pour ne pas accabler encore plus Harry. Drago resta longtemps ainsi, il n'avait plus aucune envie de brusquer son ami et puis il ne savait comment continuer. Certes, il comprenait mieux à présent certaines attitudes d'Harry, son mal-être, son refus de parler de son passé mais il se rendait compte en même temps qu'il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de ces révélations. Le fait de connaître le passé d'Harry devait-il pour autant être une excuse pour lui pardonner tout ce qui s'était passé ce dernier mois. Plus il réfléchissait à tout ceci, plus Drago se sentait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'Harry était incroyablement mutique, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment dans cette pièce. Drago se sentait de plus en plus tiraillé entre le fait d'essayer de reprendre la conversation avec Harry ou au contraire de se taire à nouveau. Il avait agi de la sorte. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Lucius, par peur de briser son amitié avec le brun, il s'était tu, préférant tout oublier dans les bras de Remus. Si Drago n'avait pas agi comme un tel lâche auparavant, il ne se serait sans doute pas énervé le jour où il avait tout découvert. Le blond bredouilla alors quelques syllabes inintelligibles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Harry qui semblait sortir sa rêverie.

- Rien, je réfléchissais à haute voix, me demandant comment on avait pu en arriver là. »

D'un geste de la main, il désigna cette porte toujours fermée. Drago paraissait quelque peu résigné et cela n'échappa pas à Harry. Le peintre tapota des doigts contre le cuir du fauteuil, sa gêne était de plus en plus visible et il mourrait d'envie d'allumer une cigarette pour évacuer un peu de son stress à chacune de ses bouffées.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû venir ici, pour les vacances, j'aurais pu rester à Privet Drive, sans personne d'autre, se lamenta Harry.

- Non, non, je ne te laisserai pas faire et je ne te laisserai pas t'accabler. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pouvais faire autrement. C'est arrivé, voilà tout. »

Le fatalisme actuel de Drago tranchait avec sa personnalité d'habitude si dynamique et volontaire et avec tout ce début de matinée. Harry regardait son ami, à la fois si distant et si compréhensif dans son regard. Le brun regrettait de plus en plus son aveu irréfléchi. Actuellement, Drago ne voyait ainsi que l'enfant maltraité et abusé mais lorsque cet état de fait sera défintivement admis par le blond, que se passera-t-il alors ? Il le trouverait sans doute encore plus vil et plus calculateur… Pourtant, il avait juste voulu prouver à Drago qu'il lui était très important, sans doute la plus importante après Lucius mais n'était-ce pas voué à l'échec et à la déception ?

« Harry, ne sais-tu pas depuis tout ce temps que je déteste te voir ainsi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je peux lire tous tes sentiments sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert et sans peine, j'y devine de la peur.

- Qu'allons-nous devenir ? »

Drago lui fit un léger sourire crispé.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Tout est si différent. Dire qu'il y a encore deux mois, nous courions dans les couloirs de Poudlard, main dans la main, fuyant Mac Gonnagal. »

Au rappel de ce souvenir joyeux, les deux garçons sourirent plus fermement.

« Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si je peux accepter l'idée de te voir avec mon père mais je peux reconnaître une chose.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry sans réel espoir.

- C'est que mon père t'a apporté quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu t'apporter. J'ignore ce que c'est et je ne le saurai sans doute jamais mais je le vois bien. Il t'a fait parler alors que j'ai eu beau m'échiner des mois et des mois, tu n'as jamais voulu. Et, à présent, tu trouves même la force de me parler. »

Harry pouvait lire du regret sur le beau visage de son ami, regret de n'être que le second. Le peintre n'avait jamais réalisé avant ce désastre l'importance qu'il avait prise dans la vie de Drago et il se gifla mentalement. Il se devait d'agir.

« Veux-tu que j'arrête de voir ton père ?

- C'est trop tard, il me semble. Et puis Père a déjà dû faire face au départ de Narcissa, cette période est difficile pour lui. Et je ne veux pas être une nouvelle source de tristesse dans ce manoir, il n'y en a bien assez comme ça.

- Alors ? demanda Harry qui ne savait plus trop où voulait en venir l'autre garçon.

- Va le retrouver, je ne dis pas que cette idée me plaise mais elle est préférable. Je ne veux pas être un frein. C'est à vous de voir ce que vous voulez. »

Et sans laisser la moindre chance à Harry de répliquer, Drago cria beaucoup plus fort :

« Remus, tu peux ouvrir, nous sommes d'accord. »

Les deux adolescents entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure et ce bruit marquait leur libération. Le médecin entra avec précaution. La porte grinçait sur ses gonds, il craignait sans doute de voir une furie bondir vers lui mais le spectacle était tout autre. Harry et Drago n'avaient encore pas bougé et étaient encore obstinément assis sur les fauteuils moelleux.

« Il est parti, constata simplement le futur Lord.

- Il n'a pas supporté d'attendre et de voir l'échec de son plan.

- Son plan ? Ce n'était pas le tien, j'aurais cru, il était tellement tordu.

- Je plaide coupable, s'amusa l'homme aux tempes argentées. »

Remus s'était doucement rapproché du fauteuil sur lequel était assis Drago. Il prit place sur l'accoudoir mais la grimace qu'il afficha ne laissait aucun doute sur l'inconfort.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas écharpés alors. Ravi de voir ça.

- Je suis sans doute un idiot de première mais je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal.

- Et c'est pour cette raison, que nous avons pu vous enfermer ensemble. Mais bon en même temps, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'on ne s'est pas trompés et puis si par malheur, tout ceci avait mal tourné, je n'ose imaginer ce que m'aurait fait subir Lucius. »

Remus avait l'art de soulager l'atmosphère par ses blagues idiotes et d'apporter un peu de bonne humeur.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, annonça Harry. »

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être une gêne pour les deux hommes. A ses quelques mots, il vit bien le regard inquiet que lança Remus en direction de Drago, le blond aussi d'ailleurs, qui pour rassurer son petit ami hocha simplement la tête. Ceci parut suffisant pour Remus qui dit alors :

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'attendrait dans son bureau.

- A tout à l'heure, Harry.

- Merci, répondit simplement l'adolescent. »

Le brun, sans plus de cérémonie, quitta la pièce, il entendit à peine Remus féliciter Drago pour sa toute nouvelle maturité. Il était déjà ailleurs, il voulait rejoindre Lucius au plus vite. Il avait envie d'être pour la première fois, entièrement avec lui.

A suivre…

Alors comment imaginez-vous les retrouvailles Harry/Lucius ?


	23. Chapter 23 : Et après ?

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que tout le monde va bien… Aujourd'hui je vais poster un nouveau chapitre d'un été inoubliable… La dernière fois, Drago avait fait un pas et commençait à accepter la relation entre son père et Harry et à cette nouvelle, comment va réagir notre cher Lord ?**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt (j'espère)**

**Chapitre 23 : Et après ?**

Harry marchait vite, à travers les couloirs froids du Manoir. Ils ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi longs et interminables. Lucius était dans son bureau. Il devait l'attendre, du moins osait-il l'espérer. Drago venait de lui pardonner et à défaut de réellement accepter les sentiments qui unissaient le jeune artiste à son Père, il les avait autorisés à poursuivre plus avant même si Harry en était persuadé, Drago devait croire que cela n'aboutirait jamais à quelque chose de constructif et durable. Mais Lucius lui faisait du bien, lui apportait quelque chose, comme avait dit Drago. Plus il avançait, plus il se sentait troublé et heureux, lui qui d'habitude n'était que lassitude et tristesse.

Rapidement, il était arrivé devant le bureau de Dobby. Il ne voulait pas débarquer directement dans le bureau de Lucius, il était peut-être occupé après tout. Le jeune homme timide tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il ne jetait que de très rares coups d'œil sur les touches, il recopiait un texte et faisait particulièrement attention. Après quelques secondes à l'observer, Harry se manifesta auprès du jeune homme.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi.

- Oh, bonjour, M. Potter. Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Dobby.

- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? demanda le secrétaire.

- Oui, très bien, merci. Et vous ?

- B… Bien, merci. »

L'homme avait eu l'air particulièrement surpris qu'Harry prenne de ses nouvelles, il ne devait visiblement pas être souvent au centre de l'intérêt. Harry se promit de faire la morale à Lucius, son secrétaire paraissait être totalement dévoué au Lord et il ne lui portait en retour absolument aucune attention.

« Tant mieux. Je dois absolument parler au Lord et Remus m'a dit que M. Malefoy était dans son bureau. Je voudrais savoir si c'est exact.

- Oui, effectivement, il est arrivé, il y a peu mais il ne me paraissait guère de bonne humeur. Je ne crois pas que cela soit très prudent de le déranger maintenant. »

Le regard fébrile du trentenaire fit sourire Harry, bien malgré lui. Lucius pouvait inspirer un tel sentiment de crainte chez ses employés, il était heureux de ne pas le connaître sous cet aspect.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer ? demanda Harry comme une ultime faveur. »

L'autre homme se redressa sur sa chaise. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui adressait gentiment la parole dans cette maison, il se devait de lui venir en aide.

« Très bien, fit Dobby. »

Lorsqu'il alluma l'interphone et murmura un faible 'Monsieur.', la voix tranchante de Lucius résonna dans le petit appareil. Il paraissait effectivement de bien mauvaise humeur.

« Dobby, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vous avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé pourtant, j'ai du travail.

- Quelqu'un souhaiterait vous parler.

- Par pitié, ne me dites pas que M. Nott est en ligne.

- Non, Monsieur.

- Alors qui, bon sang, Dobby ? Parlez, voyons.

- Le jeune Potter est… »

Dobby n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase que l'aristocrate hurla dans le boîtier électronique.

« Harry ! Mais, faites-le entrer, Dobby ! »

Le secrétaire se leva droit et guida Harry jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son patron. Il frappa un coup sec contre le chambranle de la porte. Il n'attendit aucune réponse et ouvrit la porte en bois. Lucius était assis à son bureau. Dobby s'effaça et laissa passer le brun. Le secrétaire vit pour l'une des premières fois un véritable sourire naître sur le visage du Lord. Posée en face de lui, sur le bureau, il y avait une tasse de café brûlante et Lucius avant de libérer son employé rajouta :

« Dobby, apportez une autre tasse de café pour Harry.

- Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur. »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa alors et ferma la porte, laissant Harry et Lucius seuls.

Harry restait obstinément, près de la porte. Maintenant que tous les obstacles semblaient derrière eux, il n'osait franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il se balançait de droite et de gauche, comme un petit enfant pris en faute. Lucius ne voulait pas brusquer son brun. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure avec Drago. Le Lord prit entre ses mains sa tasse et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il regarda longuement un nuage blanc, filandreux, seul au milieu du ciel bleu avant de se lancer :

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Drago ? Je n'ai pas eu le courage de rester avec Remus jusqu'au bout. Je…

- Nous avons beaucoup discuté.

- Et ? »

Le garçon s'avança et se plaça juste à côté du blond. Il regarda lui aussi le paysage baigné par le soleil estival, silencieusement, avant de poursuivre :

« Je lui ai tout dit, Lus'.

- Vraiment tout ? »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

« Mais… »

Lucius fut interrompu par une main cognant contre la porte et un 'Monsieur' assourdi. Il marmonna, visiblement en colère :

« Toujours au mauvais moment, celui-là !

- Mais c'est toi qui lui as demandé de me préparer une tasse de café même si je n'y tenais pas particulièrement. Tu ne vas tout de même pas le lui reprocher, ce ne serait pas correct. »

L'aristocrate s'était tourné vers la porte et hurla peu aimablement.

« Entrez ! »

Dobby toujours aussi raide et intimidé pénétra dans le bureau, tout en veillant à ne pas faire tomber le plateau qu'il tenait. L'homme se dirigea droit vers Harry et lui tendit la tasse de café. Le garçon avait à peine eu le temps de le remercier que Dobby avait déjà disparu. Le brun vit le regard amusé de Lucius, grâce au reflet, sur la vitre.

« M. Malefoy, ce n'est pas bien ce que vous faites.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Vous vous moquez honteusement, de ce pauvre Dobby et ce n'est pas très charitable. Cela se voit bien pourtant qu'il essaie de faire au mieux.

- Il a beau essayer, c'est un véritable échec. Tu as bien vu comme il tremblait. On aurait dit qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place.

- Et bien, tu serais un employeur conciliant et pas toujours en train de le rabrouer pour un oui ou pour un non et je t'assure qu'il y arriverait.

- Mais je suis un Malefoy et je n'ai pas être conciliant, s'enorgueillit le Lord.

- Et bien tout Malefoy que tu es, tu devrais apprendre l'humilité, lui répondit le gamin en lui tirant la langue.

- Comment oses-tu faire ça ? »

Le Lord riait de bon cœur, la discussion était légère et Harry paraissait totalement transformé après sa conversation avec Drago. Il remercia un dieu invisible pour que cela ne soit pas un mirage.

« Pour Dobby, je vais essayer de faire des efforts, poursuivit-il, mais je doute que cela change quoi que ce soit.

- Peut-être, pas tout de suite mais un jour, tu seras surpris de voir comment il va se sentir libéré et il en sera transformé. »

Lucius tourna la tête, intrigué. Il ne savait plus très bien de qui parlait Harry au juste. Etait-ce toujours de Dobby ? Il était peut-être temps de revenir à leur discussion première.

« Hum, hum… Harry… »

Lucius but une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de poursuivre. Le garçon à ses côtés était tout ouï même s'il continuait de regarder le nuage blanc, perdu au milieu du ciel.

« Ta discussion avec Drago s'est donc bien passée ?

- Globalement, oui. Je ne dis pas que tout s'est merveilleusement bien déroulé mais il a écouté et… il a compris. »

Lucius évita tout commentaire sarcastique sur son fils et sa fantastique capacité d'écoute.

« Tu lui en a enfin parlé ? »

La question était très elliptique et pleine de sous-entendus mais Harry n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier. Il sentit, malgré lui, des larmes monter à ses yeux. Il préféra boire du café, voulant cacher son trouble au Lord. Il se devait de se montrer plus fort. Après quelques instants, secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour Lucius, le peintre chuchota un simple 'oui'. Le Lord retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement. Harry, après toutes ces années de silence et de culpabilité, commençait enfin à s'ouvrir et à parler un peu plus librement. Cette première joie passée, il se demanda comment son fils avait-il bien pu réagir en découvrant le secret entourant Harry. Il devait se douter que quelque chose de terrible empêchait le jeune homme de se livrer totalement aux autres mais était-il possible qu'il est imaginé de pareilles horreurs ?

« Comment Drago a-t-il pris la chose ?

- Je ne lui ai dit que l'essentiel, sans entrer dans tous les détails sordides que j'ai pu te donner. Et il voulait déjà partir à la recherche de cet enfoiré.

- Et il parfaitement raison, tu devrais porter plainte et me donner exactement son nom. Je suis sûr de le retrouver et…

- Vous êtes bien pareils tous les deux. Tu sais que Drago m'a dit exactement la même chose répondit Harry dans un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que cela plairait beaucoup à Drago, si tu lui disais actuellement que nous nous ressemblons. Par contre, pour l'idée de porter plainte…

- Je refuse. Je ne veux plus rien à voir affaire avec toute cette histoire. TU M'ENTENDS ! s'était finalement emporté le gamin »

Les épaules d'Harry avaient tressailli de rage difficilement retenue. Lucius qui avait reposé sa tasse en porcelaine sur le rebord de la fenêtre l'entoura dans une étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse et embrassa délicatement les doux cheveux bruns, décoiffés. Harry serrait toujours, convulsivement sa tasse entre ses mains. Lucius murmura alors :

« Ne prête pas attention à ce que je viens de te dire. Tu feras comme bon te semblera. Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je respecterai ta décision. »

Cette phrase semblait très solennelle mais elle reflétait exactement le fond de sa pensée. Lucius aurait bien voulu voir pendre cette ordure au bout d'une corde mais la guérison d'Harry passait en tout premier lieu. Si, pour atteindre ce but, Lucius devait laisser cette pourriture s'échapper et s'enfuir au loin, il l'accepterait. Mais, il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pourrait résister à l'envie de le faire souffrir de mille maux, s'il était amené à le croiser un jour et puisse Dieu que cela ne se produise jamais.

« Merci, répondit simplement Harry, tout contre le torse de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Et pour… »

Lucius n'avait pas osé finir sa phrase. Il aurait voulu dire 'et pour nous deux ?' mais une petite voix au fond de lui l'en avait dissuadé. Peut-être, il n'y aurait plus de 'nous deux' possible, après la conversation avec Drago.

Harry n'avait pas fait un seul geste, il se laissait toujours bercer et hypnotiser par ses douces mains qui allaient et venaient le long de son dos.

« Tu veux savoir ce que Drago a dit en ce qui nous concerne ?

- Oui, j'espère juste que mon idée saugrenue de vous enfermer a pu vous apporter quelque chose.

- Le fait que nous puissions être ensemble ne l'enchante guère, pour ne pas dire que cela l'écœure. Mais, il pense que tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien alors il nous autorise à rester ensemble.

- Nous autorise ? Comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à dire ! fit malicieusement Lucius, plus que ravi par la tournure des événements. »

La joie que ressentait Lucius se mélangeait à de la fierté. Au fond, son fils aussi avait évolué et était passé au-dessus du stade de simple gamin capricieux.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir fêter ça, M. Potter. »

Lucius ne résista pas et laissa courir sa bouche le long du cou du jeune homme. Harry se détendait progressivement, sous l'effet de ce doux contact. Plus les lèvres du Lord remontaient vers ses homologues, plus le peintre sentait ses jambes flageoler. Il préféra poser à son tour sa tasse plutôt que de la laisser malencontreusement tomber. La bouche suçotait ou mordait, selon les désirs de Lucius des bouts de chair rougis, au niveau de la jugulaire, sur la mâchoire. Le lobe de l'oreille n'avait pas réchappé à ce traitement si plaisant. Parfois une langue mutine sortait de la bouche pour apaiser la douleur. Alors, elle passait et repassait sur les délicieuses meurtrissures. Harry sentait son cœur s'emballer. Ces lèvres remontaient dans un mouvement lent mais inexorable, captivant davantage le jeune peintre et finirent par se lier à leur jumelle. Harry perdit la bataille, sans aucune résistance et la langue de Lucius envahit sa bouche. Elle joua avec l'autre langue et toutes les deux s'engagèrent dans un ballet frénétique, tournant l'une autour de l'autre. Les mains de Lucius commençaient à se balader sous le tee-shirt blanc informe, elles s'agrippaient à la taille du garçon pour le rapprocher encore davantage. Trop vite à leur goût, les deux hommes durent arrêter leur baiser, à bout de souffle.

« Eh bien, M. Le Lord, quel enthousiasme ! s'amusa Harry. Mais il va falloir me laisser respirer tout de même un peu.

- Je ne vois pas trop, ce que vous risquez pourtant. Sachez que si par mégarde, vous vous évanouissiez, je vous retiendrais entre mes bras et donc que vous n'avez aucune chance de vous faire mal, répondit sur un ton docte, Lucius.

- Il est vrai que je ne risque pas de me sauver.

- Je t'en empêcherai. Cette fois, tu ne peux plus fuir. Tu es et tu resteras dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que je daigne enfin te libérer. »

L'emprise de Lucius autour du corps svelte du brun s'était encore accentuée, l'aristocrate courbait le dos comme s'il voulait totalement emprisonner le garçon, entre ses bras. A nouveau, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le Lord fut le premier à interrompre le baiser, hors d'haleine, il posa alors ses lèvres rougies contre la tempe du jeune homme et lui murmura :

« Tu es si beau, Harry. »

Le garçon sentit ses joues s'empourprer à l'écoute de ces quelques mots. La voix de Lucius était chaude et enivrante. Une véritable caresse. Harry était ravi, totalement sous le charme. Tous ses sens commençaient à s'échauffer et il préféra baisser légèrement les yeux. Tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que toute cette joie et ce bonheur en cet instant, il ne les devait qu'à Lucius. L'autre homme ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte mais il avait tant aidé. Il l'avait fait sortir d'un puits qui lui paraissait sans fond. Il bredouilla alors faiblement :

« Merci.

- Encore, mais il me semble que tu m'as déjà remercié une fois. C'était largement suffisant.

- Mais, Lus', tu ne comprends pas, tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as fait !

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait, Harry, tout ceci, tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même.

- Non ! s'emporta le gamin. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Harry voulait tellement lui faire comprendre la vérité. Si cela n'avait pas été le Lord, il ne se serait probablement jamais confié au sujet de Voldemort. Même si ce n'était que le début, il sentait enfin, après toutes ces années, que l'emprise de cette pourriture avait sur lui diminuer. Lucius prit les longues mains fines et douces d'Harry. Severus l'avait déjà prévenu qu'il jouerait un grand rôle dans la reconstruction de l'adolescent mais qu'après le lourd traumatisme qu'il avait subi, le Lord ne devait pas s'imposer comme le seul appui du gamin car Harry risquerait ainsi de devenir bien trop dépendant.

« Harry, tu ne me dois rien. »

Devant le visage fermé du gamin et alors qu'il devinait déjà la répartie qui commençait à naître sur les lèvres du jeune homme, Lucius décida de changer de sujet et de remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Il poursuivit sur un ton qui se voulait résolument plus badin.

« Mais, à tout bien réfléchir, tu me dois quelque chose.

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry légèrement surpris.

- Oui, n'oublie qu'on devait une fois ta discussion avec Drago terminée, faire une ballade à cheval tous les deux.

- C'est vrai ! Cela m'était totalement sorti de la tête. Vous faites bien de me le rappeler, M. le Lord.

- A votre service, Monsieur. »

L'aristocrate s'était légèrement baissé en signe de respect, comme le pauvre Dobby avait l'habitude de faire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette vision du grand Lucius Malefoy, dans le rôle du parfait domestique.

« Tu me permets tout d'abord de changer de vêtement, finit par demander Harry. Je ne me vois pas faire de l'équitation en jean, surtout vu mon niveau absolument nul, presqu'encore plus nul que pour le tennis.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, j'allais en faire tout autant, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abîmer ma tenue.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se changer ensemble.

- Non, chéri, car je tiens à cette sortie.

- Raté. Cela valait le coup d'essayer au moins.

- Et je ne trouve pas ça très honnête. Faire ainsi une proposition pleine de sous-entendus pour me distraire était une idée assez basse et vile et tu mériterais que notre sortie dure deux fois plus longtemps, répondit dans un sourire Lucius. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, chacun pensant que définitivement tout semblait beaucoup plus léger et tellement moins compliqué alors que les autres habitants du Manoir toléraient leur relation. Ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous au pied du grand escalier dans un quart d'heure, chacun promettant d'arriver en premier.

Harry retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Il fit un petit signe de la main au jeune secrétaire, lorsqu'il repassa devant le bureau de Dobby. L'homme qui avait levé la tête, le dévisagea, surpris par cette marque de gentillesse, si ce n'est de respect. A son tour, le trentenaire lui répondit par un léger signe de la main.

Harry monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il ne cachait que difficilement sa joie et sautillait d'un pas alerte. Il se changea à la vitesse de la lumière, il n'avait certainement pas dans ses affaires une tenue du parfait petit cavalier, prête à l'emploi et donc son choix se porta sur un pantalon assez ample et en stretch. Ce vêtement devrait bien faire l'affaire. Lorsqu'il descendit le grand escalier, l'aristocrate l'attendait déjà, il portait une tenue en tweed vert et jouait avec une cravache entre ses longs doigts gantés. Harry fit une moue légèrement vaincue et dépitée :

« Je croyais pourtant bien être le premier arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous.

- Le dernier regard que tu auras jeté dans le miroir t'aura été fatal, s'amusa Lucius.

- Mais, non, ce n'est pas vrai, maugréa le jeune peintre.

- Bon, alors, devrais-je plutôt remercier cette chère Mrs Figg qui m'avait déjà mis de côté la tenue alors que tu étais encore en train de discuter avec Drago.

- Et ce n'est pas du jeu, voulut protester le garçon. »

Il aurait bien voulu continuer ses récriminations mais des lèvres rouges et délicieusement humides vinrent recouvrir les siennes sans crier gare, dans le but évident de le faire taire. Le baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais juste assez longtemps, pour faire perdre le fil de la conversation à Harry. L'adolescent marqua sa désapprobation, soufflant ostensiblement.

« Il n'est pas Dieu possible que tu sois aussi mauvais joueur que Drago.

- Non, mais j'ai encore le droit de dire ma façon de pensée et que tout ceci me semble malgré tout, bien malhonnête.

- Harry, ne me force pas à répliquer ! répliqua Lucius d'un air tout sauf manaçant.

- Paroles, paroles… »

Aussitôt, Lucius prit la main douce d'Harry dans la sienne et courut tout droit, en direction de la sortie. Il n'avait juste pas prévu de se retrouver nez à nez, avec Drago. Son fils revenait d'une quelconque sortie et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Un silence gêné envahit la pièce et Harry avait aussitôt baissé ses yeux vers le sol froid et carrelé et tapa du pied contre un caillou imaginaire. Drago renifla assez fortement avant de parler :

« Harry, tu sais, je n'ai qu'une parole. Même si voir mon père se comportait comme un adolescent de quinze ans ne m'enchante guère, je ne vais pas vous faire une scène pour si peu. »

A l'entente de ces quelques mots, Harry se redressa. Quoi que le reste de la journée pourrait lui réserver, cela resterait l'un des plus cadeaux qu'on pouvait lui offrir.

« Allez vaquer à vos occupations et surtout ne me dites rien, mon pauvre cœur n'est pas prêt à le supporter. Au fait, tête de piaf, bon anniversaire. »

Harry afficha alors un sourire idiot sur son visage. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de serrer encore davantage la main du plus jeune, avant de murmurer :

« Allons-y. »

Entre Malefoy, les réconciliations étaient toujours passées sous le sceau du silence et pourtant, Lucius était si fier et si heureux pour son fils, il aurait tant voulu le lui dire. Il se contenta d'un discret hochement de tête que Drago fit mine de ne pas voir.

Le Lord et Harry marchèrent vers les écuries, à pas rapide –trop rapide, selon le jeune peintre qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme-.

« Au fait, Harry, veux-tu monter un cheval tout seul ou prendre place à mes côtés ? »

L'adolescent regarda l'autre homme, interloqué par la demande du Lord.

« Est-ce bien raisonnable de prendre le même cheval ? demanda le brun légèrement inquiet.

- Ne te fais aucun souci, il arrivera à supporter nos deux poids, répondit le Lord avec un sourire charmant.

- Ce n'est pas ça. »

Harry était en fait, surtout gêné. Il avait l'impression d'être un tel imbécile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit seul. Il n'avait certainement ni la grâce, ni le charme qui sied si parfaitement à la famille Malefoy. Lucius avait détecté dans les gestes gauches et malhabiles du garçon sa gêne et il se porta à son secours, passant son bras sous celui du garçon.

« Allez, viens. Tu verras, tu vas adorer cette promenade. »

Harry et Lucius continuèrent ainsi leur chemin, côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant insidieusement, augmentant encore la tension entre les deux hommes. Ils finirent, malgré tout, par arriver jusqu'à la petite étable en bois. Harry, à peine entré, fut assailli par l'odeur forte et prégnante qui se dégageait des animaux. Il y avait en tout et pour tout six enclos, chacun tant occupé par un cheval. Harry avait ainsi tout de suite reconnu Eclair de feu, l'étalon de Drago. Il devait bien reconnaître que le blond le lui avait parfaitement bien décrit avec ce mélange de fougue et de fierté. Le cheval de Lucius était d'apparence beaucoup plus simple. Il avait un magnifique pelage couleur bai avec au-dessus de ses immenses yeux pleins de tendresse une tache blanche, en forme d'étoile. Harry ne résista pas et passa ses doigts sur cette légère marque. Le cheval hennit doucement à ce contact timide.

« Quel est son nom ? demanda curieux le jeune artiste.

- Il a été tout bêtement appelé Star, répondit le Lord qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Je sais, c'est parfaitement stupide.

- Pas du tout, j'aime bien, moi, affirma Harry, sûr de lui. »

Le garçon caressa longuement l'animal, avant de reprendre :

« Star… Star. Eh bien, mon cher Star, tu as tout intérêt à être des plus dociles et des plus sages. D'habitude, je n'aime pas être transporté sur un dos d'animal mais, pour toi, et surtout pour l'homme à tes côtés mais chut, ça, il ne faut pas le dire trop fort, je suis prêt à faire une exception. »

Le cheval lui répondit avec un hennissement plus fort, cette fois-ci et balaya de sa longue queue aux poils soyeux. Il montrait ainsi son approbation. Cette petite conversation entre le brun et l'équidé n'avait bien évidemment pas échappé au Lord qui sourit devant ce spectacle si charmant.

« Eh bien, en route, à présent. »

L'homme partit aussitôt, à la recherche de la selle et des étriers. Lucius harnacha incroyablement rapidement Star, devant le regard admiratif d'Harry.

« Tu sais, Harry, j'ai quelques années de pratique derrière moi. Comme tu as pu te réfugier dans la peinture je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pris l'habitude de partir au loin, je fuyais tous mes soucis. Le plus souvent j'allais jusqu'au lac mais parfois je partais tout simplement galoper dans les bois, mon visage frappé par l'air sec et froid, je me sentais alors vivant comme jamais. »

Harry sourit à l'écoute des confidences de Lucius. Il aimait tellement cela, avoir l'impression que lui seul, était au courant des petits secrets du Lord. Il sentait des picotements se propager le long de ses avant-bras. Lucius prit place en tout premier lieu, il aida alors le garçon à s'installer. Harry n'était définitivement pas très à l'aise mais ses doutes et autres sensations désagréables disparurent lorsqu'il sentit le vent frais s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux trop longs. Pour son plus grand plaisir, ses mains qui retenaient les rênes tant bien que mal étaient retenues prisonnières dans celles plus puissantes de l'autre homme. Lucius qui faisait en sorte de diriger le cheval en profitait pour caresser légèrement la peau douce et pâle du garçon. Il ne cessait d'admirer la silhouette gracile qui avait pris place juste devant lui. Ces mèches brunes qui tombaient élégamment sur la nuque, les hanches fines mises en valeur par sa tenue légèrement moulante. Mû par une force incompréhensible, le Lord pencha son visage marqué doucement contre l'oreille d'Harry et lui susurra délicatement :

« Je t'aime. »

Lucius regretta aussitôt son aveu, lorsqu'il vit Harry se crisper. Une ombre maléfique passa devant son regard et un horrible doute l'assaillit. Il se demanda qui avait pu déjà lui dire ces quelques mots si stupides. Il venait de briser stupidement la magie de cette journée si particulière. Lucius avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre, devant le mutisme forcené du garçon :

« Pardonne-moi, je n'aurai pas dû.

- Euh, je… non, s'embrouilla Harry. »

Le brun ne finit même pas sa phrase, il sentait ses joues s'enflammer et le sang affluer au niveau de son visage, de façon irraisonnée. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Lucius venait bien de lui avouer ses sentiments et il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de répondre quoi que ce soit. Que pouvait bien penser Lucius de lui à présent ? Il aurait dû répondre quelque chose et ne pas seulement se ratatiner ainsi.

Lucius ne savait pas comment interpréter ce silence forcené du gamin. Harry vivait dans un monde dont lui seul possédait la clé, un monde rempli de rêves, de doutes et de cauchemars. Il se résolut à continuer le chemin, guidant le cheval à travers les terrains plus ou moins accidentés, comme si rien ne s'était passé et peut-être qu'ainsi Harry oublierait sa sottise. Et effectivement, ce plan avait l'air de fonctionner, après quelque temps, Lucius pouvait sentir le corps du plus petit se détendre peu à peu et venir s'appuyer plus fortement contre l'autre, comme si tout avait été effacé. Le parfum doux et légèrement grisant du brun commençait à envahir l'esprit de Lucius. Harry qui détestait faire de l'équitation là, tout contre le torse musclé de l'autre homme, était parfaitement bien. Il priait intérieurement pour que Lucius ne lui en tienne pas rigueur pour sa réaction ridicule.

La promenade dura des heures dans cette campagne anglaise verdoyante, si calme. Parfois, le Lord désignait du doigt tel ou tel endroit qui lui tenait tout particulièrement, à cœur. Le malentendu du début de la sortie semblait s'être totalement dissipé, ils voulaient simplement profiter de l'instant présent. En vérité, il ne revint à leur mémoire qu'après leur retour à l'écurie. Lucius s'occupait en vrai professionnel de déharnacher et de nettoyer Star. Le cheval avait été soumis à rude épreuve aujourd'hui et il avait de l'écume à la gueule. Alors qu'Harry caressait le cheval au niveau de l'encolure, Lucius s'occupait de brosser le pelage magnifique sur le flanc gauche. Le silence qui régnait entre les deux hommes était étrange et chargé de tension. Lucius se racla la gorge bruyamment :

« Vraiment Harry, je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû te dire…

- Non, tout est ma faute, j'aurai dû répondre et ne pas rester sans rien faire…

- Je ne veux t'obliger à rien. Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit.

- Oh mais si ! »

Le gamin avait alors quitté sa place et s'était dirigé vers le Lord, à pas très lents. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le pelage dur. Harry finit par planter son immense regard vert dans celui de l'autre homme et lui sourit.

« Je t'… »

Il aurait aimé finir sa phrase mais Lucius avait posé son index sur la bouche rose et pulpeuse du garçon. Harry dévisagea l'autre homme, incrédule. Le Lord releva légèrement le visage.

« Shhhhhh. Ne dis plus rien. Je sais.

- Mais… »

Lucius posa ses lèvres sur celles rouges et pulpeuses de l'adolescent. L'aristocrate avait l'impression de s'être trop découvert et la fierté des Malefoy risquait de ne pas survivre en continuant ainsi. Le baiser était resté très chaste. Lorsque les lèvres se détachèrent, Lucius passa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés et ôta un morceau de paille.

« C'est quand même mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry passa sa main dans sa chevelure et hocha de la tête. Le brun poursuivit :

« Je peux te dire ce que je pense à présent.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment.

- Tu refuses ? »

Lucius acquiesça simplement. Le Lord ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry, pour lui faire plaisir, lui dise ce qu'il désirait entendre sans le croire pour autant. Le garçon avait déjà assez souffert dans la vie et ce n'était sûrement pas à lui de l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. De toute évidence, en cet instant précis, Harry n'était pas prêt.

Harry avait ressenti un léger pincement au cœur devant l'entêtement de Lucius. Le Lord remarqua la gêne du garçon, il ne résista pas et le prit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres traînèrent sur les joues imberbes.

« Oui, mais je t'assure tout va bien. »

Il multipliait les petits baisers partout et Harry tendit son cou pour laisser un meilleur accès au Lord. Le peintre commençait doucement à gémir à ce doux contact. Bien vite, les mains du blond commencèrent à se perdre sous les vêtements du plus jeune et à glisser le long de la peau douce et parfaite. Lucius, comme une douce litanie, murmurait à l'infini 'Harry, Harry !'.

Le gamin commençait à perdre pied et se retenait tant bien que mal au cheval. Il dût rassembler ses dernières forces pour demander :

« Est-ce que tu m'autorises à te dire que j'ai envie de toi ? »

Lucius releva la tête de surprise. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux émeraudes et il ne put retenir un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

« Ah ! Ah ! J'en suis plus que flatté. Moi aussi, je te désire plus que tout, lui avait-il répondu son visage niché dans les cheveux. Mais es-tu sûr ? »

Même si leurs différents jeux avaient été déjà assez loin, jamais ils n'avaient encore franchi cette ultime étape. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et en guise de réponse, il embrassa le Lord plus intensément. Lucius ne résista pas plus, il souleva le corps svelte de l'adolescent. Harry ceignit de ses jambes la taille du Lord et se laissa guider. Lucius le déposa sur un tas de paille fraîche, dans un box vide et lors qu'il commençait déjà à défaire sa ceinture, il répéta :

« Bon anniversaire, Harry ! »

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24 : Le temps de se quitter

**Bonjour, hum, hum… Je ne me permettrai rien pas après plus d'un an et demi sans nouvelles sur cette fic mais je pense avoir eu très objectivement une panne d'inspiration même si paradoxalement, ce chapitre ressemble assez à ce que je pensais il y a plus de 4 ans…**

**Enfin bref, voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de l''été inoubliable', enfin sauf changement incroyable.**

**La dernière fois j'avais mis 6 mois entre deux publications différentes d'ailleurs, à présent 10 mois, je vais tout faire pour que cela ne se reproduise plus c'est le temps des vacances après tout et puis quelqu'un veille au grain. **

**Merci par avance à toutes les personnes qui le liront et encore plus à celles qui prendront le temps de me reviewer.**

**Résumé : Harry, adolescent artiste perturbé par son passé douloureux se rapproche du père de son ancien petit ami, Lucius Malefoy. La dernière fois après plusieurs semaines, ils s'apprêtaient à franchir un nouveau cap… Voici la suite…**

**Chapitre 24 : Le temps de se quitter**

Harry était allongé sur le lit, il regardait le plafond fixement, perdu dans le fil de ses pensées. Le soleil levé depuis déjà bien longtemps baignait la pièce d'une lumière blanche et douce mais malgré la chaleur qu'il diffusait, Harry n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil.

« Déjà neuf heures, murmura-t-il à voix haute ».

Il regarda de nouveau le plafond blanc et souffla profondément, il aurait tellement voulu maîtriser le temps et pouvoir revenir en arrière de quelques jours. Depuis son anniversaire, tout avait été si parfait, si incroyablement parfait. Il avait finalement fait l'amour avec le Lord, pour la première fois, au milieu de la paille et à côté des chevaux qui hennissaient joyeusement et cela resterait comme l'un de ses meilleurs souvenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il avait beau essayé de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait fait, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que lorsque Lucius, transpirant, s'était couché sur lui, après avoir joui, pas même lorsque son pinceau avait glissé sur une toile blanche pour la toute première fois. Il se souvenait encore du contact de cette peau laiteuse et moite sur son corps encore tremblant de plaisir, du parfum enivrant de Lucius, du bruit de la paille séchée, qui craquait sous leur poids, du bruit des chevaux qui les entouraient. Ils ne quittèrent l'étable que très tard, ce jour-là. Le soleil avait déjà fui depuis longtemps, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Manoir. Ils riaient et se taquinaient gentiment, lorsqu'ils avaient franchi les portes de l'inestimable bâtisse, mais aucune des personnes qu'ils rencontrèrent ce soir-là n'osa émettre la moindre objection, pas même Drago. Le jeune blond avait été surpris de voir ces êtres qui lui étaient si chers à son cœur, d'habitude si tristes, enfin heureux de vivre. Depuis lors, Lucius et Harry ne s'étaient quasiment plus quittés, le Lord s'était mis en quelque sorte en vacances, pour profiter pleinement du court laps de temps qui leur avait été accordé, avant le retour d'Harry et de Drago, à Poudlard. Il avait même autorisé Dobby, à prendre quelques jours de congés supplémentaires, pour la plus grande joie du jeune secrétaire.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Lucius et Harry avaient fait de longues ballades, près du lac, parfois même plus loin, s'absentant des heures. Ils ne s'étaient pas isolés pour autant. Ils avaient passé aussi du temps avec les autres, Drago, Remus et même, parfois Severus qui était revenu. Même si tout n'était pas redevenu comme avant, Drago semblait à présent être revenu à de meilleures dispositions et tolérer la situation, à défaut de totalement l'accepter. Il faisait tout comme Harry et Lucius des efforts, pour que la fin des vacances se passe au mieux. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que Remus était en grande partie responsable du changement d'attitude de son ami mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait que faire : la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était que Drago avait apparemment perdu toute sa rancœur et son animosité.

Harry avait le sentiment confus qu'il avait enfin trouvé une place qui lui correspondait, un endroit où il était en paix avec lui-même et avec son passé. Depuis son anniversaire, ses crises d'angoisses et ses cauchemars avaient considérablement diminué. Evidemment, il avait encore rêvé de Lui mais lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit, les bras puissants du Lord le serraient tendrement et contrairement à son habitude, il arrivait à se rendormir, hypnotisé par le son de la voix douce et grave qui réussissait l'exploit de l'apaiser temporairement. Il avait toujours eu conscience que, dans sa vie qui n'avait été que suite de mésaventures et déceptions, cette période hors du temps ne pourrait pas durer mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de redouter cet instant où tout allait prendre fin, cet instant où la locomotive de l'express en direction de Poudlard sifflerait le départ, cet instant qui allait se produire d'ici, quelques heures.

Harry prit l'oreiller et le mit sur son visage, pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Il appuyait de ses mains délicates de plus en plus fortement, pour réprimer un cri qui, il le sentait, était sur le point de s'échapper. Il fut arrêté par des mains puissantes qui lui enlevèrent l'oreiller et le jeta au loin :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda Lucius, visiblement inquiet.

- Rien du tout, maugréa le garçon qui détourna le regard de ces yeux gris, inquisiteurs.

- Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer, lui murmura le Lord pour le rassurer. Tu vas retourner à Poudlard, tu vas retrouver tous tes amis, le vieux Dumbledore et l'année prochaine, tu rentreras dans la faculté des Beaux-Arts de Londres où bien sûr tu brilleras parmi tous les autres étudiants médiocres que cette école peut accueillir. »

Le ton de la voix de Lucius se voulait chaud et réconfortant, il posa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du garçon pour apaiser la tristesse qu'il devinait sans peine dans ce regard vert, perçant. Il sortait à peine de la douche et son corps ceint d'une simple serviette était encore humide mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de s'allonger auprès d'Harry. Le Lord avait conscience qu'il ne servait à rien de parler, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire pour tenter de consoler le jeune homme ne serait que des fadaises inutiles, il se contenta de regarder avec attention le brun qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fragile à la lumière de ce matin. Harry s'obstinait à se murer dans un silence pesant. Il regardait fixement le plafond et semblait compter des moutons invisibles. N'y tenant plus, Lucius se plaça au-dessus d'Harry, des gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient et tombaient sur le corps pâle, provoquant de légers frissons chez son jeune amant.

« Harry… Harry… »

Le garçon avait légèrement tourné la tête en direction de la grande baie vitrée.

« Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle, insista le blond.

- Oui, euh, désolé, bégaya Harry, rougissant.

- Ne t'excuse pas non plus. Cela n'en vaut absolument pas la peine, le rassura-t-il dans un sourire.

- Je… je…, bégaya le brun, ne sachant comment poursuivre la conversation. »

Harry se sentait déjà nostalgique de cet été alors qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté le Manoir et il craignait par-dessus tout d'en parler au Lord, n'ayant aucune idée de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te supplie, Harry. Parle-moi, j'espère que tu as bien conscience que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je suis juste inquiet, les vacances que j'ai passées ici, dans cet endroit merveilleux sont et de loin les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre en partant.

- Moi, je le sais et je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu vas avoir droit à une dernière année à Poudlard juste exceptionnelle et époustouflante. Tu vas tous les laisser bouche bée, lorsque tu vas leur montrer tes nouveaux dessins et tu deviendras la coqueluche de ce petit monde ridicule. Par contre, si tu pouvais faire l'impasse sur celui où je pose dans la chambre, je ne serai pas contre. »

Harry sourit à Lucius. Le Lord lui avait depuis le début de l'été apporté réconfort et soutien, et ce jour triste ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Le garçon avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais exprimer toute sa gratitude à cet homme si extraordinaire, il se contenta d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres tentatrices du plus âgé avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas l'histoire de ce dessin ne sortira pas de ces murs, répondit un Harry, amusé.

- Ne te méprends pas, cher petit génie, je n'ai pas honte d'avoir posé mais je ne voudrais pas me retrouver être l'objet de plaisanterie de mauvais goût de la part de jeunes morveux, encore trop immatures pour réellement comprendre ce qu'est le bon goût artistique.

- Euh, de ce côté-là, tu n'as rien à craindre, il me paraît presque impossible que quelqu'un de sensé puisse faire de mauvaises plaisanteries à ta vue.

- Tu donnes dans la basse flatterie, Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

- Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, Harry déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule droite, encore humide, du Lord les yeux brillants de malice.

« Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux, M. Harry Potter.

- Non, mais je ne veux pas que ça m'empêche de savourer ces derniers instants… avec toi.

- Eh bien, soit. Carpe diem, répondit Lucius qui s'installa plus confortablement entre les cuisses d'Harry. »

Lucius savait qu'il aurait dû poursuivre la conversation au lieu de rentrer dans le petit jeu d'Harry mais en cet instant, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il avait appris à détecter les réactions du garçon et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à l'écouter, pas maintenant. Cette fois, il embrassa plus longuement le jeune homme, savourant le goût de ses lèvres rouges, pulpeuses, délicieusement sucrées.

Après de longues secondes, le Lord s'arrêta et prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux bruns, doux. Il dévisageait ce visage angélique.

« Tu es magnifique, Harry. Le sais-tu ? »

Le pensionnaire de Poudlard ne répondit rien et se contenta de légèrement bouger, visiblement mal à l'aise devant le compliment.

« Cela te gêne encore ?

- Quoi ?

- D'entendre la vérité. TU ES MAGNIFIQUE. Et, à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur toi, je ne peux que remercier Dieu ou n'importe quelle autre entité supérieure d'avoir permis que mon chemin ait croisé le tien. »

Harry sentait ses joues s'empourprer un peu plus. Il devait en cet instant avoir approximativement la jolie teinte d'une tomate bien mûre. Lucius sourit devant le garçon avant de nicher son visage dans le cou gracile et d'embrasser la peau laiteuse. Il faisait sortir de faibles gémissements de la bouche tentatrice. Harry repoussa avec plus ou moins de réussite le drap qui recouvrait le bas de son corps tandis que le Lord jetait au lointain la serviette devenue superflue. Les deux corps étaient enfin débarrassés des barrières de tissus. Lucius prit place plus confortablement, entre les jambes du jeune homme. Il l'embrassait avec toujours plus de ferveur et de passion. Leur excitation augmentait en intensité tandis que leur entrejambe se frottait. La main d'Harry glissa sur le bas-ventre du plus âgé et fit quelques allers-retours des plus excitants.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, tu peux me faire confiance, souffla dans un sourire le blond. »

Harry sourit à son tour. Après ces dernières semaines, il n'avait guère de doute quant à la véracité des propos du Lord. Il s'arrêta instantanément, laissant Lucius poursuivre comme il le désirait. L'homme ne tarda pas à agir. Tandis qu'il se tenait en équilibre, sa main gauche partit à la recherche du tube de lubrifiant qui traînait sur la table de chevet, à côté de quelques préservatifs. Lucius retira le bouchon avec ses dents et tant bien que mal, il en déposa une noisette sur le bout de ses doigts. Harry ne put retenir un léger frisson lorsque le gel entra en contact avec lui. Alors que le Lord le préparait, Harry avait l'impression confuse qu'il n'aurait jamais plus de partenaire aussi attentionné et qui faisait toujours tout, pour le mettre le plus à l'aise. Le brun prit l'un des sachets. Il déchira la petite enveloppe plastique avec attention. Alors qu'il retirait le préservatif, il entendit la voix du Lord lui susurrer de sa voix la plus chaude et la plus suave de le lui enfiler. Harry s'exécuta de très bonne grâce.

Sous le coup de la première poussée de Lucius, le brun gémit. Au fur et à mesure, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, de peur de ne réveiller le reste des habitants du Manoir. Il se retenait aux draps du lit, dernier rempart pour qu'il ne perde pas totalement l'esprit, sous le plaisir ressenti. Lucius accélérait de plus en plus le rythme et le garçon avait l'impression que jamais il n'arriverait à tenir. Lucius admirait les traits délicats de son amant lorsqu'il progressait en lui. Le jeune artiste se laissait totalement aller aux sensations, il profitait de chaque seconde, sans jouer. Le Lord remarqua une goutte de sueur qui glissait le long de la tempe pâle et passa lentement sa main sur le visage angélique, pour l'enlever. Il ne fallut guère plus de temps pour qu'Harry ne se libère. Il fut suivi par son amant amené à son tour à la jouissance quelques instants plus tard. Tandis que Lucius se rallongeait sur le plus jeune il se rendit compte qu'Harry tremblait encore sous le flot des sensations qui l'envahissaient. Après avoir repris leur souffle quelques instants, côte-à-côte, dans un silence reposant, Harry murmura finalement :

« Wow, c'était… wow, c'était fantastique, absolument fantastique, s'émerveilla le peintre. »

Devant le naturel si touchant d'Harry, Lucius ne put réprimer un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui lui envoya un léger coup de coude, dans les côtes.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Ce n'est pas très charitable de votre part, M. Malefoy.

- Je ne me le permettrai pas, voyons, répondit Lucius, les yeux brillant de malice. »

Le sourire se mua en un rire franc. Avant que son amant ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Lucius attrapa son paquet de cigarettes qui reposait sur sa table de nuit ainsi que son briquet. Il tendit une cigarette à son amant. Harry accepta l'offre malgré l'heure encore bien matinale. Le brun veilla à rapprocher le cendrier en verre, qui brillait d'un éclat particulier, à la lumière du soleil et le posa entre les deux hommes, afin de ne pas salir inutilement la chambre. Il ne voulait pas rajouter du travail à la pauvre Winky, la jeune femme avait déjà bien assez à faire avec le nettoyage de tout le Manoir.

« Quelle prévenance !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tout tourne autour de toi, dans cet endroit que tu ne dois pas penser un peu aux autres, M. le Lord. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il inspira profondément la première bouffée de sa cigarette tout juste allumée. Lucius fixa Harry qui soufflait la fumée en direction du plafond. L'homme était fasciné, envoûté par les volutes grisâtres, qui s'élevaient en direction du plafond, en contraste avec la lumière du jour, qui augmentait progressivement, à en devenir éblouissante. Harry se tourna en direction de Lucius et dit simplement :

« Je voudrais tellement rester ici et que cette journée ne se finisse jamais. »

Lucius souffla faiblement, les yeux, à son tour, fixés au plafond. Une petite voix au fond de lui murmurait que lui aussi voudrait bien garder le peintre à ses côtés et rester ainsi éternellement mais il ne voulait, ne pouvait se laisser aller à cette idée aussi séduisante qu'elle puisse paraître en cet instant magique. Ce ne serait pas juste envers le garçon qui méritait toutes les joies et les bonheurs du monde et sans nul doute, tout valait plus que de rester ici, inconnu dans ce grand manoir isolé. Lucius savait que le génie de ce garçon extraordinaire éclaterait devant le tout-Londres et que là-bas, il rencontrerait un jeune homme de son âge, un peintre tout comme lui et les sentiments qu'ils ressentiraient l'un pour l'autre finiraient par panser les dernières blessures d'Harry. Le Lord avait bien conscience de l'impact de ce séjour au Manoir aurait sur la vie future du brun. Aussi grand que fut ce premier pas, ce n'était qu'un début dans la construction d'Harry qui était encore loin d'être terminée. Severus l'avait déjà prévenu. Les horreurs qu'avait subies Harry ne s'effaceraient jamais. Les cicatrices seraient-elles tout juste apaisées par les années ?

« Lus', Lus', tu m'écoutes ? demanda soudainement Harry »

Le jeune peintre dévisageait son amant, les yeux légèrement froncés, un air songeur. Après cet été mouvementé, Harry avait appris à connaître Lucius mais il avait encore des difficultés à déchiffrer les pensées profondes de cet homme que le Lord s'entêtait à garder pour lui, comme un trésor précieux, très précieux.

Le blond sembla sortir de son songe et fixa Harry, sa tête reposant sur son poing.

« Evidemment, M. Potter, tout ce que vous dites est parole d'évangile pour moi.

- Idiot, répondit Harry dans un sourire. Tu sais, je suis très sérieux quand je te dis que je ne veux pas bouger d'ici de la journée. »

Harry avait détourné les yeux, parfaitement conscient du ridicule de la situation et du fait de passer pour un gamin capricieux et totalement immature aux yeux de Lucius.

Le Lord passa, dans un geste réconfortant, sa main douce et blanche le long de la joue du brun, il avait lu la gêne dans le regard vert. Par cette douce caresse, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à craindre pour son futur mais qu'il fallait d'une façon ou d'une autre l'affronter et c'était son rôle, sa mission, il devait pousser Harry au-delà de ses retranchements.

« Harry, je crois qu'il va falloir se préparer, à présent.

- Non, pas envie, marmonna Harry.

- Si tu ne veux pas être en retard et devoir tout finir en catastrophe, je te le conseille quand même, insista-t-il. »

Lucius se leva alors, il regarda la serviette qui traînait au sol avant de se retourner vers le peintre et de lui tendre une main secourable.

« Viens, Harry. »

Le brun accepta l'offre à contrecœur mais il savait que la plaisanterie avait assez duré et qu'il ne pourrait plus s'opposer ou changer quoi que ce soit. Il repartirait à Poudlard. Alors qu'il était à côté du Lord, Lucius lui susurra au creux de l'oreille.

« Je vais te rhabiller, ainsi, je suis sûr que tu seras prêt dans les temps et puis tu verras que ça peut être très intéressant.

- Je préfère quand tu me déshabilles, répondit Harry dans un sourire.

- Attends de voir tout d'abord ! »

Et effectivement, même s'il devait regretter tous ces gestes, le moins que pouvait reconnaître Harry, c'était l'incroyable sensation que provoquaient les mains du blond lorsqu'elles glissaient pour lui permettre d'enfiler un boxer, un tee-shirt, un pantalon. Tout ceci fut bien trop rapide au goût du peintre qui s'était mordu à plusieurs reprises les lèvres lorsque les doigts experts étaient passés sur des zones sensibles. Il était à présent entièrement vêtu et admirait son reflet triste dans le miroir et resta ainsi, un peu perdu, tandis que le Lord s'affairait et s'habillait à ses côtés.

Lucius se rapprocha et serra sa taille fine, alors qu'il regardait leurs deux reflets, il dit :

« Tu es superbe. »

Dans un élan de tendresse, il l'embrassa sur la tempe, il espérait lui transmettre toute son énergie, Harry sourit fugacement. Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques instants supplémentaires, à savourer ce moment de paix. Sans dire un mot de plus, l'aristocrate se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre puis il l'ouvrit. Il se tenait droit, comme tout majordome digne de ce nom.

« Prêt ?, demanda-t-il simplement. »

Harry comprit que Lucius acceptait de s'effacer pour laisser passer le jeune homme en tête. Le brun soupira une ultime fois mais il s'exécuta et se lança. Car malgré cet été inoubliable, il était temps de se quitter.

**A suivre…**


End file.
